sauve moi de moi-même
by Antares23
Summary: Jack Frost n'a plus jamais été le même depuis cet accident. S'isolant de tous et refusant toute aide extérieure. Mais et si cette aide venait d'un jeune homme brun vivant lui aussi avec le souvenir d'une tragédie? Hiccup peut-il aider Jack à vaincre les démons de son passé et retrouver goût à la vie?
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et vu que le hijack est mon otp, je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire sur ces deux là. Mais attention, les thèmes abordés sont assez dur. Donc âme sensible s'abstenir. J'essaie de rester à peu près fidèle aux caractères des personnages mais je pense qu'il y aura quand même un peu de ooc (surtout pour jack). Enfin voilà en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Mon réveil s'enclenche et je le laisse sonner dans le vide. Seul son m'accompagnant dans cette pièce silencieuse. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, comme beaucoup de nuits. Je suis allongé dans mon lit et j'observe mon plafond tout en songeant à si je devrais aller en cours aujourd'hui ou non. Je devrais y aller mais je n'en ai pas la force ou l'envie. Je n'ai pas l'envie de grand chose en fait. Pas depuis cet accident.

Je décide finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions,d'y aller. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'observer dans le miroir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu la veille et suis donc à peu près en état de réfléchir. Je regarde mon reflet, mes cheveux blancs pendant mollement sur mon front, mes yeux bleus injectés de sang, mon teint cadavérique. La faute à la drogue, l'alcool, le manque d'alimentation. Les psychologues ont décrit mon cas, après l'accident: syndrome de stress post traumatique suivi d'une belle dépression avec quelques troubles bipolaires. ça c'est ce qui est écrit sur le papier. La vérité est que tout cela est ma faute et que j'en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Les hommes aiment mettre des noms sur tout et n'importe quoi alors qu'ils ne comprennent rien. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et essaient de faire des déductions. Je soupire et regarde la douche. Je n'ai pas la force de me laver. A quoi bon? Alors j'enfile des vêtements qui traînent par terre: un vieux jeans usé et un sweat délavé. Sans oublier mes magnifiques converses noires défoncées. Un accessoire qui fera fureur auprès des jeunes junkies albinos.

J'ai peut-être le temps de me rouler un joint. C'est ce que je fais. je fume tranquillement en silence, je vis seul. Mes parents ont , officiellement, voulut me donner de l'espace pour me "ressourcer et jack chéri tu risques de souffrir et de ressasser de vieux souvenirs si tu restes à la maison". Officieusement c'est juste qu'ils ont voulut se débarrasser de moi car c'est moi qui leurs fait ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Donc ils m'ont envoyer ici. Seul. Pour que je ressasse ces vieux souvenirs seul et qu'il n'est pas à culpabiliser de voir leurs déchet de fils. Malheureusement pour eux je suis mineur et ils doivent donc me verser une pension malgré tout et me payer ce logement. Merci papa maman on se revoit pour noël.

Je soupire, encore une fois, et jette mon joint terminé dans le cendrier. Je me lève et tangue un peu. OK fumer le ventre vide n'est jamais une bonne idée. Peut-être que je pourrais rester ici finalement, avec comme excuse: désolé effets secondaires liés à la prise de drogue car honnêtement l'idée même de vivre en étant sobre est aussi tentante que me faire écraser par un train. Et au moins l'idée du train serait plus productive vu que cela arrangerait tout le monde. Moi le premier. Sauf que non je dois endurer la souffrance et rester ici dans ce purgatoire qu'est ma vie.

Je prend mon téléphone, mes écouteurs, que je met, branche à mon téléphone et enclenche la musique. Je me dirige vers la porte, prend mon sac, mes clefs et sors de chez moi.

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'au lycée tout en écoutant ma musique. Je sors une cigarette et la fume tout en me disant que je pourrais très bien faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi. C'est très tentant mais au moins le lycée est un peu distrayant. En plus ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'y suis pas aller alors autant montrer que je ne suis pas mort. Bien que j'en connais plusieurs qui seraient ravis si je trépassais.

Je termine ma cigarette, jette le mégot sur la chaussée, et entre dans le lycée.

Je passe entre les étudiants sans que personne ne prête attention à moi. Il y a quelques années j'aurais été blessé par cela, par le fait que je sois invisible, un fantôme auprès de tous. Mais maintenant cela ne me fait plus rien. La faute à la drogue,l'habitude ou les deux.

J'arrive devant la salle d'art, il n'y a personne. Je dois être le premier. J'entre m'asseoir au fond de la pièce. Et attend. Comme toujours j'attend, j'attend quoi? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'attend. Petit à petit les autres étudiants entrent les uns après les autres. Je les connais tous et tous me connaissent mais choisissent, pour la plupart, de m'ignorer. Ce qui est bien. J'imagine. Pourtant il y a une tête qui m'est inconnue. Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, avec tellement de tâches de rousseurs que l'on pourrait créer des constellations avec. Puis je vis ses yeux, des yeux verts. Ce n'est pas tant la couleur qui me choque mais plus la douceur qui en ressort. Je n'avais jamais vu ça chez personne. L'étranger reste debout tandis que tout les étudiants s'asseyent. Le professeur entre à son tour dans la pièce et regarde, avec étonnement, le jeune homme. Puis une étincelle se fait dans son regard et il semble comprendre que non cet étudiant n'a jamais été dans cette classe auparavant. Mais vu que j'ai été absent durant plusieurs jours je n'en suis pas sûr et si ça se trouve ce gamin n'est pas à son premier jour dans ce lycée.

Le professeur se racle la gorge puis attend que toute la classe ne se taise avant d'annoncer:

"Chers élèves nous avons une nouvelle recrue, un nouvel élève qui se nomme heu...quel est ton nom?"

La "nouvelle recrue" semble mal à l'aise et hésitante avant de dire:

" Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom."

Toute la classe semble abasourdie par ce nom particulier. Même le professeur semble s'attendre à ce que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom n'éclate de rire et annonce qu'il s'appelle Steve comme tout enfant normal d'un lycée normal d'une ville normal. Sauf que non Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom semble très sérieux. Quelques secondes passent puis il sourit légèrement et annonce:

"Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Hiccup."

Le professeur sourit maladroitement en retour et fait signe à Hiccup de s'asseoir. Sauf que problème: la seule place libre se trouve être à coté de moi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir aujourd'hui. Je soupire, pour la je ne sais combien de fois de la matinée, et attend qu'il ne s'assied. Ce qu'il fait, de façon assez maladroite mais il le fait. Pitié n'engage pas la conversation pitié n'engage pas la conversation pitié n'engage pas la conversation pi...

"Salut je suis Hiccup et toi?"

Et il a engagé la conversation. Bon nous avons deux choix: soit je ne répond pas et il va insister et ça va mal finir soit je répond et il va vouloir continuer. Je soupire et marmonne:

"Jack"

Fin de la conversation. Ce qui est mon record de la semaine. Mais apparemment Hiccup ne semble pas interpréter mon langage corporel comme il faut car il continue:

"-Tu sais je suis nouveau et je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire visiter le lycée sinon je sens que je vais me perdre et...

-Désolé de te décevoir Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom mais je ne fais pas option "guide de lycée" dans mon temps libre donc...

-Est ce que monsieur Haddock et monsieur Frost veulent bien faire part de leurs conversation avec le reste de la classe?"

Et voilà que le professeur s'incruste dans la conversation. Y mettant un terme. J'espère. Sauf qu'apparemment le karma n'est toujours pas de mon coté car Hiccup décide d'effectivement partager la conversation avec le reste de la classe:

"Mais bien sûr monsieur, je demandais simplement à Jack de me faire la visite du lycée durant la pause."

Quelques rires se font entendre dans la salle, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que je suis le sujet de la conversation. Hiccup a dit tout ça avec un léger sourire narquois, le fourbe, et attend que le professeur ne réagisse, en sa faveur bien évidemment.

Ce qui est la cas et voici comment je me retrouve à faire visiter le lycée à un gars que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaitre.

Je soupire, encore, et attend que monsieur ne daigne me suivre. Il arrive et nous marchons avec comme seul bruit nous accompagnant moi qui annonce chaque salle d'un geste vague. Il semble plus intrigué par moi que la visite car il ne fait que me fixer. Je lève un sourcil puis demande:

"Qu'y a t'il Haddock? Plus intéressé par ma beauté flamboyante que la visite?"

Je dis cela tout en ayant un léger sourire narquois. C'est toujours aussi facile de faire semblant de ressentir quelque chose. Je suis ici alors autant agir comme une enflure et attendre qu'il me déteste comme tout le monde dans ce lycée. J'attend qui ne s'énerve et me traite de sale tapette comme tout les autres mais tout ce qu'il fait est sourire et dire:

"Et bien je dois avouer que tu m'intrigue beaucoup Jack Frost."

Tient c'est une première ça. Quelqu'un me trouve intriguant. Je lève les yeux au ciel et continue de marcher, suivit par Hiccup qui semble vouloir continuer la conversation:

"Alors Jack Frost, Tu ne semble pas vouloir te mêler aux autres, pourquoi?"

Je m'arrête et l'observe quelques secondes avant de dire tout en prenant une pose dramatique:

"Je me serais bien mêlé aux autres mais quelle tristesse je suis condamné à faire la visite à un gamin au lieu de profiter des joies de la vie au lycée."

D'accord c'était peut être un peu trop mélodramatique mais le résultat est là: Hiccup me regarde comme si j'étais cinglé. Je souris puis entend la sonnerie de début de cours. Mon sourire s'agrandit, je fais une révérence tout en annonçant:

"Si monsieur veut bien m'excuser les cours ont commencé et je dois m'en aller."

Il me fixe tandis que je me retourne et me dirige vers la sortie. Je l'entend crier derrière moi:

"Frost les cours ne sont pas par là"

Je tourne la tête pour l'observer, lui sourit, puis me dirige vers la sortie.

Je continue de marcher quand je tombe sur Rustik et sa bande. Ils me fusillent du regard tandis que je passe rapidement devant eux. Rustik décide de crier:

"hey Frost tu sais pas que c'est endroit est interdit pour les monstres de foire?"

Je me retourne et lui fait un sourire narquois:

"Voyons Rustik tu sais ce qu'est un monstre de foire? En même temps tu vis tout les jours avec eux chez toi donc ce n'est pas étonnant."

Son visage devient rouge, certainement de colère, et il s'avance rapidement vers moi pour me plaquer contre le mur.

"Voyons Rustik ça va trop vite entre nous et je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mon type désolé"

Je lui souris après ma réplique mais il se contente de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, me faisant tomber par terre,,puis il s'éloigne tout en souriant de nouveau:

"Souviens toi d'où est ta place Frost. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature et si tu étais mort tu ne manquerais à personne."

Je lève la tète pour l'observer partir avec ses amis. Tous hilares. Je me lève, récupère mon sac et continue mon chemin vers la sortie tout en grimaçant à cause de la douleur. Il ne m'avait pas loupé.

Ai-je mentionné que le karma n'était pas de mon coté? Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque je tombe sur la personne la plus "adorable" de ce lycée. Alerte Spoiler: c'est faux. Je me retrouve donc devant le dénommé: E. Aster Bunnymund. Bunny pour les intimes mais comme nous ne sommes pas intime je me contente de dire:

"-Mon lapin, Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir?"

Je suis plutôt bon acteur car il ne semble pas ou ne veux pas remarquer le fait que je sois blessé. Aster me regarde avec autant de sérieux qu'un étudiant de 1 mètre 85 ne peut le faire puis il soupire:

"Frost. Tu comptes sécher les cours? Encore?"

Je lève les mains comme signe de défense et lui répond tout en souriant:

"Voyons Aster on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne"

Je lui fait un clin d'œil et me dirige vers la sortie mais Aster ne semble pas d'accord:

"Jack si tu sors de ce lycée je devrais faire un rapport et tu le sais."

Il se place devant moi et croise les bras, sans doute s'attend-t-il à ce que je retourne en classe. Sauf que j'ai eu assez de contacts sociaux pour la journée. Je lui souris, le contourne et continue de marcher pour sortir de ce lycée. Aster ne cherche pas à m'arrêter, il ne fait que son boulot et n'accorde aucune importance à mon bien être. Je sens que je vais avoir des ennuies. Je soupire, essayant d'oublier la douleur, et décide d'acheter quelques bouteilles d'alcool sur le retour.

J'arrive enfin chez moi et entre dans la pièce qui fait office de salon-cuisine-salle à manger-chambre. Tout en un. C'est très pratique, surtout quand on est trop saoule pour bien se diriger jusqu'à son lit. Je pose mes "courses" sur la table et en sors une bière que je décapsule et bois. Cela fait un bien fou. Je me dirige vers mon sac et en sort de quoi rouler un joint. Le joint roulé et allumé, je me dirige vers la radio et l'allume , plus pour un bruit de fond qu'autre chose. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et réfléchis, comme je fais à chaque fois. Je passe ma vie à réfléchir. Je n'ai la force et l'envie de ne rien faire d'autre alors bon. Je réfléchis à mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir. Quel avenir? Je vais continuer ma vie comme ça et attendre de voir comment je vais mourir. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un avenir. Plus une période de rédemption. Mais aucune rédemption ne me permettra d'être pardonné. Je vais continuer à vivre avec ce fardeau. Je sens un sentiment monter en moi, je fronce les sourcils. C'est de la colère, je sens une colère immense grandir en moi. Une colère contre mes parents pour me rejeter, contre mes camarades du lycée pour me détester, contre Hiccup pour vouloir me connaitre, contre elle pour être partie, contre moi pour exister. Je commence à trembler légèrement. Je jette le joint dans le cendrier et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'avance devant le lavabo et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, espérant que le sentiment ne se calme, ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'observe dans le miroir et y voit mon reflet. Je fronce les sourcils et sens la colère augmenter. Je lève un poing et l'abat sur la glace, le verre vole en éclat. Je vais dans le salon et commence à tout balancer au sol, la radio, les chaises, les bouteilles, les courses. Tout vole en éclat, se casse et finit par terre. Comme la vie en général, tout va bien puis d'un seul coup plus rien ne va. La sensation ne disparaît pas, elle augmente de plus en plus. J'essaie de me calmer tout en posant les mains sur le bureau mais rien ne va. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer. Je balance tout ce qu'il y a sur le bureau sur le sol. La sensation continue. Elle me nargue. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de calmer la sensation. J'enlève mon sweat et me dirige, tanguant, vers la salle de bain. Ma respiration ne s'est pas calmé et une fine pellicule de sueur est présente sur ma peau. Si quelqu'un me voyait ainsi il penserait que je suis fou. Je le suis peut-être. Sûrement en fait. Je tâtonne et fouille dans le tiroir pour y trouver un lame de rasoir. Expies tes péchés par la douleur. Je pose la lame sur mon bras et fais un entaille. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Au fur et à mesure la sensation disparaît. Elle s'évacue par le sang et tout ce qui en reste est une sensation de vide. Je continue jusqu'à ce que je sois plus calme. Plus vide. Comme je le suis d'habitude. Je soupire, jette la lame sur l'étagère puis me lève. Je tangue, vois flou puis c'est le noir complet.


	2. Chapitre 2

J'ouvre les yeux aux bruits de coups portés contre quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe, et m'assieds lentement tout en me frottant le visage puis passe mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je grimace en sentant des picotements provenant de mes bras, je baisse les yeux et vois le pourquoi de ces douleurs: mes bras sont lacérés un peu partout, surtout sur les avant-bras. Je grimace, plus par dégoût que par douleur cette fois-ci, et essaie de me concentrer. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que ma "chambre" est sans dessus dessous. C'est moi qui ai dû faire ça j'imagine. Le souvenir est assez flou mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. J'entend de nouveaux ces bruits de coups et écarquille légèrement les yeux d'étonnement. Quelqu'un est en train de toquer à ma porte. Je me lève, tanguant un peu sur place, enfile mon sweat pour cacher les dégâts et m'avance vers la source de tout ce vacarme. J'entrouvre la porte et vois devant moi une jeune fille de mon âge. Elle est blonde et très mignonne, d'un point de vue purement objectif.

"Raiponce que me veux tu? "Je marmonne tout en la fixant

Elle me souris gentiment, elle est bien une des rares personnes de mon entourage à être gentille avec moi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être ami avec elle ou qu'elle veut être amie avec moi. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Cela doit être dans les gènes. Pour elle c'est la gentillesse et pour moi c'est le côté pathétique, chacun son héritage. Je coupe court mes réflexions quand elle répète mon prénom. Je répond par un grognement, quand je dis que j'ai eu trop de contacts sociaux, et elle décide de se répéter:

"Ma mère a dit qu'elle avait entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de chez toi, du coup je viens voir si tu as des soucis."

Ai-je mentionné qu'on était voisins? ah et accessoirement sa "mère" enfin plutôt sa mère adoptive n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi. C'est juste une commère qui aime ragoter sur les choses étranges de son entourage et je suis son sujet favoris. Le fils Frost "pas fréquentable" qui "traîne dans des trucs louches" et qui "finira retrouvé mort gelé dans une rivière". Enfin donc je n'ai aucune raison valable de lui dire la vérité:

"Mon meuble à vaisselle s'est décroché du mur et ça a fait un vacarme monstre, je suis en train de tout nettoyer. Désolé du dérangement."

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur, cette fille est beaucoup trop naïve. Je lui annonce un sobre "bonne soirée" tout en fermant la porte ne lui laissant pas le temps de proposer son aide. Je rentre dans ma chambre et commence à tout ranger et sauver ce qui est utilisable.

Une heure passe et j'ai enfin fini de tout ranger. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et observe le miroir cassé, je vais devoir en acheter un nouveau mais... ai-je vraiment besoin d'un miroir? Je ne tiens pas à voir, chaque matin, l'être abject que je suis. Mais bizarrement, je ne parle à personne et la seule chose qui me prouve mon existence est ce miroir où je me vois chaque matin. Je soupire et me dis que oui j'en achèterais un. Plus tard. Je rentre dans la cabine de douche et laisse l'eau froide me laver du sang, de la saleté et j'espère de mes défauts. C'est à dire de moi même. Je sors, me sèche et enfile des vêtements pris au hasard. Je regarde l'heure: 21h53. Je ne suis pas fatigué, comme d'habitude, et me demande ce que je pourrais faire maintenant. Je regarde autour de moi, est-ce que les murs ont toujours été aussi...proches? J'étouffe ici. Je décide de sortir. J'enfile mes chaussures, prend un paquet de clopes remplis de joints déjà roulés, mon briquet, téléphone, écouteurs, clefs puis sors de chez moi.

Je marche tranquillement, il fait plutôt froid, et me dirige machinalement vers un petit parc près d'ici. Normalement il devrait être remplis d'enfants mais quel parent laisserait un gosse sortir à cette heure-ci? Les miens certainement. Je m'avance pour me diriger vers une balançoire et m'assieds sur cette dernière. Je sors un joint et l'allume. Je fume avec comme compagnie le silence qui, avec le temps, est devenu mon seul ami. je rêvasse tranquillement lorsque j'entend un bruit à ma gauche. Je me retourne rapidement et vois une silhouette un peu plus loin. La silhouette me fait un signe de la main et commence à marcher vers moi. Je plisse les yeux et découvre que cette silhouette est la dernière personne que je pensais trouver ici.

Hiccup s'avance vers moi et me souris légèrement, la même gentillesse que ce matin est présente dans ses yeux. Je ne souris pas et me contente de le fixer. Son sourire se fait plus hésitant et il me demande si il peut s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'hausse les épaules comme seule réponse et il prend ça comme un oui. Il s'assied et se contente de m'observer tandis que je continue à fumer en silence.

"Je peux?"

Je tourne la tète vers lui, étonné de l'entendre me parler. Bien que si il s'est assit ici c'est pour me faire la conversation et non admirer les arbres autours de nous. Je le vois qui pointe mon joint du doigt. J'hausse un sourcil et lui tend. Il aspire fortement et se met à tousser. Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur mes lèvres en le voyant grimacer. Je récupère le joint et continue à fumer tranquillement. Le silence est de retour jusqu'à ce que Hiccup décide de réellement engager la conversation:

"Pourquoi as tu séché cette aprem?"

Je me tourne vers lui , étonné qu'il me le demande. Normalement personne ne fait réellement attention à mes nombreuses absences, sauf l'administration bien sûr, et je ne pense pas qu'Hiccup en fasse parti.

Il me regarde, attendant certainement une réponse, alors je décide de lui dire la vérité.

"Je n'étais pas d'humeur c'est tout" Lui-dis je en haussant les épaules

J'ai dit que je lui dirais la vérité mais pas toute la vérité.Je ne lui dois rien. Il ne répond rien et se contente d'hocher la tête. Comme si cette réponse lui suffisait. Nous restons de nouveau dans le silence puis j'entend un chien aboyer. Étonné, je me retourne et vois un chien noir courir vers nous. Il arrive devant nous et nous saute dessus. Je cris par surprise et tombe en arrière sur le sol. J'ai beaucoup trop été en contact avec le sol aujourd'hui à mon goût. Je grommelle quelque chose et lève la tête pour voir Hiccup gronder le molosse. C'est qu'il est immense ce chien.

"il sort d'où ce chien?" Je demande abasourdi. Hiccup ricane légèrement, s'avance vers moi et me tend la main pour, j'imagine, m'aider à me relever. Hésitant, je prend sa main et me lève. Je fusille du regard le chien et celui-ci se contente de m'observer la langue pendante et la tête penchée sur le côté.

Je tourne la tête vers Hiccup, attendant une réponse mais celui se contente de regarder avec affection le chien. Donc j'imagine que c'est le sien.

"Jack je te présente Toothless, Toothless voici Jack"

Comment me suis -je retrouvé à faire les présentations avec un chien à 23heure? Je soupire et observe, non sans dépit, Hiccup caresser avec affection son chien.

"Et oui mon grand. On se fait un nouvel ami hein?"

Le mot "ami" tique à mes oreilles mais je me contente de l'ignorer et continue d'observer la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Hiccup semble se rappeler de ma présence car il se relève et me sourit. Bon sang quand est-ce que il ne sourit pas? Remarque j'étais comme lui aussi, avant. Je secoue la tète, comme pour empêcher les souvenirs de revenir et regarde Hiccup. Son sourire a disparu et il m'observe maintenant avec...inquiétude?

"Jack, ça va? Tu es super pâle mec."me demande-t-il

Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Tout est flou tout d'un coup. J'avance pour faire un pas mais tangue et tombe en avant. Je m'attends à entrer en contact avec le sol mais à la place tombe sur quelque chose de chaud. Deux bras m'entourent et je lève la tète pour voir que ces bras appartiennent à Hiccup. Il me fait un sourire penaud et je me sépare de lui comme si il m'avait brûlé. Son sourire se fait un peu plus moqueur puis l'inquiétude reprend place sur son visage:

"Jack. Ça Fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé?"

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir à la dernière fois où j'avais mangé quelque chose.

"-Depuis... depuis vendredi je crois

-Mais jack on est lundi là!"

Je le regarde étonné. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il comme ça? C'est pas comme si on était ami.

Il fronce les sourcils, soupire puis se baisse pour attacher Toothless à une laisse. Il se relève, me prend par la main et on commence à marcher. Je viens juste de remarquer qu'il est plus grand que moi. A-t-il vraiment le même âge que moi? Il semble plus vieux maintenant que j'y pense. On continue de marcher et je ne songe pas à retirer ma main ni à demander où nous allons.

On arrive devant un mcdonalds qui est, étonnement, ouvert. Tandis que je m'assieds sur un siège avec Toothless allongé par terre,Hiccup s'avance pour parler à un des serveurs. Ce dernier hoche la tête puis Hiccup lui sourit. Le serveur part ensuite, certainement vers les cuisines. Quelques minutes passent et il revient avec un plateau remplis de nourritures. Hiccup lui sourit de nouveau, paye, prend le plateau et se dirige vers moi et Toothless. Hiccup me sourit, encore, puis s'assied en face de moi tout en plaçant le plateau entre nous deux.

"-Mange. M'ordonne-t-il

-Hiccup...Je commence à répondre

-Mange. Réplique-t-il. C'est moi qui paye, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien assez d'argent"

Et avec cette dernière réplique, il prend un hamburger, le déballe puis mord dedans. Hésitant, je prend un paquet de frites et en picore une par une. Mais vite je sens la faim arriver et finis rapidement mes frites avant de prendre un hamburger à mon tour. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais faim. Ou alors j'avais choisi de l'ignorer.

Hiccup a fini son sandwich et sert maintenant, à Toothless, de l'eau dans une assiette creuse. Le serveur a dû lui donner cela aussi.

Le repas se fait en silence puis Hiccup se décide à demander:

"-ça t'arrive souvent de...d'oublier de manger comme ça?"

Je le fixe durant quelques secondes avant de simplement hausser les épaules. Il ne semble pas être satisfait de ma réponse mais n'ajoute rien. C'est maintenant à mon tour de poser une question qui me travaille:

"Hiccup. Tu as quel âge?"

Il semble étonné de me voir parler de moi même ou alors de lui poser une question personnelle. Il me sourit doucement puis demande à son tour:

"-Pourquoi cette question?

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui répond. Tu as l'air...plus vieux, plus mature que les personnes de notre classe."

Je n'ajoute rien, trouvant que j'ai déjà bien trop parlé, et me contente de boire mon jus d'orange. Ce qui est perturbant au goût vu que la seule chose que je bois, normalement, est de l'alcool.

"-J'ai 19 ans. J'ai dû redoubler pour des raisons...personnelles. Me dit-il. Et toi jack?

-J'ai 17 ans comme tout les élèves de cette classe." Je lui répond.

Il me regarde, étonné, et je lève un sourcil comme question silencieuse. Il semble comprendre ma question car il m'annonce:

"Non tu...tu me semblais plus vieux je ne sais pas. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui semble avoir vécu beaucoup de chose et je sais pas tu me paraissais...plus vieux"

Il semble gêné par ce qu'il a dit et se frotte la nuque avec la main. Je souris légèrement mais mon sourire se fane rapidement. Comme d'habitude.

Je baisse la tête pour regarder Toothless et remarque quelque chose.

"Toothless n'a pas de queue?" Je demande, un peu étonné.

Hiccup me regarde puis me sourit doucement. Il se baisse, caresse la tête de son chien puis me regarde.

"Non. Me répond-t-il. Il l'a perdu dans un accident

-Le même accident qui t'as fait redoubler?" Je demande.

Bravo Jack. Quel idiot. Maintenant il va te détester comme tout les autres car tu es bizarre. Pourtant Hiccup ne me rejette pas et se contente de me sourire tristement. Je prend ça pour un oui. Je finis mon jus d'orange puis fixe Hiccup en silence. Lui aussi me fixe et nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant que Toothless ne se mette à aboyer. Cela semble réveiller Hiccup, et moi aussi par la même occasion,car il se baisse pour caresser son chien. Il se relève, me sourit, puis annonce:

"-Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard et on a cours demain."

Son visage se fait plus inquiet:

"Tu viens en cours demain?"

Je le regarde, étonné qu'il me demande ça, et ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'hocher la tête. Il me sourit, se lève et demande:

"-On fait un bout de chemin ensemble? Après tout on habite pas trop loin l'un de l'autre vu qu'on s'est croisé dans le parc."

J'hoche de nouveau la tête, jette ce qu'il y a sur le plateau puis le suis. Nous marchons en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, puis arrivons devant le parc. Là, Hiccup se retourne puis me sourit, pour la je ne sais combien de fois de la journée, et me dit:

"-Bien. c'est ici que nos chemins se sépare. Bonne nuit Jack."

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire légèrement:

"Bonne nuit... Hiccup."

Son sourire se fait un peu plus moqueur et il me répond, sur un ton sarcastique:

"-Oh alors tu te souviens de mon prénom?"

Mon sourire se fait moqueur puis je rétorque:

"Il faut bien vu le temps qu'on a passé ensemble aujourd'hui."

Il secoue la tête tout en ricanant, me regarde, me fait un signe de main pour dire au revoir et s'en va avec Toothless à ses pieds.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers mon appartement. En passant devant la porte de Raiponce, j'entend sa mère crier, encore, sur la jeune fille. Je soupire puis entre dans mon studio. Je me dirige vers mon lit où je m'écroule pour m'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je me réveille péniblement au son de mon réveil. je m'assied dans mon lit et et me passe les mains dans les cheveux. Comme si ce rituel allait me permettre d'être mieux éveillé. je fronce les sourcils en me remémorant les souvenirs de la veille. Hiccup avait été...gentil avec moi. Il ne m'avait pas traité comme un monstre ou un fantôme, il m'a même payé un repas. Peut-être que...que l'on pourrait être amis? Je secoue la tête à cette pensée. On ne peut pas être amis. Tôt ou tard il me détestera ou m'ignorera. Ou les deux. Je soupire et décide de me lever et me diriger vers la salle de bain. Par réflexe je tourne la tête vers le miroir qui est maintenant complètement brisé. J'ai été assez...violent hier. J'enlève mon pull et observe les dégâts de la veille. Je siffle de douleur en voyant l'étendu des dégâts. Cela s'est infecté et je n'ai rien pour désinfecter. Peut-être qu'une douche permettra de nettoyer un peu? J'enlève le reste de mes vêtements et entre dans la cabine de douche, allumant l'eau. Froide. L'eau est glaciale mais ça ne me dérange pas tellement. Je finis rapidement de me laver puis sors pour enfiler des vêtements au hasard. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais plaire à quelqu'un. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés puis soupire. je décide de fumer un joint avant de partir.

Je sors à peine de mon studio que je vois Raiponce faire de même à côté. Je tourne la tête vers elle et remarque quelque chose.

"Raiponce tu pleures?"

C'est sorti tout seul. Et je regrette instantanément de l'avoir dit. Elle me regarde, semblant aussi étonnée que moi par ma phrase. Puis son étonnement disparaît pour laisser place à un léger sourire. Elle se frotte les yeux comme pour effacer les traces de larmes et répond:

"-Désolé Jack. J'ai eu une...dispute avec ma mère et cela a encore mal fini."

Je remarque que sa joue gauche est légèrement rouge mais choisis de ne rien ajouter. À la place, je commence à marcher pour me diriger vers le lycée. Raiponce prend place à côté de moi et nous marchons en silence. Pourquoi faut-t-il que j'ai autant de contacts sociaux en à peine deux jours?

"Dis jack...tu t'es fait un nouvel ami?"

Je me retourne vers Raiponce qui vient de demander ça. J'hausse un sourcil et demande:

"pourquoi dis tu ça?"

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher et nous faisons maintenant face. Elle me sourit gentiment:

"Oh tu sais je t'ai vu hier avec un grand brun du coup je me suis demandée si vous étiez amis."

Je soupire puis choisis d'ignorer sa question et de continuer à marcher. Elle semble accepter ma réponse ou plutôt ma non- réponse car elle n'ajoute rien et me suit simplement.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le lycée. Raiponce me fait un signe d'au revoir puis se dirige vers ses amis. J'arrive devant ma salle de classe et remarque Hiccup qui attend devant cette dernière. Il me remarque à son tour et me sourit légèrement en faisant un signe de bonjour. Je ne répond rien et arrive simplement devant lui. Il cherche quelque chose dans son sac puis me tend...une pomme?

"Tiens prend la. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé ce matin."

Je le fixe quelques secondes sans bouger alors il décide d'ajouter:

"Tu sais je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Alors prend"

Et avec ça il agite légèrement la pomme pour appuyer son propos. Alors, avec hésitation, je prend la pomme et croque dedans. Nous restons ainsi en silence, moi mangeant une pomme et lui me fixant en souriant.

"Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il secoue la tête.

"Non pas du tout. Mais je voulais savoir si tu hum..."

Il devint plus hésitant et se frotte l'arrière de la nuque.

"Je voulais savoir si tu voulais...hum...venir chez moi après les cours ?"

J'hausse un sourcil d'étonnement, ça fait bien des années que l'on ne m'avait pas proposé de venir chez quelqu'un après les cours. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un emploi du temps chargé, en même temps ce n'est pas comme si je voulais avoir des amis. Mais Hiccup est vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant et je ne sais pas... il m'intrigue. Je soupire puis acquiesce. Son sourire s'agrandit puis on entend la sonnerie de début de cours retentir.

La journée est plutôt longue, en même temps c'est bien une des rares fois où je reste en cours jusqu'au bout. Même si Hiccup est plutôt bavard et ses commentaires sarcastiques sont très distrayant. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie lorsque j'entend crier mon nom. Je me retourne et voit que les auteurs de ces cris ne sont autres que Aster et Toothiana. Tooth pour les intimes mais encore une fois nous ne sommes pas intimes. Ils forment tout deux un duo surprenant, lui avec sa grande carrure presque, je dis bien presque,effrayante et elle petite, portant autant de couleurs qu'un être humain n'est capable de revêtir. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mes lèvres en les voyant.

"Hey Kangourou, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence? Je t'ai manqué? Je demande en souriant

-C'est pour l'accent australien le surnom?" Grommelle-t-il

Je ne répond que par un grand sourire et lui choisit de me fusiller du regard.

Toothiana s'approche de moi avec une mine inquiète:

"jack tu vas avoir des ennuis...North te demande."

Nicolaï North ou le président du bureau des élèves. Avec sa carrure large et son air jovial on pourrait presque le comparer au père noël. Si je vais le voir lui et non le directeur c'est que mon cas a été atténué. Certainement par pitié.

Je soupire et hoche la tête, je me tourne vers Hiccup qui observait la scène silencieusement. Il me regarde puis me sourit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, vas y. Je peux t'attendre ici."

J'hoche de nouveau la tête et suis Toothiana tandis que Aster reste avec Hiccup.

Nous marchons en silence jusqu'au bureau du conseil des élèves. Toothiana entre puis me fait signe de la suivre. Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte fermée. Toothiana me sourit et me fait signe d'entrer. Je toque puis entre dans la pièce. Devant moi se trouve North et un petit blond. North remarque ma présence puis sourit en déclarant d'une voix forte:

"Ah Jack! viens t'asseoir ici!"

Ai-je mentionné qu'il avait un fort accent russe? Le petit blond commence à signer des choses de façon rapide avec ses mains. Mais vu que je ne comprend pas le langage des signes, je me contente de répondre:

"Merci petit gars mais je passe."

Le petit gars s'arrête de signer et se contente de me regarder.

"Sandy peux-tu nous laisser s'il-te-plait?"

Je vois le petit blond sortir de la pièce me laissant ainsi seul avec le grand homme. Je m'avance pour m'asseoir dans un des sièges en face de son bureau, et donc de lui. Il arbore toujours un grand sourire mais ne dit rien. Après plusieurs minutes de silence je décide de parler.

"Alors North pourquoi suis-je ici? Je suis sur la liste des mauvais élèves?"

Face à mon commentaire il éclate d'un rire tonitruant puis me répond:

"Oh oui Jack tu bats des records dans tout les domaines!"

Il continue de rire avant de redevenir très sérieux:

"écoute jack, je sais que tu es actuellement dans une période difficile avec tout les événements qui te sont arrivés mais tu dois te reprendre en main! Nous avons été bien assez indulgents envers toi durant cette année mais ça ne peut pas continuer éternellement! Je connais de très bon psychologues qui pourront t'aider et..."

Je ricane comme seule réponse à son laïus. North se tait et me fixe attendant certainement que j'expliquer le pourquoi de mon ricanement.

"écoute North, c'est très gentil que toi et tes...collègues ont eu pitié du pauvre enfant Frost mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ou de de l'aide d'un quelconque psychologue. Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire je pense partir."

Suite à cette réponse je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Mais North ne semble pas de cet avis car il se rapproche de moi et ferme la porte tout en me bloquant contre celle-ci. D'accord, il ne doit pas connaitre le principe d'espace personnel. Je lève la tête pour le fixer de la façon la plus insolente possible mais ça ne semble pas marcher avec lui. Son sourire a disparu et il me regarde d'une façon très sérieuse. Il s'éloigne de moi puis dit:

"Jack Frost pourquoi fais tu ça? Quel est le but de cet auto-destruction? Cela te plait de te faire du mal et de tout gâcher comme ça? Ce n'est pas ce qui tu veux alors je te demandes Jack Frost: Que veux tu?"

Je le fixe, bouche-bée, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis à court de commentaire. Alors je me contente de le fusiller du regard puis sors rapidement de la pièce. North ne cherche pas à m'arrêter. Je cours pour sortir de ces couloirs interminables et arrive finalement, essoufflé, devant Hiccup et Aster. Ce dernier, me voyant, ne fait aucun commentaire et se contente de faire un signe de tête à Hiccup et de partir.

Nous restons ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes, moi reprenant mon souffle et lui me fixant d'un air incrédule. Finalement je parviens de nouveau à respirer normalement puis lève la tête pour le regarder. Il me sourit maladroitement puis me fait signe de le suivre.

Nous marchons en silence durant quelques minutes et arrivons finalement devant une grande maison. Je siffle en voyant l'endroit. On pourrait penser à un manoir. Je tourne la tête vers Hiccup et remarque qu'il a l'air plus...tendu. Il arbore un sourire crispé et s'avance vers la maison. Je ne dis rien et me contente de le suivre en silence. Nous entrons finalement et l'intérieur est encore plus particulier que l'extérieur. Toute la pièce arbore des couleurs chaudes et possède un côté un peu rustique qui se marie plutôt bien avec l'ambiance de la maison. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je vois une boule noire arriver vers nous.

Toothless se met à japper de joie en voyant Hiccup et essaie de lui sauter dessus. Hiccup sourit d'affection et se met à le caresser:

"Très bien mon grand oui, calme toi, oui."

Il continue de le caresser puis semble se souvenir de ma présence. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait signe de le suivre à l'étage. Nous entrons dans une pièce plus petite mais aussi en désordre que le hall d'entrée, si ce n'est plus. La pièce ne comprend qu'un lit, une commode, une armoire et deux bureaux. Il reste quelques cartons empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Les bureaux sont dans une pagaille incroyable. Je m'avance pour observer ce qui s'y trouve: Des tas de schémas compliqués et de dessins accompagnés de petites notes sur certaines feuilles. Je tourne la tête à ma gauche et remarque plusieurs livres empilés. Il doit y en avoir une cinquantaine à vue d'œil. Sur les murs sont accrochés plusieurs dessins de dragons et paysages à l'aquarelle. Je continue d'observer ce qui m'entoure lorsque je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul. Je me tourne vers Hiccup et vois qu'il me fixe avec un rictus amusé. Je recule attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Hiccup s'avance dans la pièce pour poser son sac et demande:

"Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ?"

Je secoue la tête comme toute réponse. Alors il s'assied à son bureau et me fait signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. Ce que je fais. Nous restons ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne demande:

"Veux tu jouer à un jeu Jack?"

J'hausse un sourcil mais acquiesce silencieusement.

"Tu sais que tu as le droit de parler hein? Tu ne seras pas puni pour oser répondre par oui ou non" Ajoute-t-il amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais choisi d'obéir:

"Quel est ce jeu Hiccup?"

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il se penche vers moi.

"Je vais te poser 5 questions et tu m'en poseras 5. Il faut être le plus sincère possible. On a droit à un joker. D'accord?"

J'acquiesce même si j'appréhende un peu. Ce n'est jamais bon comme jeu.

"D'accord je commence. Déclare-t-il. Quel est ta couleur préféré?

-Bleu. " Je répond sans hésiter

Si les questions sont aussi simples peut-être que tout se passera bien.

"-Tu vis avec qui ici? Je demande

-Mon père. Répond-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ah et Toothless!"

Il redevient sérieux lorsqu'il demande:

" Cela fait combien de temps que tu...te drogues?"

Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de soupirer:

"-Quotidiennement? Un peu plus d'un an.

-Tu fumes tout les jours? Demande-t-il incrédule.

-Hey c'est mon tour. C'est toi qui a dessiné tout ça?"

Et avec ma question je montre d'un geste vague les dessins aux murs.

Il acquiesce puis sourit:

"Oui, j'adore dessiner et dessine depuis que je suis tout petit. Ma mère m'a appris."

Son sourire se fait plus triste mais je choisis de ne pas faire de remarque.

Nous restons quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne demande:

"Pourquoi semble-tu rejeter tout le monde?"

La fameuse question. Il se passe plusieurs secondes avant que je ne réponde:

"Joker"

Il secoue la tête tout en souriant légèrement mais semble accepter ma réponse. C'est à mon tour de poser une question:

"Où es ta mère?"

Et je regrette immédiatement ma question. Là il va vraiment me détester. Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsqu'il répond sur un ton triste:

"Elle est morte."

L'ambiance devient d'un coup plus lourde. J'aurais vraiment du me taire. Nous restons en silence quelques minutes avant qu'il ne demande:

"Que te voulais North?"

Je soupire mais n'ai d'autre choix que de répondre:

"On ne peut pas dire que j'ai un comportement exemplaire au lycée."

Il m'observe en silence. Comme si il essayait de lire en moi. Je choisis de ne pas lui laisser le temps:

"De quoi parliez vous avec Aster?"

Il me fixe durant quelques secondes avant de sourire:

"De toi en fait."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de stupeur. Si Aster lui a parlé de moi alors Hiccup va vraiment me détester. Pourtant il n'y a aucune animosité qui émane de lui. J'attend qu'il approfondisse mais il ne semble pas vouloir continuer. Nous restons en silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se lève.

"Viens. Dit il. Allons dans le salon comme ça on pourra jouer à des jeux vidéos."

Je le suis jusqu'au salon où nous nous asseyons sur le canapé. Nous passons le reste de la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéos, ne mentionnons pas le fait que je n'ai fait que perdre, lorsque j'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et vois un homme immense entrer dans le salon. Il ressemble à un viking en costard. Ce qui est un bien étrange mélange. Le viking semble remarquer ma présence car il se tourne vers Hiccup:

"Fils qui est-ce?"

Alors c'est le père d'Hiccup. Ils ne se ressemblent en rien. À Part peut-être les yeux...la couleur du moins et non la douceur parce que cet homme semble près à me sacrifier au nom d'Odin.

"Papa c'est Jack, un ami. Jack voici mon père: Stoïk"

Ah donc ça y est il me considère comme un ami. Plus pour longtemps car son père va certainement me jeter à la porte à cause de mon apparence. Pourtant Stoïk ne se contente que d'acquiescer puis se dirige vers ce qui doit être la cuisine.

"Ton ami reste manger?" J'entend crier. J'avise l'heure :19h53. Nous avons joué longtemps. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Hiccup se tourne vers moi, certainement pour me demander mon avis. Je secoue la tête comme seule réponse avant de me souvenir que Hiccup préfère que je réponde avec des mots:

"Non merci. Je ferais mieux de rentrer."

Suite à ces mots je me lève. Hiccup se lève à son tour et se dirige vers sa chambre.Sûrement pour récupérer mon sac. Il descend quelques secondes plus tard et me le tend. Je l'enfile et me dirige vers la sortie.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir froid comme ça?" J'entend Hiccup me demander.

Je me tourne vers lui et avise mon pull avant de secouer la tête. Nous arrivons à la porte d'entrée puis je me tourne de nouveau vers lui.

"Merci Hiccup pour hum...la soirée c'était...sympa"

Bravo Jack, toujours aussi doué pour mettre les autres à l'aise. Il ne semble pas remarquer mon malaise et me sourit:

"A la prochaine Jack, rentre bien."

Suite à ça j'acquiesce et me retourne pour partir. J'entend la porte se fermer derrière moi et accélère le pas.

Je suis presque chez moi lorsque j'entend mon téléphone sonner. Je fronce les sourcils. Personne ne m'appelle d'habitude. Je sors mon téléphone et lis le contact. Je soupire puis décroche.

"-Alan que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

-Jack. J'entend comme seule réponse. Le lycée m'a appelé pour se plaindre de tes nombreuses absences."

Et bien North n'avait pas tardé à tout dire au directeur. Je soupire puis répond:

"-Oui je me sentais mal et j'ai décidé de rentrer.

-Jack. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu veux tout gâcher jusqu'au bout? Ça ne te suffisait pas de causer du mal à ta famille? Maintenant il faut que tu fasses chier les autres aussi? Ta mère et moi sommes bien assez généreux pour te payer un logement et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies? Quel fils ingrat tu fais! Arrête de faire l'enfant et grandis un peu!"

J'écoute tout ce qu'il dit sans rien répondre. Finalement il s'arrête de parler et semble attendre une réponse. Je soupire puis souris d'un air mauvais:

"Oh excuse moi papa chéri. Je dois être effectivement reconnaissant que mes chers parents ne me paient un toit loin de chez eux. Exclu de la famille. Quel fils ingrat je fais!"

Et avec ça je raccroche. Il ne me rappelle pas. Il ne le fait jamais. Les seules fois où il m'appelle sont pour me reprocher toutes sortes de choses et me rabaisser. Je mérite certainement tout ces reproches mais ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre de manière insolente. Quant à ma mère, elle ne m'appelle jamais et choisis d'ignorer mon existence. Sauf lorsqu'il faut me verser de l'argent. Je soupire et continue de marcher jusqu'à chez moi. Je rentre dans mon studio et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je sors de nouveau mon téléphone et compose un numéro:

"Allô Pitch. Il faut qu'on se voit. Tu peux passer?"


	4. Chapitre 4

_"jack! jack viens jouer avec moi!"_

_J'ouvre les yeux.. Je ne suis plus dans mon studio. J'observe ce qui m'entoure pour comprendre ce que je fais là. Il n'y a personne d'autre. La pièce est lumineuse, si lumineuse que l'on peut à peine réellement distinguer ce qui s'y trouve. Je fronce les sourcils. Essayant de comprendre où je suis._

_"Jack! Jack! J'ai peur"_

_c'est la voix d'une petite fille. Je connais cette voix. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant sa source. Mais je suis seul. Je dois certainement rêver. La lumière augmente petit à petit et finit par devenir aveuglante. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Lorsque je les ré-ouvre le décor a changé. Je suis maintenant dans un endroit qui m'est familier. Théâtre d'un vieux souvenir. Un cauchemar._

_Je me retrouve spectateur d'une scène que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir jouée un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma tête. Je cherche à bouger, fuir cela mais suis paralysé, incapable de fuir. Condamné à regarder ce funeste spectacle. Le jour où tout a changé._

_Alors j'attend. Je vois le moi du passé. Je vois la personne que j'ai le plus aimé au monde. Je vois l'accident. Je vois ce que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher. Je ferme les yeux attendant le moment fatidique._

J'ouvre les yeux et suis maintenant de retour dans la réalité, haletant, je tourne la tête et observe Pitch qui se tient tranquillement assis à côté de moi, fumant une cigarette.

"Cauchemar?" Me demande-t-il

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre alors je me contente d'hocher la tête. Il n'ajoute rien et finit sa cigarette tranquillement. Nous restons ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne trouve la force de parler:

"Tu devrais t'en aller" Je murmure d'une voix rauque.

Il ne répond rien, éteint sa cigarette dans le cendrier puis se lève pour enfiler ses vêtements. Je l'observe faire puis reporte mon attention sur les fissures du plafond. Puis j'entend la voix de Pitch:

"Ah au fait. Je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau sur la table de la cuisine. En récompense pour la nuit sympa que nous avons passé."

Il n'attend pas de réponse et sort de mon studio. Je reste allongé plusieurs minutes avant de trouver la force de me lever et de voir ce qu'il avait laissé dans la cuisine. J'observe le paquet et regarde ce qu'il contient. Je ne suis pas surpris d'y trouver ce pourquoi il était venu à la base. Après tout il est dealer.

Les jours qui suivent ont été assez flous. Je ne suis pas retourné en cours depuis l'appel de mon père. J'ai passé mes journées à fumer, boire et dormir. Je ne suis pratiquement pas sorti. Plusieurs jours passent, indiscernables les uns des autres. Jusqu'à ce que je n'entende toquer à ma porte. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement et décide de ne pas ouvrir. Mais les coups se font plus insistant. Je me lève alors, non sans tanguer sur place, puis réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à me diriger vers la source de tout ce bruit. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur la dernière personne que j'aurais aimé voir dans mon état.

Hiccup se tient devant moi, énervé.Du moins je pense qu'il l'est. Il semble attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je le fixe durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Sans raison. Je ne suis vraiment pas en état. Hiccup fronce les sourcils et sa mine se fait plus inquiète.

"Jack, tu vas bien?" Demande-t-il

Je ne répond rien. Peut-être ai-je oublié comment parler? Hiccup semble vraiment inquiet puis il soupire:

"Jack, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas venu en cours. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de toi. J'avais peur que tu sois mort! J'ai du harceler Aster pour qu'il accepte de me donner ton adresse!"

Comment Aster connaissait-t-il mon adresse? Ah oui il bossait au conseil des étudiants... Je m'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte, soudainement pris d'un vertige. Hiccup pose sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me retenir de tomber.

"Jack. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé?"me demande-t-il

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre sa question puis, après en avoir saisis le sens, essaie de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais mangé. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. J'entends Hiccup soupirer en face de moi puis il devient flou. Tout devient noir.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis allongé dans mon lit. Je m'assieds essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Je reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre à ma gauche:

"Ah monsieur est réveillé."

Je tourne la tête et voit Hiccup se tenant là, un sac poubelle et une bouteille d'alcool vide dans chaque main. Il me regarde d'un air qui se veut autoritaire mais je peux voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Je soupire puis passe une main dans mes cheveux. Gras. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas pris de douche? Hiccup se dirige vers la cuisine puis revient avec un bol à la main. Il me tend le dit bol que je prend de façon hésitante. J'observe ce qu'il contient: de la soupe. Mon regard passe du bol à Hiccup plusieurs fois. Il reste là semblant attendre que je boive. Ce que je fais, lentement. Il me sourit, semblant satisfait, puis retourne à sa tache. Nous restons ainsi un certain temps. Lui nettoyant les cadavres de bouteilles et moi buvant ma soupe. Finalement il revient vers moi et s'assied sur le lit. Il m'observe de ses grand yeux inquiets, semblant attendre quelque chose. Je soupire puis pose le bol,maintenant vide, sur la table de nuit. J'ouvre un des tiroirs et en sors quelque chose. Une photo. Je tend la photo à Hiccup et le voit la récupérer de façon hésitante. Il observe l'objet mais ne semble pas comprendre. Je soupire à nouveau puis annonce d'un voix rauque tout en montrant l'objet de notre attention:

"C'est moi sur la photo, il y a un an, et à côté de moi c'est ma petite sœur...Emma."

Son visage se fait plus confus puis il tourne la tête vers moi posant une question silencieuse.

"Elle est morte. Je déclare. Elle est morte il y a un an maintenant."

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Il observe de nouveau la photo. Je connais cette photo par cœur. Elle avait été prise l'été d'il y a un an en plein camping. Un très beau souvenir immortalisé par ce bout de papier nous montrant ,ma sœur et moi, souriant de toute nos dents face à l'appareil.

"Mon père m'a appelé juste après que nous nous soyons quitté la dernière fois. Il m'a dit des choses. Des choses véridiques mais douloureuses..."

Hiccup se tourne vers moi, une étincelle de compréhension se fait dans son regard:

"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu au lycée le lendemain et les jours qui ont suivis?"

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je vois son regard dériver de nouveau vers la photo et un léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres:

"J'aimerais te voir sourire ainsi" Murmure-t-il.

Je choisis de ne pas relever. Hiccup me rend la photo que je range à sa place.

Je me lève et me dirige silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Hiccup reste assis sur le lit à me suivre du regard. Après une douche rapide, je ressors pour le trouver toujours dans la pièce observant ce qu'elle contient, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit légèrement. Je soupire puis demande:

"Pourquoi tu restes là? Tu n'as pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de t'occuper du drogué de service?"

Hiccup hausse un sourcil puis rétorque:

"Non pas tellement, j'ai du temps libre et j'aime jouer les infirmiers."

Je soupire, encore, puis demande:

"Non sérieusement pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça?"

Son sourire disparaît et il redevient sérieux:

"Parce que je connais ce sentiment. Je sais par quoi tu passes et je veux t'aider."

Mon apathie quasi-permanente disparaît. Un bourdonnement apparaît à mes oreilles et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Je lui rétorque, sentant la colère monter:

"Oh alors tu as pitié du pauvre jack Frost qui n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de lui même. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié! Je ne suis pas une putain d'oeuvre de charité! Arrête de vouloir m'aider. C'est comme ça que je suis! Déteste moi comme tout le monde!Tu ne peux rien y faire alors fou moi la paix! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors va t'en!"

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je termine mon laïus, tremblant. Quelques minutes passent puis je soupire et me dirige lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvre en murmurant:

"Va t'en Hiccup. S'il te plait..."

Je me sens si fatigué, si lassé de tout d'un seul coup. Je ne lève pas la tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Hiccup. Je garde la tête baissée puis sens une paire de bras m'enlacer lentement. Je me crispe au toucher. Hiccup me murmure doucement:

"Je ne te vois pas comme un acte de charité Jack, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je sais ce que ça fait jack. Je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir repousser tout le monde. Je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir un manque dû à la mort d'un proche. Je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir tout gâcher autour de soi. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi jack alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu comme ça? Pourquoi rejettes-tu tout le monde?"

Et là je sens quelque chose se casser en moi. Je craque. J'éclate en sanglot, Je sens mon corps trembler. je pleure d'une façon incontrôlable. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je m'accroche à Hiccup comme à une bouée de sauvetage et laisse échapper tout ce que je refoulais. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré ainsi. Hiccup se contente de me serrer plus fort dans ses bras tout en murmurant des mots qui semblent réconfortant même si mon cerveau ne semble pas vouloir en comprendre le sens. Nous restons ainsi pour ce qui me semble être une éternité avant que je ne réussisse à me calmer. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous nous étions retrouvés assis par terre, lui me serrant dans ses bras et moi m'accrochant à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Finalement je réussis à me séparer de lui et n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux et me relève pour me mettre debout. Hiccup fait de même et nous restons ainsi, face à face, dans un silence maladroit. Finalement Hiccup soupire puis sort son téléphone.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais? "je demande dans un murmure rauque.

Hiccup me répond par un sourire doux puis appelle quelqu'un:

"Allô papa, oui. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, oui je passe la soirée chez un ami. Oui d'accord, Bye"

Je le regarde raccrocher puis fronce les sourcils:

"-Je ne t'ai pas invité. Je marmonne

-Oh vraiment? Et bien je m'invite moi même." Me rétorque-t-il toujours en souriant et ouvrant les bras comme si il se présentait devant une foule et s'attendait à des applaudissements. Il doit avoir le sens du spectacle.

Je soupire, je n'ai pas la force de protester, puis vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Hiccup me rejoint puis sourit:

"Netflix et pizza ça te vas comme programme?"

Je soupire et acquiesce, sortant mon ordinateur portable de dessous mon lit. Nous passons ainsi la soirée à regarder des nanars tout en mangeant de la pizza. Même si les commentaires d'Hiccup sont plus amusant que les films en eux mêmes. Nous en sommes au troisième film lorsque j'entend toquer à la porte. Étonné, je me lève lentement et me dirige vers cette dernière. Je l'ouvre et me retrouve devant Raiponce. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant. Derrière elle se trouve une grande rousse avec les cheveux les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Et je m'y connais en bizarrerie capillaire. Les deux jeune femmes me fixent comme si j'étais un fantôme puis Raiponce arbore un doux sourire:

"Jack! Tu vas bien? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu et je commençais à m'inquiéter!"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'Hiccup apparaît derrière moi. Les yeux de raiponce s'illuminent puis elle demande:

"Tu es un ami de jack? Je suis Raiponce et voici mon amie Mérida"

La rousse, Mérida, ne réagit pas et Hiccup ne se contente que d'un sobre "Hiccup" et d'un hochement de tête. Je soupire et attend de voir Raiponce partir. Mais elle semble bien décidée à rester car elle annonce:

"-Ma mère n'est pas là ce soir et Mérida et moi nous demandions si toi, et du coup ton ami, voudriez venir passer le reste de la soirée avec nous?

-C'est plutôt toi qui voulais savoir ça." Intervient la rousse.

Je me tourne vers Hiccup et ce dernier me fixe à son tour, demandant silencieusement si je vais mieux. Je soupire et acquiesce. Rester là ou dans la pièce voisine ne changera rien. Hiccup sourit puis accepte l'invitation. Raiponce sautille sur place de joie tout en tapant dans ses mains et Mérida sourit d'un air amusée face à cette scène. Nous migrons donc dans l'appartement voisin.

Ce dernier est bien plus grand que mon studio, ce qui est logique, et contient des objets qui paraissent vieux de plusieurs siècles. La poussière en moins. Nous enlevons nos chaussures et nous dirigeons vers le salon. Nous nous asseyons sur les canapés et fauteuils et restons ainsi en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Finalement Mérida décide d'agir et sort quelque chose de son sac: un pack de bières. Là ça devient intéressant. Hiccup se tourne vers moi avec une mine inquiète mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'intervenir. Je prend une bouteille. Il soupire puis en prend une, suivit très vite par Mérida et Raiponce. J'hausse un sourcil, surpris que la blonde boive de l'alcool. Elle a du remarquer ma surprise car elle glousse doucement et me fait un clin d'œil avant de boire. Cette fille est plutôt surprenante. Finalement Hiccup décide d'engager la conversation:

"Donc Mérida tu es d'ici? Je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée"

Cette dernière renifle puis boit une gorgée de bière avant de répondre:

"-Oui et non. Ma mère m'a inscrite dans une école privée pour filles. Son excuse était que ça me libérerait de mes "penchants particuliers" sauf que c'est une logique foireuse.

-Pourquoi?" demande Hiccup étonné

Mérida se penche vers lui et sourit:

"-Et bien elle pense qu'elle peut "guérir" mon homosexualité en m'envoyant dans une école privée pour filles."

Et après cette dernière réplique Mérida éclate de rire. C'est sûr que c'est une idée complètement idiote.

"-Comment a t'elle découvert que tu étais lesbienne?" Demande Hiccup

Mérida ricane, certainement au souvenir, puis finit la bière cul-sec.

"Et bien. Commence-t-elle. Elle m'a surprise au lit avec ma copine pendant que nous...enfin bref je vous fais pas un dessin. Et donc on a eu droite à un magnifique sermon alors que j'étais encore nue comme un ver avec ma copine essayant de se cacher derrière un drap. Suivi d'une dispute assez spectaculaire. En bref situation comique avec des conséquences moins comiques."

Elle se penche en arrière et décapsule une nouvelle bière. Nous restons ainsi dans le silence durant quelques secondes avant qu'Hiccup et Raiponce n'explosent de rire. Je souris légèrement tandis que Mérida sourit de toutes ses dents, semblant fière de son histoire.

"-Ta copine est dans ton lycée? Demande Hiccup après s'être remis de sa crise de fou rire

-Non. Répond la rousse. Elle a des cours à domicile. On s'est rencontrée sur tumblr."

Hiccup se tourne vers Raiponce avec un léger sourire:

"Et toi? Commence-t-il. Un copain ou une copine?"

Raiponce sourit malicieusement puis rétorque:

"Serait-ce une tentative de drague Hiccup?"

Il sourit à son tour et lui répond:

"Non désolée mademoiselle mais vous n'êtes pas mon type."

Et après cette dernière réplique il lui fait un clin d'œil. J'entend Mérida s'offusquer à ma droite:

"-Comment ça pas ton type? Mais tu as vu comment elle est magnifique? Honnêtement Raiponce si tu n'étais pas hétéro je t'aurai draguée directement.

-Et c'est ce que tu as fait lorsqu'on s'est vue pour la première fois. Rétorque la blonde.

-Le début d'une belle amitié!" Approuve la rousse en levant sa bière comme pour porter un toast.

Raiponce rit légèrement puis se tourne vers Hiccup:

"-Et pour répondre à ta question Hiccup oui j'ai un petit-ami adorable.

-Tu m'en vois ravi." Lui répond Hiccup toujours souriant

Finalement Mérida se tourne vers moi:

"Et toi blanche neige? On ne t'a pas entendu de la soirée!"

J'hausse un sourcil à l'entente du surnom:

"Que veux tu savoir poil de carotte?"

Mérida ricane à ma réponse puis rétorque en me pointant avec sa bouteille:

"Lui je l'aime bien. Alors Blanche neige, aucune petite copine ou petit copain?"

Hiccup et Raiponce se tourne vers moi, semblant intéressés par ma réponse. Je soupire et répond:

"Non je n'ai personne."

Raiponce fronce les sourcils à ma réponse:

"-Mais Jack, qui est l'homme que je croise venant parfois chez toi?

-Un homme? demande Hiccup

-Oui. Approuve Raiponce. Très grand, maigre, vêtu de noir et à l'aura lugubre.

-Tu invites des fantômes chez toi jack?" Demande, amusée, Mérida

Je soupire puis finis ma bière avant de répondre:

"C'est Pitch. Pitch Black. On est pas ensemble il est...une connaissance."

Tous semblent se satisfaire de ma réponse et la conversation reprend de plus belle. Nous passons ainsi la fin de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien tous ensembles. Les sujets varient de débats politiques passionnés entre Mérida et Hiccup à des commentaires sur des films et séries sortis récemment.

Finalement nous nous décidons, avec Hiccup, à rentrer. J'avise l'heure sur mon téléphone en rentrant: 2h34. Nous sommes restés un petit moment avec les filles. Hiccup profite du fait que j'ai mon téléphone déverrouillé en main pour me le prendre. Je le fixe, surpris par son geste, et remarque qu'il y tape quelque chose. Finalement j'entend son propre téléphone sonner.

"-Tu m'as donné ton numéro? Je demande, incrédule

-Oui. Rétorque-t-il. Ce sera plus simple pour discuter lorsqu'on n'est pas ensemble et te contacter si tu disparais à nouveau."

Et suite à sa réplique il me sourit de manière moqueuse tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel comme toute réponse , je m'avance ensuite pour récupérer mon téléphone. Je me dirige vers le lit et m'assieds sur ce dernier. Je vois Hiccup rester debout, maladroit, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"-Tu peux dormir avec moi tu sais. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux."

Suite à ma réplique il me sourit, penaud, puis s'avance vers moi. Je le vois retirer son tee-shirt. Puis il semble hésiter, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Tu sais. Dit-il. Il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir je pense."

Je le fixe, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais le vois simplement enlever son pantalon pour rester en boxer. Je baisse les yeux et remarque quelque chose.

"-Tu portes une prothèse?" Je demande, étonné.

Hiccup me sourit maladroitement comme seule réponse puis s'assied sur le lit pour la retirer. Il me la tend et je la prend, de façon hésitante, pour l'observer. Elle est belle d'une certaine façon et semble très solide. Finalement je la lui rend et il la pose par terre près du lit. J'observe son membre amputé pendant quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers Hiccup. Ce dernier me fixe et semble stressé, attendant certainement ma réaction.

"Alors comme ça Hiccup Haddock est en fait un pirate?"

Et suite à ma réplique Hiccup éclate de rire, visiblement soulagé. Il me sourit puis réplique:

"-Venant d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, je prend ça comme un compliment.

-Hey! Mes cheveux sont très bien ainsi."

Suite à ma réponse je passe une main dans ces derniers. Finalement je me dirige vers la salle de bain puis en ressors vêtu d'un pull large et d'un jogging. Hiccup semble intrigué de me voir si couvert mais n'ajoute rien. Nous nous allongeons tout les deux en silence avant qu'Hiccup ne se tourne vers moi et me demande:

"-Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi j'ai cette blessure?"

Je me tourne vers lui et le fixe durant quelques secondes avant de répliquer:

"Si tu as envie d'en parler. Parle. Mais je ne vais pas t'obliger à me le dire."

Il me sourit comme seul réponse et nous discutons encore plusieurs minutes avant de nous endormir tout les deux.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me réveille sans ressentir de douleur. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vais bien mais je me sens plus ...calme. J'ouvre les yeux et remarque que je suis allongé contre quelque chose de chaud. Pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un. Je fronce les sourcils et lève lentement la tête. Pour voir le visage d'Hiccup encore dans les bras de Morphée. Tandis que moi je me retrouve dans ses bras. C'est...plutôt agréable. Je secoue légèrement la tête, cherchant à retirer cette pensée de mon esprit, puis essaie de me dégager d'Hiccup sans le réveiller. Ce qui n'est pas un succès. Plus je cherche à m'éloigner plus il s'accroche. Je fronce les sourcils me rendant compte que cela s'applique au sens propre comme au figuré. Hiccup a dit qu'il voulait m'aider parce qu'il savait ce que je ressentais. Mais comment peut-il comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête alors que même moi je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer mon esprit? Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je fais tout ça. Je le fais c'est tout. Je soupire légèrement puis relève la tête pour observer Hiccup. Sauf que ce dernier a maintenant les yeux ouverts et me fixe avec un rictus amusé. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à enregistrer cette nouvelle information, puis fais la chose qui me parait la plus logique à faire. Je pousse Hiccup loin de moi pour ensuite m'asseoir rapidement. Hiccup ricane face à ma réaction puis chuchote un "bonjour". je ne lui répond rien et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je vois Hiccup se pencher pour récupérer sa prothèse et l'enfiler. Je décide d'observer plus en détail l'objet. Elle est vraiment belle et bien travaillée. Comme si la personne qui l'avait conçue avait passé des mois à la perfectionner. Je continue de l'observer lorsque j'entend la voix d'Hiccup:

"Alors? Admiratif de mon travail?"

Je relève la tête brusquement pour demander, surpris:

"C'est toi qui l'a fabriquée?"

Il rit légèrement puis hoche la tête. Je le fixe, abasourdi, et lui se contente de me répondre par un petit sourire tout en se frottant sa nuque avec sa main. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'Hiccup faisait ce mouvement lorsqu'il était embarrassé ou gêné. Soudain une illumination se fait dans mon esprit:

"C'est comme les schémas et les dessins. Tu aimes inventer des choses?"

Hiccup semble légèrement surpris de mon raisonnement puis me sourit en hochant la tête de façon plus sûre que la fois précédente.

"Oui. Commence-t-il. J'aime inventer des choses. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que "je veux rendre le monde meilleur" ou "c'est mon destin et je le sais". Non j'aime juste créer des choses. Les idées pop dans mon esprit et je les invente. j'aime m'évader dans d'autres mondes et le meilleur moyen pour ça est de se créer le sien non ?"

son sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de son discours et je le fixe, écoutant attentivement. Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur mes lèvres lorsque je réplique:

"Oh? donc un monde rempli de prothèses?"

Il ricane en entendant ma blague puis secoue la tête.

"Entre autre. Après l'accident je n'étais pas satisfait des modèles de prothèses que l'on me présentait alors je me suis dit " et merde pourquoi ne pas en créer une qui me plairait entièrement?" Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mon père a un ami qui s'occupe de tout ça. Il m'a montré comment faire et comme j'apprend vite, j'ai très vite compris le principe. En plus j'avais beaucoup de temps libre donc j'ai pu en profiter."

Je vois le regard d'Hiccup s'illuminer au fur et à mesure de son explication. ça se voit qu'il aime apprendre et inventer de nouvelles choses. Hiccup me fixe avec un léger sourire lorsqu'il semble se rappeler de quelque chose. Il perd son sourire puis je le vois s'agiter légèrement et chercher son téléphone pour , j'imagine, connaitre l'heure. Finalement il le trouve puis pousse un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu as rendez-vous Hiccup?" Je lui demande.

Son sourire se fait penaud puis il me réplique:

"Oui et non. Aster travaille avec ses amis dans un centre d'aide aux enfants défavorisés et j'ai proposé de lui donner un coup de main."

Je fronce les sourcils, Hiccup va donc me laisser. je lève la tête pour répondre avec une remarque cinglante lorsque je remarque qu'Hiccup a l'air hésitant à dire quelque chose. Finalement il se décide à parler:

"Et je voulais savoir si...si tu voulais venir avec moi?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement de stupeur. Non il n'y a pas moyen que je sorte d'ici pour aller passer le reste de la journée avec E. Aster Bunnymund et sa clique parfaite. Hiccup semble remarquer ma réticence et son regard devient plus... triste. Pourquoi mon refus lui fait-t-il tant de peine? Il donne l'impression d'être vraiment...déçu. Je soupire, je sens que je vais le regretter. J'hoche finalement la tête pour accepter. Hiccup me répond par un léger sourire. Nous nous préparons rapidement puis sortons de mon studio. Je relève la capuche de mon sweat, un moyen de me couper du monde qui m'entoure, puis suis Hiccup.

Nous marchons durant plusieurs minutes en silence avant d'arriver devant un petit immeuble. Il est constitué de briques rouges et quelques parterres de fleurs l'entourent. On peut voir un jardin à sa gauche possédant des balançoires et des jouets abandonnés. Hiccup s'avance pour toquer et nous attendons quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Sur Aster. Ce dernier offre un sourire à Hiccup mais son sourire disparaît lorsqu'il me voit. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant. Il soupire finalement tout en secouant légèrement la tête avant de nous laisser entrer. Nous arrivons dans une grande salle, certainement un salon, où se trouve quelques enfants. J'observe la pièce pour voir qu'elle contient beaucoup de jouets et de petites tables permettant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Sur les tables se trouvent des dessins abandonnés, des sculptures non terminées et des verres à moitié vides. Je remarque, du coin de l'œil, Aster s'avancer à nos côté tout en croisant les bras:

"nous nous répartissons différentes activités en fonction de nos compétences. Commence-t-il à expliquer. North s'occupe d'apprendre aux enfants la sculpture, Tooth de les aider à créer des déguisements, Sandy s'occupe de leurs montrer l'utilisation de différents instruments de musique et moi je gère l'atelier peinture."

Je remarque qu'effectivement tout ses amis sont présents et aident les enfants en leurs expliquant des choses. Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien gérer tout ça. Les enfants ont tous des âges différents, peut-être entre 4 et 11 ans, et semblent réellement s'amuser.

Je me tourne pour observer Aster, ce dernier et habillé de vieux vêtements et couvert de peinture. Je vois Hiccup froncer les sourcils:

"Mais si tu t'occupes de la peinture alors j'ai proposé mon aide pour rien."

Aster rit à l'entente de cette remarque puis pose une main sur l'épaule d'Hiccup:

"Il y a de la place pour tous ici tu sais. Et puis tu peux montrer aux enfants différentes façon de dessiner. Il n'y a pas que la peinture tu sais."

Hiccup sourit face à ce commentaire puis se tourne vers moi:

"Tu veux venir t'occuper de l'atelier dessin avec moi?"

J'avise Aster derrière Hiccup puis répond:

"Non vas y, je vais faire un tour dehors dans le jardin."

Hiccup semble récalcitrant à cette idée mais hoche la tête lentement. Aster me fixe pendant quelques secondes, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis décide finalement d'emmener Hiccup pour lui expliquer le déroulement des ateliers.

Je les suis du regard puis soupire avant de me diriger vers la baie vitrée et de sortir dans le jardin. Quelques enfants y jouent, ils ont du sortir pendant que nous entrions avec Hiccup, et certains finissent par me remarquer. Une petite fille blonde s'avance timidement vers moi puis me tend un lapin en peluche. Après une légère hésitation, je récupère la peluche tandis que la petite fille me sourit.

"Lapin hop hop hop!" S'exclame-t-elle tout en levant les bras au ciel. Je la vois commencer à courir mais elle trébuche et atterrit tête la première dans l'herbe. L'enfant se met à pleurer tandis qu'un petit brun plus vieux qu'elle s'approche pour l'aider à se relever:

"Sophie. S'exclame-t-il. Fais attention!"

La petite continue de pleurer alors,je ne sais pour quelle raison, je décide d'intervenir. Je m'approche d'elle et m'accroupit à ses côtés. L'enfant, Sophie, s'arrête de pleurer pour me fixer de ses grands yeux remplis de larmes. Je soupire ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

_"Jack! Tu es toujours en train de t'amuser"_

Je fronce les sourcils lorsque cette phrase me revient en tête. Emma n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer. Je fixe Sophie avant de lui sourire légèrement et de lever la peluche pour la placer devant son nez et de l'agiter légèrement:

"Ton ami m'a dit que tu étais tombé?"

La blonde hoche légèrement la tête. Alors je fronce les sourcils, comme pour prendre un air conspirateur:

"Et tu sais qui t'as fait tomber?"

La petite secoue rapidement la tête tandis que je m'approche d'elle pour lui chuchoter:

"Ce sont les petites fées , elles sont invisibles mais aiment faire trébucher les petites filles!"

Les yeux de la petite s'écarquillent de stupeur alors qu'elle hoquette:

"Des fées?"

J'hoche rapidement la tête.

"C'est n'importe quoi."

Le petit brun de tout à l'heure s'avance pour s'asseoir en face de moi.

"Ah oui et pourquoi donc?" je demande.

Le petit me fixe comme si j'étais un idiot avant de répliquer:

"Et bien parce que les fées n'existent pas!"

Je prend un air faussement choqué puis regarde autour de moi d'un faux air paniqué:

"Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire ça? Fais attention! Elles pourraient t'entendre!"

Le petit prend un air blasé et secoue la tête. je regarde autour de moi et remarque que les autres enfants ont arrêté de jouer pour nous écouter.

"-Dis moi petit comment-t-appelles tu? Je demande

-Jamie. Réplique l'enfant

-Je vais te raconter une histoire Jamie. Il y a longtemps un petit garçon habitait dans un royaume assez loin d'ici. Il ne voulait croire en rien et se moquer de toute personne croyant en ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Si bien que l'enfant passait plus ses journées seul qu'avec d'autres personnes. Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait en forêt, il entendit des bruits étranges. C'était comme si le vent appelait à l'aide.

-Comment le vent peut-t-il demander à l'aide? Demande une petite fille à ma gauche

-C'est simple. Je lui répond. Comme ça"

Et suite à ma phrase je me lève en faisant des bruits avec mon souffle et des grands mouvements avec mes bras. Certains enfants se mirent à rire alors que d'autre crièrent de surprise.

"Le petit garçon décida de suivre le bruit pour en découvrir l'origine. Il marcha pendant longtemps, très longtemps, et arriva finalement dans une petite clairière. Il s'avança puis remarqua que les fleurs bougeaient alors que le vent avait arrêté de crier. Curieux, il s'avança lentement et découvrit une petite créature, pas plus grande qu'un pouce, enfermée dans une petite cage."

J'entend quelque exclamations de surprises autour de moi, tout les enfants sont maintenant assis et m'écoutent attentivement, même Jamie semble intrigué par la tournure des événements.

Je continue l'histoire, au fur et à mesure de mon récit, mimant les actions tandis que le petit garçon aide la fée à échapper à différentes péripéties. Au bout d'un moment, plusieurs enfants se joignent à moi et miment les différents personnages. Finalement je finis mon histoire et tous m'observent avec des grands yeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma capuche était tombée entre temps et que tous peuvent maintenant voir mes cheveux blancs:

"Tu es une fée! S'exclame une garçon

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Réplique Jamie. Il est trop grand pour être une fée!"

Mon histoire a au moins permis à Jamie de croire un peu en l'extraordinaire. Je soupire, laissant les enfants argumenter entres eux lorsque je sens que l'on me tire la manche, je baisse les yeux et remarque Sophie qui me fixe de ses grands yeux maintenant secs. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et lève les bras tout en criant "Hop Hop Hop". Je souris légèrement avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de sauter un peu sur place au rythme de ses "hop hop hop". La petite continue de rire tandis que je la repose. Je lève la tête pour remarquer qu'Aster m'observe de la baie vitrée puis le vois sortir pour s'avancer vers moi.

Je me crispe légèrement d'appréhension attendant une remarque mais il se contente de prendre la petite dans ses bras et de lui sourire. L'enfant glousse en s'exclamant "Bunny Câlin!"

J'observe la scène, en simple spectateur, lorsque Aster repose la petite. Nous observons l'enfant courir pour rejoindre les autres enfants. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Aster et remarque qu'il a un doux sourire à la place de son air stoïque habituel. Il doit se sentir observé car il tourne la tête pour me fixer à son tour. Son sourire diminue un peu mais ne disparaît pas. Il soupire puis tourne de nouveau la tête pour observer, et certainement surveiller, les enfants qui s'amusent un peu plus loin:

"C'est ça qui me plait le plus dans ce job. Commence-t-il. Voir les enfants sourire et s'amuser même si la vie n'est pas toujours rose pour eux. Cet endroit leurs permet de s'évader du quotidien, de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de se faire des amis. Si ces enfants rentrent chez eux avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors ça vaut le coup de passer son temps libre pour ça ne penses-tu pas?"

Aster se tourne vers moi après sa tirade. Je me contente d'hocher la tête puis son sourire se fait légèrement plus moqueur:

"Alors comme ça le solitaire Jack Frost est à l'aise avec les enfants?"

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres puis sans regarder Aster je réplique sans réellement réfléchir:

"Et bien j'avais une sœur autrefois je te rappelle."

L'ambiance se fait plus lourde, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je ruine les bons moments? Je soupire puis me tourne vers Aster. Ce dernier me fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable et son sourire a disparu. Je m'attend à une remarque cinglante ou une phrase remplie de pitié mais Aster se contente de répliquer:

"Nous devrions rentrer, Hiccup a peut-être besoin d'aide."

Je commence à marcher lorsque Aster m'arrête en me prenant le bras. Je me retourne pour lui demander ce qui lui prend mais remarque un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois Aster me sourit d'un sourire sincère et non moqueur:

"Merci de t'être occupé d'eux. Tu as géré vieux."

Je lui offre un maigre sourire comme réponse puis nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Lorsque nous entrons je remarque un flash coloré avant que Toothiana n'arrive devant moi. Elle a un grand sourire excitée lorsqu'elle s'exclame:

"Jack tu es venu? Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais là. Tu t'amuses bien? Tu es un peu pâle. tu es sur que ça va? Et puis tu as maigri depuis la dernière fois non?"

Je lance un regard d'appel à l'aide envers Aster et ce dernier s'approche de Toothiana pour l'emmener un peu plus loin et la calmer. Cette fille est vraiment excentrique. Gentille mais excentrique. Je soupire et avise Sandy dans un coin qui me fait un petit salut de la main. J'hoche la tête comme seule réponse puis il semble satisfait de cela et retourne à son occupation. North est un peu plus loin et est plongé dans un laïus expliquant pourquoi la sculpture nécessite de la délicatesse et une libération de ses émotions. Je ne suis pas sûr que les enfants âgés de 5 ans en face de lui ne comprennent réellement de quoi il parle.

Finalement je remarque Hiccup au fond de la salle, assis devant un bureau tandis qu'un groupe d'enfants l'entoure. Je m'avance pour observer ce qu'il fait et remarque qu'il est en pleine colorisation de son dessin. Une scène de bataille entre Dragons. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Chaque dragon a un design différent et les décors regorgent de détails. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif et Hiccup lève rapidement la tête et me remarque. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrête de dessiner, plusieurs enfants s'en plaignent, et se lève pour se placer en face de moi:

"Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé?" Demande-t-il

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Sophie et Jamie qui sont maintenant rentrés puis souris légèrement.

"Non c'était plutôt amusant." Je lui répond

Hiccup suit mon regard puis sourit à son tour. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque je sens un léger mouvement à sa droite. Je baisse les yeux et remarque une petite fille qui tire sur la manche d'Hiccup.

"Hicc! Tu as promis de terminer le dessin!" S'exclame-t-elle

Hiccup ricane légèrement en secouant la tête avant de sourire à la petite:

"Oui j'arrive."

Puis il se tourne vers moi.

"Vas y. Ton publique t'attend, tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir n'est-ce pas?"

Hiccup m'offre un léger sourire comme seule réponse puis je le vois être tiré par la petite de tout à l'heure. Je souris légèrement face à cette scène puis jette un coup d'œil dans le reste de la pièce pour remarquer que Jamie est maintenant seul en train de lire un livre.

Je m'avance vers lui puis m'assieds à ces ôtés. Il ne me remarque pas sur le coup alors je demande:

"Ton livre te plait?"

Il sursaute puis se tourne vers moi. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'illuminent:

"-Oui! S'exclame-t-il. Ils ont trouvé de L'ADN de BigFoot dans le Michigan! C'est tout proche!"

Je souris légèrement devant l'entrain de l'enfant. Il me fait penser à Hiccup lorsqu'il parle de ses inventions ou ses dessins. Ces deux là devraient s'entendre.

"Ah alors tu crois au Bigfoot mais tu ne croyais pas aux fées?"Je demande

L'enfant rougit légèrement puis s'exclame:

"Il n'y a pas de preuve pour les fées tandis que pour Bigfoot oui!"

Je souris légèrement face à sa remarque, ce petit est plutôt malin, puis il continue:

"Mais maintenant je vais peut être y croire grâce à toi jack."

Je lui répond par un léger sourire et le laisse continuer de m'expliquer des faits et raconter des témoignages liés à des créatures folkloriques. Nous passons le reste de l'après midi ainsi tandis que je ponctue ses Explications de questions et de commentaires le faisant rire. De temps en temps je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup pour remarquer qu'il continue de dessiner les demandes des enfants. Il regarde aussi de temps en temps dans ma direction. Durant ces moments nos regards se croisent et il m'offre un léger sourire. Il semble avoir du succès auprès des enfants. Finalement arrive la fin de l'après midi et les enfants doivent rentrer chez eux. Aster s'avance vers moi, accompagné de Toothiana North et Sandy, tandis que je m'apprête à partir avec Hiccup. Nous nous arrêtons et attendons de voir ce qu'ils veulent nous dire:

"Ah Jack Frost tu es finalement venu" S'exclame North.

C'est plutôt bien qu'il remarque ma présence à la fin de la journée. Je me retiens de faire une remarque et le laisse continuer.

"Et tu es venu avec un ami! Bien! Bien!"

Son sourire s'agrandit et son air devient jovial:

"Nous voulions vous demander si vous voudriez intégrer officiellement cette association! Vous sembliez bien vous amuser avec les enfants et eux mêmes semblent beaucoup vous aimer!"

J'hausse un sourcil, étonné qu'il ne demande ça. C'est comme si tout ce qui se passait au lycée avait disparu. J'observe les autres autour de lui, Aster m'offre un léger sourire, Toothiana sautille de joie et d'excitation tandis que Sandy lève ses pouces en l'air comme pour m'encourager à accepter.

J'avise finalement Hiccup et ce dernier me sourit d'un air encourageant avant de dire:

"C'est comme tu veux Jack. Tu peux refuser comme tu peux accepter. Personne ne t'en voudra."

Je soupire puis marmonne un "je vais y réfléchir". North éclate d'un rire tonitruant puis répond:

"Même si vous n'êtes pas membres de l'association, sachez que les gardiens vous accueilleront toujours! Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez!"

Suite à cette réplique nous décidons, avec Hiccup, de partir et nous dirigeons vers mon appartement.

Nous arrivons finalement et à peine la porte est elle fermée que je me dirige vers mon lit et m'allonge sur ce dernier. C'était une journée épuisante. Hiccup me sourit d'un air amusé puis vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous restons ainsi en silence plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hiccup ne dise:

"C'était sympa comme journée. Ils sont tous très sympa et il y a une bonne ambiance. Tu penses t'inscrire?"

Je répond par un simple haussement d'épaules tandis qu'Hiccup ricane face à ma réponse peu éloquente. Il sort son téléphone et avise l'heure. Il soupire finalement puis me dit:

"Je vais devoir rentrer. Si je ne rentre pas mon père va me faire une scène et ne parlons pas de Toothless."

Il me sourit légèrement suite à sa blague tandis que j'hoche la tête. Une partie de moi souhaite qu'il reste mais j'ai déjà pris assez de son temps. Hiccup continue de me sourire puis une illumination se fait voir dans son regard. Puis son sourire change légèrement. Je fronce les sourcils ,m'attendant à une des ses idées impulsives, puis le vois devenir plus hésitant. Je soupire et m'assieds, attendant qu'il se décide à parler:

"Tu voudrais hum...passer quelques jours chez moi? Ça ne posera aucun problème à mon père et hum... j'aime passer du temps avec toi."

J'hausse un sourcil. Tout va si vite. La semaine dernière Hiccup ne connaissait même pas mon existence et maintenant il me propose de passer quelques jours chez lui? Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis me dis qu'après tout je n'ai rien à perdre. J'hoche la tête et Hiccup arbore maintenant un sourire rayonnant.

J'emballe, avec son aide, quelques affaires dans un sac puis nous sortons de mon appartement.

Nous arrivons enfin devant chez lui et je remarque qu'une voiture est garée dans l'allée. Son père est rentré. Hiccup m'offre un léger sourire encourageant puis nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée.


	6. Chapitre 6

À peine sommes nous entrés que j'entends un "Hiccup? Viens ici!" provenant du salon. Je soupire et avise Hiccup qui m'offre un sourire gêné. Il me fait signe de monter dans sa chambre tandis qu'il se dirige vers la pièce où se trouve son père. Je commence à monter et entend des bribes de phrases. Le ton à l'air de monter. Ne voulant pas me montrer indiscret je monte rapidement et pose mes affaires près de son lit. Je m'assieds sur ce dernier et remarque Toothless qui est allongé tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce. Il lève tête rapidement et me remarque aussi. Il devait attendre le retour de son maître et doit être surpris de me voir à la place d'Hiccup. Je m'approche pour le caresser mais à peine je m'accroupis qu'il se met à grogner. Je me relève rapidement et lève les mains légèrement en l'air en signe de paix. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce mouvement ou si il m'a reconnu mais Toothless arrête de montrer les dents et semble maintenant curieux. Je le vois pencher la tête légèrement sur le côté et me fixer. Il s'avance lentement vers moi. J'avance doucement ma main et il pose sa tête dans le creux de celle-ci.

Quelques minutes passent ainsi avant que je ne vois la porte s'ouvrir. Hiccup semble énervé. Il marmonne quelque chose, certainement pour lui même, puis me remarque assis par terre avec Toothless à moitié avachi sur moi. Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres:

"On dirait que qu'il t'a accepté."

Toothless lève rapidement la tête et remarque Hiccup. Il fonce directement sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue .

Je me relève et m'assieds sur le lit. Hiccup fait de même tandis que Toothless s'allonge un peu plus loin. Nous restons en silence avant que je ne marmonne:

"Tu sais si ça dérange ton père que je sois là je peux toujours rentrer."

Hiccup soupire tandis qu'il fixe le tapis au sol. Finalement il me jette un coup d'œil puis me répond:

"Non ce n'est pas ça. Mon père et moi avons souvent des...différents. Cela c'est calmé avec le temps mais il nous arrive encore de nous disputer."

Le regard d'Hiccup se fait plus triste lorsqu'il ajoute plus doucement:

"Je n'ai jamais réellement été le fils parfait pour lui."

Je tourne la tête rapidement vers lui. Le fixant comme si il avait dit la chose la pus étonnante que j'ai pu entendre. Il doit remarquer ma surprise car il ajoute:

"On a toujours eu ces...différents. Tu remarqueras que nous ne nous ressemblons pas du tout. Lui le grand Stoïk. Ancien maire de ma ville natale et certainement futur maire de cette ville. Un leader et un homme un vrai. Avec de bonnes valeurs et des qualités indiscutables!"

Avec sa tirade Hiccup se lève et prend une posture droite, certainement pour appuyer son propos. Finalement il soupire et s'assied:

"Et moi Hiccup. Son fils unijambiste bon à rien. Chaque jour je peux voir dans son regard à quel point je suis une déception pour lui. Des fois je me dis que peut-être voudrait-il un meilleur fils...ou juste...un autre fils."

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Hiccup semble se replier sur lui même. Il me fait penser à un petit enfant perdu et non au jeune homme souriant que je côtoie depuis maintenant quelques jours.

Hiccup garde le dos voûté, les bras posés sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Je soupire puis m'accroupis face à lui. Hiccup semble surpris. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qui me prend. Mais je décide de lui dire ce que j'en pense. Il ne peut pas dire ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça. Je lui offre un maigre sourire puis lui dis:

"écoute Hiccup. Ne dis pas que tu es un bon à rien. Si tu n'étais pas venu me voir je serais certainement mort de déshydratation, d'un coma éthylique ou peut-être pire. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de toi mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas un bon à rien. Si ton père ne remarque pas l'homme formidable que tu es et bien c'est triste pour lui."

Hiccup m'offre un léger sourire et s'essuie rapidement les yeux. Je remarque à présent à quel point nous sommes proche.À peine quelques centimètres. Hiccup semble s'en rendre compte aussi car il rougit légèrement mais sans pour autant bouger. Finalement j'entend son père nous crier de venir manger.

Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger et je remarque que le couvert est posé pour trois. Donc je peux rester finalement. Hiccup a dû se montrer persuasif. Stoïk nous fixe depuis le bout de table d'un air impénétrable. Il en est presque effrayant. Je grimace légèrement et vais m'asseoir à sa gauche tandis qu'Hiccup s'assied en face de moi. Nous commençons à manger en silence et je pris intérieurement pour que la situation reste ainsi. Mais le karma semble toujours me détester tandis que Stoïk demande:

"Alors tu es un ami de mon fils? Quel est ton nom?"

Je grimace, intérieurement encore une fois, et répond presque dans un souffle:

"Jack Frost."

Stoïk fronce légèrement les sourcils puis une illumination semble se faire dans son regard. Pas en ma faveur visiblement car son air devient plus froid que précédemment. Il continue:

"Ah Jack Frost. J'ai entendu parlé de toi et de cet...accident fâcheux qui a eu lieu il y a un an. Une collègue m'en a parlé. Mme Gothel. Peut-être la connais tu? Je crois qu'elle a une fille de ton âge."

D'accord si Gothel a parlé de moi alors je ne dois définitivement pas avoir une bonne image auprès du père d'Hiccup. Hiccup m'observe d'un air interrogateur puis je marmonne tout en fixant les petits pois dans mon assiette:

"Oui je connais sa fille."

Je lève la tête pour aviser Hiccup et ce dernier a vraiment l'air perdu. C'est un interrogatoire entre Stoïk et moi. Un interrogatoire dont il a déjà un avis et donc se fiche certainement de mon point de vue. Ce que je peux comprendre.

"Elle m'a aussi dit d'autres choses intéressantes à ton sujet. Tu tremperais apparemment dans des trucs louches mon petit."

Hiccup se lève d'un coup tandis qu'il intervient:

"Papa ça suffit. C'est ridicule!"

Stoïk avise son fils puis lui répond d'un ton ferme:

"Hiccup assied toi. Je pose quelques questions à ton ami."

Je soupire puis jette un regard à Hiccup lui demandant silencieusement de s'asseoir. Je ne veux pas de nouvelle dispute entre lui et son père par ma faute. Hiccup se rassied lentement mais semble toujours sur ses gardes. Peut-être que le côté viking est de famille?

Stoïk me fixe puis demande:

"Alors?"

Je soupire de nouveau puis le regarde dans les yeux sans pour autant répondre.

Stoik ne semble pas apprécier car son ton se fait plus énervé lorsqu'il continue:

"Je ne veux pas qu'un vaurien, que de la...vermine ne traîne Hiccup dans des choses qui risqueraient de le faire tuer!"

Je n'entend pas la suite de sa tirade. Seulement un bourdonnement. Je me lève brusquement et me dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée que je claque sans m'en rendre compte. Je continue de courir. Courir. Courir. M'enfuir. Et arrive finalement dans un parc. Je m'assied sur une balançoire et essaie de reprendre ma respiration. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je suffoque. J'étouffe. Ma panique augmente tandis que d'une main tremblante je sors une cigarette que je fume. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Au bout de la Sixième cigarette je sens la nicotine faire effet. J'arrive de nouveau à avoir les idées à peu près claires. Je soupire et regarde ce qui m'entoure. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à la direction que je prenais durant ma fuite mais suis surpris de voir que ce n'est pas un parc quelconque. C'est le parc où Hiccup et moi nous sommes réellement côtoyés pour la première fois. Je soupire puis lève la tête pour observer les étoiles. Je me faisais des illusions. J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait différent avec Hiccup mais non. Si son père se méfie de moi alors Hiccup ne devra plus me côtoyer. Je ne veux pas briser le lien déjà compliqué qu'il entretient avec son père. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je ruine tout? Que je gâche tout? Un sanglot m'échappe mais je refuse de m'autoriser à pleurer. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Si je pleure cela signifie que je suis la victime et ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je suis le méchant de l'histoire. Et les méchants n'ont pas le droit de pleurer. Je secoue la tête lorsque je remarque une silhouette à l'entrée du parc. Une silhouette qui m'est familière.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que la silhouette se rapproche rapidement. Hiccup se tient maintenant face à moi les mains sur les hanches. Je le fixe, abasourdi, tenant ma cigarette près des lèvres. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Hiccup ne soupire un "mon dieu". Il se passe une main sur la nuque sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. La cigarette est maintenant complètement consumée alors je l'éteins et la jette dans la poubelle juste à côté. J'entend Hiccup marmonner:

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon père. Depuis la mort de ma mère il est devenu...paranoïaque pour tout. Il croit que je ne sais pas me défendre et réfléchir."

Hiccup se décide enfin à croiser mon regard alors que je le fixe, complètement paumé. Hiccup...S'excuse du fait que son père ait raison à mon sujet? Je secoue la tête rapidement puis me lève:

"Non Hiccup. Ton père a raison. Je ferais mieux de partir."

Je me retourne pour partir mais sens une main me retenir par le bras. Je n'ose pas me retourner alors je reste dos tourné à Hiccup. Ce dernier soupire puis vient se placer devant moi. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui n'ose pas croiser son regard. Je garde la tête baissée, fixant ses chaussures, puis l'entend soupirer avant de répondre:

"Je pense être bien assez grand pour me faire un avis sur les personnes que je côtoie."

Je garde toujours la tête baissée tandis que je répond rapidement:

"Tu ne sais pas tout de moi et tu ne me connais pas."

J'entend Hiccup soupirer de nouveau avant qu'il ne réplique:

"Et bien le Jack que je connais maintenant me plais beaucoup. Est-il différent du vrai Jack?"

Je relève rapidement la tête pour le fixer les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ne trouvant rien à répondre. Hiccup m'offre un léger sourire. Et me tend la main. J'hésite quelques secondes puis la prend . Nous nous dirigeons ensuite en silence vers sa maison.

Nous arrivons finalement et je remarque que la salle à manger est maintenant vide. Hiccup soupire et me fait signe de monter à l'étage. Ce que je fais. Lentement. Je n'avais pas remarqué, les premières fois où je suis passé, les portraits et photos accrochés au mur. Des portraits remplis de joies. Où tout semble meilleur. Si seulement nous pouvions tous fuir dans les photographies pour vivre ces moments heureux indéfiniment. Je secoue la tête face à cette pensée farfelue et continue de monter tout en observant les photos. Le dernier portrait représente un Hiccup souriant, peut-être âgé de 7 ou 8 ans, avec une femme à ses côtés. Sa mère je suppose. C'est une très belle femme au regard doux. Je sais maintenant d'où Hiccup tient ce regard. Je m'arrête d'avancer et fixe l'objet, comme hypnotisé. Hiccup s'arrête juste derrière moi et je l'entend me dire:

"Cette photo a été prise le jour de mes 9 ans. On était allé se balader en foret et mon père a pris cette photo avant notre départ. C'était une très belle journée et c'était la première fois que ma mère m'apprenait l'aquarelle. Mes œuvres n'étaient pas...extraordinaires."

Il ricane à la fin de sa phrase et je me tourne pour le fixer. Il continue:

"Mais ma mère elle, avait un véritable talent, c'était une femme incroyable. Elle savait pratiquement tout faire et disait vouloir "changer ce monde". Elle était dans plusieurs causes humanitaires et autres associations tu sais? C'était...une autre époque."

Son sourire se fait plus triste tandis que j'hoche lentement la tête. Nous continuons de monter et arrivons dans sa chambre ou Toothless est profondément endormi. Il est tard en même temps. J'avise l'heure du réveil: 1h20. Je suis parti longtemps. Et Hiccup est quand même venu me chercher...Je soupire et vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Je remarque du coin de l'œil Hiccup commencer à se déshabiller pour rester seulement en caleçon. Je sort quelques vêtements de mon sac et reste debout ne sachant pas quoi faire. Hiccup semble remarquer mon désarroi et me sourit:

"Salle de bain, troisième porte à gauche."

J'hoche la tête et me dirige vers cette dernière. Finalement je reviens rapidement dans la chambre d'Hiccup et ce dernier est allongé et est sur son téléphone. Il me remarque et m'offre un léger sourire tandis qu'il repose l'objet sur une commode. Je reste debout, maladroit, tandis que son sourire se fait plus moqueur:

"Tu peux dormir avec moi tu sais. Il y a assez de place pour nous deux."

Je souris légèrement, me remémorant ma réplique de la veille, et viens m'asseoir sur son lit tandis qu'il éteint la lumière. Nous restons ainsi allongés en silence. Après la tirade d'Hiccup sur sa mère j'ai l'impression de devoir faire de même et lui révéler quelque chose de personnel. Je lui dois bien au moins ça. Je soupire puis commence:

"La photo de la dernière fois que je t'ai montré..."

Dans le noir je ne peux pas voir la réaction d'Hiccup mais au vu de son silence, j'imagine qu'il m'écoute. Ou alors il s'est endormi. Je souffle pour me donner contenance puis continue:

"Elle a été prise lorsque nous étions en camping avec Emma. On faisait souvent ça l'été. Partir camper. Et cet été nous avions persuadés nos parents de partir seuls. C'était génial. Nous avons passé la première journée dans une clairière à pic-niquer et explorer. Emma adorait explorer et noter tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle tenait même un herbier! Elle était très intelligente et la meilleur sœur que l'on puisse avoir. Je pense qu'elle aussi voulait changer le monde. À sa façon. Par des petites actions. Elle voulait aider tout le monde et était si gentille... c'est pour ça que nos parents nous ont laissé partir. Ils avaient confiance."

Je ne veux pas continuer. C'est trop tôt. Nous restons en silence durant un moment. Un moment si long que j'ai l'impression qu'Hiccup s'est réellement endormi. Pourtant juste après cette pensée je sens le matelas bouger. Certainement Hiccup qui s'est tourné pour me faire face. Je l'entend dire:

"Elle devait être géniale."

Je soupire mais ne répond rien.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup. Où suis-je? Je commence à paniquer légèrement avant de me souvenir que je suis chez Hiccup. La place à côté de moi est vide et de la lumière se fait voir à travers les rideaux. Je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte. Mes insomnies semblent avoir diminués depuis...Hiccup. Je soupire et me lève pour me diriger lentement vers les escaliers. Je peux entendre deux voix discuter de façon animée venant du rez-de-chaussée. Certainement Hiccup et son père. Peut-être devrais-je rester en haut jusqu'à ce que son père parte? Je soupire et secoue la tête. Il faudra bien que je me confronte à lui un jour. J'avise la photo d'Hiccup et sa mère à ma gauche puis souffle pour me donner du courage. Je descend les escaliers puis réussis à trouver le chemin de la cuisine. Hiccup s'y trouve en pleine discussion avec son père. Hiccup me faisant face, il m'offre un doux sourire lorsqu'il me remarque. Stoïk se retourne et me fixe d'un air indéchiffrable. D'accord la situation est gênante. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour fuir à l'étage? Finalement, après un temps qui me parait extrêmement long, Stoïk soupire puis dit:

"Je vais travailler. À ce soir fils. Jack."

Et finalement il hoche la tête et sort de la pièce. Je peux entendre la porte d'entrée claquer puis m'autorise à de nouveau respirer.

Hiccup me sourit d'un air maladroit puis me fait signe de venir pour déjeuner.

Nous mangeons en silence. Hiccup a l'air embarrassé. Il a du se rendre compte que lui et son père n'étaient pas très silencieux. Peut-être devrais-je dire quelque chose? Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Nous finissons le repas puis Hiccup semble digérer sa précédente discussion car il lève la tête pour me sourire. Je connais ce sourire. Il a une idée derrière la tête:

"J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part. Habille toi puis rejoins moi à la porte d'entrée."

Et suite à ça il part rapidement. J'avais raison. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Je soupire puis monte pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Toothless lève la tête lorsque j'entre dans cette dernière. Je lui offre un léger sourire, qui tiens plus d'une grimace que d'un réel sourire, puis me prépare.

Finalement je redescend rapidement, Toothless sur mes talons, et arrive devant la porte d'entrée. Hiccup m'attend ici puis se retourne pour me sourire légèrement. Il me fait signe de le suivre puis nous marchons jusqu'à son allée où se trouve une voiture. Ce n'est pas celle de son père donc je suppose qu'elle appartient à Hiccup.

Nous montons tous, même Toothless qui se place sur les sièges arrières, tandis qu'Hiccup monte au volant. Il ne dit rien durant tout le voyage et après plusieurs minutes de silence je soupire:

"Hiccup. Si tu ne me dis pas où nous allons je peux crier au kidnapping tu sais?"

Il ne répond que par un léger ricanement puis fredonne un "c'est une surprise". D'accord je n'aime pas les surprises. C'est...effrayant et ça peut ne pas être une bonne surprise. La plupart des surprises que j'ai eu cette année n'étaient pas des bonnes surprises. Mais Hiccup ne semble pas vouloir m'emmener dans un coin isolé pour me tabasser avec ses amis. Oui c'est déjà arrivé avec d'autres étudiants et oui j'ai survécu. Mauvais souvenir.

Finalement nous arrivons enfin devant une clairière qui devait autrefois être entretenue car le portail est fermé avec des planches. La nature semble avoir repris le dessus. Tout est à l'abandon. Hiccup me sourit avant de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir à Toothless. Je reste assis durant quelques secondes, surpris que nous soyons ici. Je soupire puis me décide à sortir, je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement, puis remarque qu'Hiccup est en train de sortir quelque chose du coffre. Toothless est déjà parti dans la clairière pour s'amuser. Je l'avise un peu plus loin sautant un peu partout. Ce chien est vraiment étrange. J'observe Hiccup qui pose un sac par terre. Il y en a deux. J'en prend un tandis qu'il prend l'autre et nous avançons vers le portail. Ce dernier n'est plus très utile étant donner que le grillage à côté laisse un trou béant. Nous passons par là et marchons un peu avant qu'Hiccup ne pose son sac près d'un arbre. Je fais de même et le vois sortir une grande couverture pour la poser par terre. Il tient vraiment à faire un pic-nique ici? C'est...mignon dans un sens.

Nous nous asseyons tandis qu'Hiccup sort d'autres choses de son sac. La couverture était si grande qu'elle remplissait un sac entier donc je suppose que le second contient de la nourriture et des boissons. Et j'ai vu juste. Hiccup sert un verre d'eau et me le tend. J'hausse un sourcil, dubitatif, mais il insiste du coup je me résous à prendre le verre. Hiccup remplit ensuite une assiette creuse d'eau et se décide enfin à se servir un verre. Je commence à boire lentement tandis qu'Hiccup observe Toothless qui s'amuse un peu plus loin. Je lève la tête pour aviser le ciel. Il fait extrêmement beau pour un dimanche de mars. Et plutôt doux. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant retirer mon pull. Les cicatrices de ma crise de la dernière fois sont visibles. En plus des anciennes faites antérieurement. Hiccup lui n'hésite pas à enlever son pull. Il n'a pas honte de son corps. Et à raison. Il a un beau corps. Et un beau visage. Et des beaux yeux. Ok Frost calme toi. Je secoue rapidement la tête pour chasser ses pensées et remarque qu'Hiccup me fixe avec un rictus amusé. Je lève les yeux au ciel et reporte mon attention sur le paysage devant nous. C'est vraiment paisible. Je n'étais pas allé dans ce genre d'endroit depuis...1 ans en fait. Je fronce les sourcils. Ça parait remonter à une éternité. Tout comme pour ma rencontre avec Hiccup. Tout va si vite depuis la soirée de notre rencontre. Je soupire puis avise le brun à mes côtés. Son attention est de nouveau reportée sur Toothless et la mienne sur lui.

Maintenant que j'y pense. Comment Hiccup peut-il connaitre cet endroit si il vient d'emménager?

"Hiccup comment connais-tu ce lieu?" je demande

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi et semble légèrement surpris par ma question. Puis il me sourit et son attention revient sur le paysage:

"C'est Aster qui m'en a parlé. Je lui ai demandé un lieu tranquille loin de la ville et il m'a indiqué cet endroit."

Oh ça parait logique. Après tout Hiccup ne connait pas grand monde ici. Ce dernier s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque Toothless revient vers nous en jappant. Il se place devant Hiccup et penche la tête sur le côté. Comme si il se rendait compte qu'il interrompait une conversation. Ce chien est vraiment étrange. C'est comme si il était humain.

"Des fois je me le demande."

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et tourne rapidement la tête vers Hiccup. Ce dernier me fixe avec un léger sourire. Oh j'ai du penser à voix haute. Hiccup ricane légèrement puis observe l'arbre derrière nous. Son sourire change et encore une fois je connais ce sourire. Il a de nouveau une idée derrière la tête. Il se lève et me tend la main pour me lever à mon tour. Ce que je fais de façon hésitante. Ensuite je le vois commencer à monter l'arbre. Je le fixe, abasourdi, et avise Toothless qui se contente de fixer son maître. On jurerait qu'il ait pris un air dépité. Je secoue rapidement la tête et reporte mon attention sur l'ascension d'Hiccup. Il est maintenant assis sur une branche un peu plus haute et me fait signe de monter. J'hausse un sourcil et lui annonce:

"Si tu te brises la nuque Haddock je ne te conduis pas à l'hôpital."

Premièrement parce que je n'ai pas le permis et deuxièmement parce que...et bien la première raison est plutôt une bonne raison. J'entends Hiccup ricaner puis me rétorquer:

"Aller Frost. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?"

D'accord il cherche à me provoquer. Et ça marche. Je soupire puis commence à monter tout en marmonnant des jurons. Monter dans un arbre n'est pas bien compliqué. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois étant plus jeune, et arrive donc rapidement à sa hauteur. Je lui offre un sourire provocateur et il hausse un sourcil avant de faire de même. Nous continuons notre ascension. Je baisse les yeux et remarque que Toothless s'agite légèrement en bas. Du moins j'imagine que c'est le cas car il commence à faire le tour de l'arbre et essayer de monter. Sans succès. Hiccup ricane légèrement puis je pense à un truc:

"C'est pas dangereux de monter à un arbre avec ta prothèse?"

Et avant qu'Hiccup ne puisse répondre le pire arrive. Son pied glisse sur une branche et je le vois tomber en arrière. J'essaie d'attraper sa main mais échoue. Je ne peux que le voir tomber et atterrir sur le sol. Je n'ose pas bouger sur le coup, comme paralysé, puis reprend mes esprits et descend rapidement pour le rejoindre. Hiccup est allongé sur le sol les yeux fermés. Toothless s'agite autour de lui tandis que je m'approche rapidement de lui. Toothless essaie de faire réagir Hiccup en poussant son visage avec sa truffe mais le brun garde les yeux fermés. D'accord là je commence réellement à paniquer. Je m'accroupis à côté d'Hiccup et essaie de me rappeler les geste de premiers secours. Mais mon cerveau reste définitivement vide face à la situation. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Je n'ose pas le toucher et reste complètement paralysé. Je devrais appeler les secours ou chercher de l'aide mais n'arrive pas à me lever. Finalement, après ce qui me semble être une éternité, Hiccup ouvre lentement les yeux et observe le ciel d'un air confus. D'accord moi aussi si j'étais tombé d'un arbre tout en frôlant la mort je serais un peu perdu. Toothless s'agite, dans un sens plus joyeux, car il s'approche de son maître pour lui lécher le visage. Cela semble ramener Hiccup à la réalité car il se met à rire doucement tout en essayant de repousser Toothless pour s'asseoir. Toothless décide finalement de le laisser tranquille. Hiccup lui sourit avant de me fixer et perdre son sourire. Son regard me transperce et je m'autorise enfin à respirer. Il m'offre ensuite un demi-sourire penaud. Je le fixe quelques secondes puis lui dit:

"Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais? J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Plus d'escalade d'arbre pour toi compris?"

Hiccup ricane légèrement face à ma remarque puis marmonne un "chef oui chef". Je soupire tout en secouant la tête avant de demander:

"Tu vas bien? Rien de cassé?"

Je vois Hiccup bouger chaque membre de son corps pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien puis il me sourit légèrement:

"Non rien de cassé mais j'aurais certainement quelques bleus."

Je soupire puis me demande rapidement si nous devrions aller à l'hôpital. Hiccup ne semble pas de cet avis car il se relève promptement pour se diriger vers la couverture. Je le suis lentement et lorsque je m'assieds à ses côtés il me sourit de nouveau tout en me tendant un sandwich. Je le prend mais j'ai l'appétit coupé après cet événement. Hiccup retire sa chaussure pour observer sa prothèse. Cette dernière, par encore une fois je ne sais quel miracle, n'a rien et le brun soupire de soulagement. C'est sûr que ce serait problématique si elle était abîmée. Il se décide à prendre un sandwich et nous mangeons en silence. Enfin "grignoter" serait plus approprié.

Finalement nous nous décidons à partir en fin d'après-midi. Nous sommes assis en silence dans la voiture à rouler depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Hiccup demande:

"Cela t'ennuies si l'on fait un détour?"

Je ne répond rien et Hiccup doit prendre ça pour un non car il change de direction. Nous roulons pendant au moins 40 bonnes minutes, avec la musique comblant le silence, avant que la voiture ne s'arrête. Hiccup sort de cette dernière en faisant signe à Toothless de rester là tandis que je reste assis. Je le vois rentrer chez un fleuriste et en ressortir rapidement avec un bouquet. Il le pose sur le siège arrière et Toothless fixe le bouquet sans y toucher. Un peu comme si il s'était donné comme mission de le surveiller. Nous continuons de rouler encore un certain temps avant qu'Hiccup ne se gare. Il sort et ouvre la portière arrière pour récupérer le bouquet et fait signe à Toothless de ne pas sortir:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, je fais vite."

Je sors à mon tour et observe ce qui se trouve devant nous: un cimetière.

Je suis finalement Hiccup dans un dédale de tombes avant d'arriver devant une en particulier. Je vois Hiccup sourire tristement et déposer le bouquet devant cette dernière. Il s'accroupit et murmure un simple " hey maman". Je devrais peut-être leurs laisser un peu d'intimité? Je m'éloigne pour me balader entre les tombes et lire les épitaphes. Hiccup vient-il voir souvent sa mère ici? Depuis la mort d'Emma je ne suis jamais allé voir sa tombe. Je ne suis même pas allé à son enterrement. Peut-être aurais-je dû?

Je reviens finalement vers Hiccup et remarque qu'il est maintenant debout. Je me place un peu derrière lui. J'entends certains mots dont mon prénom. Je fronce les sourcils légèrement. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Hiccup se retourne et m'offre un doux sourire puis me fait signe d'approcher. Ce que je fais de façon hésitante. Il me présente à sa mère, enfin la tombe, et je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que marmonner un "enchanté" gêné.

Nous repartons finalement puis montons dans la voiture d'Hiccup. Toothless est maintenant endormi et nous roulons en silence. Au bout d'un moment j'entend Hiccup dire:

"C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui."

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Que devrais-je dire? Un "je suis désolé pour toi"? Un "Elle t'observe de là où elle est"? Je ne veux pas paraître hypocrite alors je me contente d'un sobre:

"Cela fait combien de temps?"

Hiccup me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de répondre:

"4ans"

Cela ne fait pas trop longtemps alors.

"Elle ne te manque pas?"

Bravo Frost. Tu ne peux pas te taire pour une fois? Je regarde du coin de l'œil Hiccup mais il ne semble pas offensé par ma question. Il sourit tristement et répond:

"Si. Tout les jours."

Nous restons en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne murmure un:

"Merci."

Hiccup semble légèrement surpris lorsqu'il me demande:

"Pourquoi?"

Le silence se prolonge encore durant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne réponde:

"Pour tout."


	7. Chapitre 7

Il fait nuit lorsque nous arrivons chez Hiccup. Toothless sort rapidement pour courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hiccup ricane légèrement et nous arrivons tout deux, sans courir néanmoins, jusqu'à la porte. Hiccup l'ouvre et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. Il n'y a personne. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y avait pas d'autre voiture dans l'allée. Et puis son père travaille un dimanche? C'est bizarre. Hiccup semble remarquer mon désarroi car il me dit d'un ton nonchalant:

"Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père s'est plongé dans son travail. Il passe ses journées là-bas. à travailler de tôt le matin jusqu'à tard le soir. Surtout autour de cette date. C'est sa façon de surmonter le deuil et de continuer à avancer. Les deux fois où tu l'as vu étaient exceptionnelles crois moi."

Autant exceptionnelles que catastrophiques. Du moins pour la dernière. Je grimace légèrement au souvenir.

Donc un père surprotecteur presque absent. C'est...plutôt paradoxal. Mais bon chacun gère son deuil comme il peut. Je suis mal placé pour juger. Je croise le regard d'Hiccup et il m'offre un léger sourire. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose.

Nous sommes assis depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'Hiccup remarque:

"Tu n'as pas fumé de joint de tout le week-end."

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers lui et fronce les sourcils. Oui c'est vrai il a raison. C'est...plutôt étonnant. Je n'y avais pas réellement pensé. Il faut dire que c'était un week-end chargé. Donc impossible de réellement réfléchir et déprimer. Je soupire puis murmure:

"Peut-être que tu as un effet thérapeutique sur moi."

Je me rend d'un coup compte du sens que peut avoir cette phrase et relève rapidement la tête. Hiccup a maintenant un sourire doux sur les lèvres et les joues légèrement roses. D'accord c'est gênant . Je rabaisse rapidement ma tête pour me concentrer sur le verre que je tiens contenant de la limonade. Une excuse pour éviter de croiser le regard d'Hiccup. Bien que je sens ce dernier brûler sur moi. Finalement, après un temps qui me parait infiniment long, je l'entend dire:

"Tu comptes venir en cours demain?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et relève la tête. Les cours? Ah oui les cours où je ne suis pas aller depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Est-ce vraiment utile? Je suis sûr de rater mon année alors bon. Mon plan initial d'il y a quelques semaines était de voir combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans le purgatoire qu'est ma vie. Mais maintenant avec Hiccup les choses se compliquent. Je fixe un point invisible sur le mur derrière Hiccup et marmonne:

"Vu mon niveau je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

Finalement je reporte mon attention sur Hiccup et voit qu'il semble être en pleine réflexion. Littéralement. Je peux presque voir les rouages cliqueter dans son cerveau. Après quelques minutes de silence son regard s'illumine puis il m'annonce:

"Continue d'aller en cours. Pour rattraper tes lacunes je m'en occupe."

La conversation est ainsi close.

Lundi matin arrive beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Stoïk est toujours aux abonnés absents tout comme mon envie de me lever. Nous devons partir dans 5 minutes et je suis toujours allongé dans le lit. J'avise Hiccup qui entre dans sa chambre. Il me remarque à son tour. Je le vois froncer légèrement les sourcils. Finalement il dit:

"Si tu veux tu peux rester ici pour la journée. Je ne t'oblige à rien."

Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais décevoir Hiccup. C'est juste que Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. C'est un de ces de ces jours où tout me parait plus compliqué. Un de ces jours où mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner correctement. Un de ces jours où je fonctionne au ralenti. Un de ces jours où tout est futile et rien n'a d'importance. Un de ces jours où je souhaiterais ne plus exister. Un de ces jours où je préférerais être parti à la place d'Emma. Je soupire et m'assieds lentement. J'avise Hiccup du coin de l'œil qui me fixe et je peux voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Aller courage Frost tu peux le faire. Ce n'est qu'un sentiment, une sensation. Ça va passer. J'espère.

Finalement je trouve la force me lever pour me préparer rapidement et nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée. Bizarrement, nous arrivons à l'heure. La journée ne se passe pas trop mal jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Je suis assis à une table à l'extérieur en compagnie d'Hiccup. Ce dernier m'explique les rudiments de la mécanique. Je dois avouer que je ne comprend pas grand chose mais fait comme si tout était claire. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte tant il est pris dans ses explications. Ça se voit qu'il est passionné par ce qu'il dit. Il a un grand sourire et agite ses mains au fur et à mesure de son discours. Si je peux le voir comme ça alors autant supporter des explications compliquées. Les seuls moments où il s'arrête de parler sont pour prendre une bouchée de son sandwich. Tandis que je me contente de fumer mon joint et de l'écouter. Je n'ai pas faim. Enfin plutôt n'éprouve pas l'envie de manger. J'ai brisé mon record. Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir la journée en étant sobre. Pourtant Hiccup ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Il semble comprendre qu'aujourd'hui est une journée compliquée pour moi et se montre compréhensif et patient.

Il est en pleine explication sur comment fabriquer un moteur de voiture avec des pièces récupérées lorsque je le vois s'arrêter pour fixer quelque chose derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que j'entend:

"Alors Frost? Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit-copain? Comme c'est mignon. Il te paye pour tes service ou tu le payes pour qu'il reste avec toi?"

Je me retourne et avise Rustik et toute sa clique. Les jumeaux ricanent en entendant cette réplique et Varek semble juste mal à l'aise. Varek est un bon gars c'est juste qu'il traine avec les mauvaises personnes. Enfin il ne fait rien pour me défendre mais il essaie la plupart du temps d'atténuer les choses. Donc c'est plus un parti neutre qu'une ordure.

Je tourne la tête et remarque qu'Hiccup a l'air septique devant ce groupe. Je soupire puis me lève lentement. C'est parti pour le spectacle. Mais avant que j'ai pu trouver une réplique adéquat, Hiccup se lève rapidement pour se placer entre Rustik et moi:

"Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire sérieusement?"

Il a un air très sérieux sur le visage. Comme si il réprimandait un enfant après avoir fait une bêtise. Rustik semble juste surpris que quelqu'un ne prenne ma défense. Puis un sourire mauvais naît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réplique en ricanant:

"Non pas tellement. C'est toujours amusant de rappeler à Frost à quel point il est minable."

Je vois Hiccup serrer légèrement les poings puis se rapprocher de Rustik. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'ambiance se fait d'un coup plus lourde. Même les jumeaux ont arrêté de ricaner. Finalement Varek propose d'une voix hésitante:

"Aller viens Rustik. On devrait y aller. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Mais Rustik ne semble pas d'accord. Il bombe le torse , voulant paraître imposant,mais a juste l'air d'un gamin face à Hiccup. Pourtant son sourire mauvais est toujours présent sur son visage:

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas Varek. Ce gars est juste énervé d'apprendre la vérité sur son petit-ami. Honnêtement tu devrais le larguer. Il n'est qu'une merde et le sait très bien. Il ne vaut rien et ferait mieux de se pendre. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas..."

Mais Rustik n'a pas le temps de finir sa réplique. Tout s'est passé très vite. Hiccup a levé son poing et l'a abattu avec une telle force sur la joue de Rustik que ce dernier a fini par terre. Tous restent silencieux, abasourdis devant ce spectacle. Rustik se relève rapidement pour répliquer mais n'a pas le temps de contre-attaquer que j'entends:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi content de tomber sur Aster. Ce dernier se rapproche rapidement de nous, accompagné de Sandy. Je le vois froncer les sourcils devant la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il doit être confus. Il fixe chaque personne présente rapidement avant de soupirer:

"Haddock, Frost, suivez moi. Les autres vous allez avec Sandy."

J'entend Rustik marmonner quelque chose mais il coopère néanmoins sans se plaindre réellement.

Nous suivons Aster jusqu'au bureau de North. Aster nous fait entrer puis se place au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés. Hiccup et moi restons debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Finalement North fait son apparition. Il nous fixe durant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête avec un léger sourire. Comme un père se rendant compte que ses enfants ont fait une bêtise enfantine. Aster explique rapidement la situation, enfin du moins le peu qu'il ait vu, puis North se tourne alors vers Hiccup:

"Est-ce vrai Hiccup? Tu as frappé cet étudiant?"

Hiccup s'apprête à dire quelque chose, certainement pour se défendre, puis soupire et acquiesce simplement. Je le fixe surpris. Je ne peux pas le laisser être puni alors qu'il a juste pris ma défense:

"C'est des conneries North."

North me fixe durant quelques secondes avant de répliquer:

"Donc tu nies le fait qu'Aster ait vu monsieur Haddock frapper un de ses camarades?"

Je soupire puis me passe une main dans les cheveux:

"Il l'a frappé mais il a des circonstances atténuantes. Aster n'a pas le contexte de la situation."

Je me tourne vers Aster, m'attendant à le voir protester, mais il reste juste appuyé contre le mur avec un air curieux. C'est sûr que ça doit être une première de me voir défendre quelqu'un. Finalement j'entends North demander:

"Ah oui? Peux-tu nous éclairer Jack?"

J'avise rapidement Hiccup puis souffle pour me donner du courage:

"Rustik m'a...provoqué. Insulté et a aussi insulté Hiccup. Hiccup n'a fait que réagir en conséquence sous la provocation de Rustik. Rustik allait répliquer lorsque Aster est intervenu. Hiccup n'a fait que me défendre alors si il faut punir quelqu'un ce serait plutôt moi. Et Rustik bien sûr."

Je veux bien assumer tout ça mais je ne suis pas idiot au point d'en oublier que Rustik est un enfoiré. Je lève la tête et observe North. Ce dernier semble réfléchir. Finalement j'entends Aster intervenir:

"North, ce serait idiot de leurs donner des heures de colle ou de les renvoyer pour ça. Et contre-productif. Si c'est réellement de la légitime défense alors ils n'ont pas à subir de punitions injustes."

North avise rapidement Aster avant de se replonger dans ses réflexions. Je tourne la tête, surpris, vers Aster. Il a pris notre défense? C'est...plutôt surprenant. Ce dernier m'offre un léger sourire. J'hoche rapidement la tête en signe de remerciement puis reporte mon attention vers Hiccup. Il me fixe avec un doux sourire. Je détourne rapidement le regard, gêné, puis entends North donner sa décision:

"Et bien, si ce que tu dis est vrai alors vous êtes plus victimes que coupables. Donc aucune heure de colle ou renvoi. Néanmoins je ne tolère pas la violence physique donc vous aurez quand même une punition."

Cela semble juste. J'imagine. Finalement North continue:

"Et comme punition... Vous devrez aider l'association des gardiens pour leurs expositions qui a lieu dans deux semaines, samedi après-midi. "

J'hausse les sourcils, surpris. Je tourne rapidement la tête vers Hiccup et remarque que ce dernier semble aussi surpris que moi. Je le vois finalement sourire puis rire légèrement:

"Oh si ce n'est que ça. Je pense que nous pourrons survivre."

North rit d'un rire tonitruant avant de répondre:

"à la bonne heure! Alors rendez-vous samedi matin 7h au même endroit que la dernière fois!"

Je secoue rapidement la tête. Cet homme est surprenant. Finalement nous ressortons, accompagné d'Aster. Ce dernier me sourit puis me dit:

"Qui aurait cru que Jack Frost prendrait la défense de quelqu'un?"

C'est plus une plaisanterie qu'une réelle remarque. Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de le pousser légèrement. Il éclate d'un rire franc et s'apprête à partir. Pourtant, au dernier moment, il se retourne pour nous faire face et dit:

"Après l'exposition, Tooth organise une petite fête. Vous n'avez qu'à venir. Vous pouvez même inviter quelques personnes si vous voulez. Sa maison est bien assez grande croyez moi."

Suite à ça il n'attend pas de réponse et nous fait simplement un signe d'au revoir . Nous sommes maintenant seuls avec Hiccup. Il a l'air gêné. Il se passe une main derrière la nuque et semble s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, certainement des remerciements ou des excuses. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et lui dis avec un léger sourire:

"Fais moi penser à ne jamais t'énerver."

Il semble surpris par ma remarque puis me sourit simplement comme seule réponse.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé plutôt tranquillement. Nous sommes rentrés depuis une heure lorsque j'entend toquer à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils et observe Hiccup se lever rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Il attend de la visite? Mais il ne me l'a pas dit. Remarque je ne suis pas chez moi donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Hiccup entre dans la pièce suivi de Raiponce et Aster. Alors là ma confusion est totale. Que font-ils ici? Pourquoi Hiccup les a invité? Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions que j'entends la voix joyeuse, presque mélodieuse, de Raiponce:

"Jack! Comment vas tu?"

Je la fixe, ne sachant quoi répondre, puis avise Aster à sa gauche. Il garde toujours son air stoïque habituel mais ne semble pas sur ses gardes. Il a l'air plus détendu. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire qu'un:

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

J'entend Aster ricaner, plus d'un air amusé que réellement moqueur, puis me répondre:

"Hiccup nous a appelés à l'aide. Pour des cours de soutien. Et je pense qu'il va y avoir du travail."

Puis il se contente de me fixer avec un rictus amusé. Je souffle puis me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup qui m'offre un léger sourire encourageant. C'est encore une de ses idées. Il a fait ça pour moi? Je soupire puis me lève. C'est parti pour les révisions.

Nous passons l'heure qui suit à réviser. Enfin plutôt Aster et Raiponce m'expliquent certaines choses tandis que j'essaies de comprendre. Hiccup, quant à lui, dessine tranquillement dans un coin. Finalement Raiponce me dit avec un grand sourire:

"Bravo Jack! Tu comprends vite!"

J'étais plutôt bon élève avant. Avant. J'aimais même apprendre et aller en cours. Mais les choses sont devenu plus compliquées. J'entends Aster ajouter:

"Oui Jack. C'est étonnant."

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique. Puis Raiponce demande:

"Vous voulez faire quoi après le lycée?"

La pièce est plongée dans le silence durant plusieurs secondes avant que la voix d'Hiccup ne se fasse entendre:

"J'aimerais juste un métier où je peux créer sans limite."

Cela semble logique. Enfin de mon point de vue car Raiponce s'exclame:

"Oh Hiccup tu inventes des choses?"

Hiccup ne répond que par un léger sourire, tout en levant légèrement son carnet comme seule évidence. L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille grandit:

"Et tu dessines aussi? C'est génial! Tu pourras me montrer tes travaux?"

Le sourire d'Hiccup se fait moqueur tandis qu'il referme son carnet. Puis il réplique:

"Désolé mademoiselle. Top secret."

Raiponce glousse face à cette réponse. Finalement Aster intervient:

"J'aimerais être tatoueur."

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers lui, surpris, puis ne peux m'empêcher de demander:

"Tu ne veux pas bosser avec les enfants?"

Aster m'observe du coin de l'œil avant de sourire:

"Non désolé de te décevoir. Mais mon rêve a toujours été d'être Tatoueur."

Raiponce décide d'intervenir, curieuse:

"Et tu as déjà dessiné des modèles de tatouages?"

Aster ne répond que par un plus grand sourire avant de se lever, se retourner et retirer son tee-shirt. En dessous se trouve des motifs tribaux magnifiques, recouvrant toute la partie supérieure de son dos et un peu les épaules. Finalement Aster se retourne et je remarque que les tatouages continuent sur son torse. Des motifs compliqués mais harmonieux. J'entends Hiccup siffler, impressionné, et Raiponce taper légèrement dans ses mains d'enthousiasme. C'est vraiment du bon travail. Aster remet finalement son tee-shirt tandis que je dis:

"Ah oui effectivement. Lance toi définitivement dans ça."

Il éclate de rire face à ma réplique puis j'entend Raiponce à ma droite demander, d'une voix inquiète:

"Mais tu as l'âge pour en avoir un?"

Aster arrête de rire puis se contente de sourire en répondant:

"Mon oncle travaille dans ça donc disons qu'il a oublié de me demander mon âge."

Hiccup ricane face à cette réplique puis se tourne vers Raiponce puis lui demander:

"Et toi que veux tu faire après le diplôme?"

Le sourire de Raiponce s'agrandit lorsqu'elle lui répond:

"Chanteuse à Broadway!"

Nous restons tous silencieux durant quelques secondes puis Aster demande, incertain:

"Broadway...Comme dans les comédies musicales?"

Raiponce acquiesce vivement. Un petit sourire naît sur les lèvres d'Hiccup:

"Oh? Et aurions nous droit à un petit spectacle?"

Raiponce semblait n'attendre que ça car son sourire s'agrandit et elle acquiesce de nouveau vivement. Elle se lève puis commence à chanter une chanson douce. Pourtant au fur et à mesure sa voix se fait plus puissante et le rythme devient plus entraînant. Finalement elle s'arrête de chanter et nous offre un sourire timide, appréhendant certainement nos réactions. Aster et Hiccup applaudissent vivement tandis que j'applaudis de façon plus calme. C'était une très belle prestation. Raiponce éclate d'un rire léger après nos applaudissement et mime une révérence.

La pièce retombe dans le silence avant que Raiponce ne demande:

"Et toi Jack? Que veux tu faire plus tard?"

Je la fixe durant quelques secondes. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mon esprit est vide et je ne trouve pas de réponse. Je me contente donc d'hausser les épaules d'une façon que j'espère nonchalante.

Les yeux de Raiponce s'écarquillent légèrement mais Hiccup semble remarquer ma détresse car il demande pour changer de sujet:

"Alors Aster? Il y a quelque chose entre Toothiana et toi?"

cette diversion semble marcher car Raiponce se retourne vivement vers Hiccup et s'exclame avant qu'Aster n'ait le temps de répliquer:

"Quoi? Tu ne connais pas le couple le plus connu du lycée?"

Hiccup lui offre un sourire désabusé avant de répondre:

"Et bien je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je ne suis là que depuis deux semaines."

Raiponce ne réplique que par un léger gloussement avant d'expliquer:

"Et bien Aster et Toothiana sont le couple numéro un du lycée. Lui avec son air stoïque et droit et elle adorable et avec le cœur sur la main. Tout le monde les envie et les apprécie! Le Astianna règne!"

Et suite à son laïus, elle lève la main en l'air comme pour appuyer son propos. J'entends Aster demander, septique:

"Le...Astianna?"

Raiponce se tourne vers lui et hoche rapidement la tête:

"Oui, c'est le surnom de votre couple. Un mixte entre vos deux prénoms!"

Aster ne semble pas convaincu mais ne réplique rien. Tandis qu' Hiccup rit légèrement à côté. Quelle ambiance. Comme si ce n'était qu'une rencontre entres amis. Je fronce les sourcils après ma réflexion. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Ils sont là parce qu'Hiccup a demandé. Je secoue rapidement la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites puis remarque 3 paires d'yeux qui me fixent d'un air incrédule. J'hausse un sourcil et les fixe à mon tour. Attendant une explication. Finalement Aster dit:

"Sans vouloir t'offenser mon vieux. T'as des réactions étranges parfois."

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres tandis que je réplique:

"Oh et c'est toi qui dis ça?"

Aster se contente de lever les yeux au ciel comme seule réponse mais sourit néanmoins. Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose lorsque je remarque une ombre du coin de l'œil. Toothless arrive vers nous et s'approche d'Hiccup pour réclamer de l'attention. Ce dernier lui sourit en murmurant un "hey mon grand.". Puis j'entend un léger cris. Je me retourne et remarque que Raiponce arbore maintenant un grand sourire et s'approche de lui. Elle s'accroupit et tend la main. Toothless la fixe durant quelques secondes, semblant la jauger, puis accepte sa présence et s'approche pour réclamer des caresses. Ce qu'elle fait avec joie. J'avise Aster qui a un léger sourire sur les lèvres et lui dis pour plaisanter:

"Tu sais tu peux le caresser aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait peur des lapins."

C'était plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que sur un ton méchant. Aster semble le remarquer car il se contente de me sourire, amusé.

Finalement Aster et Raiponce décident de partir et tandis qu'Hiccup les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée je monte rapidement les escaliers. Toothless me fixe avec un air étonné avant de se rallonger. Je continue et entre dans la salle de bain pour m'enfermer. Je soupire et m'appuie contre la porte. C'était...plutôt cool comme moment. Mais c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Après un an avec peu de contacts sociaux mon esprit a du mal à suivre. C'est agréable et fatiguant à la fois. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et remarque mon reflet dans le miroir. Le léger sentiment agréable que j'avais disparaît aussitôt. Je fixe mon reflet. Je fixe la personne que je déteste le plus. Celle que tous sont censés détester. Mais pourtant ni Aster ni Raiponce n'ont sembler me haïr durant cette soirée. Ils ont été gentils et m'ont même aidé... Ça doit être parce qu'Hiccup était là. Tout arrive parce qu'Hiccup est là. Il est un peu comme un ange gardien. Mon ange gardien. Et moi je ne suis qu'un boulet pour lui qui lui prend son temps. Un parasite qui loge chez lui et qu'il doit surveiller constamment. Je soupire. Puis me laisse tomber lentement par terre contre la porte. Je replis mes jambes contre moi-même et relève ma capuche. Je place mes bras comme seule protection puis ferme les yeux. Laissant ces pensées parasites que j'ai essayé de repousser, de combattre, d'effacer, m'envahir. Si je n'étais pas là Hiccup s'amuserait avec d'autres personnes. Des personnes plus intéressantes. Des personnes meilleurs. Il pourrait profiter tranquillement de sa dernière année de lycée. Au lieu de perdre son temps avec moi. Je lui prend son temps et il va vite le comprendre et me laisser tomber. Il va comprendre que je gâche tout. Que je suis minable. Pitoyable. Il va comprendre pourquoi tous m'ignorent et me détestent et va partir. Il va m'abandonner. Je vais être de nouveau seul. Sans personne. De nouveau invisible et méprisé. Seul. Et je l'aurais mérité. Je me sens commencer à trembler légèrement. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer et commence à hyper ventiler. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers les toilettes pour vomir. De la bile. Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui. Je me relève, tanguant légèrement sur place, mais sens que ça ne va toujours pas. Que rien ne va. Ma respiration devient saccadée et les tremblements augmentent. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je les essuies, surpris. je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et ma panique grandir. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Je ressens c'est tout. Cette sensation se propage dans mon corps comme un poison. Je m'appuie sur l'évier et essaie de contrôler ma respiration. Sans succès. Si j'étais chez moi je pourrais me débrouiller mais je ne suis pas chez moi. Hiccup va tout de suite remarquer que quelque chose cloche. Peut-être que je peux l'appeler pour m'aider? Non. Je ne vais pas l'embêter plus. J'avise mon reflet dans le miroir. L'air ahuri, presque fou, qu'il me renvoie m'effraie presque. Finalement je tourne la tête vers la baignoire puis une idée me vient dans le brouillard qu'est mon esprit. Je me déshabille, malgré les tremblements, et me dirige vers cette dernière. J'allume l'eau. Glacée. Je frissonne sur le coup mais cette technique semble marcher car mon corps se calme. Je soupire puis lève les bras pour observer les cicatrices. C'est laid. Mon corps est laid. Mon esprit est laid. Tout est laid en moi. Je suis laid.

Je me décide finalement à sortir et récupère mes habits éparpillés sur le sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé ici. 10 Secondes? 10 Minutes? 10 heures? Je secoue rapidement la tête et ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Hiccup. Ce dernier semble surpris et à la main légèrement en l'air. Il devait s'apprêter à toquer lorsque je suis sorti. Il a dû remarquer mon absence injustifiée. Pourtant il ne fait pas de remarque et à la place m'offre un doux sourire réconfortant. Je me contente de détourner le regard. Mon esprit est trop emmêlé actuellement pour fonctionner correctement. J'entend Hiccup demander:

"On va manger? Tu dois mourir de faim non ?"

Je ne répond rien. Hiccup ne fait aucune remarque, ne pose aucune question. Il me prend simplement la main puis nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

Finalement Stoïk fait son apparition à la fin du repas. Hiccup ne dit rien et range tranquillement. Je me sens plus calme que précédemment. La crise est passée et je peux de nouveau réfléchir à peu près clairement. J'avise Stoïk du coin de l'œil. Il ne semble pas énervé mais il ne respire pas la joie de vivre pour autant. Après un temps qui me parait être une éternité, il s'avance vers moi. Je me lève, pour me donner du courage j'imagine, et le toise. Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer:

"Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute jeune homme. Mais si tu fais du mal à Hiccup tu auras affaire à moi compris?"

Je me contente de déglutir et d'hocher rapidement la tête. Cet homme est vraiment intimidant.


	8. Chapitre 8

Les deux semaines suivantes suivent une sorte de routine: aller en cours, passer du temps avec Hiccup, réviser avec Aster et Raiponce, se faire ignorer du plus de monde possible, essayer de ne pas laisser des pensées parasites m'envahir. Finalement le jour de l'exposition arrive plutôt rapidement et je me retrouve donc avec Hiccup devant le fameux bâtiment en briques rouges. L'air est plutôt frais et je remarque qu'Hiccup a légèrement les joues roses dû au froid. Je ne peux pas me voir mais j'imagine que je suis dans le même état. Nous attendons donc devant le bâtiment et je me demande rapidement si il n'est pas trop tard pour trouver une excuse et fuir. Le seul problème étant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hiccup soit du genre à fuir lâchement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir cette idée que la porte s'ouvre sur une Toothiana rayonnante. Littéralement. Elle porte des couleurs si vives que j'en ai presque mal aux yeux. Tout ça accompagné de son habituel maquillage excentrique. Je remarque rapidement qu'elle a encore changé de couleur de cheveux, optant pour un bleu électrique cette fois ci. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, Je suis pratiquement sûr que ses cheveux étaient vert la dernière fois, et rose la fois d'avant.

Toothiana nous offre un grand sourire comme signe de bienvenu puis s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer. Hiccup retire sa veste et son sac à dos tandis que je garde mon sweat. Nous pénétrons dans le salon qui est vide de tout meuble. Ils ont dû les retirer avant notre arrivée. Depuis quelle heure sont-ils ici? Je cherche les autres membres du regard et remarque Aster dans un coin en train de rentrer des tables pliantes. Hiccup s'avance pour l'aider tandis qu'Aster lui offre un léger sourire avant de revenir à sa tâche. J'avise rapidement Sandy et North en train de rentrer des boites en cartons mais ils ne semblent pas avoir besoin d'aide. Je reste donc debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Peut-être que l'option fuite est possible finalement. Toothiana s'approche de moi et me demande d'une voix douce:

"Jack. Tu crois que tu pourrais installer les guirlandes que les enfants ont créées? Elles sont rangées dans un carton là-bas. L'échelle est à côté normalement. Et tu trouveras tout le nécessaire pour accrocher tout ça dans un autre carton."

J'hoche simplement la tête et avance pour chercher ce dont j'ai besoin. Opération fuite imminente annulée. Je trouve finalement l'échelle et la boite remplie à ras-bord de guirlandes en papiers. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque une boite en carton contenant du scotch, des clous, un marteau, de la Patafix et des punaises. Bon d'accord avec ça j'ai de quoi faire. Ils ont tout prévu. Je soupire et commence à travailler. 30 minutes passent ainsi, chacun occupé à sa tâche, tandis que je tiens en équilibre précaire sur une échelle. Je suis pratiquement sûr que les tâches ne sont pas équitables. La mienne a un haut risque de danger de mort. Le plafond est penché et donc un côté est plus bas qu'un autre. De plus l'échelle n'est pas bien grande. Ce qui signifie que plus j'avance dans ma tâche, plus mes chances de chuter et me rompre le cou augmentent. Je continue pourtant sans me plaindre, ne voulant pas déranger. Et puis je me débrouille plutôt bien. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la dernière guirlande à installer. C'est à dire sur le coin du plafond le plus haut. Je soupire est installe l'échelle tout en montant lentement sur cette dernière. Comme un condamné montant sur l'échafaud. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et installe le premier bout de guirlande. Je me sens trembler dû à ma position et perd légèrement l'équilibre mais réussis finalement à le retrouver par je ne sais quel miracle. Je souffle, à moitié rassuré d'avoir pratiquement fini, puis redescend pour bouger l'échelle et ainsi installer le deuxième bout de la guirlande. Je monte et me remet sur la pointe des pieds pour finir mon travail. Malheureusement ma malchance légendaire ne m'a pas abandonné et je sens ma cheville se tordre. Je perde l'équilibre et cherche à me rattraper à quelque chose par réflexe. Sans succès. Je me sens tomber sur le côté et ferme les yeux m'attendant à rencontrer le sol dur. Mais à la place je tombe sur quelque chose de chaud. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et me relève légèrement pour voir sur quoi j'ai pu tomber. Pas quoi mais plutôt qui. Le visage d'Hiccup se trouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Ce dernier m'offre un léger sourire tandis que je suis allongé sur lui. Il a dû vouloir me rattraper dans ma chute mais vu la hauteur j'ai dû simplement lui tomber dessus. Ce qui a entraîné sa chute et donc cette situation. Pas si fort que ça le Hiccup. Je me recule rapidement, gêné, et lui se contente de s'asseoir toujours avec son sourire collé aux lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la voix de Toothiana le coupe:

"Oh mon dieu Jack! Tu vas bien?"

Je me tourne vers cette dernière et n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle s'avance vers moi pour me toucher chaque partie du corps. Un peu comme le ferait une mère pour vérifier si son enfant n'a rien de cassé. C'est quoi leur problème à tous avec le concept "d'espace personnel"? Je me recule rapidement en marmonnant un "ouais ça va". Elle semble comprendre que cette situation me gêne car elle se retire avec un léger sourire désolé. Finalement Aster intervient:

"D'accord Jack. Fini les décorations pour toi. Tu vas plutôt faire quelques courses et ensuite t'occuper des collations. Hiccup tu veux bien l'accompagner?"

Hiccup ne se contente que d'acquiescer tandis qu'Aster soupire puis chacun retourne à sa tâche.

Nous arrivons donc au magasin et Hiccup consulte la liste de ce que nous devons acheter. Les courses se passent plutôt bien. Enfin jusqu'au moment de payer. Hiccup s'avance pour régler mais s'arrête net en voyant le caissier:

"Viggo?" Murmure-t-il incrédule.

Le caissier, donc Viggo j'imagine, relève la tête puis ne se contente que d'offrir un sourire calme à Hiccup en s'exclamant:

"Hiccup! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps?"

Viggo fait le tour de la caisse pour se placer devant Hiccup et tend sa main. Hiccup se contente de le fusiller du regard. Son corps est crispé comme si tout son être rejetait l'homme en face de lui. Viggo rabaisse sa main et je remarque que l'ambiance s'est d'un coup faite plus froide. Plus lourde. Viggo ne semble pas remarquer ça car son sourire n'a pas disparu lorsqu'il continu:

"Alors ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu? Depuis l'enterrement non? Comme tu as grandi mon cher Hiccup!"

J'avise Hiccup à ma gauche et remarque sa mâchoire crispée et plus important: son regard. Je n'avais jamais vu Hiccup avec un tel regard. Même lors de la confrontation avec Rustik ou des nombreuses querelles avec son père. C'est un regard froid, plein de haine. Le regard d'un homme qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer la personne en face de lui si il en avait l'occasion. Je n'ose pas intervenir et me contente d'observer l'homme en face de nous. Il n'a pas l'air bien jeune donc ça ne peut pas être un ancien camarade d'Hiccup. Il doit avoir au moins la trentaine à vu d'œil. Puis quelque chose attire mon attention. Je remarque les légères cicatrices sur le côté gauche de son visage. Ce sont des traces de brûlures. Quelque chose me frappe ensuite, son œil droit est d'un brun banal mais son œil gauche...il est d'un blanc laiteux. Qu'est-t-il donc arrivé à cet homme?

Hiccup semble ne pas remarquer ou alors ne pas vouloir remarquer cette particularité physique atypique. Il ne répond rien d'autre qu'un simple:

"Je paierai par carte."

Viggo semble comprendre qu'Hiccup n'est pas ravi de le voir mais son sourire ne disparaît pas pour autant:

"Attends. Tu m'en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé? C'est ridicule mon cher Hiccup."

Hiccup ne semble pas de cet avis car il s'approche rapidement pour prendre Viggo par le col de sa chemise. Une fureur incroyable émane de lui:

"J'ai. Dit. Par. Carte."

Viggo reste calme malgré la situation et continue toujours en souriant:

"Oh voyons mon cher. Tu sais bien que ce qui s'est passé ce jour là n'est pas ma faute. C'est un regrettable accident qui n'est la faute à personne. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait."

Viggo n'aurait certainement pas dû dire ça car la fureur d'Hiccup semble se décupler. Il semble réellement prêt à tuer cet homme. Je décide d'intervenir et m'approche rapidement pour poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hiccup:

"Aller Hiccup. Viens. On paie et on s'en va."

Hiccup me jette rapidement un coup d'œil puis son attention revient sur Viggo. Je vois dans son regard qu'il pèse le pour et le contre avant de finalement soupirer et de lâcher l'homme. Viggo se contente de nous observer avec le même sourire que précédemment puis semble s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais je le coupe avec un simple:

"Par carte s'il vous plait."

L'attention du caissier revient sur moi. Je lève la tête pour le toiser du regard. Ses yeux...ont l'air d'appartenir à un prédateur guettant sa proie. Je remarque qu'il semble me jauger du regard puis, je ne sais pour quelle raison, il semble accepter de laisser Hiccup et se contente d'acquiescer. Nous payons rapidement et nous apprêtons à sortir lorsque j'entends derrière moi:

"à bientôt mon cher Hiccup!"

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup et remarque qu'il est de nouveau crispé. Son regard reste concentré sur le parking devant nous, comme si il voulait ignorer tout ça. Comme si il voulait s'échapper de tout ça. Je pose une main sur son bras pour le calmer légèrement. Cette action semble marcher car il me jette un rapide coup d'œil puis semble se détendre. Nous rentrons ainsi en silence jusqu'au bâtiment en briques rouges.

Nous entrons tranquillement et posons les courses sur une table au milieu de la cuisine. Cette dernière est immense et semble contenir un nombre incalculable d'ustensiles de cuisine. La personne à qui appartient ces lieux doit aimer cuisiner. Je fronce les sourcils suite à cette réflexion puis me tourne vers Hiccup:

"Tu sais à qui appartient cette maison?"

Il ne me regarde pas et se contente d'un vague haussement d'épaule comme seule réponse. C'est comme si il n'avait pas entendu ma question. Il doit être encore énervé par rapport à ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Je le vois m'ignorer et commencer à déballer les courses. Il semble se replier sur lui-même. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Je refuse que cet événement le bouffe de l'intérieur. Je m'approche rapidement de lui. Il ne prête pas grande attention à ma présence alors je décide de poser ma main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer sa tâche. Son expression devient confuse et il tourne lentement la tête vers moi. Demandant silencieusement une explication. Je souffle pour me donner du courage puis demande:

"Hiccup...c'était qui ce gars? Il semblait te connaitre et tu semblais être prêt à le tuer."

Je remarque que les mains d'Hiccup se serrent sur le sac puis après quelques secondes il soupire. Sans quitter le sac des yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde, il me répond:

"C'est...Viggo. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que ma mère travaillait dans de nombreuses associations? Et bien la principale, et celle qu'elle dirigeait, était dans la protection des animaux. Surtout ceux en voie d'extinction. Viggo...Viggo était l'un de ses...coopérateurs et l'aidait dans la plupart de ses missions. Mais Viggo ne voulait pas réellement l'aider. Il s'est servi d'elle et la trahis. Ce qui a causé sa mort."

Il se tait et continue de fixer le sac. Il a l'air réellement bouleversé par tout ça. Ce qui est logique. Tomber sur l'une des personnes responsables de la mort d'un proche doit être...difficile à gérer. Je soupire et me contente de l'observer. Il fixe toujours le sac mais semble maintenant juste...frustré. Il fronce les sourcils et continue:

"J'aurais dû faire quelque chose à l'époque! Mais je n'ai rien pu faire...je n'étais qu'un gamin et ne comprenais pas réellement tout ça. Je me déteste d'avoir été si...inutile."

Je fixe Hiccup comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui. Ce qui est le cas d'une certaine façon. Il garde tout ça en lui. Tout ses remords. Toute sa tristesse. Tout ses regrets. Mais pourtant il continue d'avancer. De sourire. De vivre. Hiccup est vraiment impressionnant.

Il sert de nouveau les poings. Si fort que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Alors pour l'empêcher de continuer je prend ses deux mains. Hiccup relève la tête, certainement surpris par mon geste, tandis que je me contente de lui sourire légèrement. Essayant de reproduire le même sourire que lui m'offre à chaque fois que je vais mal:

"écoute Hiccup. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu l'as dit toi même tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Cet homme est juste un sadique. Ce qu'il veut, c'est te voir souffrir et t'énerver contre lui en vain. Le tabasser ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Je ne connais pas ta mère mais je doute honnêtement qu'elle souhaiterait que tu te mettes en danger juste pour un pauvre type comme lui. Mais ce que tu peux faire comme vengeance est tout simplement de vivre. De vivre ta vie de la façon que tu le souhaites. Avancer et grandir. Être heureux. Cet homme veut que tu soit malheureux alors prouve lui le contraire. Montre lui l'homme fort que tu es devenu. Ta mère serait fière de toi si elle voyait l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. L'homme gentil, généreux, intelligent et formidable que tu es à présent. Tu vaux mille fois mieux que ce minable. Si ta mère t'observe de l'au-delà alors ne reste pas prisonnier du passé. Vis heureux pour elle mais surtout vis heureux pour toi."

Je termine mon laïus puis relève la tête pour observer Hiccup. Ce dernier me fixe maintenant avec des grands yeux. Je remarque que ces derniers sont légèrement humides. Puis un maigre sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis surpris sur le coup mais, après quelques secondes, répond à l'accolade. Je l'entend me murmurer un "merci Jack" et ne trouve rien à répondre. Je me contente de sourire légèrement. Finalement la voix d'Aster se fait entendre:

"J'interrompt quelque chose?"

Nous nous séparons rapidement puis j'avise Aster qui est maintenant appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et un léger sourire moqueur au lèvre. Hiccup se passe la main sur la nuque tandis que je fusille légèrement Aster du regard. Ce dernier me répond par un sourire amusé puis s'avance pour tendre un bout de papier à Hiccup:

"C'est la liste des choses à préparer. Vous êtes de corvée de cuisine les gars. Nous vous rejoindrons pour vous aider lorsque nous aurons fini dans le salon."

Hiccup acquiesce en récupérant la liste et je m'approche pour lire par dessus son épaule. La plupart des plats sont faciles à faire. Limite juste à réchauffer. Il faut juste mettre deux trois quiches au four et préparer un ou deux gâteaux. Le reste est composé de bonbons et de chips. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant étant donné que c'est une exposition sur des travaux d'enfants pour des parents. Hiccup me jette un coup d'œil puis me sourit. Je fais de même et nous nous mettons au travail.

Finalement ça aura été plutôt rapide. Nous avons rempli des bols d'apéritifs et de confiseries puis mis les quiches à cuir. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer les gâteaux. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. La dernière fois que j'ai préparé un gâteau était avec Emma. C'était un plutôt chouette souvenir. Nous avions plus mangé la pâte qu'autre chose ce qui en a résulté par un gâteau aussi épais qu'une bande-dessiné. Je souris légèrement au souvenir puis remarque qu'Hiccup me fixe. Nos regards se croisent puis je me décide à expliquer ma pensée:

"La dernière fois que j'ai préparé un gâteau était avec Emma et nous avions plus passé de temps à savourer la pâte qu'à réellement cuisiner."

Hiccup rit légèrement à mon histoire puis s'avance vers le comptoir avec son téléphone déverrouillé à la main, certainement sur une page internet de recette de gâteau:

"Et bien évitons de manger le goûter de ces enfants."

Je répond par un léger sourire tandis qu'il récupère un sac de farine. Nous commençons à cuisiner dans un silence agréable. Finalement Hiccup se retourne avec un bol de beurre fondu à la main. Mais malheureusement, il ne semble pas avoir bien calculé la distance qui nous séparait. Il me rentre donc dedans et le bol de beurre fondu se renverse sur mon sweat. J'hausse un sourcil en observant la tâche gluante formée puis relève la tête vers un Hiccup qui a un air légèrement paniqué. Une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur mes lèvres tandis que je récupère un bol de farine. Les yeux d'Hiccup s'élargissent légèrement tandis qu'il murmure:

"Oh Frost n'y penses même pas."

Et ma seule réponse à cette réplique est de renverser le bol sur son pull. Hiccup hausse un sourcil avant de me sourire:

"Très bien. C'est une déclaration de guerre."

Hiccup récupère un œuf et l'éclate sur mes cheveux. Je reste surpris sur le coup avant de contre-attaquer avec un œuf à mon tour. Qu'il réplique par une attaque de farine. Je tourne autour de la table pour lui échapper et nous nous faisons maintenant face chacun d'un côté du meuble. Hiccup saute par dessus la table et ,surpris, je recule en poussant un léger cris. Hiccup en profite pour me prendre par la taille puis frotter les restes d'œufs dans mes cheveux. J'essaie de m'échapper mais ses bras sont bien verrouillés autour de moi. Je m'exclame alors, mi-dégoûté mi-amusé:

"Non! Stop! D'accord! Je capitule! Je capitule!"

Hiccup ricane puis me relâche légèrement. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Mais ses mains restent sur mes hanches. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres. Son rire diminue lentement avant de s'arrêter. Pourtant son sourire est toujours présent. Je souris légèrement à mon tour puis remarque une étincelle dans son regard. Une étincelle dont je ne saurais définir la nature ou la source. Finalement la voix de North se fait entendre:

"Wow Quelle pagaille! Que s'est-t-il passé?"

Hiccup et moi nous séparons rapidement puis Hiccup s'exclame, les joues légèrement roses:

"Oh rien. Petit accident mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons nettoyer!"

North se contente de rire de son rire habituel, c'est à dire bruyant, avant de déclarer:

"Laissez mes amis. Allez plutôt vous nettoyer. Vous êtes dans de drôles d'états. Allez voir Tooth, elle vous conduira à la salle de bain."

Nos regards se croisent avec Hiccup. Nous nous sourions puis nous dirigeons vers le salon.

Nous pénétrons dans le salon et tombons sur Aster et Toothiana qui semblent avoir un moment intime. Ce dernier la tient dans ses bras et semble lui murmurer quelque chose. Je la vois sourire doucement puis un doux rire s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'Aster sourit à son tour. Toothiana regarde finalement dans notre direction et son sourire doux devient un air curieux. Elle s'exclame:

"Bon dieu! Que vous est-il arrivé les garçons?"

Je vois Aster se retourner pour nous fixer à son tour et ricaner légèrement:

"Et bien vous vous êtes battu avec les ingrédients?"

Hiccup rit doucement face à cette remarque puis s'explique:

"Nous avons eu...un petit accident. Toothiana peux-tu nous montrer la salle de bain s'il te plait?"

Cette dernière acquiesce vivement avant de poser un rapide baisé sur la joue d'Aster et de sortir du salon. Hiccup prend son sac à dos et la suit. J'avise Aster rapidement et remarque qu'il a les joues légèrement roses. Je souris d'un air moqueur avant de les suivre à mon tour.

Toothiana nous montre la salle de bain avant de redescendre en chantonnant, tandis qu'elle empreinte les escaliers, un "prenez tout votre temps!". Je soupire légèrement de dépit face à temps de joie de vivre puis avise Hiccup à ma gauche. Ce dernier m'offre un léger sourire avant de prendre son sac pour en sortir quelque chose puis me le tendre: un pull. J'avise l'objet tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils de confusion alors Hiccup décide de s'expliquer:

"J'avais pris ce pull pour ce soir au cas ou. Prends le. Moi j'ai ma veste pour si jamais j'ai froid alors que toi tu n'as que ton sweat. Et il n'est pas en état d'être porté."

J'avise rapidement mon sweat avant de relever la tête. Hiccup m'offre un sourire encourageant tout en agitant légèrement son pull. Je récupère alors, de façon hésitante, l'objet. Il me fait signe d'entrer dans la salle de bain en donnant comme argument: "tu en as plus besoin que moi" et montrant mes cheveux comme exemple. Sur ce point là il a raison. Je soupire puis entre dans la pièce. Cette dernière est immense, comme le reste de la maison. Elle n'a rien d'excentrique à part peut-être les mosaïques sur les murs. Ces dernières représentent des paysages féeriques. C'est...particulier et confirme ma théorie selon laquelle nous nous trouvons chez Toothiana. Ce qui parait logique si la fête de ce soir se déroule chez elle. Reste à savoir où dans cet immense bâtiment digne d'un château. Je soupire de nouveau puis avise mon reflet dans le miroir. L'œuf a formé une pâte dégoûtante et collante dans mes cheveux. Je prend une mèche pour observer les dégâts puis soupire. Heureusement que c'est ma véritable couleur de cheveux. Sinon ils seraient foutu. Enfin plus que maintenant. Je tourne la tête vers la baignoire. Je me nettoie rapidement les mains et le visage au lavabo puis retire mon pull pour rester en tee-shirt blanc. Je m'approche ensuite de la baignoire et prend le pommeau de douche pour me rincer les cheveux. En faisant ça je remarque les cicatrices sur mes bras. C'est vraiment moche. Cicatrisé mais moche. Je ne sais pas si ça disparaîtra un jour. Probablement pas. Je décide de les ignorer et me concentre sur ma tâche. Après plusieurs lavages et rinçages je réussis à tout nettoyer. Je soupire pus me sèche rapidement les cheveux avant de récupérer le pull d'Hiccup. Ce dernier est vert foret et est bien trop grand pour moi. Je le met puis retrousse légèrement les manches pour pouvoir utiliser mes mains. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis porte une manche à mon nez. Ce pull a l'odeur d'Hiccup. Ce qui est logique étant donné que c'est le sien. Il...sent plutôt bon. Je secoue rapidement la tête après cette pensée puis lève la tête pour observer mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai l'air pathétique. On a l'impression de voir un enfant dans un vêtement d'adulte. Un enfant trop pâle et trop maigre. Je baisse les yeux pour éviter de voir mon reflet et sort rapidement de la pièce, mon sweat sale à la main.

Hiccup attend tranquillement, appuyé contre le mur d'en face et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres en me voyant:

"Tu as l'air adorable comme ça."

Je grommelle une insulte comme seule réponse tandis qu'il entre dans la salle de bain. En l'attendant je range mon sweat, plié en boule pour éviter de salir quelque chose, dans son sac. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra et puis je ne peux pas me trimbaler cet objet à bout de bras toute la journée. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps que je vois ressortir Hiccup avec simplement un débardeur noir. Ça lui va plutôt bien. Il a l'air plus masculin, plus adulte comme ça. Mais à quoi je pense moi? Je secoue rapidement la tête pour chasser cette pensée puis nous redescendons dans le salon.

Toothiana nous accueille avec un grand sourire puis j'observe la pièce. Il y a des tables réparties un peu partout contenant des sculptures et autres travaux enfantins. Les murs sont recouverts de dessins et des guirlandes sont accrochées aux plafonds. Je remarque dans un coin de la pièce quelques tables contenant de la nourriture et des boissons. North a donc réussi à réparer les dégâts et à préparer les gâteaux à temps.

En parlant de lui, le voici qui s'approche de nous avec un grand sourire:

"Ah vous êtes de nouveau propres! Vous aviez fait un sacré carnage dans la cuisine! Bunny a faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les dégâts."

J'avise rapidement Aster qui discute tranquillement avec Sandy. Alors comme ça Aster est maniaque? C'est une information à retenir. Au cas ou. J'entends Hiccup répondre avec un sourire dans la voix:

"Désolé North. Petit accident lié au beurre. On va dire que certaines personnes ont des réactions excessives."

Je tourne la tête vers Hiccup et ce dernier me fixe avec un léger sourire moqueur. Je souris à mon tour puis réplique:

"Et bien certaines personnes sont plutôt maladroites donc bon."

Il ricane face à ma réponse puis j'entends North intervenir:

"Oh très bien. Pas de soucis. Les enfants et parents devraient bientôt arriver."

À peine North a-t-il fini sa phrase que j'entends toquer à la porte. North m'offre un grand sourire puis demande:

"Jack! Peux-tu aller ouvrir s'il te plait?"

J'hoche rapidement la tête puis me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. A peine l'ai-je ouverte que j'entends:

"Jack! Tu es revenu! C'est génial!"

Je baisse les yeux et un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarque qui se trouve devant moi. Jamie a un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me recule pour le laisser entrer avec une femme, certainement sa mère, et sa petite sœur. Sophie aussi semble me reconnaître car elle n'arrête pas de répéter " Fée! Hop! Hop! Hop!".

D'autres parents arrivent au fur et à mesure. Je suis tranquillement assis dans un coin, un verre de jus d'orange à la main, lorsqu'une femme s'approche de moi. Elle est brune et semble très fatiguée au vu des cernes sous ses yeux. Pourtant elle a un doux sourire et un regard qui m'est familier. Elle s'avance vers moi puis me demande:

"excusez moi? Vous êtes le jeune homme qui a passé le samedi après-midi dernier avec mon fils?"

Je me rappelle enfin d'où j'ai vu ce regard. C'est la mère de Jamie. Lorsque j'ai ouvert je n'ai pas réellement fait attention à la femme présente mais maintenant ça fait sens. J'hoche la tête de façon hésitante, surpris qu'elle vienne me parler. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Pourtant Jamie semblait content de me voir. Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre le cours de mes pensées que la femme continue:

"Oh! Mon fils n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous durant cette semaine! Vous lui avez fait grande impression. Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier et avait peur que vous ne soyez pas là aujourd'hui. Il vous apprécie tellement qu'il a voulu venir ce matin pour vous voir. J'ai dû lui rappeler au moins une dizaine de fois que l'exposition était cette après-midi et non ce matin."

Elle rit légèrement, certainement au souvenir, puis m'offre un doux sourire. Un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Le sourire d'une mère aimante, fière de ses enfants. Non un visage ravagé par la peine et la douleur. Je me lève rapidement, restant debout de façon maladroite, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Cette femme semble remarquer ma gêne mais son sourire reste toujours doux. Elle ajoute:

"Enfin bon. Je tenais à vous remercier pour ça. Jamie...est un petit garçon timide. Il est très renfermé sur lui-même depuis la mort de son père. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'ami et reste dans son coin à lire des livres. Alors lorsqu'il a parlé de vous, j'ai été si heureuse!"

Alors là je reste coi. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial et pourtant cette femme me remercie comme si j'avais sauvé son enfant. Je me contente de lui offrir un maigre sourire et de répondre:

"Je n'ai rien fait de spécial madame. Votre fils est un petit garçon remarquable et très intelligent."

Elle semble surprise de ma réponse puis m'offre un grand sourire. Elle prend ensuite ma main libre à deux mains. Surpris, je me contente de la fixer puis remarque qu'elle a les yeux légèrement humides. Pourtant son sourire est toujours présent:

"Merci. Jack. Merci beaucoup."

Et avec ça elle lâche ma main puis me souhaite un bon après-midi et repart discuter avec d'autres parents. Comme si cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je reste debout avec la main toujours légèrement levée. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer? Je reste là, essayant d'analyser et de digérer cet événement puis je sens une main sur mon épaule.

Hiccup me fixe avec un regard inquiet puis me demande:

"ça va Jack? Que te voulait cette femme?"

Alors je n'ai rien imaginé et tout ça est vraiment arrivé. Je soupire puis me contente de répondre:

"C'est la mère de Jamie. Elle voulait me remercier de m'être occupé de son fils."

Hiccup m'offre un sourire doux puis me dit:

"Et bien tu fais du bon travail. Tu devrais réellement t'inscrire dans cette association."

Je soupire puis avise Jamie qui semble expliquer quelque chose à sa petite sœur.

"Oui. Oui je pense le faire." je lui répond

Mon attention reviens sur Hiccup et je remarque que son sourire s'est agrandi. Je détourne rapidement le regard, gêné, puis reporte de nouveau mon attention sur Jamie.

Nos regards se croisent et je vois ses yeux s'illuminer tandis qu'il s'approche rapidement de moi. Hiccup m'offre un sourire encourageant avant de déclarer:

"à plus tard."

J'hoche rapidement la tête alors que Jamie arrive à ma hauteur. Il me dit avec un grand sourire:

"Jack! J'ai eu peur de ne pas te voir! Tu sais j'ai fait des recherches sur les fées et il y a plein de témoignages! Peut-être qu'elles existent vraiment? J'ai pas oublié Bigfoot non plus mais du coup je fais plein de recherches et tu as raison elles doivent exister!"

Je lui répond par un maigre sourire, cet enfant est surprenant. Il ira loin. Jamie continue son monologue tandis que mon attention se porte sur Hiccup. Ce dernier est en pleine discussion avec Aster. J'observe sa façon de bouger, ses cheveux bruns s'agiter légèrement durant ses mouvements, l'illumination dans son regard tandis qu'il explique quelque chose, la légère fossette au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il sourit. Je me perds dans mon observation et en oublie Jamie. Celui-ci semble le remarquer car il s'exclame:

"Jack! Jack! "

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, sortant de ma transe, puis reporte mon attention sur l'enfant devant moi. Jamie suit mon regard et de la confusion se fait voir dans son regard:

"Jack c'est qui? Ton amoureux?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à cette demande. Non Hiccup n'est pas mon amoureux. On est juste amis et...quand est-ce que nous avons franchi la barrière de simples connaissances? Hiccup semble l'avoir franchi depuis longtemps envers moi mais moi...je ne sais pas. On se connait depuis peu et tout est allé si vite. Pourtant je le considère comme quelqu'un de proche. Si ce n'est la personne qui m'est le plus proche. Tout a changé depuis son arrivée. Il fait tout son possible pour m'aider. Est-ce vraiment juste parce-qu'il comprend ce que je ressens? Ce par quoi je suis passé? Ou alors y a t'il plus?Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions que Jamie tire sur ma manche:

"Jack! Alors c'est qui?"

Hiccup se tourne à ce moment vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Il m'offre un doux sourire puis revient à sa conversation. Je reporte alors mon attention sur Jamie et lui souris:

"C'est un ami, Jamie. Un ami précieux."

Le petit semble s'apprêter à dire quelque chose lorsque j'entends la voix de sa mère intervenir:

"Jamie? Viens! Nous devons y aller!"

Jamie semble déçu mais acquiesce. Il va pour partir mais se retourne au dernier moment puis s'avance rapidement vers moi pour me faire un câlin:

"Tu vas me manquer Jack! Imagine qu'on ne se voit plus? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

Je suis surpris sur le coup puis lui souris doucement avant de m'abaisser à son niveau:

"Jamie. Lorsque les nuages passent devant le soleil, est-ce que le soleil a disparu pour de bon et ne reviendra plus?"

L'enfant rit doucement face à ma demande puis secoue la tête. Je lui souris légèrement puis continue:

"Alors tu vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On se reverra."

Il acquiesce, plus sûr de lui, puis me fait signe d'au revoir avant de suivre sa mère et sa sœur.

Je lui fait un signe de la main puis cherche Hiccup du regard. Je le remarque en train de s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres:

"Alors, ce petit a l'air de t'apprécier dis moi?"

J'hoche la tête avec un léger sourire tandis qu'Hiccup m'emmène rejoindre Aster et les autres.


	9. Chapitre 9

La fête de Toothiana se déroule finalement dans un salon de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Cet endroit est vraiment immense. D'après Aster, il y a au moins une dizaine de chambres réparties dans les étages supérieurs. Donc Toothiana nous a proposé de rester dormir si l'alcool prend le dessus et que nous ne sommes pas en état de rentrer. Ce qui risque certainement d'arriver.

J'avise les personnes présentes durant cette soirée, la plupart des visages me sont inconnus à par ceux des gardiens. Ah et Raiponce et Mérida, qu'Hiccup a gentiment invitées. En parlant de lui, ce dernier s'approche de moi avec deux verres remplis à la main. Il m'offre un sourire en me tendant un des verres:

"Vodka- coca."

Je récupère l'objet et bois tranquillement tandis que nous observons tout deux les personnes danser et discuter autour de nous. Hiccup se tourne alors vers moi:

"C'était plutôt sympa comme après-midi. Tu as prévenu les gardiens que tu voulais t'inscrire?"

Je secoue la tête comme seule réponse puis relève la tête. Hiccup semble curieux du pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait. Je soupire puis décide de m'expliquer:

"C'est vraiment...génial comme association mais...Hiccup c'est pas pour moi le coup "d'aider autrui". Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé passer du temps ici mais je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre je vais tout faire ...foirer. Comme je le fais à chaque fois."

Je reporte mon attention sur mon verre, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Hiccup. Finalement, après ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'entends ce dernier me répondre:

"Et bien, si tu dois t'inquiéter de savoir si tu vas foirer quelque chose pour chaque action que tu fais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire grand chose. Personnellement je ne pense pas que tu vas "tout faire foirer". Et puis même si tu faisais une connerie et bien...c'est comme ça qu'on apprend. Apprends de tes erreurs et essayes de les corriger du mieux que tu peux. La vie est faite de ça Jack. D'épreuves et d'erreurs mais c'est ce qui permet d'évoluer. Si tu ne vis pas ta vie selon tes envies et seulement dans la peur, alors à quoi bon vivre?"

Je relève rapidement la tête après son laïus, surpris par ses mots. Hiccup se contente de fixer la foule avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je reste en silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Hiccup a le don pour trouver les mots qui me laissent sans voix et qui pourtant résonnent en moi. Il trouve les mots justes à chaque fois. Je soupire puis un léger sourire naît sur mes lèvres:

"Oui...Oui j'imagine que tu as raison. Je parlerais à North demain après la fête."

Je tourne la tête pour aviser Hiccup et remarque que ce dernier me fixe maintenant avec un doux sourire:

"Oui. Pour ce soir, profitons simplement de cette soirée."

Et avec ça il prend mon verre, le pose avec le sien sur une table à côté de nous, puis me prend la main. Il nous conduit au milieux de la pièce et commence à danser parmi les autres invités. Je reste là,les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il y a des lustres que je n'avais pas dansé. Je crois bien avoir oublié comment faire. Hiccup semble remarquer mon désarroi car il me sourit doucement tandis qu'il me prend les mains et recommence à danser. J'imite ses gestes, de façon maladroite, puis nous dansons ensemble.

Finalement ,au bout de 3 chansons et 4 éclats de rire d'Hiccup, nous décidons de faire une pause et allons nous asseoir sur des sièges dans un coin de la pièce. Nous discutons tranquillement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix familière:

"Ah Blanche Neige et son prince charmant! Comment allez vous les gars?"

Mérida se tient maintenant devant nous, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et tenant la main d'une blonde. Cette dernière est d'une beauté saisissante. Elle a des yeux d'un bleu glacial et des cheveux blonds ,presque blancs, ramenés en une tresse.

Mérida doit remarquer que nous ne connaissons pas la fille qui l'accompagne car elle se décide enfin à faire les présentations:

"Blanche neige, Hiccup, voici ma petite-amie: Elsa. Elsa voici Hiccup et Jack."

La jeune femme, Elsa donc, se contente de nous offrir un sourire timide et de secouer légèrement la main en signe de salutation. Elle s'assied ensuite, avec une grande grâce, sur un des sièges libres. Mérida, qui ne semble posséder ni la grâce ni l'élégance de sa copine, s'affale sur un siège à côté sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Elsa. Elle commence à demander, d'une voix forte:

"Alors vous deux? Quoi de neuf?"

Hiccup lui sourit puis commence à lui expliquer les événements des derniers jours. Notre quotidien chez lui, nos deux samedis dans l'association des gardiens, sa confrontation avec Rustik, la façon dont je l'ai défendu. À ce moment là je décide d'intervenir:

"Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, comme il s'amuse à le déclamer. Tout ça était ma faute et j'en ai juste assumer les conséquences."

Hiccup ne semble pas d'accord avec ma déclaration car il ajoute:

"Peut-être mais si tu n'étais pas intervenu j'aurais pu avoir des heures de colles ou pire: Être renvoyé."

J'hausse un sourcil puis lui sourit doucement:

"Et bien dans ce cas vu que tu m'as sauvé de Rustik, disons que nous sommes quittes."

Je décide ensuite de changer de sujet et aborde mes cours particuliers avec Raiponce et Aster. Le regard de Mérida s'illumine alors qu'elle demande:

"Au fait! Vous savez où elle est? Je sais qu'elle doit venir avec son copain mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée."

J'hausse les épaules comme seule réponse tandis qu'Hiccup décide d'être plus loquace que moi et d'aligner quelques mots:

"Elle ne devrait pas tarder, si elle n'est pas encore arrivée."

Mérida approuve vivement puis déclare:

"Oui tu as raison! Elle est toujours l'une des première à arriver à ce genre de trucs. Très bien les gars, Je pars en Mission "il faut sauver le soldat Raiponce"!"

Et suite à ça elle ricane légèrement à sa propre référence puis se lève rapidement. Elle se tourne vers Elsa et plante un baisé sur les lèvres en murmurant un "à tout de suite bébé". Elsa lui sourit comme seule réponse tandis que Mérida se fraye un passage entre les personnes autour de nous. La seule chose visible étant sa longue chevelure rousse. Je soupire face à tant d'énergie puis mon attention revient sur la blonde en face de nous. Cette dernière a toujours l'air un peu timide mais semble plus à l'aise que précédemment. Elle nous sourit puis demande:

"ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez tout les deux?"

Elle demande ça en nous pointant tout deux du doigt. Hiccup décide de répondre:

"Oh non, depuis quelques semaines en fait."

Elle semble surprise par sa réponse. Elle remarque notre incompréhension et décide de se justifier:

"ah bon? Pourtant vous semblez être très proches...un peu comme si vous étiez... des vieux amis. C'est...surprenant."

Hiccup rit légèrement face à cette remarque puis continue:

"Et bien. On peut dire qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis notre rencontre. Et puis une relation ne se base pas seulement sur le temps. Elle peut être nouvelle et forte comme elle peut être ancienne et fragile. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas."

Elsa arbore de nouveau un doux sourire puis répond:

"C'est une très belle philosophie Hiccup."

Le brun ne lui répond que par un sourire tandis que je me contente d'observer tout ça. Hiccup a raison sur ce point. On se connait depuis peu mais je l'apprécie plus que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer. Enfin sauf une...Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre mes réflexions que je remarque une chevelure flamboyante arriver vers nous. Mérida se tient là avec son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres:

"Trouvés!"

Et suite à ça, elle s'assied, enfin plutôt s'affale sur son siège. Alors que je remarque Raiponce accompagnée d'un grand brun derrière elle. Le brun s'assied sur le dernier siège libre tandis que Raiponce nous offre un doux sourire avant de prendre place sur les genoux du brun. Ça doit être son petit-ami j'imagine. Il semble être plus vieux que nous mais ne semble pas méchant. Il nous sourit puis se présente:

"Eugène. Eugène Fitzherbert."

Hiccup et moi restons surpris par ce nom...particulier. Remarque Hiccup n'a pas tellement le droit d'être surpris vu son propre nom. Eugène Fitzherbert ricane face à nos airs étonnés puis continue:

"Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Flynn. Je sais que mon nom est...difficile à retenir. La plupart des personnes que je rencontre ont la même réaction que vous deux lorsque je me présente."

Hiccup rit légèrement puis ajoute:

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'y connais en noms étranges. Je suis Hiccup."

Flynn ne semble pas surpris et nous offre un sourire moqueur:

"-Et bien désolé de te décevoir Hiccup. Mais même si tu as un prénom particulier tu ne me bats pas...

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock troisième du nom."

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu son nom en entier. J'avise Flynn et remarque qu'il a l'air surpris. Il a les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. D'accord là ce n'est pas de la surprise, je penche plutôt pour un AVC. Quelques secondes passent, et je commence réellement à envisager la théorie de l'AVC, jusqu'à ce que Flynn semble revenir à la réalité et éclate de rire:

"D'accord, D'accord Hiccup. On dirait que tu m'as battu sur ce coup là!"

Hiccup rit à son tour puis Mérida décide d'intervenir:

"Bon, qui se porte volontaire pour aller chercher des boissons? Personne? Bon et bien Blanche neige tu es désigné volontaire par nul autre que moi!"

Je grommelle comme seule réponse:

"Désolé mais je ne vis pas dans une tyrannie."

Le sourire de la rousse devient taquin tandis qu'elle répond:

"Oh vraiment? Très bien faisons un vote. Qui vote pour que Blanche Neige nous rapporte des boissons?"

Et suite à cette phrase tous lèvent la main. Même Hiccup. Je le fusille du regard et marmonne:

"Traître..."

Ce dernier rit puis me répond:

"Désolé mec, les lois de la démocratie sont impénétrables. Je t'accompagne?"

Je marmonne une insulte mais accepte. Mérida décide d'ajouter comme argument:

"Et puis Flynn et moi sommes prisonniers de nos petites-amies respectives. Donc la mission te revient cher paladin. À toi et ton prince charmant! Bonne chance dans votre quête pour la précieuse boisson!"

Et suite à ça elle soulève sa main pour montrer qu'elle est vissée à celle d'Elsa. Tandis que Raiponce est toujours assise sur les genoux de Flynn. Je soupire puis me lève, suivi d'Hiccup.

Nous marchons tout deux jusqu'à une table où je m'apprête à prendre six bouteilles de bières lorsque j'entends derrière moi:

"Hiccup?"

Nous nous retournons tout deux et nous retrouvons devant une jeune femme. Elle a des cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse comme Elsa mais n'a que ça comme point commun. La fille devant nous a une aura effrayante. Pas le genre d'aura qu'aurait un serial killer ou un psychopathe mais plus une aura de " si tu viens me faire chier tu finiras avec un os cassé". Ajouté à ça sa dégaine punk, on peut se demander ce qu'elle fait là tant elle n'est pas en accord avec le décor.

J'avise Hiccup et remarque qu'il a l'air surpris de la voir ici, pas surpris comme lors de notre confrontation avec Viggo. Non juste surpris comme...surpris c'est tout. Finalement un doux sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il s'exclame:

"Astrid! Que fais tu là?"

La blonde rit légèrement avant de s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne le bras gauche pour le passer dans son dos et le maintenir dans cette position délicate. D'accord ça doit être douloureux comme position. Cette fille est championne en art martial? Ou alors quand tu passe le blouson en cuir tu as droit à un stage de "comment blesser son ami durant une fête"? Enfin en imaginant bien sûr qu'ils soient amis. Ou alors c'est son ex? Ça devait être violent durant le sexe si elle est aussi...fougueuse. Finalement j'entends Hiccup continuer toujours en souriant, bien que son sourire tienne plus d'une grimace au vu de sa position...disgracieuse:

"Astrid! Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi...imprévisible. Dis tu pourrais me lâcher avant que mon bras ne soit cassé? Tu sais c'est plutôt utile un bras de nos jours..."

J'hésite à intervenir lorsque Astrid se décide enfin à lâcher Hiccup. Ce dernier ricane légèrement avant de passer ses mains sur son débardeur comme pour enlever de la poussière invisible. Astrid se décide enfin à parler, tout en donnant un coup de poing dans le bras d'hiccup:

"Hiccup où étais tu passé? On a pas eu de nouvelle depuis ton déménagement! Heather et moi étions mortes d'inquiétude! Alors non seulement tu disparais mais en plus tu changes de numéro de téléphone et ne donne aucun signe de vie? Même Dagur a commencé à s'inquiéter et voulait envoyer ses hommes à ta recherche. Un peu plus et tu te retrouvais avec les berserkers au pas de ta porte!"

Hiccup se passe la main sur la nuque, évitant le regard de la blonde, puis soupire:

"écoute Astrid. Après tout ça j'avais besoin de...partir de cette ville. De cette vie. Je n'en pouvais plus des regards de pitié et je voulais tout recommencer...ailleurs. Et quand papa a eu sa mutation j'ai...profité de l'occasion. J'ai voulu reprendre contacte avec vous mais une chose en a entraîné une autre et j'ai été...occupé ces derniers temps."

Et suite à son explication, Hiccup tourne la tête vers moi en souriant. Astrid regarde aussi dans ma direction puis quelque chose semble se passer dans son cerveau car son regard change. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, et bien je serais mort actuellement. C'est quoi son problème à cette fille? Je lui offre un léger salut de la main, gêné, mais son regard se fait encore plus perçant. Ok d'accord. Est-ce que j'ai le temps de fuir avant qu'elle ne me tranche la gorge?

Hiccup ne semble pas remarquer ce petit manège et continue tranquillement:

"-Enfin bref voici Jack. C'est un ami et...

-Hiccup est-ce qu'on peut se parler...seuls?" intervient Astrid

D'accord là j'ai réellement l'impression d'être de trop. Hiccup semble décontenancé par cette question puis me jette un coup d'œil. J'hausse les épaules comme seule réponse. Il soupire puis acquiesce de façon réticente. Astrid lui prend la main puis part dans un coin. D'accord cette fille n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonne? Avec l'arrivé d'Hiccup j'avais presque oublié que pratiquement tous me déteste. Je soupire puis décide que je préfère rester seul. Je vais pour monter les escaliers lorsque je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors puis avise le contact. Je décroche:

"Pitch, qu'est ce que tu veux?"

J'entends un ricanement à l'autre bout puis pitch me répondre:

"Oh tu sais. Je m'ennuie ces temps-ci. J'ai reçu de la marchandise de bonne qualité. Tu viens me rejoindre? On pourrait en profiter pour tu sais...s'amuser un peu."

Je ne répond rien sur le coup et réfléchis. Il y a un mois j'aurai accepté sans hésiter mais là...tant de choses ont changé...J'avise Hiccup toujours en pleine discussion avec Astrid. Il y a comme un déclic en moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Quelque chose en moi est contre cette idée de rejoindre pitch maintenant. Mon intuition, un mauvais pressentiment ou ma conscience qui décide de se réveiller après un an d'absence? J'en ai aucune idée. Je décide de répondre:

"écoute Pitch. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. C'était sympa mais honnêtement ça ne mènera à rien et...je ne veux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne veux plus continuer ce petit jeu. Alors arrêtons de nous voir et partons chacun de notre côté. D'accord?"

Le silence est la seule réponse qui me parvient avant que la voix de pitch ne se fasse entendre, basse, froide, et pourtant avec un léger rire mauvais:

"Oh alors Jacky a décidé d'être une bonne personne? Tu veux arrêter de me voir? Et ensuite quoi? Tu vas passer ton diplôme et mener une vie exemplaire? Voyons Frost tu sais très bien que c'est ridicule. Tu es comme moi. Un exclu, un marginal. Tu es même pire que moi. Un déchet. Dois je te rappeler ce que as fait? Tu ne vaux rien voyons et personne ne voudra de toi. Jamais. À part moi. Tu reviendras quand tu le comprendras. Tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas être sauvé car tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé. Tu mérites tout ça. Cette vie misérable."

Suite à ça il raccroche et je reste là. Le téléphone toujours porté à mon oreille. Les yeux écarquillés. Je me sens...Déconnecté de tout. Mon corps est ici mais mon esprit est comme...ailleurs. Je remet le téléphone dans ma poche, d'un geste mécanique. Je monte lentement les escaliers, tel un robot, puis ouvre la porte d'une pièce au hasard: une salle de bain. J'entre puis verrouille la porte derrière moi. Je me sens...bizarre. Les paroles de Pitch résonnent en moi. Accompagnées de toutes celles qu'on ait pu me dire durant cette année. Tel des échos, des voix me chuchotant à l'oreille ces vérités:

_"Un exclu, un marginal, un déchet."_

_"Je ne veux pas que mon fils fréquente de la vermine!"_

_"Ça ne te suffisait pas de causer du mal à ta famille? Maintenant il faut que tu fasses chier les autres aussi?"_

_"Souviens toi d'où est ta place Frost. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature et si tu étais mort tu ne manquerais à personne."_

_"Tu ne peux pas être sauvé car tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé."_

Je place mes mains sur mes oreilles, essayant de stopper ces paroles. D'autres affluent, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je murmure:

"Non! Arrêtez! Arrêtez!"

Je recule et me sens taper contre quelque chose, je me retourne puis vois à travers mes larmes: la baignoire. Un idée folle me traverse l'esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais mon cerveau embrumé n'arrive pas à réfléchir. D'une main tremblante, je bouche l'évacuation et allume l'eau. Glaciale. Je me recule et en attendant que l'eau monte, je retire mes vêtements. Je dois m'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir tant mes mains tremblent. Puis entre dans l'eau. Cette dernière m'arrive au niveau du torse alors je coupe le robinet. Je sens le stress monter. Une grande angoisse arriver. La boule au ventre et la respiration sifflante. Mon cerveau commence à paniquer, m'envoyer des signaux d'alertes tandis que mon cœurs s'accélère. J'ignore tout ça. Je connais la cause de cette panique, de cette angoisse naissante alors que je suis entré dans l'eau. Les médecins me l'ont assez rabâché durant mes semaines à l'hôpital. Le terme scientifique est "syndrome de stress post traumatique". Certains l'ont sous forme de cauchemars. D'autres de dépression. Moi en plus de tout ça j'ai développé une phobie: la peur de l'eau. Ou plutôt la peur de me baigner dans de l'eau. Me noyer. Ne pas pouvoir m'échapper. Qu'importe. Ce qui importe est que le moindre contact avec des étendus d'eau me fait paniquer. Baignoire remplie comprise. Et c'est ce qui se passe actuellement. Mon cerveau traumatisé essaye d'analyser la situation et de m'en sortir vivant. Mais il panique car il ne trouve pas de solution. Pour lui l'eau est égale au danger. Mais je décide de l'ignorer et plonge la tête sous l'eau. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. Je le fais c'est tout. Je retiens ma respiration et reste là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Peut-être une éternité, peut-être une seconde. Je reste là et ouvre les yeux. J'observe ce qui m'entoure. La vision flou. La lumière qui forme des reflets sur la surface de l'eau. Je coule. J'ai l'impression de couler. Me noyer. Je sens mes poumons réclamer de l'air mais reste là. Paralysé. Je commence à voir des choses. Avoir des flashs. Est-ce dû au manque d'oxygène ou à mon cerveau traumatisé? Je ne sais pas. J'ai des images qui me parviennent. Des images d'Emma. Emma me souriant, me taquinant, riant. Puis une autre image prend place. Une image tirée de mes cauchemars. Mes pires cauchemars. Emma me fixant. De son regard vide. De son regard mort. Les yeux vitreux. Le teint cadavérique. Les lèvres pâles. Ses cheveux bruns flottant dans l'eau. Elle est en face de moi. Je peux la voir. Presque la toucher. Son cadavre est en face de moi. C'est ce à quoi elle ressemblera éternellement. Pas de souvenir d'elle le visage souriant non. Cette vision d'elle. Un cadavre. Un mort. Parce-que c'est ce qu'elle est maintenant. Elle est morte. Elle est morte par ma faute.

Je sors la tête de l'eau. Toussant et essayant de retrouver ma respiration, m'appuyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. L'oxygène me brûle les poumons. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici? J'entends toquer à la porte. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. J'entends de nouveau toquer de façon plus forte, plus rapide, plus insistante. Je m'attends à entendre la voix d'Hiccup mais pourtant c'est la voix de Raiponce qui me parvient à travers la porte:

"Jack? Jack tu es là? Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il-te-plait?"

Je sors rapidement et enfile mes vêtements à la hâte avant de lui ouvrir, les cheveux dégoulinants et les vêtements me collant à la peau. Raiponce m'offre un doux sourire puis regarde derrière moi avant de rire légèrement:

"Tu sais Jack je ne pense pas que ce soit l'heure idéale pour un bain."

Je me retourne et avise la salle de bain trempée avant de reporter mon attention sur Raiponce. Sa mine s'est faite inquiète tandis qu'elle demande:

"Jack tu vas bien? Tu trembles. Tu veux que j'appelle Hiccup?"

Je secoue rapidement le tête avant de répondre d'une voix rauque:

"Non. J'imagine qu'il doit encore être avec Astrid. Ne vas pas le déranger pour rien."

Raiponce ne répond rien, confirmant ainsi ma théorie comme quoi il est toujours avec elle. Combien de temps ai-je été absent?:

"Raiponce ça fait combien de temps que tu me cherches?"

Elle semble surprise pendant quelques secondes puis me répond:

"Oh et bien Mérida se plaignait que tu ne revenais pas avec les boissons. Du coup je me suis levée pour te chercher et t'ai vu en bas des escaliers au téléphone. Tu semblais...sérieux donc je n'ai pas voulu déranger. Après ça tu es monté et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps seul. Tu sais pour réfléchir ou te détendre. J'ai attendu Vingt minutes pour voir si tu redescendais et au bout de trente j'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche."

Je reste coi. Je suis rester une demi heure là-haut? Raiponce m'offre un doux sourire, puis me demande:

"Tu veux qu'on aille dans le jardin pour prendre l'air?"

J'acquiesce simplement tandis que nous redescendons. Je cherche Hiccup du regard et le vois en train de rire avec Astrid autour d'un verre. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser. C'est...bien je suppose. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Bien sûr que c'est bien. Il n'a pas à passer tout son temps libre avec moi. Il a le droit d'avoir d'autres amis après tout.

Je suis Raiponce tandis que nous nous asseyons sur des balançoires. Nous restons ainsi en silence alors que je sors un Joint de mon paquet de Cigarettes et l'allume. Je laisse la drogue faire son effet et au bout de quelques minutes me sens plus calme. Plus apaisé. Artificiellement du moins. J'entends Raiponce à ma droite:

"Jack...Comment vas tu?"

Je décide d'ignorer sa question, ne sachant pas comment répondre, et décide de la distraire:

"Ton copain ne va pas s'inquiéter de te voir partir avec un autre homme?"

Raiponce glousse face à ma remarque, apparemment la distraction marche, puis me répond:

"Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il sait que je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime alors que l'on soit ensemble ou pas et bien...on se fait confiance."

Je ne répond rien. Elle a raison. La confiance est importante. Je dois faire confiance à Hiccup. Il ne va pas me laisser tomber. Il ne va pas m'abandonner parce qu'il a retrouvé une ancienne amie. Pourtant les paroles de Pitch me restent en tête, marquées au fer rouge.

_"Personne ne voudra de toi."_

Je secoue légèrement la tête et décide de poser une question qui me taraude l'esprit:

"Raiponce...tu sais qui est la fille avec Hiccup? Son prénom est apparemment "Astrid"."

Raiponce m'offre un doux sourire puis reporte son attention sur le ciel:

"-Et bien tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est Aster qui l'a invité. C'est sa cousine. Ah et qu'elle ne vit pas ici. Elle reste juste pour la soirée apparemment.

-Vous vous êtes rapproché avec Aster dis moi?

-Oui. Tu sais avec tes révisions on s'est beaucoup vu en dehors pour préparer tes cours et on a beaucoup discuté. Il est très gentil quand on apprend à le connaître."

J'hoche la tête, assimilant ces informations. Si c'est la cousine d'Aster alors pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait fusillé du regard . Aster doit lui avoir parlé de moi. Enfin le Aster d'il y quelques semaines a dû lui parler de moi. Il ne semble plus me détester maintenant. Il est plus calme avec moi depuis la première fois chez les gardiens. Nous ne nous battons plus et il m'aide même. Raiponce a raison, il est vraiment gentil quand on apprend à le connaitre. Je soupire, tout ça est si compliqué. Pourquoi les relations et interactions humaines doivent être si...compliquées?

J'entends la voix de Raiponce:

"Tu sais, j'ai une confession à te faire. Je suis contente que tu t'ouvres plus depuis quelques semaines."

Je me tourne vers elle, surpris. Elle se contente d'observer le ciel avec un léger sourire aux lèvres:

"Tu sais depuis la mort de ta petite sœur j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais...renfermé sur toi-même. Toi qui étais tout le temps souriant avant. Je me rappelle en cm2 lorsque nous avions monsieur Stabbington en Sport. Il était si méchant avec nous. À nous pousser à courir même si nous n'en pouvions plus, quitte à être blessé. On avait tous peur de lui. Mais toi non Jack. Tu répondais toujours à ces méchancetés en faisant des blagues. Je me souviens d'une fois où tu t'étais amusé à l'imiter alors qu'il était en retard. Tout le monde avait rit. C'était une très belle imitation. Tu n'hésitais pas à faire rire les autres et leurs remonter le moral. À les empêcher d'être effrayé par ce professeur tyrannique. Tu étais complètement différent de maintenant. Enfin d'il y a quelques semaines. Depuis qu'Hiccup est là, l'ancien Jack refait surface de temps en temps et ça me fait chaud au cœur."

Elle s'arrête de parler puis reporte son attention sur moi. Elle me sourit tandis que je reste sans voix. Je me contente de la fixer ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Tout ça me parait si loin. Cet ancien Jack me parait si loin. Comme si elle racontait l'histoire d'un autre jack. Comme si ce Jack là qu'elle décrivait n'était qu'un rêve ou un sosie. Un autre moi d'une autre dimension. Après la mort d'Emma tout s'est enchaîné si vite. Mon séjour à l'hôpital, les disputes avec mon père, l'ignorance de ma mère, mon déménagement, les cauchemars, les crises, les bagarres avec les autres étudiants, les regards pleins de pitiés ou méprisants des autres, les insultes, les ragots, la drogue, les mauvaises fréquentations, la scarification ,l'alcool...une spirale infernale dans laquelle j'étais entrée et auquel j'avais prit goût. Tout ça a fait de moi celui que je suis. Adieu l'enfant plein d'espoir et de rire. L'enfant qui voulait aider les autres. Si je n'ai pas pu aider la personne que je chérissais le plus au monde alors à quoi bon?

"Jack? Jack ça va?"

J'entend vaguement la voix de Raiponce me poser cette question. Je reporte mon attention sur elle et remarque qu'elle a l'air...inquiète.

"Jack. Tu as pâli d'un coup et...mon dieu tu trembles? Tu veux que j'appelle Hiccup? On ferait mieux de rentrer."

Et suite à ça elle se lève, me prend doucement par le bras tandis que nous marchons jusqu'au salon. Avant de rentrer je me tourne vers la blonde et lui murmure d'une voix rauque un "merci". Cette dernière me sourit comme seule réponse puis nous entrons dans le salon. Revenant à la civilisation.


	10. Chapitre 10

La soirée est déjà bien avancée lorsque nous entrons. Et ça se voit. Beaucoup d'invités sont assis sur les sièges libres, somnolents, tandis que d'autres sont près des tables à grignoter et boire le peu de choses qu'il reste. Le nombre de personnes présentes a diminué de façon drastique. Si bien qu'il ne doit rester qu'une vingtaine de personnes à tout casser. Certains doivent certainement être rentrés chez eux tandis que d'autres doivent être montés dormir.

Raiponce sautille gaiement pour rejoindre les autres qui sont assis tranquillement en train de discuter. Elle est accueillie avec des grands sourires tandis que Flynn lui tend un verre en prétendant qu'il l'a "sauvé pour elle". Elle rit face à cette réplique et les conversations reprennent joyeusement. Je cherche Hiccup du regard mais ne le trouve pas. Il doit être monté. Certainement avec Astrid. Je fronce les légèrement les sourcils, je sens une légère boule se former dans mon ventre. C'est de la...peur? Est-ce que je ressens ça en pensant à Hiccup avec Astrid? Mais pourquoi? Il ne va pas m'abandonner complètement parce qu'il a retrouvé une ancienne amie. Mais malgré cette conviction une petite voix dans ma tête me fait douter. Il pourrait très bien partir, et va certainement le faire, un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se range de l'avis de toute la ville sur mon sujet. Astrid est bien partie pour le convaincre et si ils sont amis, il va la croire. je soupire, les relations humaines sont vraiment...compliquées. Il faudrait créer un manuel ou un guide avec un chapitre sur "Comment faire si on a peur que notre seul ami que l'on connait depuis à peine 1 mois nous abandonne pour une blonde punk effrayante?". ça me serait plutôt utile.

Je cherche Toothiana du regard, pour lui demander où je peux dormir, et la trouve un peu plus loin en train d'embrasser Aster. Enfin plutôt lui manger le visage. à croire qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ici. Je m'approche d'eux ,avant que ça n'aille trop loin, et tape sur l'épaule du noiraud. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi en grommelant quelques insultes et se prépare certainement à envoyer balader la personne qui le dérange. Puis il se rend compte que c'est moi qui l'ai interrompu et se tait, attendant une explication. Je demande simplement où je peux dormir cette nuit. Toothiana derrière lui me sourit doucement puis m'annonce "deuxième étage quatrième porte à gauche" de sa voix douce. D'accord cet endroit est vraiment un château. En espérant ne pas me perdre. J'hoche rapidement la tête en signe de remerciement puis fuis avant de les voir passer à l'étape supérieure.

J'arrive finalement au second étage et passe devant plusieurs portes avant d'arriver devant celle indiquée par Toothiana. Je vais pour l'ouvrir mais me stop net. J'entends du bruit provenant de l'intérieur. La porte est entrouverte et je peux entendre les voix fortes d'Hiccup et Astrid. Ils ont l'air de se disputer. Je vais pour toquer mais m'arrête en plein geste. Mon nom a été prononcé dans leurs conversation. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et m'avance pour essayer d'entendre le reste de la conversation:

"-Hiccup, Aster m'a parlé de ce Jack et des rumeurs qui courent à son sujet. Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui. Il ne va t'apporter que des emmerdes!

-écoute Astrid, Tout ça ne sont que des rumeurs. Tu sais très bien que moi-même j'en ai eu ma dose après l'accident. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce qu'il a une réputation d'enfoiré.

-Non tu ne comprends pas. Il traîne avec des gens louches et est un aimant à emmerde et...

-Non Astrid c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Jack est mon ami et je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Le Jack que je connais n'est pas comme ça et... et je veux l'aider.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que..."

Je décide d'intervenir à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas réellement si j'ai envie de savoir le pourquoi de tout ça. La raison principale de notre amitié nouvelle. Je sais que je dois lui faire confiance mais il reste un doute dans mon esprit. Comme toujours. Et si il ne faisait ça que par pitié? Ou pour une autre raison qui m'est inconnu? Une raison qui ne me plairait pas?Je préfère rester dans le flou pour le moment et juste profiter de tout ça avant que ça ne se termine. Si ça doit se terminer alors autant profiter de l'instant présent. Je toque et pousse doucement la porte. Hiccup et Astrid me fixent comme deux biches prises dans les phares d'une voiture. Peut-être que j'aurais dû tout simplement prendre une autre chambre? Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je me contente de marmonner avec la main toujours serrée sur la poignet de porte, au cas où l'option fuite soit toujours possible:

"Toothiana m'a dit que je pouvais dormir ici mais si vous êtes occupés je peux aller dans une autre chambre..."

Quelque chose semble se passer dans le cerveau d'Hiccup car son regard change. Il se tourne vers Astrid puis dit d'un ton sec:

"Non c'est bon. On en a terminé et puis Astrid devait partir. N'est ce pas?"

Son regard se fait insistant. Astrid jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup avant de me fusiller du regard et dire:

"Oui. J'y vais. À bientôt Hiccup."

Et suite à ça elle part rapidement en me bousculant avec son épaule. Je me frotte légèrement l'endroit touché par réflexe, c'est qu'elle a de la force. Finalement je ferme la porte derrière elle puis reste quelques secondes face à cette dernière. Essayant de repousser le moment où je dois affronter Hiccup. J'entends sa voix me demander:

"ça va Jack?"

Je soupire, je ne peux pas fuir éternellement, puis me tourne vers lui et lui offre un maigre sourire:

"Ouais, je suis juste...fatigué."

Il hoche simplement la tête puis se frotte l'arrière de la nuque. Nous restons ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que je l'entendes me dire:

"Désolé de t'avoir laisser seul...Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Astrid soit là et on a...discuté."

Je m'avance en traînant des pieds et vais m'asseoir sur un lit à baldaquin un peu plus loin. Hiccup fait de même et s'assied à côté de moi. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, je lui répond:

"ça va. Après tout on a jamais dit qu'on devait passer toute la soirée ensemble. On a pas à être collé l'un à l'autre tout le temps."

Je me mord la langue après cette réplique, est-ce que je sais faire autre chose que dire des conneries? Je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque quelque chose dans son regard. Un éclair d'émotion mais qui disparaît rapidement. Si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de voir réellement de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement Hiccup sourit, même si ce sourire ressemble plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, puis baisse son regard sur le tapis et murmure:

"J'imagine oui..."

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie. Comme d'habitude. Surtout que même si je prétend qu'on a pas à être tout le temps ensemble, j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Il me fait me sentir plus...calme, plus apaisé. Bizarrement. Je décide de changer de sujet avant que la situation ne s'aggrave:

"Donc Astrid et toi vous êtes...amis?"

D'accord Jack c'était pas le meilleur sujet à lancer. Quel idiot je suis. Pourtant Hiccup ne semble pas être blessé ou énervé par ma question et me sourit doucement:

"-Oui...je l'ai rencontré après l'accident. Elle m'a été d'un grand secours.

-D'un grand secours comme...Hum...vous...vous êtes sortis ensembles?"

Pourquoi je demande ça? C'est sorti tout seul. Je n'ose pas regarder Hiccup dans les yeux après cette phrase. Finalement après ce qui me semble être une éternité, il éclate de rire. Un rire cristallin. Je me tourne vers lui, surpris par sa réaction, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Hiccup continue de rire pendant quelques secondes avant de me fixer avec un rictus amusé et les larmes aux yeux. Il doit remarquer mon incompréhension car il décide de s'expliquer:

"-Et bien oui, nous sommes sortis ensembles durant quelques jours avant que je ne comprenne quelque chose.

-Et qu'as tu compris?" Je demande dans un souffle

Son sourire s'agrandit avant de répondre:

"Et bien que je suis gay."

Je reste coi devant cette révélation. Puis la soirée avec Raiponce et Mérida me revient en tête. Hiccup avait dit que Raiponce n'était pas son genre malgré sa beauté. Ça fait sens maintenant. Si Hiccup est gay alors c'est évident qu'il ne craquera pas pour Raiponce. Ou pour toute autre fille. Je reste silencieux alors il décide d'ajouter:

"Mais Astrid ne l'a pas mal pris. Nous sommes restés amis. Elle même est bisexuelle et est maintenant en couple avec Heather. Une autre amie. Donc tout est bien qui finit bien."

Après avoir réussi à me ressaisir face à cette nouvelle information, Je décide de continuer l'interrogatoire. Après tout ça me permet d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Malgré tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, je ne sais pas grand chose de lui ou du moins de son ancienne vie. Remarque il ne sait pas grand chose de la mienne. À part les rumeurs qui courent à mon sujet. Je décide de laisser ce "détail" de côté pour l'instant et demande:

"Qui est Heather?"

Le sourire d'Hiccup s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminent tandis qu'il m'explique:

"Heather est une femme formidable. Elle et Astrid m'ont vraiment aidé à remonter la pente après l'accident. Après la mort de ma mère j'étais vraiment au plus bas. Je n'allais plus en cours et passais le plus clair de mon temps à lire des livres chez moi. Je n'avais plus l'envie de rien alors j'essayais de lire le plus possible pour me réfugier dans des fictions. Je ne sortais plus du tout de ma chambre. Plusieurs semaines sont passées ainsi. Mon père ne faisait pas réellement attention à ça tant il était pris par son propre chagrin. Un soir, lors d'une de mes nombreuses insomnies de l'époque, j'ai entendu du bruit à l'extérieur. Je suis allé à la fenêtre et ai remarqué un groupe d'inconnus en bas. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Mon ancienne ville est réputée pour ses nombreux gangs et combats de rues. Donc ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il y en ait un ici. Le combat était de deux femmes contre trois hommes. Mais même si les deux jeunes femmes se battaient avec la férocité de deux dragons, elles ne faisaient pas le poids face à leurs adversaires et je me doutais que ça allait mal finir. J'aurai très bien pu ignorer tout ça et retourner lire dans ma chambre mais j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui je ne pourrai pas en expliquer la raison mais je l'ai fait. Je suis descendu le plus silencieusement possible puis ai foncé sur un des hommes en lui donnant un coup de poing. Tous semblaient surpris de me voir ici mais les deux femmes avaient dû comprendre que j'étais là pour les aider car elles n'ont rien dit et m'ont laissé faire. Finalement nous avons gagné et nos adversaires ont détalé. L'une des femmes m'a alors demandé mon prénom. Que j'ai donné. Et j'ai appris qu'elles s'appelaient Heather et Astrid. Nous nous sommes revu les jours qui ont suivi. Je traînais avec elles au lieu de passer mes journées en cours ou dans ma chambre. Finalement leurs chef Dagur, qui est le grand frère d'Heather, a entendu parlé de moi et m'a proposé de rejoindre son gang: les Berserkers. Je l'ai fait. Et de cette période là jusqu'à mon emménagement ici, j'ai passé tout mon temps libre avec eux. J'allais de temps en temps en cours et après un premier redoublement, j'ai réussi à me reconcentrer sur ça et suis passé en dernière année. Grâce aux Berserkers. Ils étaient un peu comme une seconde famille. Ils m'ont vraiment aidé à aller mieux."

Je reste surpris face à cette révélation...Hiccup a fait parti d'un gang? C'est...surprenant. Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer avec tout l'attirail punk à participer à des combats de rues... Mais pourquoi Hiccup les a quitté si il était heureux avec eux?

"Pourquoi es tu parti dans ce cas?"

Il devait s'attendre à cette question car il me répond immédiatement, son sourire disparu:

"Je...n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans cette ville. Oui les Berserkers m'ont vraiment aidé mais... je savais que ce n'était pas ma place. Que je ne pouvais pas fuir la réalité et qu'il fallait que j'affronte la vie. Que je finisse mes études et créé ma propre vision de ce monde. Que je "vive pour moi" comme tu as dit plus tôt aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas fuir éternellement Jack. C'est ce que m'a appris cette expérience. Alors lorsque mon père a été muté j'ai saisi l'occasion et suis parti. Nouvelle maison, nouveau lycée, nouvelle vie. Une chance de vivre ma vie sans le fantôme de l'accident. Dans mon ancienne ville tous se connaissent et chacun colportaient des ragots à mon égard. Me regardaient avec pitié ou mépris. Alors je suis parti, là où personne ne me connait. je suis venu ici avec l'idée de mener ma vie comme je veux. D'être un nouveau Hiccup. D'enfin vivre et non survivre. Et puis je t'ai rencontré."

À la fin de son laïus son expression a changé. Il me sourit mais je n'avais jamais vu ce sourire chez Hiccup .C'est un sourire si doux, si...chaleureux. Il a de nouveau cette étincelle dans le regard, la même que cette après-midi dans la cuisine, et je n'arrive toujours pas à la déchiffrer. Nos corps sont côte à côte, nos épaules se touchent et la tête d'Hiccup est si proche. Je pourrais presque décrire les différentes nuances de couleurs qui sont présentes dans ses yeux. S'est-il rapproché entre temps ou alors étions nous ainsi dès le début de la conversation? Je sens un léger frisson monter le long de ma colonne vertébrale mais essaie de le réprimer. J'ai la tête comme dans du coton. Mais bizarrement ce n'est pas désagréable. Je veux trouver quelque chose à dire mais ne réussis à murmurer qu'un simple:

"Et tu m'as rencontré?"

Apparemment mon cerveau n'arrive qu'à remplir la fonction "écho" pour l'instant. Hiccup ne semble pas trouver ça bizarre et se rapproche légèrement tout en murmurant à son tour:

"Oui et je ne regrette rien de tout ça."

J'écarquille les yeux puis me recule rapidement, rompant l'atmosphère ambiante et retournant ainsi dans la réalité. La magie s'est brisée avec mon rejet. Hiccup se recule légèrement à son tour, l'air surpris puis peiné. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Peut-être ai-je...peur? Mais peur de quoi? Il n'y a aucune raison. C'est Hiccup après tout. Il ne me ferait jamais de j'ai tout gâché. Comme d'habitude. Même si il n'y a personne pour gâcher un moment et bien il faut que ce soit moi qui le ruine. Je me sens commencer à trembler et passe mes bras autour de moi-même pour calmer, ou du moins cacher, les tremblements. Je ne veux pas qu'Hiccup me voit ainsi. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose: disparaître. Je fixe le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Juste chercher n'importe quel moyen pour partir. Pour fuir cette situation. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour qu'il ne prenne pas mal ma réaction. N'importe quoi pour que cette situation gênante s'arrête et que pour tout redevienne comme avant. N'importe quoi pour que notre amitié ne soit pas endommagée par ça. Je fouille mon cerveau, je peux presque sentir mes neurones griller tant je réfléchis. Peut-être que si je suis honnête alors la tension disparaîtra? J'inspire pour me donner du courage puis lève la tête pour observer Hiccup. Ce dernier ne dit rien et fixe la porte de la chambre. Comme si fixer cet objet lui permettrait de réellement partir. Je dois dire quelque chose. Finalement je murmure:

"Moi non plus je ne regrette pas notre rencontre."

J'ai dit ça si doucement que je suis presque étonné lorsqu'Hiccup se tourne vers moi les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, une parfaite imitation de Flynn quelques heures plut tôt. Il semble ensuite reprendre ses esprits puis se frotte l'arrière de la nuque et m'adresse un sourire timide. La tension semble avoir disparu à l'instant où j'ai dit cette phrase. Rompant le maléfice. L'atmosphère est de nouveau normale. Comme si ce qui s'était passé avant n'étais jamais arrivé. Aucune confession, rien qu'un rêve.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Quelques rayons de soleil essayent de se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux. Je distingue les formes des chaises, étagères et autres meubles. Je reste là à fixer la poussière danser dans la lumière avant de décider que je ne peux pas me rendormir. Je m'assieds et avise Hiccup à ma gauche, encore profondément endormi. Il est recroquevillé sur son flanc droit. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses longs cils créant de légères ombres sur ses joues. Ses tâches de rousseurs toujours présentes et plus nombreuses que jamais. Est-t-il possible que d'autres apparaissent encore maintenant? Il en est tellement recouvert que j'ai l'impression que d'autres apparaissent avec le temps. Elles forment comme un ciel étoilé. Un ciel sans aucun nuage.

Je coupe net mes pensées. Je ne peux pas continuer de l'observer éternellement. Il doit être épuisé après la soirée qu'on a passé et je ne peux pas risquer de le réveiller. Après "l'incident", on a passé au moins une heure à parler de tout et de rien avant de ne nous écrouler de sommeil. Je me lève puis m'étire avant de me diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Je sors rapidement et referme doucement la porte de peur de réveiller Hiccup. Le couloir devant moi ne comporte aucune fenêtre et la seule lumière vient de l'étage du dessous. L'atmosphère est complètement différente qu'en journée. Le château s'est transformé en manoir hanté. S'en est presque effrayant.

J'arrive finalement à trouver le chemin de la cuisine et tombe sur Aster en train de se préparer un thé. Il ne m'a pas remarqué pour le moment et fredonne tranquillement une chanson qui m'est inconnue, mais qui semble douce. Il se tourne et est maintenant dos à moi. J'en profite pour m'avancer rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'assieds sur le siège en face du comptoir, attendant qu'Aster se retourne. Ma surprise fonctionne. Le noiraud ne s'attendait pas à me trouver ici et donc sursaute lorsqu'il me remarque. Quelques gouttes de thé s'échappent de la tasse. Je souris légèrement en voyant ça puis reporte mon attention sur Aster. Ce dernier a une main sur le cœur et reprend son souffle. Il est assez théâtral comme personne. Finalement après quelques secondes, il semble se calmer puis me fusille légèrement du regard. Je lui offre un sourire moqueur comme seule réponse tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tu veux du thé?"me demande-t-il en levant légèrement sa tasse pour appuyer sa demande

Je secoue la tête pour refuser. Nous restons ainsi en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

Finalement Aster demande:

"Incapable de se rendormir?"

J'acquiesce en silence avant de me rappeler que c'est mieux si je répond à voix haute:

"Ouais...apparemment Morphée a décidé de me délaisser."

J'entends Aster rire à ma droite face à ma réponse. Le silence revient doucement tandis que j'hésite à poser la question qui me taraude le plus actuellement. Je souffle pour me donner du courage mais avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, j'entends Aster me demander d'une traite:

"Alors tu as décidé quoi pour les gardiens? Tu nous rejoins? Hiccup a déjà accepté de s'inscrire. Et toi?"

Je reste surpris par sa question. Aster se contente de fixer son thé et de boire tranquillement comme si il n'avait jamais dit ça. Et pourtant, c'est presque comme si il souhaitait que je les rejoigne. Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres avant de se faner rapidement. Et si je faisais tout foirer? Non Hiccup a dit que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver et que même si ça arrivait ce n'était pas grave. Je dois avoir confiance en lui. En ses paroles. Après plusieurs secondes de silence je répond avec un maigre sourire:

"Oui. Je pense vous rejoindre. J'en parlerai à North plus tard dans la journée."

Le sourire d'Aster s'agrandit tandis qu'il finit sa tasse de thé. Qui aurait cru qu'Aster soit le type de personne à boire du thé. Je l'aurais plutôt vu comme quelqu'un buvant du café ou des boissons énergisantes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma pensée que je sens une tape dans mon dos. Je me crispe légèrement au toucher mais me détend rapidement en me rendant comte que l'auteur de ce mouvement est Aster. C'était une tape amicale j'imagine. Le genre de chose que font les gens entre eux pour se féliciter. Qui a instauré ce système? La notion "d'espace personnelle" est vraiment inconnue à ce groupe. Ou alors c'est moi qui dramatise. J'entends Aster me dire:

"-Super vieux. Je préviendrais North si tu veux. Je dois le voir plus tard dans la journée.

-Il n'est pas resté dormir?" Je demande, surpris.

Aster secoue la tête avec un léger sourire avant de répondre:

"Non. Il n'aime pas dormir chez les autres. Quand on était gosse c'était impossible de l'inviter à dormir chez moi. Ce qui était vraiment galère. Il est rentré chez lui vers les 2h du matin."

J'acquiesce silencieusement puis avise l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur: 5h45. Nous retombons dans un silence confortable avant que je ne trouve le courage de demander:

"Aster, à la fête de Toothiana il y avait une certaine Astrid. Apparemment elle est ta cousine et ne semble pas m'apprécier alors je me demandais...tu...tu lui as parlé de moi?"

L'expression d'Aster change et il semble devenir plus gêné, voir mal à l'aise. Il fuit mon regard et se concentre sur sa tasse maintenant vide. Peut-être que j'aurai dû garder cette question pour moi et la résoudre avec les 50 scénarios que je peux imaginer? Finalement plusieurs secondes passent avant que je m'exclame:

"-Non oublies c'est bon c'était...

-Oui je lui ai parlé de toi." Me coupe-t-il.

Je reste silencieux tandis qu'il soupire. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et continue d'éviter mon regard alors qu'il continue:

"Elle vient souvent me rendre visite et...et bien il y a quelques semaines on ne se connaissait pas toi et moi. Enfin si mais nos interactions se limitaient à des joutes verbales alors on peut dire que je ne t'appréciais pas énormément. Comme j'imagine que tu ne m'appréciais pas non plus. Les seules choses que je savais de toi étaient les rumeurs que l'on colportait. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir si elles étaient vraies ou non. Tout comme je ne cherchais pas à faire ami-ami avec toi. On a jamais été dans la même classe alors je ne t'avais jamais réellement remarqué avant...l'accident. Tout le monde a entendu parlé de l'accident mais personne n'avait ta version des faits. Juste des rumeurs et ragots. Ce que les gens voulaient dire et croire. Et il y a quelques semaines je n'en avait rien à faire de ta version des faits. Je me contentais de croire ce que les autres disaient. Le fait que l'on se dispute à chacune de nos interactions a participé à mon envie de croire en ses ragots. Comme ça la personne avec qui je me disputais quotidiennement avait une sale réputation et n'était pas juste un adolescent solitaire. Ça allégeait la culpabilité. Mais la frustration était toujours présente. Alors j'en ai parlé avec Astrid. C'est ma confidente tu sais. Nous sommes très proches et même si... elle a une façon de vivre particulière, elle fait partie de ma famille et je tiens à elle. Donc je me suis confié à elle à propos de toi. Je lui ai parlé des rumeurs, de l'accident, de ta façon d'être avec tout le monde. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de toi à l'époque."

Je reste silencieux. Je ne suis pas tant surpris par cette révélation. Ça coule de sens vu qu'il y a encore un mois on ne s'appréciait pas grandement lui et moi. Alors qu'il dise tout ça à un membre de sa famille est logique. Le destin a juste décidé que cette personne soit amie avec Hiccup.

J'avise Aster et ce dernier semble vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me contente de répondre:

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est normal que tu ais parlé de moi avec elle. Vu comment je t'exaspérais durant cette période. Je pense que moi aussi si j'avais eu quelqu'un à qui me confier je l'aurai fait."

Aster semble toujours légèrement mal à l'aise malgré ma réplique et fixe toujours intensément sa tasse. Après quelques minutes de silence je l'entends de nouveau:

"Peut-être mais ça c'était avant. Avec l'arrivée d'Hiccup les choses ont changé. Au début j'étais assez réticent lorsqu'il me demandait des choses à ton sujet. Je lui disais ce que tout le monde disait. Mais pourtant il semblait septique lorsque je lui parlais de ce que tous disaient sur toi. Il ne croyait pas les rumeurs que tout le monde colportait. Puis il y a eu la fois où il m'a harcelé pour que je lui donne ton adresse. Il est vraiment têtu et buté comme gars. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Il m'a harcelé toute la journée avant que je ne craque et lui donne. Même là je pensais que ce syndrome du sauveur lui passerait et qu'il te laisserait seul. Et puis est arrivé le premier samedi que vous avez passé ici. J'étais toujours méfiant à ton égard. Puis je t'ai vu avec les enfants. Comment tu savais les rassurer et t'en occuper. Les faire rire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un autre Jack en face de moi. C'est comme si je te découvrais pour la première c'est là que je me suis dit que peut-être les rumeurs étaient fausses. Car l'enfoiré que tous décrivaient et que je pensais connaitre ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme devant moi à ce moment là. La journée s'est terminée et je t'ai vu de nouveau avec Jamie. Ensuite Tooth est venue me voir pour parler de toi. Elle m'a dit qu'on devrait te laisser une chance. Elle n'a jamais vraiment cru à toutes ces rumeurs. Et c'est là que j'ai eu un déclic. Que je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de connaitre le vrai Jack. Puis une chose en a entraîné une autre. Il y a eu la fois où tu as défendu Hiccup devant North. J'ai été surpris et impressionné sur le coup, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça. De plus, avec nos séances de révisions j'ai appris à te connaitre un peu plus. Je parlerai à Astrid par rapport aux rumeurs. Lui dire que tu n'es pas un sale type comme tous prétendent."

Suite à ça il croise enfin mon regard et m'offre un léger sourire timide tandis que je fais de même. J'ai l'impression qu'une barrière s'est cassé entre nous. Un mur s'est écroulé et on peut enfin se voir réellement. Sans avoir besoin de s'insulter. Une sorte de respect mutuel s'est créé avec le temps. Je murmure un merci auquel il répond:

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je répare juste une erreur que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû mal te juger Jack. Tu es un type bien."

Je ne pense pas que j'en sois un mais ne répond rien. Ne voulant pas lancer un débat. Finalement nous nous levons et commençons à ranger les restes de la fête, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Nous discutons tranquillement tout en nettoyant les tables lorsque quelque chose me vient à l'esprit:

"Aster, est-ce que tu avais déjà entendu parler d'Hiccup par Astrid? Vu que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensembles elle et toi."

Aster semble surpris sur le coup puis hésitant à me répondre. Enfin il soupire puis explique:

"Oui, elle m'avait parlé d'un certain"Hiccup". Mais l'avait décrit complètement différemment. Elle l'avait décrit comme extrêmement sarcastique et pas si...souriant. Plus renfermé sur lui-même, plus calme. Alors lorsqu'Hiccup est arrivé je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement sur le coup. Comment l'homme souriant face à moi pouvait être le même gamin décrit par Astrid? Finalement c'est lui qui est venu me voir en demandant si je la connaissais. J'ai alors compris qui était ce Hiccup, puis une chose en a entraîné une autre et nous voici ainsi."

Je me contente d'hocher la tête comme seule réponse tandis que nous retournons chacun à notre tâche, en silence. Chacun réfléchissant. Donc Hiccup a radicalement changé dès son arrivé ici. C'est parce qu'il voulait être un "nouveau Hiccup"? Mais si c'était le cas, ses sourires devraient paraître plus...faux, plus forcés, non? On ne peut pas changer radicalement du jour au lendemain. Pourtant ses sourires semblent sincères, vrais. Du moins en ma présence.

_"Je ne regrette pas notre rencontre."_

Est-ce que ça a un rapport? Non c'est ridicule. On se connait depuis peu et je ne peux pas être la cause de ses sourires. C'est juste une coïncidence. Il aurait très bien pu sourire autant avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est totalement égocentrique et égoïste de ma part de croire que j'ai autant d'importance pour lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Toothiana entre dans la pièce simplement vêtue d'un long sweat lui arrivant mi-cuisse. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de me souvenir où j'ai déjà vu ce vêtement. Aster le portait la veille. D'accord je n'ai absolument aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit. Bien que j'ai une idée en tête. Toothiana s'avance vers Aster avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres et fredonner un bonjour. Elle me fait ensuite un léger signe de main en souriant comme salutation pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine, suivie par son petit-ami. Ils doivent avoir besoin d'intimité, et vouloir préparer quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuner. Personnellement je n'ai pas faim et vais donc m'asseoir sur un canapé, ou plutôt m'affaler, avant de sortir mon téléphone et mes écouteurs. Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, tandis que je rêvasse tranquillement, avant de voir du mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Hiccup se tient devant moi, les cheveux en bataille et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je retire rapidement un écouteur tandis que je vois ses lèvres bouger pour murmurer un "salut". Je lui offre un maigre sourire comme toute réponse alors qu'il s'assied à côté de moi.

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'il ne me demande comment je vais. J'hausse simplement les épaules, la réponse la plus fréquente à chaque fois qu'il me pose cette question, puis demande à mon tour. Il acquiesce puis le silence revient. Un silence agréable, ni pesant, ni gênant. Chacun dans nos pensées et profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Finalement le bâtiment semble s'éveiller petit à petit. Le peu d'invités étant rester dormir se manifestent et nous nous retrouvons ainsi tous dans une grande pièce composée de baies vitrées. La pièce est très lumineuse et une grande table entourée de chaises composent son centre. Les seules personnes présentent sont Toothiana, Aster, Sandy, Raiponce, Flynn, Mérida, Elsa, Hiccup, moi et deux personnes qui me sont inconnues. Enfin leurs visages me sont familiers mais je ne connais pas leurs noms. Il y a une jeune femme au courts cheveux noirs, au teint pâle et aux grands yeux bleus et un jeune homme aux cheveux courts noirs, presque rasés, yeux marrons et traits semblant typés asiatiques. La femme parait toute petite comparée à son ami et je peux voir des traces de maquillages sombres sur son visage qu'elle a dû oublier d'enlever la veille avant de dormir. Nous nous asseyons et je me retrouve entre Hiccup et Raiponce, tandis qu'en face de moi se trouvent les deux inconnus et Flynn.

Il y a une plutôt bonne ambiance durant le repas, chacun discute tranquillement et personne n'est mis à l'écart, même si j'essaie de me faire le plus discret possible et de parler au minimum. J'ai toujours du mal avec toute cette agitation et ces contacts sociaux. Ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable c'est juste...fatiguant.

Hiccup débat à propos d'innovation avec le garçon inconnu, qui se nomme apparemment Tadashi, tandis que son amie, qui s'appelle quant à elle Mavis, ajoute quelques commentaires. Même si de temps en temps elle me jette des coups d'œil. Je décide d'ignorer ça, en partie parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir sociabiliser avec de nouvelles personnes, et écoute donc silencieusement, en essayant de comprendre les termes techniques qu'ils utilisent, même si j'ai du mal. J'observe surtout Hiccup et ses mimiques. La flamme présente dans son regard alors qu'il est passionné par ce sujet, son léger sourire accompagné d'une fossette car il sait qu'il connait son sujet et qu'on ne peut pas le déstabiliser ou le contre-dire. Il y a quelque chose qui émane de lui et bientôt la plupart des personnes à table se taisent pour l'écouter parler. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il a un public tant il est pris dans son explication. Finalement il termine et semble comprendre qu'il était observé durant son laïus. Il jette un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes puis son sourire confiant devient plus timide. J'entends alors la voix de Flynn:

"Et bah mon pote ça c'est ce que j'appelle un discours convaincant. Deviens président ou un truc dans le genre. T'en penses quoi Jack?"

Hiccup ricane légèrement face à cette blague tandis que je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. Je tourne la tête vers Flynn mais n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'entends Mavis s'exclamer:

"Mais oui tu es Jack Frost!"

Elle a dit ça en se levant brusquement de son siège. La chaise recule faisant un boucan tel que tous observent maintenant la noiraude avec des regards surpris ou juste curieux. Elle semble se rendre compte qu'elle est maintenant le centre de l'attention mais ne s'attarde pas sur ça. Non elle s'attarde plutôt sur moi. Elle me fixe avec un regard si intense que s'en est presque effrayant. Tout en continuant de me fixer elle s'explique:

"-Je savais bien que tu me disais quelque chose. Tu es Jack Frost, le rescapé de la tragédie d'i an. Je pensais que tu étais resté à l'hôpital, ils t'ont libéré? Les journaux n'en ont pas parlé. Et les rumeurs parlent juste du "gamin qui aurait tué sa sœur"et que...

"Mavis ça suffit!"

Je tourne la tête et observe Aster à l'autre bout de table. Il est maintenant debout et semble plus stoïque que jamais. Il a les bras croisés et ne montre aucune émotion sur son visage. Son air est si froid qu'on a aucune envie de répliquer. Mavis se contente de fixer Aster tandis que lui aussi fait de même. Le silence règne pendant un temps qui parait interminable avant que la voix de Tadashi se fasse entendre à son tour:

"-Mavis arrête, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter ce que disent les rumeurs. Je te rappelle qu'il a été le seul retrouvé sur la rive inconscient. Personne ne sait réellement ce qui s'est passé à part lui et...

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je veux lui poser des questions et...

-Ne savez vous pas que c'est impoli de parler de ragots sur une personne juste devant la dite personne?"

Hiccup vient d'intervenir à son tour. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois le centre de l'attention? Je me tasse légèrement sur ma chaise, essayant de me faire le plus petit possible et, avec un peu de chance, de disparaître.

Mavis et Tadashi semble se rendre compte de la situation, de ma gêne et de l'agacement, voir la colère d'Hiccup et Aster. Tadashi s'excuse promptement alors que Mavis ne fait rien d'autre que de se rasseoir lentement sur son siège puis de croiser les bras, l'air boudeuse. Comme une enfant que l'on gronderait. La table redevient silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la voix de Raiponce se fasse entendre à son tour, toujours aussi mélodieuse:

"Hiccup, c'est quand ton anniversaire?"

Hiccup semble légèrement décontenancé par cette question qui sort de nulle part puis sourit:

"Dans un mois. Le 4 mai."

Tous à table s'agitent face à cette information nouvelle, chacun commence à parler puis la voix de Mérida, plus puissante et forte que celles des autres, domine tout le monde:

"Alors Hiccup il va falloir fêter ça! Tu deviens un homme un vrai! Dans 3 ans la majorité complète!"

Hiccup ne semble pas vouloir soulever le fait que ce sera l'anniversaire de ses 20 ans dans 1 mois. Il semble que dans le groupe je sois le seul à connaitre cette information. Un peu comme une sorte de secret. Un secret qui semble ridicule peut-être, mais un secret entre lui et moi. Ça me fait me sentir un peu important. Important pour lui. Un secret banal entre deux gamins essayant de vivre. Ça rend la situation plus...naturelle. Deux jeunes hommes, amis, se partageant des informations qui semblent sans importance mais qui démontre un quotidien qu'ils partagent. Qu'ils ne sont pas juste des gamins essayant de combattre leurs démons mais aussi des adolescents ayant une sorte de "stabilité" dans leurs quotidien, enfin essayant d'en avoir une. Après peut-être que d'autres ici présent savent mais dans ce cas je ne suis pas au courant.

Comme j'étais dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu le reste de la conversation et maintenant tous discutent de ce que nous pourrions faire. Apparemment l'idée de "sortir fêter ça en boîte de nuit ou dans un bar" a un succès auprès de tous. Hiccup se tourne finalement vers moi et me demande:

"Et toi qu'est-ce qui te plairait?"

J'hausse les épaules comme seule réponse. Je n'ai pas de préférence. Hiccup ne semble pas accepter ma réponse ou plutôt ma non-réponse. Car il réitère sa question:

"Jack, tu as le droit de donner ton avis, que veux-tu?"

Je le fixe durant quelques secondes, clignant rapidement des yeux. Il peut se montrer vraiment têtu quand il s'y met. Je réfléchis alors aux deux propositions: Le bar sonne plus conviviale mais la boîte de nuit permettrait de se fondre dans la masse et disparaître si besoin. Bien que j'espère que cette option ne sera pas à utiliser ce soir-là. Je soupire puis, sans quitter des yeux Hiccup, marmonne:

"La boîte de nuit sonne bien."

Hiccup m'offre un sourire rayonnant tandis que Flynn intervient à son tour:

"Super! Je connais une boîte de nuit à la sortie de la ville et le videur est un ami. Si on y va il "oubliera" de vérifier nos cartes d'identités."

Tous semblent d'accord avec ce plan et il est alors décidé que nous passerons la nuit du 4 mai à la boîte de nuit: le canard boiteux. Drôle de surnom pour un lieu pareil mais bizarrement j'aime bien.

La fin du repas se passe dans une bonne ambiance, Hiccup me raconte quelques anecdotes d'anniversaires de son enfance, comme la fois où sa mère avait voulu préparer un repas somptueux mais avait oublié qu'elle était une très mauvaise cuisinière. Ils ont donc passé l'anniversaire de ses 7 ans à manger des pizzas et un gâteau industriel devant des dessins-animés. Hiccup m'annonce que ça a été le meilleur anniversaire qu'il est passé de toute sa vie. Il en garde un très bon souvenir malgré le début quelque peu chaotique de cette journée. Je souris légèrement lorsqu'il termine son explication. Le maximum de joie que mon corps m'autorise à montrer depuis l'accident. Je crois que je n'ai plus ris depuis 1 ans. Depuis...Depuis.

Durant la fin du repas, je remarque que Tadashi me lance quelques regards qu'il pense discret. Tandis que Mavis s'évertue à m'ignorer, murée dans son silence. Je ne relève pas, ne souhaitant pas créer une nouvelle dispute. Je serre juste instinctivement mes bras contre mon torse, sentant la laine frotter contre mes bras. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce pull semble être fait main, peut-être un cadeau fait-maison de sa mère? Je baisse les yeux et observe l'objet de mon attention. Oui c'est définitivement fait main, il y a quelques "mailles perdus" comme m'avait appris Emma. Elle avait une passion pour le tricot depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Ça la "détendait et lui vidait la tête" apparemment. Qui aurait cru que ce qu'elle m'a appris il y a si longtemps me serait utile aujourd'hui?

Je sors de mes pensées et me concentre sur Hiccup, ce dernier s'est tu et me fixe maintenant avec un air curieux. Il a dû se rendre compte que je ne l'écoutais plus. Je lui murmure simplement un "désolé, je t'expliquerais plus tard" auquel il répond par un hochement de tête.

Finalement la fin du petit-déjeuner arrive rapidement et tous s'apprêtent à partir lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me crispe légèrement au contact puis me retourne pour faire face à Tadashi. Ce dernier semble très sérieux lorsqu'il me demande:

"Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait?"

Je tourne la tête vers Hiccup et remarque qu'il fusille légèrement Tadashi du regard. Il ne semble pas lui faire confiance depuis "l'accident" de ce matin. Je soupire puis acquiesce. Il ne semble pas vraiment être un mauvais gars juste un peu...maladroit.

Nous nous isolons dans une pièce à côté. À peine entrés que j'entends la voix de Tadashi:

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de Mavis. Elle est trop butée et fière pour s'excuser alors je le fait à sa place. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon comportement. C'était...méchant de soulever tout ça devant tout le monde et te traiter comme un sujet à sensation. Vois-tu, Mavis a une passion morbide pour tout ce qui touche aux accidents et tragédies. Elle souhaite devenir journaliste plus tard et peut se montrer très...envahissante et indiscrète quand elle veut. Mais elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle n'a juste pas la notion de "vie privée". Je sais que ce n'est pas une explication valable mais...je tenais à m'excuser alors...voilà."

Il semble gêné et détourne le regard. Je soupire puis me frotte le visage avant de répondre:

"ça va. Je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille avoir mon avis sur l'accident. Après tout tous en ont parlé durant une longue période, surtout dans les médias et sur les réseaux sociaux. Après je ne sais pas si ça continue vu que je me suis désinscrit de tout les réseaux sociaux quelques temps après l'accident."

Tadashi hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Il ne me demande pas pourquoi et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne veux pas dire à un étranger que je me suis coupé des réseaux sociaux à cause des insultes et menaces de mort que je recevais quotidiennement. Finalement nous retournons dans le salon et Hiccup semble soulagé à mon arrivé. Il a dû avoir peur qu'une dispute n'éclate. Il m'offre un léger sourire rassuré. Nous disons au revoir à tous, remercions Toothiana pour son hospitalité puis sortons pour nous diriger vers chez Hiccup.

En chemin Hiccup me demande:

"Tu semblais ailleurs pendant la fin du repas, dans tes pensées. À quoi pensais-tu?"

Je lui lance un rapide regard tandis que nous marchons tranquillement. Après quelques secondes, je lui répond:

"Je me faisais simplement la réflexion que ton pull semblait être tricoté main. Je me suis dit que ça devait être par ta mère puis me suis souvenu qu'Emma aimait beaucoup le tricot. Elle m'avait appris quelques trucs. Malheureusement je reste un piètre artiste du tricot."

Hiccup rit à ma blague. J'aime beaucoup son rire et me fait rapidement la réflexion que je devrais le faire rire plus souvent. Puis il me répond:

"Oui ma mère me l'avait fait lorsque j'avais 14ans. Mais avait prévu beaucoup trop grand. Elle avait trouvé comme excuse que "comme ça tu le porteras longtemps et ça fera des économies". Et effectivement depuis je le porte et il est toujours à ma taille. Mais il est bien trop grand pour toi. C'est mignon. Et ta sœur semblait avoir beaucoup de passions dis moi? Entre les herbiers et le tricot. Elle devait être une petite fille très curieuse."

Je sens un maigre sourire naître sur mes lèvres tandis que je murmure:

"Oui, elle serait allée loin si...si elle était toujours là."

Hiccup ne répond rien et pendant quelques secondes je pense qu'il ne m'a pas entendu puis je sens quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de ma main. Je baisse les yeux et remarque qu'Hiccup me tient maintenant la main. Bizarrement ça ne m'angoisse pas. Au contraire ça...m'apaise. Peut-être parce qu'il l'a déjà fait auparavant? C'est un peu comme sa façon de me réconforter et me montrer qu'il est là pour moi. Je relève la tête et croise son regard. Je me perd immédiatement dans ses yeux. Nous restons ainsi durant je ne sais combien de temps, main dans la main, plongé dans le regard de l'autre. Finalement il m'offre un léger sourire, ce qui rompt le sortilège. Je reviens à la réalité et me rend rapidement compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Finalement nous repartons et arrivons, quelques minutes plus tard, chez Hiccup toujours main dans la main.


	11. Chapitre 11

Les semaines passent et bientôt arrive le week-end de pâques. Je vis toujours chez Hiccup et nous sommes tout deux entrés dans une sorte de routine. Stoïk n'est jamais là, ou du moins est souvent absent, partant tôt et rentrant tard. Ce qui signifie qu'Hiccup et moi restons seuls ensembles la plupart du temps. Sauf lorsqu'on invite Aster, Raiponce et les autres. Ce qui arrive plutôt souvent. Cela donne l'impression de vivre en colocation, cette impression est renforcée par la sommes d'argent que je lui donne pour payer les courses. Lorsque j'ai proposé ça pour la première fois Hiccup a catégoriquement refusé mais face à mon insistance a bien été obligé d'accepter. Il n'est pas le seul à être têtu.

Aster a parlé à North par rapport à leurs association et maintenant Hiccup et moi passons tout nos samedi au bâtiment aux briques rouges. Ce matin ne fait pas exception et comme d'habitude je me lève après Hiccup. J'ai appris avec le temps qu'il aimait se lever tôt pour aller faire un jogging dans le quartier et donc chaque matin il se réveille aux aurores. Une habitude qu'il avait tirée de ses nombreuses crises d'insomnies, ça lui vidait la tête et permettait de l'épuiser dit-il. Sauf qu'à l'époque il faisait ses séances à 3 heure du matin et non 6 heure. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas du tout un lève tôt et me réveille donc, la plupart du temps, bien plus tard que lui. Pourtant ce matin je me réveille bien plus tôt que d'ordinaire et descends donc les escaliers.

J'arrive dans la cuisine et tombe sur une scène qui me fait sourire. Hiccup est en train de cuisiner des œufs au plat tout en discutant avec Toothless. Ce dernier semble réagir à ce monologue. Quand je dis que ce chien est particulier. Je reste silencieux et m'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte, écoutant simplement:

"T'en penses quoi mon grand, un ou deux œufs?"

Toothless penche la tête sur le côté.

"Quoi du bacon? je crois qu'on est à court. Il va falloir faire sans."

Toothless s'approche d'Hiccup pour frotter sa truffe contre la jambe du brun.

"Oui je sais que tu aimes ça mais tu l'as terminé hier soir je te rappelle."

Jappement comme seule réponse à cette accusation.

"Ne fais pas comme si tu étais indigné. Si ça continue comme ça il faudra un budget bacon juste pour toi."

Toothless aboie pour protester puis tourne la tête vers moi et s'arrête net. Hiccup ne remarque pas sur le coup ce silence soudain et continue son monologue, absorbé par la préparation du petit-déjeuner:

"Et pour Jack tu penses qu'il en prendrait un ou deux? Il a repris du poids depuis son arrivé mais garde un appétit de moineau."

Je décide d'intervenir et m'avance pour me placer derrière lui et croiser les bras:

"étant donné que tu manges au moins deux assiettes pleines à chaque repas, je ne le prends pas mal. On va dire que ça contre-balance."

Hiccup sursaute légèrement puis se tourne rapidement vers moi tandis qu'un sourire naît sur ses lèvres:

"Oh monsieur est tombé du lit?"

je lève les yeux au ciel puis avise la poêle derrière lui:

"Fait gaffe tes œufs vont brûler et je ne pourrais pas combler mon appétit de moineau avant d'aller rejoindre les autres."

Hiccup ricane face à ma blague puis se concentre sur la préparation du repas tandis que Toothless s'approche rapidement de moi pour réclamer des caresses. ce que je m'empresse de faire. Avec le temps je me suis vraiment attaché à ce chien, même si il peut avoir un sale caractère. Et être assez possessif envers Hiccup. Bien que ce soit calmé avec le temps.

Nous nous asseyons à table et mangeons tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup demande:

"Vu que c'est le week-end de Pâques, tu penses que l'on va faire quelque chose en particulier avec les enfants?"

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre tout en agitant ma fourchette:

"Probablement, peut-être peindre des œufs ou des trucs dans le genre. Une chasse aux trésors ou raconter des contes sur cette fête. Ce que les enfants font pour Pâques, le plan de base en sommes."

Hiccup ne répond rien et se contente de me fixer en souriant. J'hausse un sourcil tout en mettant une fourchette d'œufs dans ma bouche puis demande:

"Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

Il semble revenir à la réalité, cligne des yeux quelques fois avant de répondre, toujours avec un léger sourire:

"Non, je me disais juste que tu sais vraiment y faire avec les enfants, trouver des idées et les amuser. Depuis qu'on travaille là bas, tous t'adorent, alors je me demandais si tu ne souhaitais pas travailler avec les enfants plus tard?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis pose ma fourchette, ayant terminé mon assiette. Finalement je réponds:

"-C'est ridicule Hiccup, les enfants t'adorent autant qu'ils ne m'adorent...

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ils m'aiment bien oui, mais parce que je dessine bien. Toi ils t'apprécient pour qui tu es. Tu es comme une sorte de meilleur ami pour eux ou une sorte de...

-De?"

Hiccup se fait d'un coup plus hésitant avant de murmurer dans un souffle:

"De grand-frère."

Je reste silencieux. Je sais pourquoi il a hésité à dire ce mot. Ça nous rappelle tout deux Emma et même si le sujet n'est pas tabou, il ne l'aborde jamais de lui-même et attend toujours que ce soit moi qui en parle pour me poser des questions. Ce qui est...vraiment gentil et mignon dans un sens. Hiccup est vraiment attentionné avec moi et parfois, même souvent, j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter toute cette attention.

Je reviens à la réalité et avise le brun en face de moi, Hiccup ne semble pas jaloux ou attristé par le fait que je sois le préféré des enfants. Au contraire il semble vraiment content pour moi. Limite plus joyeux que je ne devrais l'être. Je soupire puis décide de confesser tout en baissant la tête:

"Lorsque j'étais gosse je voulais être instituteur. Apprendre des choses aux enfants et les aider le plus possible. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé mon rêve s'est doucement fané pour disparaître. Je ne pensais même pas réussir mon année. Merde je ne pensais même pas survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais peut-être que...peut-être que je pourrais réussir à le réaliser..."

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'ai fixé mon assiette durant toute mon explication. Je relève la tête et avise Hiccup. Ce dernier a maintenant un sourire immense sur le visage. Sa joie est contagieuse car je me mets à sourire légèrement à mon tour. Finalement il me dit:

"Et tu le réaliseras. Je serais là à tes côtés pour que tu le réalises."

Il semble se rendre compte du double sens de sa phrase car je le vois rougir légèrement et détourner le regard tout en se frottant la nuque. Pourtant son léger sourire est toujours présent. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer légèrement à l'entente de cette phrases. Depuis la fête chez Toothiana, je me rends compte de chaque attention et phrase ayant un double sens qu'il peut y avoir entre nous. Ça ne me rebute pas, au contraire, ça me gêne juste. Depuis la mort d'Emma je n'ai plus vécu de tels choses. Les seuls moments à peu près romantiques que j'avais étaient avec Pitch et il n'y avait aucune attention ,pas d'affection. Juste de la baise pour satisfaire nos besoins primaires. Pour me faire sentir vivant, ou essayer de ressentir quelque chose. Maintenant qu'Hiccup est là je ressens des choses et c'est effrayant et rassurant à la fois. Alors je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Il ne sait pas tout de moi et si il savait ces choses il fuirait. Et je ne lui en voudrais pas.

Nous nous dirigeons finalement vers le bâtiment en briques rouges et à peine arrivés que Toothiana fonce vers nous avec un grand sourire:

"Ah vous voilà enfin les garçons! On a du travail aujourd'hui. Comme c'est le week-end de Pâques il faut faire des ateliers en rapport avec cette fête! Bunny et Sandy gèrent l'atelier peintes d'œufs tandis que North et moi nous occupons de raconter des contes et légendes sur cette période. Vous deux vous êtes en charge de préparer une chasse aux œufs! Tout est rangé dans le jardin. Vous devriez tout trouver facilement."

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Hiccup tandis qu'il fait de même avec moi, le sourire amusé en plus. J'avais raison sur le programme. Nous saluons rapidement les autres présents avant de nous diriger vers l'extérieur et trouver les boîtes d'œufs peints.

"C'est Aster à ton avis qui les a peints?" me demande-t-il

J'avise les œufs peints avec un détail et un soin impressionnant puis sourit légèrement:

"Oui je suis sûr que oui, il a dû passer la semaine dessus alors évitons de les casser."

Hiccup sourit à son tour puis acquiesce, nous nous mettons ensuite au travail.

Nous travaillons depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'Hiccup demande:

"Quel a été le meilleur Pâques que tu ais passé?"

Je m'arrêtes de cacher les œufs et relève la tête pour aviser le brun, réfléchissant en même temps. Finalement un souvenir me vient en tête et un sourire nostalgique naît sur mes lèvres:

"C'était il y a quelques années, j'avais 9 ou 10 ans je pense et Emma en avait peut-être 5 ou 6. Nous avions prévu toute une chasse au trésor et une journée à passer dehors pour profiter de cette fête. Sauf que mère nature ne semblait pas d'accord car une immense tempête de neige a éclaté ce jour-là. C'est extrêmement rare dans le coin et d'autant plus surprenant que le soleil était aveuglant la veille. Inutile de te dire que le matin de Pâques nous étions tristes de voir que le lapin n'était pas passé. Emma n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et mes parents n'arrivaient pas à la consoler. Finalement une idée a germé dans mon esprit et j'ai commencé à lui raconter l'histoire d'un esprit de l'hiver qui avait joué un tour au lapin de Pâques en déclenchant une tempête de neige. Emma a arrêté de pleurer et m'a écouté attentivement. À la fin de mon récit elle souriait de nouveau et riait avec moi. Et mes parents sont redescendus, rassurés. 2 heures plus tard, nous jouions tranquillement jusqu'à ce que j'entende nos noms appelés depuis le salon.. Nous sommes descendu et quelle surprise de voir des œufs de Pâques cachés un peu partout dans la maison. Mon père riait face à nos airs incrédules tandis que ma mère nous mitraillait avec l'appareil photo. Finalement nous avons passé la fin de la matinée à chercher des œufs dans toute la maison. Plus tard mon père s'est approché de moi pour me décoiffer les cheveux et me dire à quel point il était fier de moi, combien j'étais un bon grand-frère. J'étais si heureux à ce moment-là. Tout ça me parait remonter à une éternité maintenant..."

Je me tourne vers Hiccup et remarque qu'il ne sourit pas à la fin de mon histoire alors que ce souvenir est rempli de joie, au contraire il semble très sérieux quand il demande:

"Et maintenant ton père et toi ne vous parlez plus..."

Je soupire puis pose délicatement l'œuf avant de m'avancer vers Hiccup. Je me place face à lui tout en serrant mes bras contre mon torse puis continue:

"Ouais...le lien s'est brisé à la mort d'Emma. Ça fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu en face à face. Seulement des appels me reprochant mon existence. Mais là ça s'est calmé. À une époque il m'appelait tout les soirs pour m'insulter, me reprocher d'être en vie et pas elle...Ce que je peux comprendre. Je pouvais entendre à travers le téléphone à quel point il était saoul. Chacun vie son deuil comme il peut."

Je m'arrête de parler, gardant la tête baissée et décroise mes bras. Je sens Hiccup me prendre la main tandis qu'il demande doucement:

"Et ta mère?"

J'inspire difficilement puis réponds:

"Ma mère...a été très touchée par sa mort. Ce qui est normal pour une mère. Elle...s'est renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne me voyait plus. Littéralement. Elle m'ignorait et agissait comme si j'étais mort et non Emma. Il lui arrivait même de m'appeler Emma et d'agir comme si j'étais elle. J'étais devenu invisible auprès de ma propre mère, je pouvais crier, hurler devant elle...elle ne réagirait pas. Alors mon père a décidé de me virer de mon propre toit. Ma faute, ma punition. Mais comme je suis mineur il n'a pas légalement le droit de me virer et me verse donc de l'argent sur mon compte chaque mois. Donc en résumé une sœur morte, un père souhaitant ma mort et une mère me croyant mort. Pas idéal comme famille."

Je m'arrête de parler puis ricane, peut-être pour détendre l'atmosphère peut-être pour me calmer, mais mon rire sonne faux et se coince dans ma gorge. Hiccup, durant mon récit, avait commencé à tracer des cercles sur ma main avec son pouce. Pour me rassurer j'imagine. Je vois une goutte tomber sur ma main et porte ma main libre à ma joue, me rendant compte que je pleure. Pas une grosse crise de sanglots non, les larmes coulent simplement. Comme si c'était naturel. Je sens la main libre d'Hiccup se porter sur ma joue puis essuyer une autre larme. Nos regards se croisent et nous restons ainsi, lui avec sa main sur ma joue et moi pleurant simplement. Je me perds dans son regard pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant qu' il ne s'approche de moi et me prenne dans ses bras. Je me laisse bercer tandis qu'il me murmure:

"Ce n'est pas une punition Jack. Personne ne devrait vivre ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Je suis là pour toi. Pour moi tu n'es pas invisible Jack. Tu es là. Tu es vivant et tu n'es pas seul."

Je sens les larmes couler doucement. Elles sont juste là, manifestant ma tristesse sans pour autant se transformer en détresse. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que le lien entre moi et mes parents était brisé. Les crises de larmes et de sanglots liées à ça remontent à loin maintenant. Nous restons ainsi le temps que les larmes s'arrêtent de couler puis nous nous séparons. Il m'offre un doux sourire tandis que je me frotte les yeux. Finalement Hiccup porte son attention vers le carton d'œufs peints puis s'exclame:

"Tu te sens d'attaque de finir? Sinon les enfants ne pourront pas profiter des œufs soigneusement peints par le grand artiste nommé "E. Aster Bunnymund"!"

Je souris face à sa remarque puis nous nous remettons au travail tranquillement.

L'après-midi arrive rapidement et les enfants participent à la chasse aux œufs. Ce qui est un franc succès. Au vu de l'âge de certains enfants nous n'avons pas caché les œufs de façon trop difficile mais certains sont quand même bien dissimulés pour satisfaire les plus grands.

La chasse finit et tout les enfants rentrent pour profiter d'un goûter bien mérité et pour aller ensuite s'amuser. Je rentre à mon tour suivi d'Hiccup. Nous discutons tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je sente une petite main tirer sur mon sweat. Je baisse les yeux et remarque Sophie me souriant de toutes ses dents. Ou du moins de celles qui lui restent. Elle en a perdu beaucoup il y a quelques jours et depuis est folle de joie à l'idée que la fée des dents passe la voir. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et lui offre un léger sourire:

"Hey Soph', tu vas bien?"

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête puis glousse avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en s'exclamant "jolie!". Cette petite est fan de mes cheveux. Un autre enfant se joint à nous puis demande timidement:

"Pourquoi t'as les cheveux blancs?"

Je porte mon attention sur l'enfant tandis que Sophie arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux et semble curieuse elle aussi. Hiccup s'accroupit à mes côtés semblant vouloir connaitre l'explication. Le public installé, je répond de façon nonchalante:

"Je suis né comme ça."

Sophie écarquille légèrement les yeux tandis que l'autre enfant s'exclame, plus sûr de lui:

"C'est impossible de naître avec les cheveux blancs."

Ce petit semble avoir dans les 10 ans. Il doit être trop vieux pour croire aux contes de fées et doit être trop jeune pour comprendre des termes scientifiques. Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre avec une histoire farfelue mais décide plutôt de faire simple et réponds:

"Oui c'est très très rare mais ça existe. La preuve devant toi. À ton avis comment je peux avoir les cheveux blancs sinon sans les teindre?"

Le petit place sa main sous son menton comme pour réfléchir puis s'exclame:

"Oui c'est vrai, donc tu as des cheveux blancs comme mon papy!"

Je souris légèrement, amusé par sa candeur, tandis que le petit rit puis retourne jouer avec ses amis. Je me relève, portant Sophie dans mes bras et me tourne vers Hiccup, ce dernier a un sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis me taquine:

"Alors ça fait quoi d'être comparé à un grand-père?"

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête avant de décider d'entrer dans son jeu. Je mime une grimace puis réponds:

"Mal. Je sens les rides et les courbatures apparaître. Comment vais-je faire?"

Il rit puis s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose lorsque Toothiana et Aster arrivent vers nous, l'air paniqués. Je repose Sophie qui s'enfuie rapidement. Les deux n'attendent pas d'arriver en face de nous qu'Aster demande:

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Jamie par hasard? Il a disparu depuis la chasse aux œufs."

Je sens mon sang se glacer. Où peut-il être? Je vois Hiccup froncer les sourcils puis demander, l'inquiétude se faisant entendre dans sa voix:

"Vous avez regardé partout? Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça."

Toothiana semble morte d'inquiétude tandis qu'elle répond en tremblant légèrement:

"Non! On a cherché partout mais il est introuvable!"

Aster passe un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, certainement pour la rassurer, puis nous annonce:

"On ne peut pas laisser les autres enfants savoir. Sinon ce sera la panique. North et Sandy se chargent de les occuper tandis que nous allons chercher dans le bâtiment. Il ne peut pas être parti loin. La porte d'entrée et verrouillée. Jack et Hiccup vous vous occupez des deux étages tandis que Tooth et moi vérifions le rez-de-chaussée et le jardin. On va le retrouver. Les parents arrivent dans une heure donc ne traînons pas."

Nous hochons tous la tête et partons chacun de notre côté. Avec Hiccup nous nous dirigeons vers le premier étage et commençons à vérifier chaque chambre une par une. Au fur et à mesure de nos recherches je sens la panique monter. Jamie ne se trouve nulle part. Mille et un scénarios commencent à se former dans ma tête. Et si il avait eu un accident? Et si il était sorti dans le jardin et avait été kidnappé? Je repense à sa mère et son air doux malgré sa fatigue apparente. Si son fils disparaît elle ne s'en remettra pas. Et Sophie ne peut pas grandir sans grand-frère. Hiccup doit remarquer ma panique car tandis que nous changeons de pièce il me prend par la main et nous montons tout deux à l'étage. Il a dû se rendre compte d'à quel point je m'étais attaché à ce gamin. Plus qu'à n'importe quel autre enfant de l'association. Jamie me rappelle beaucoup Emma. Autant dans son apparence que sa façon d'être. Je ne peux pas le laisser disparaître sans rien faire. Je ne peux laisser personne disparaître sans rien faire encore une fois. Sentant un élan de motivation, j'accélère toujours main dans la main avec Hiccup qui a du mal à me suivre tant je me dépêche. Nous fouillons l'étage mais Jamie est introuvable. La panique augmente tandis que nous nous apprêtons à redescendre, bredouilles. Mais à peine commençons nous à marcher que j'entends du bruit provenir du plafond. Je lève la tête et remarque une trappe, menant certainement au grenier.

Je jette un regard à Hiccup tandis qu'il fait de même puis notre attention se reporte sur la trappe. Je le vois s'avancer pour l'ouvrir et descendre l'échelle puis me faire signe pour monter. Je m'avance et monte l'échelle lentement. Je passe la tête par la trappe puis plisse les yeux face au changement de luminosité. Il ne fait pas noir mais il fait plutôt sombre. Je vois des moutons de poussières danser dans le peu de lumière passant dans les combles puis entends du bruit à ma droite. Je tourne la tête puis remarque une tête brune:

"Jamie!" je m'exclame

Ce dernier sursaute puis se tourne vers moi les yeux écarquillés. J'entends Hiccup s'agiter en dessous alors je monte pour le laisser nous rejoindre. Je rampe pour m'approcher de Jamie tandis qu'Hiccup monte à nos côtés. Je vois un sourire rassuré apparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il s'assied à côté de moi. Jamie semble sur ses gardes et recule légèrement. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'Hiccup demande d'une voix douce:

""Jamie est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Jamie détourne le regard puis répond:

"Je veux pas descendre. Je veux pas rentrer."

Il croise ensuite les bras et semble se renfermer totalement sur lui-même. Mais pourquoi ne veut-t-il pas rentrer chez lui? J'avise Hiccup à ma droite qui demande calmement:

"Jamie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rentrer chez toi?"

Il a un ton doux, rassurant. Jamie semble s'en rendre compte aussi car il répond d'une voix timide:

"Parce que je veux pas voir Tui."

Hiccup fronce légèrement les sourcils puis demande:

"Qui est Tui?"

Le petit soupire puis marmonne:

"Le copain de maman."

Je décide d'intervenir:

"Tu n'aimes pas le petit-ami de ta maman?"

Jamie se tourne vers moi puis explique:

"Non. Il veut agir comme papa mais il n'est pas papa."

Hiccup fronce à son tour les sourcils puis se rapproche de Jamie:

"Donc tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il veut agir comme si il était ton papa?"

Jamie hoche frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer:

"-Je veux pas rentrer parce que je sais qu'il sera là. En plus il a une fille plus vieille que moi et je l'aime pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas? Demande Hiccup.

-Parce qu'elle se mêle de mes affaires et veut pas me laisser tranquille."

Je soupire, les enfants ont une vision du monde particulière mais plutôt simple. Jamie ,derrière la maturité qu'il s'est forgé après la perte de son père, reste un enfant. Avec ses idées et ses peurs. Et il nous le démontre ici.

"Jamie, tu en as parlé à ta maman de tout ça?" je demande.

Le petit secoue frénétiquement la tête avant de répondre:

"-Non. Parce que maman l'aime bien et serait triste si je lui disais que je l'aimais pas.

-Donc au lieu que ce soit lui qui parte c'est toi qui t'en vas?" je demande.

Jamie acquiesce comme si c'était d'une logique imparable. Je soupire puis continue:

"Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle serait triste si tu n'étais plus là?"

Jamie écarquille légèrement les yeux, semblant se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquerait de partir, puis détourne le regard, croisant les bras:

"Peut-être, mais je veux pas rentrer."

Je soupire, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement j'entends Hiccup à ma droite:

"Tu sais moi aussi j'ai perdu un parent. Ma maman."

Jamie tourne rapidement la tête vers Hiccup, semblant surpris. Hiccup ne réagit pas à ça et continue son explication:

"Elle est morte i ans. Mon père est très triste depuis. J'aimerais qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour être moins triste. Et je sais que si il tombe de nouveau amoureux, il n'oubliera pas ma maman pour autant. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que ta maman aime cet homme qu'elle n'aime plus ton papa ou que cet homme va prendre sa place. Ta maman t'aime et veut que toute ta famille soit heureuse. C'est sa priorité numéro une. Alors parle avec elle de tout ça, comme ça vous pourrez voir ensemble. Et pour la fille de cet homme...et bien peut-être qu'elle veut essayer de s'intégrer. Je pense qu'elle est aussi effrayée que toi par tout ce changement. Tu en penses quoi?"

Je reporte mon attention sur Hiccup après ce monologue. Il se contente de fixer Jamie avec un air très sérieux. Jamie, en face de lui, semble surpris puis fuit le regard d'Hiccup. Après quelques minutes l'enfant soupire puis murmure d'une petite voix:

"Mais et si elle ne m'aimait plus?"

Je décide d'intervenir et m'approche en répondant:

"Jamie, ta maman t'aime et ne va pas ne plus t'aimer parce qu'elle aime cet homme. Ne penses-tu pas que son cœur est assez grand pour t'aimer toi, ta petite sœur, ton père, cet homme et sa fille?"

Jamie semble réfléchir puis acquiesce:

"D'accord. Je vais parler à maman alors."

Nous acquiesçons avec Hiccup, soulagés, puis redescendons tout les trois pour rejoindre les autres.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le salon, les parents des enfants sont là. Jamie remarque sa mère qui discute tranquillement avec Aster et Toothiana. Il se met à courir pour ensuite lui faire un câlin. La femme, surprise sur le coup, se reprend vite et entoure le corps de l'enfant de ses bras tandis qu'un sourire doux naît sur ses lèvres. J'observe la scène puis reporte mon attention sur Hiccup, ce dernier observe aussi tout ça avec un sourire doux aux lèvres. Finalement il se tourne vers moi et nos regards se croisent, alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Je souris à mon tour, bien que mon sourire soit plus discret comparé au sien, puis décide de le taquiner:

"Alors tu vois que tu sais y faire avec les enfants."

Hiccup rit face à ma blague puis répond:

"Oui, peut-être déteins-tu sur moi?'"

Je lève les yeux au ciel, toujours souriant, puis le bouscule légèrement comme seule réponse. Son rire devient plus franc face à ma réaction puis je remarque Aster s'avancer vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres:

"Alors vous l'avez trouvé! On a cherché partout avec Tooth et on commençait à paniquer. On attendait votre retour pour voir si il fallait appeler la police ou non. Où était-il?"

Hiccup répond, toujours souriant:

"-Il était dans le grenier. Il avait paniqué pour des raisons personnelles et avait voulu se cacher et fuir.

-Oui et heureusement qu'Hiccup était là pour le raisonner." j'interviens.

Aster acquiesce simplement avant de répondre:

"Merci en tout cas les gars. Sans vous je sais pas comment on aurait fait. Tooth était au bord de la crise d'angoisse et je dois avouer que je commençais vraiment à paniquer aussi."

J'avise rapidement Toothiana qui discute toujours avec la mère de Jamie, son éternel sourire présent sur ses lèvres. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me l'imaginer triste ou en colère. Comme si la joie qu'elle montrait tout les jours semblait inépuisable. Pourtant elle reste un être humain avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Nous rentrons finalement 2 heures plus tard et décidons de commander des pizzas. Nous débattons encore sur si l'ananas est tolérable sur ce plat ou non, je maintiens que oui tandis qu'Hiccup proteste, lorsque j'entends toquer à la porte d'entrée. Ça doit être le livreur. Hiccup me sourit avant de se lever rapidement et de filer jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce il s'arrête puis m'annonce, son sourire devenant espiègle:

"Je maintiens que l'ananas n'est pas tolérable sur la pizza et il n'y a pas à discuter."

Suite à ça il sort de la pièce avant que j'ai le temps de réagir. Il peut vraiment être enfantin parfois, ce qui est mignon et attachant je trouve. Ça contraste avec son côté mature. J'observe sa chambre puis remarque son carnet à croquis posé sur le bureau. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué sur le coup, trop concentré par notre débat intense. Hiccup ne m'a jamais montré les dessins et esquisses qu'il contenait. Ce qui est étonnant étant donné qu'il me montre avec plaisir ses autres travaux. Son excuse est que ce carnet ne contient que des brouillons et que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être montré. J'attends qu'Hiccup revienne avec les pizzas mais il semble prendre tout son temps, ou alors il prépare des arguments pour notre débat pizza ananas. Mon regard passe de la porte au carnet plusieurs fois avant que je ne soupire. La curiosité me ronge et je sens que je vais craquer. Et j'ai craqué. Je me lève du lit puis m'avance vers le bureau pour prendre le carnet et le feuilleter. J'entends ma conscience m'hurler que ce que je fais est mal mais décide de ne pas l'écouter. Si Hiccup ne voulait vraiment pas que je le vois il ne le laisserait pas en évidence ici. Ou alors il l'a oublié.

Je commence à le feuilleter puis reste figé de surprise sur une page en particulier. J'en regarde une autre puis une autre et une autre. J'étais tellement absorbé dans ma contemplation que je n'ai pas entendu Hiccup remonter. Je sursaute de surprise lorsque je l'entends:

"Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser là."

Je me retourne rapidement, pris la main dans le sac, et le vois à la porte les bras chargés de cartons de pizzas. Je me sens légèrement rougir tandis que je referme le carnet et murmure:

"Désolé je...j'ai pas pu résister et j'aurais pas dû ça se fait pas...désolé."

Je sens mon bégaiement s'accentuer et mes joues rougir plus. Je détourne le regard puis me pince les lèvres. Si Hiccup m'en veut ce sera tout à fait logique. Et si il me virait d'ici? Non...Il ne ferait pas ça...Si?

Il doit remarquer ma gêne car je l'entends soupirer puis s'avancer vers moi. Il pose les boites sur le bureau puis me fait face. Je garde la tête baissée et fixe le carnet comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Hiccup semble chercher à agripper mon regard mais je garde la tête obstinément baissée. Finalement il soupire de nouveau puis lève les mains pour récupérer délicatement l'objet de notre attention. Dans le processus ses mains frôlent les miennes alors je relève doucement la tête par réflexe et remarque qu'il me fixe intensément avant de me sourire légèrement d'un air rassurant. Je me sens respirer à nouveau. Nous nous asseyons de nouveau sur le lit tandis qu'il triture le carnet, son sourire a disparu et il semble gêné. Les rôles semblent inversés. Après quelques minutes de silence il demande:

"Alors tu...tu as tout vu?"

Je ne réponds rien durant plusieurs secondes avant de décider d'être honnête et d'acquiescer. Sa gêne semble augmenter tandis qu'il continue:

"Et...ça doit te déranger non? Ou te dégoûter. Tu dois me trouver bizarre et je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir."

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre rapidement:

"Pourquoi serais-je dégouté?"

Hiccup se tourne vers moi mais je vois qu'il hésite à continuer, il soulève légèrement le carnet deux ou trois fois, de façon hésitante, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir sur une page en particulier. Dessus se trouve un croquis de moi. Même plusieurs. Les traits sont nets et précis. Même si ce ne sont que des brouillons on peut voir le talent de l'artiste. J'hausse un sourcil puis reporte mon attention sur Hiccup. Ce dernier a détourné le regard et est maintenant concentré sur le tapis, devant certainement attendre que je dise quelque chose. Mon attention revient sur le carnet. Ce n'est pas la seule page où j'apparais, il y en a d'autres, plusieurs même. Hiccup a t'il peur que je le prenne pour un pervers ou autre à cause de ces croquis? Je ne trouve pas ça effrayant, au contraire. Peut-être parce que ces dessins viennent d'Hiccup et non d'un autre?

"Tu n'as pas choisi mon meilleur profil pour celle-ci."

Hiccup relève rapidement la tête suite à ma phrase, surpris, puis m'offre un sourire timide. Je décide de continuer ce jeu et récupère le carnet de ses mains puis l'ouvre à une autre page pour pointer un dessin:

"Là regarde, ce n'est pas du tout mon bon profil. Tu devrais le savoir toi qui es un artiste. Ah ces artistes de nos jours."

Je secoue la tête de dépit de façon théâtrale en fermant les yeux puis les ré-ouvrent pour croiser le regard d'Hiccup avec un léger sourire. Son sourire s'est fait plus franc alors qu'il s'exclame:

"oh excuse moi mais le modèle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et c'était plutôt compliqué de le dessiner."

Je croise les bras puis continue:

"-Oh vraiment quelle excuse.

-hey mais c'est vrai!

-Et bien peut-être devrais-je poser dans ce cas? Comme ça tu auras un bon profil."

J'ai dit ça sans réellement réfléchir et me rends compte de ma phrase. Je décroise les bras puis détourne le regard. Hiccup ne dit rien non plus durant quelques secondes avant de demander dans un souffle:

"Tu voudrais bien?"

Je relève rapidement la tête de surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, m'attendant à une blague. Hiccup semble pourtant très sérieux, timide mais sérieux. J'acquiesce finalement lentement et sens la tension qui était présente dans la pièce disparaître sur le coup. Hiccup ouvre le carnet et récupère un crayon abandonné sur le bureau. Il me fait ensuite signe de m'allonger sur le lit. Ce que je fais mais il ne semble pas satisfait. Il porte le crayon à la feuille plusieurs fois avant de soupirer de frustration puis demander de façon hésitante:

"Dis... ça te dérangerais si je te faisais prendre une autre position? Tu sais le bon profil tout ça."

Je sens qu'il est réellement mal à l'aise de me demander ça, je souris légèrement puis réponds:

"Dessines moi comme une de tes françaises."

Hiccup rit face à ma référence, semblant plus détendu. Il s'avance ensuite mais s'arrête, demandant silencieusement si il peut me toucher. J'acquiesce lentement tandis qu'il prend mon bras doucement puis pose son autre main délicatement sur mon torse pour me pousser légèrement et me mettre dans une autre position. Je sens des vagues de frissons parcourir mon corps avec ce contact. Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras ou me tient la main. C'est différent, pas désagréable, juste différent. Je me laisse faire tandis qu'Hiccup continue son manège en silence. De temps en temps nos visages sont proches et je retiens mon souffle durant ces moments, mais rien ne se passe. Il porte sa main à mon menton pour me faire légèrement relever la tête. J'essaie d'ignorer mes joues légèrement roses par ce mouvement tandis qu'Hiccup ne semble se rendre compte de rien. L'artiste en lui est réveillé et rien ne peut le déconcentrer. Il termine finalement puis se recule avec un léger sourire, semblant satisfait. Il récupère son crayon et commence à dessiner tranquillement. Je sens de temps en temps son regard intense peser sur moi, analysant chaque courbe, chaque cheveux. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise d'être le centre de tant d'attention. Mais au fur et à mesure des coups de crayon je me détends et apprécies même le moment. C'est calme, intime, limite apaisant. Les pizzas sont vite oubliées et nous passons le reste de la soirée ainsi, lui me dessinant et moi posant, profitant simplement du moment présent.


	12. chapitre 12

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'avais des amis. Enfin plutôt des "camarades". je ne les voyais qu'à l'école et en dehors ne voyais pas grand monde. Pourtant ça ne me dérangeais pas tant que ça, je les faisais rire à l'école et lorsque je rentrais à la maison je faisais rire Emma et mes parents et ce mode de vie me convenais parfaitement. J'étais ce qu'on pouvait qualifier "d'enfant solitaire entouré". Donc ça n'a rien d'étonnant de savoir que je n'allais jamais à aucun anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais réellement su pourquoi je n'étais jamais invité, peut-être parce que malgré mes plaisanteries, je ne m'intégrais jamais entièrement. Mais un enfant ne peut pas comprendre tout ça et à l'époque je m'en fichais, il y avait l'école et la maison. Et j'avais choisi la maison. Peut-être que si j'avais choisi l'école j'aurais pu savoir comment se déroulait un anniversaire entres amis?

Me voici donc aujourd'hui, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Hiccup, devant le centre commercial de notre petite ville à attendre Raiponce. L'inconvénient des anniversaires est qu'il faut choisir un cadeau. Pas que l'idée d'offrir un cadeau à Hiccup me dérange, bien au contraire, mais le problème étant que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir. J'y ai pensé durant des jours, réfléchis et réfléchis encore et encore mais c'est le vide. Aucune idée en tête. Donc dans un dernier acte désespéré j'ai appelé Raiponce et cette dernière a accepté avec joie de me filer un coup de main. Et nous en sommes là.

J'avise l'heure sur mon téléphone et soupire, il n'est que 13h20, alors que nous avons rendez-vous à 14h. Il est possible qu'à cause du stress je sois arrivé un peu en avance. Bon d'accord très en avance. Mais je n'arrivais pas à rester en place chez Hiccup. Parcourant la chambre de droite à gauche. Toothless se contentait de me fixer faire les 100 pas dans la pièce avec curiosité et ce sont ces regards insistant qui m'ont décidé à partir plus tôt. L'idée d'être observé par un chien sans queue avec une conscience qui semble pratiquement humaine est...déplaisante. J'aimerais vraiment trouver un cadeau qui pourrait plaire à Hiccup. Quelque chose qui le ferait sourire et qui créerait ces étincelles qu'il a de temps en temps dans les yeux quand il est vraiment heureux. Il n'est pas à la maison aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec Astrid et Heather dans un café. Jour parfait pour chercher un cadeau donc. Enfin seulement si on a une idée à peu près tangible du cadeau à offrir. Je n'ai pas revu Astrid depuis la fête de Toothiana mais apparemment Aster et Hiccup lui ont parlé et son envie de me tuer a, un peu du moins, régressé. Tout à fait rassurant.

Je décide de m'allumer une cigarette et patiente. C'est aussi un des autres changements majeurs, je ne fume plus, ou du moins fume moins, de joints. Principalement car je n'en éprouve plus trop le besoin, même si les symptômes de manque se font parfois ressentir, et aussi parce que, et bien, je ne veux plus de contact avec Pitch, et donc plus de contact avec mon dealer. Je pourrais très bien en trouver un autre, Hiccup dit que dans le gang de Dagur il y a des dealers de confiance avec de la bonne marchandise, mais j'essaie vraiment d'arrêter. Ma bonne résolution de l'année, au mois de mai. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je termine ma cigarette lorsque je remarque une longue chevelure blonde. Raiponce arrive avec un grand sourire. Elle me salue puis me demande si j'ai attendu longtemps. Je mens et prétends que non tandis que sa moue se fait plus moqueuse:

"Jack il est 13h30, si je n'étais pas arrivée en avance tu aurais attendu longtemps."

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules alors que nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment.

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Raiponce me demande:

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais le type de personne à arriver très en avance."

Elle me dit ça avec un sourire taquin, je me contente de répondre:

"Normalement non, mais là je n'arrivais pas à attendre chez Hiccup alors je me suis dit que je pouvais attendre ici."

Elle glousse légèrement puis ajoute:

"oh? Tu était impatient de me voir? Ou alors d'acheter un cadeau à Hiccup?"

Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres:

"Un peu des deux, mais dis moi, pourquoi toi es tu en avance?"

Le sourire de Raiponce devient plus crispée tandis qu'elle détourne le regard:

"Oh tu sais...une nouvelle dispute avec ma mère..."

Je me tourne vers elle et fronce les sourcils:

"Que s'est-il passé? Tu vas bien?"

Raiponce s'apprête à me répondre lorsque j'entends:

"Raiponce! Jack!"

Nous nous retournons avec Raiponce à l'entente de nos prénoms. Elsa arrive toute souriante devant nous. Elle doit être là depuis quelques temps vu qu'elle tient un sac en plastique d'un magasin de maquillage. Elle arrive devant nous, toujours avec son doux sourire puis nous demande:

"Comment allez vous? Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?"

Raiponce lui sourit en retour:

"ça va et toi? Non, nous venons d'arriver."

Elsa hoche la tête, pour répondre aux deux questions j'imagine, puis demande:

"Vous êtes ici pour acheter quelque chose en particulier?"

Raiponce glousse à nouveau avant de répondre:

"Jack veut acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Hiccup."

Une étincelle passe dans le regard d'Elsa tandis que son sourire s'agrandit:

"Vraiment? C'est mignon, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux lui offrir?"

Je détourne le regard et marmonne:

"Non pas vraiment non..."

Elsa a de nouveau un sourire doux lorsqu'elle répond:

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelque chose."

Raiponce acquiesce puis ajoute:

"Oui Jack, on trouve de tout par ici, et puis on a le temps et au pire tu pourras toujours trouver quelque chose sur internet. Après tout tout est trouvable sur internet. Oh Elsa tu veux te joindre à nous?"

Elsa semble surprise de cette proposition sur le coup avant de répondre:

"Avec plaisir, ma petite sœur est avec moi. Ça ne dérange pas?"

Finalement nous nous retrouvons à quatre à errer entre les magasins. La petite sœur d'Elsa se nomme Anna et a deux ans de moins qu'elle. Elle est très gentille bien qu'un peu excitée et...bizarre. À chaque fois que nos regards se croisent elle détourne le regard et rougit légèrement. Mais seulement avec moi et pas avec Raiponce. Ce n'est pas de la timidité donc. C'est autre chose. Bizarre. Elle est en train de discuter avec la blonde de films romantiques, un sujet que je ne maîtrise pas du tout, et visiblement Elsa non plus vu qu'elle se tourne vers moi et décide d'engager la conversation:

"Alors Hiccup et toi?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils tandis que je demande:

"Comment ça Hiccup et moi?"

Son sourire se fait plus taquin tandis qu'elle répond:

"Voyons Jack, ça se voit qu'il y a un truc entre vous. Même si Hiccup nie et prétend que c'est de l'amitié. Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'amitié aussi...particulière."

Je me tourne vers elle le visage surpris, elle cache plutôt bien son jeu et est plus...entreprenante que je ne le pensais. Je soupire puis détourne le regard:

"-Il n'y a rien entre nous...

-Mais tu aimerais bien?"

Je lui jette un coup d'œil puis réponds:

"Je sais pas...j'y connais pas grand chose en tout ça. J'ai jamais été amoureux."

Je la vois froncer légèrement les sourcils puis demander:

"Tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne?"

Nous nous arrêtons de marcher tandis que Raiponce et Anna sont tellement prises dans leurs conversation qu'elles ne remarquent rien. Je me tourne vers Elsa puis explique:

"Non...Enfin si...Enfin j'ai déjà eu des aventures vite fait. Tu dois savoir que j'ai été dans un hôpital durant quelques temps. Là bas il y avait un gars... Il s'appelait Guy et avait à peu près mon âge. Il était très gentil mais tu te doutes bien qu'il avait des raisons d'être dans cet hôpital. Il a...perdu sa famille, dans un accident. Ils sont morts juste devant lui et ça a créé des séquelles dans son cerveau. Syndrome de stress post traumatique. Enfin bon il y a eu quelque chose vite fait mais on s'est très vite rendu compte que c'était pas de l'amour mais plus de l'amitié. Un moyen de se réconforter et se sentir moins seul, moins effrayé. Donc on est resté ami durant nos séjours respectifs. Mais...un jour il a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre. Il s'était...suicidé. Il ne pouvais plus le supporter j'imagine et voulait les rejoindre dans la lumière. Il répétait souvent ça de son vivant, qu'il voulait les rejoindre dans la lumière. Il y a eu des funérailles mais...j'y suis allé et il n'y avait personne. Tout ses proches étaient morts alors qui serait venu? Il était seul et n'a pas pu le supporter. Personne ne peut le supporter. La tombe était blanche, neutre, aucune fleur à part un bouquet que j'avais apporté. Qui avait payé tout ça? Peut-être l'Etat ou l'hôpital. Je ne saurais jamais. Ensuite il y a eu quelque chose avec mon ancien dealer, Pitch. Mais c'était plus pour coucher ensemble qu'autre chose. Pour satisfaire nos besoins. Donc non je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux."

Elle acquiesce simplement tandis que nous recommençons à marcher. Nous marchons en silence puis je décide de demander:

"Comment tu as su que tu aimais Mérida?"

Elle me jette un regard puis un sourire doux, presque nostalgique, apparaît sur ses lèvres:

"Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que tu le sais c'est tout. Mes parents sont très protecteurs et m'avaient interdit de sortir car j'avais une santé fragile étant plus jeune. Je passais mes journées sur internet et un jour j'ai rencontré Mérida. Elle m'a tout de suite intriguée avec son caractère franc et énergique. Moi qui suit plutôt calme et réservée de nature. On a appris à se connaitre et de fil en aiguille on a développé des sentiments. Ça ne se contrôle pas et...tu le sais c'est tout. Puis chacun a une façon d'aimer différente. Il y a un paterne de base oui: les papillons dans le ventre, la jalousie, l'envie de plus etc... Mais ce n'est que la base après les choses évoluent différemment en fonction des personnes qui le vivent. Tu ne peux pas aimer d'amour de la même façon deux personnes. Je trouve ça beau. Enfin bon tout ce que je peux te conseiller est de foncer. Ne laisse pas tes peurs et inquiétudes dicter ta conduite. Tu le regretteras sinon."

J'acquiesce simplement silencieusement. Nous continuons de marcher tranquillement lorsque mon attention se porte sur quelque chose en particulier. Je m'arrête net alors qu'Elsa me fixe avec une mine étonnée. Raiponce et Anna reviennent vers nous rapidement tandis que la blonde demande:

"Jack ça va? Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plait?"

Je ne réponds rien et fixe l'objet, comme hypnotisé. C'est ça. J'ai trouvé le cadeau d'Hiccup. Je sors de ma transe tandis que je sens mon bras être secoué, je baisse les yeux et vois Raiponce me fixer avec un air inquiet:

"Jack ça va? Tu semblais ailleurs."

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre:

"Ouais désolé je...je crois avoir trouvé le cadeau d'Hiccup."

Raiponce devient d'un coup plus excitée et saute pratiquement de joie tandis qu'elle demande:

"Ah oui? Quoi?"

Je pointe simplement l'objet du doigt alors que j'entends Elsa à ma gauche:

"-Oui je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire.

-J'espère." Je marmonne comme seule réponse tandis que nous entrons dans le magasin.

Nous entrons donc dans le magasin. Il y a une ambiance particulière, un peu mystique. De grandes étoffes colorées sont accrochées aux murs. Des bijoux pendent de poutres en bois en compagnies d'attrapes rêves. Des sculptures en bois remplissent les étagères et dans une armoire vitrée au fond trônent des fioles remplies de liquides colorés. Le plafond est plutôt bas et des vitraux représentant des scènes du moyen-age ou féeriques remplacent les fenêtres. Sur le côtés, des caisses remplis de pierres, semblant valoir chères, sont alignées contre le mur. Au milieu du magasin se trouve une table avec tant d'objets dessus que l'on ne voit plus le bois du meuble: Des carnets reliés en cuir, des plumes pour écrire, des pendules, des montres à gousset, de nombreux bijoux, du matériel de calligraphie, des livres, des boîtes sculptés en bois, des boîtes à musique et pleins d'autre objets. Enfin au fond de la pièce, en compagnie de l'étagère à fioles, se trouve une étagère rempli de livres, certains semblant être écrit en latin et d'autres dans des langues qui me sont inconnues. Les livres semblent vraiment très anciens et valoir très chères. Le magasin est vraiment petit. Devant ces deux étagères se trouve la caisse enregistreuse et derrière une vieille dame. Elle est minuscule et semble avoir tant de rides qu'il serait impossible de toutes les compter. Elle a les cheveux relevés en chignon et il lui manque quelques dents. Elle porte une longue robe verte devant dater d'il y a des siècles et ne semble pas nous avoir remarqué. Elle semble occupée à sculpter quelque chose. Je m'avance vers elle tandis que les filles observent les objets avec curiosité. Cet endroit est vraiment atypique. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué maintenant que j'y pense. Il doit être nouveau.

J'arrive devant la vieille dame et cette dernière relève la tête puis me demande en souriant de toutes ses dents, ou du moins le peu qu'il lui reste:

"Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous?"

J'avise rapidement l'objet sculpté: un ours, puis réponds:

"Bonjour madame, il y a un objet que j'ai vu dans votre vitrine et j'aimerais vous l'acheter."

Le regard de la femme se fait plus allumé, à la limite de la démence, tandis qu'elle dit:

"Vraiment? Montrez le moi alors."

Je la vois se lever de son siège puis se diriger, en clopinant, vers l'entrée du magasin. Cette femme est vraiment petite, elle m'arrive à peine au bassin. Nous arrivons à l'entrée et je pointe l'objet du doigt. C'est un collier avec comme pendentif deux dragons reliés en argent pendu à une chaîne, elle aussi en argent. Les deux dragons ont des pierres précieuses à la place des yeux. L'un les a verts l'autre les a bleus. La femme acquiesce promptement avant de prendre le collier est de retourner à la caisse. Je la suis tandis qu'elle m'annonce le prix, qui est plutôt chère, et ajoute comme argument:

"c'est une pièce unique, elle représente un amour fidèle, l'union sacré. C'est pour offrir?"

J'acquiesce simplement en sortant l'argent de mon sac et en essayant de ne pas rougir. Heureusement que les filles n'ont pas entendu ça. Je passerais cette explication sous silence à Hiccup. La dame ricane puis marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas tandis qu'elle fait un paquet cadeau. Elle me tend ensuite l'objet:

"La personne a qui vous offrez cela doit énormément compter pour vous jeune homme."

Je ne dis rien et me contente d'acquiescer. Je donne l'argent et récupère le cadeau. Avant de partir la femme demande:

"Vous ne voulez pas une sculpture en bois en plus? C'est les soldes et il y a donc pleins de réductions! Profitez en!"

Nous refusons poliment et sortons du magasin le plus rapidement possible en remerciant et disant au revoir.

Finalement après avoir acheté le cadeau d'Hiccup,nous sommes allés dans plusieurs autres magasins car les filles voulaient absolument s'acheter des vêtements pour l'anniversaire d'Hiccup. J'ai décliné chaque proposition de vêtements, la plupart étant des tee-shirts et au vu de mes cicatrices je ne pense pas pouvoir les mettre. Lorsque Raiponce m'a demandé pourquoi je ne portais que des pulls même lorsqu'il fait chaud je me suis contenté de marmonner comme excuse que j'étais frileux. Personne n'a insisté et après ça il n'y a plus eu de propositions de tee-shirt. Elsa et Raiponce ont pu s'acheter de très belles robes pour l'événement. Celle de Raiponce est orange, courte avec plusieurs volants tandis qu'Elsa a opté pour une longue robe verte émeraude dos nu . Je trouve que ce choix de vêtements correspond plutôt bien à leurs personnalités respectives. Je leurs fait la remarque et Raiponce glousse tandis qu'Elsa rougit légèrement.

Nous arrivons à la caisse du magasin lorsqu'Elsa nous confie:

"Je connais cette femme. Celle du magasin particulier je veux dire. Mérida et moi sommes déjà allées dans ce magasin par curiosité et la vendeuse a essayé de nous refiler ses sculptures en bois. Je vous dis pas comment Mérida a décamper vite fait du magasin suite à ça et a jurer de ne plus jamais y aller. Elle est très superstitieuse et était très méfiante durant toute l'explication de la vendeuse sur "pourquoi il fallait absolument une sculpture d'ours chez soi." et que ça amenait de bons esprits etc... Mérida évite le plus possible ce genre de trucs."

Raiponce et Anna rient face à cette histoire tandis que je souris simplement puis Raiponce ajoute:

"Oui elle est très superstitieuse. Le nombre de fois où elle a refusé de faire tel ou tel chose car selon elle ça portait malheur ou attirait le mauvais œil selon elle."

Elsa acquiesce avec un sourire amusée tandis que les trois filles finissent de payer.

Après tout ces achats, étant épuisé, je refuse la proposition de Raiponce d'aller boire un verre en ville et rentre tranquillement.

Je suis rentré depuis environs une heure et lis tranquillement un des livres d'Hiccup, parlant d'une histoire d'un gamin élevant des dragons, quand j'entends du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ça doit être lui. Je vais pour descendre les escaliers et l'accueillir, après tout je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, lorsque je remarque que Toothless semble s'agiter. Il lève la tête et fixe la porte de la chambre ouverte. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je le vois se précipiter vers celle-ci et ainsi, j'imagine, rejoindre Hiccup. Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe, puis décide d'accélérer le pas et voir le pourquoi de cette réaction.

J'arrive en bas des escaliers et écarquille les yeux face au spectacle devant moi. Hiccup a des bleus et égratignures un peu partout sur le corps et le visage, il a un œil au bord noir, son tee-shirt est à moitié déchiré et il a du sang séché au niveau du nez et du coin de la bouche. Je me précipite vers lui tandis qu'il est appuyé contre la porte d'entrée. Il respire fortement et fixe le sol, semblant concentré sur le fait de ne pas s'évanouir. Il doit remarquer ma présence car il me lance un sourire penaud tandis que je pose une main sur son bras, en essayant d'éviter les bleus et égratignures, ce qui s'avère compliqué au vu du nombre. Mon regard se fait inquiet tandis que je demande:

"Hiccup! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé!?"

D'accord peut-être ai-je plus crié que demandé mais au vu de son état ma réaction est légitime. Hiccup me jette un regard rapide avant de soupirer. Ce mouvement le fait grimacer tandis qu'il pose une main sur ses côtes. Je sens mon inquiétude croître tandis que je m'exclame:

"Il faut aller à l'hôpital!"

Hiccup secoue simplement la tête rapidement comme seule réponse alors je réponds:

"D'accord, d'accord on...on va monter dans la salle de bain soigner tout ça."

Suite à ma phrase je passe un bras sous ses aisselles tandis qu'il s'appuie légèrement sur moi et que nous commençons à monter. Hiccup pèse plus lourd que je ne le pensais. Je me mords la lèvre et continue d'avancer en le supportant du mieux que je peux. Nous arrivons finalement dans la salle de bain et je le laisse se poser sur le rebord de la baignoire puis commence à chercher la trousse de pharmacie. Je vois mes mains trembler légèrement à cause du stress mais décide de l'ignorer et continue ma recherche. Je trouve finalement l'objet après ce qui me semble être une éternité. Je m'accroupie devant Hiccup et sort tout le nécessaire pour désinfecter et nettoyer du mieux que je peux. Je travaille en silence tandis que je sens le regard d'Hiccup brûler sur moi. Je le vois grimacer de temps en temps mais aucune plainte ne sort de sa bouche. Je finis de nettoyer le sang séché près de ses lèvres et demande:

"Hiccup...Que t'es t'il arrivé?"

Je retire la compresse et la jette dans la poubelle puis reporte mon attention sur le brun. Ce dernier se contente de répondre:

"J'ai eu...quelques soucis sur le chemin du retour."

J'hausse un sourcil tandis que je réplique:

"Mais encore?"

Hiccup détourne le regard, comme un enfant pris en faute, puis après quelques secondes continue:

"J'ai...je suis tombé sur un groupe d'hommes sur le chemin du retour. Je venais de quitter Astrid et Heather et marchais tranquillement quand ces hommes me sont tombés dessus. Ils m'ont agressé mais je me suis défendu. Tu devrais voir dans quel état ils sont."

Suite à ça il ricane légèrement, certainement pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais finit par grimacer en se tenant les côtes. Je soupire puis demande:

"Tu sais ce qu'ils te voulaient?"

Hiccup ne répond rien sur le coup puis murmure:

"Non...Certainement des voyous."

Je le vois détourner le regard. Il ment. Il dois s'être passé autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne veut pas me révéler. Je fronce les sourcils puis demande, le scepticisme découlant de ma voix:

"Des voyous t'ont fait ça ?"

Hiccup acquiesce simplement en évitant mon regard. Je soupire puis décide de ne rien ajouter et range tranquillement. Hiccup reste assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et je sens son regard brûler sur moi à nouveau. Je me retourne doucement, m'appuyant sur le rebord d'un meuble, puis croise les bras:

"Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu sais pour éviter que tu ne tombes dans les pommes et fasse ta nuit sur le sol de la salle de bain."

Un léger sourire naît sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se lève lentement. Je le vois tanguer légèrement puis s'appuyer sur le meuble du lavabo. Il grimace de nouveau alors je décide de m'approcher pour l'aider à aller dans la chambre.

Finalement je redescends rapidement et me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, de toute façon c'est mon tour aujourd'hui. Toothless est resté à l'étage pour veiller sur Hiccup, enfin j'imagine que c'est pour ça car lorsque je l'ai appelé pour descendre il a grogner légèrement puis et allé s'allonger auprès de son maître. Stoik, quant à lui, ne rentrera pas avant un moment. Parfois j'oublie qu'il habite aussi ici. Hiccup était aussi seul que moi finalement. Du moins chez lui.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec mes pensées, ce qui n'a jamais été très bénéfique. Je repense à la journée qui vient de se terminer. Elle avait plutôt bien commencé et avait fini...de façon particulière. Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Hiccup? De simple voyous ne lui feraient pas ça et puis Hiccup sait se défendre...

Je sors une casserole et décide de faire des pâtes. Je devrais peut-être laisser une assiette de côté pour Hiccup? Je vais définitivement le faire.

C'était peut-être des membres d'autres gangs rivaux qui l'ont reconnu? C'est une possibilité...Mais pourquoi Hiccup mentirait-il alors? Ou peut-être qu'il dit la vérité et que c'est moi qui affabule...

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je le sors et avise le contact: Pitch. Je soupire. Depuis la soirée de Toothiana il m'harcèle d'appels. Je ne réponds jamais, espérant qu'il comprendra le message. Mais apparemment non. Je devrais peut-être le bloquer? Je refuse d'avoir de nouveau contact avec lui. Il a le don de manier les mots pour manipuler les gens. Il l'a déjà fait avec moi par le passé. Faire ressortir nos plus grandes peurs, nos plus grands doutes et les utiliser à son avantage. Il est vraiment effrayant. Avant je me fichais de tout ça mais maintenant...les choses sont différentes. Les paroles de notre dernière conversation continue de me hanter. J'en fais des cauchemars parfois...j'en fais moins qu'avant certes mais ils ont doublés en intensité. Rajoutant à la mort d'Emma d'autres peurs que j'espérais ne jamais avoir. J'ignore donc l'appel, éteins mon téléphone puis retourne à mes occupations.

Finalement Hiccup n'est pas descendu de la soirée. Il devait vraiment être épuisé. J'ai laissé deux assiettes de côté, une pour Hiccup, au cas où, et une pour Stoik. J'entre dans la chambre et remarque que Toothless est toujours aux côtés du brun. Je le vois relever la tête vers ma direction puis, devant se rendre compte que ce n'est que moi, la rabaisser sans pour autant s'endormir. Est-ce que durant la convalescence d'Hiccup après l'accident Toothless veillait sur lui comme ça? Ça ne me surprendrait pas. Il y a un lien fort entre ces deux-là.

Cette nuit est une de ces nuits, une de ces nuits devenues plus rare mais toujours présentes où mes démons décident d'hanter mes rêves. Je cauchemarde de nouveau, le même cauchemar que d'habitude mais il y a un changement. Ce n'est pas Emma qui est face à moi mais Hiccup. Hiccup au regard effrayé, Hiccup paniquant, Hiccup disparaissant juste devant moi, Hiccup mourant sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, haletant, j'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité et vois flou autour de moi. Je commence à paniquer tandis que je m'assieds rapidement, je vais pour me lever, pour fuir, pour faire n'importe quoi mais une main se pose sur ma poitrine. Ma panique augmente et je commence à me débattre tandis que je sens deux mains m'attraper les épaules. Mes oreilles bourdonnent pourtant une voix se fait entendre.J'ai du mal à la distinguer sur le coup mais à mesure que le temps passe je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit, ou plutôt ce qu'elle me crie:

"Jack! Jack calmes toi!"

J'arrête de me débattre et lève les yeux. Les traits du visages d'hiccup se dessine lentement devant moi. Je vois de nouveau net et le bourdonnement s'estompe lentement. Je sens mon corps continuait de trembler et passe mes bras autour de mon torse. Un faible moyen de me rassurer. Hiccup me regarde avec tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux que pendant une seconde je me demande si il n'a pas peur que je m'écroule devant lui. Je rapproche mes jambes et passe mes bras autour, posant ma tête sur mes genoux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je me retiens de pleurer. Je ne pleurerais pas maintenant. J'entends de nouveau la voix d'hiccup, me chuchotant cette fois-ci:

"Jack ça va? Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est terminé. Tout va bien."

Il doit vraiment avoir peur que je m'écroule devant lui si il chuchote ainsi. Peur légitime. Je n'ai pas la force de parler alors j'hoche simplement lentement la tête pour qu'il sache que je l'entends. Ces cauchemars peuvent être si intense qu'il me faut parfois quelques minutes pour revenir entièrement à la réalité. La frontière entre le réel et l'imaginaire est encore flou actuellement.

Je vois Hiccup se rapprocher et se placer à ma gauche. Il semble hésiter avant de placer sa main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute sur le coup mais ne recule pas. Il semble prendre ça comme une invitation à continuer car je le vois se rapprocher lentement de moi. Il s'avance pour défaire ma prise sur mes genoux avec des mouvements doux. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes poings étaient crispés jusqu'à ce qu'il les desserre. Je me laisse faire telle une poupée de chiffon. Finalement il s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Si il a mal à cause de ses blessures, il le cache bien. Ses mouvements sont doux, rassurant, tout comme les mots qu'il commence à murmurer. Les phrases habituelles que tous sortent après un mauvais rêve mais qui, venant de lui, ne me dérange pas. Sa main se place dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il joue avec. Son autre main est dans mon dos et il commence à tracer des cercles. Je place ma tête dans son cou et le laisse faire. Je me sens me calmer petit à petit. J'arrive finalement à avoir de nouveau les idées claires tandis que mes tremblements cessent. Je me relève légèrement et avise Hiccup. Ce dernier me fixe avec tant d'attention que l'on pourrait croire que je suis fait de cristal. Il a retiré sa main de mes cheveux mais son autre bras et toujours enroulé autour de moi. Je me recule et son bras disparaît, laissant juste un froid. Un manque.

Il m'offre un léger sourire rassurant puis quelque chose s'illumine dans son regard. Je connais cette étincelle, Hiccup a une idée. Il se relève puis remet rapidement sa prothèse. Enfin aussi rapidement qu'une personne blessée peut le faire. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire tandis que son sourire est toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Plus discret mais toujours présent. Finalement il arrive enfin à enfiler l'objet puis se tourne vers moi:

"Suis moi."

Et c'est tout ce qu'il dit avant de se lever et de tendre sa main. Je la prends sans hésiter et nous avançons tous deux jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se trouve sa fenêtre. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, confus:

"Tu veux faire un remake de Peter Pan?"

Mais Hiccup semble sûr de lui et ne répond rien alors qu'il lâche ma main pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'assied sur le rebord puis passe ses jambes de l'autre côté. Je m'approche par réflexe, au cas où il tomberait, mais Hiccup ne semble pas effrayé. Il se penche vers la gauche puis saute pour quitter le rebord et disparaître de ma vision. Je m'avance rapidement vers lui, par peur ou par réflexe aucune idée. J'arrive devant, sentant une légère panique piquer mon cœur. Je pose les deux mains sur le rebord et passe la tête, regardant en bas. Il n'y a personne, je fronce les sourcils, confus, puis tourne la tête à gauche pour voir le visage d'Hiccup à quelques centimètres du miens. Je sursaute sur le coup tandis qu'Hiccup ricane face à ma réaction. Je lève les yeux au ciel puis observe où il se tient. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant? Hiccup est debout sur le toit du garage, les bras croisés et une lueur amusée dans le regard. Finalement il me demande:

"Alors tu viens?"

Je fixe le sol à quelques mètres en dessous avant de reporter mon attention sur le brun. La lueur dans son regard a changé. Il me met clairement au défis de le faire:

"D'accord Haddock tu as gagné."

Je me recule pour passer mes jambes par dessus bord et me pencher vers la gauche comme il l'a fait et ainsi atterrir sur le toit. Je vois Hiccup lever légèrement les bras, certainement pour me rattraper au cas où je tomberai, mais c'est inutile car je me réceptionne parfaitement et me retrouve devant lui. Je croise les bras et hausse un sourcil tandis qu'un léger sourire effleure mes lèvres. Hiccup rabaisse ses bras puis secoue légèrement la tête en souriant. Nous montons tranquillement pour s'asseoir un peu plus haut. Hiccup lève la tête puis je fais de même. Le ciel est dégagé ce soir et on peut voir toutes les constellations. Il doit vraiment être tard. Hiccup me jette un rapide coup d'œil en souriant puis demande:

"Tu t'y connais en constellation?"

J'hausse un sourcil puis réplique:

"Non désolé je n'ai malheureusement pas pris option astronomie au lycée."

Hiccup lève les yeux au ciel face à ma réplique tandis que je continue:

"Mais j'ai toujours éprouvé une fascination pour la lune. Elle...m'apaise en quelque sorte. Après l'accident j'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à fumer tout en la fixant et réfléchissant."

Une lueur semble s'allumer dans son regard tandis qu'il demande:

"Réfléchir à quoi?"

Je soupire puis me tourne légèrement vers lui:

"à tout. À rien. À mon avenir, à mon passé. Je me suis passé le scénario un nombre incalculable de fois dans la tête Hiccup. Encore et encore cherchant à quel moment j'aurais pu faire changer les choses. Ce n'est parti de rien. Un rien a tout changer. Une seconde, un instant et tout a basculé. La vie est fragile Hiccup. Si facile à briser..."

Hiccup me prend la main puis m'offre un léger sourire rassurant:

"Peut-être qu'elle est facile à briser mais elle est aussi magnifique. Les moments de joies et les moments de peines te permettent d'évoluer et d'être la personne que tu es. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé mais tu peux changer l'avenir. Avancer et être heureux. Tu n'es pas que cette personne brisé Jack. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es ce garçon froid au premier abord mais qui cache une grande sensibilité, tu es ce garçon qui ne sait rien cuisiner autre que des pâtes, tu es ce garçon qui peut créer des histoires fantastiques à partir de rien, tu es ce garçon qui peut faire rire un enfant si facilement qu'on en oublierait d'être triste, Tu es ce garçon qui montre à sa façon son attachement à ses amis, tu es ce garçon adorable qui fait des gaffes et qui peut se montrer maladroit, tu es ce garçon courageux qui continue d'avancer, tu es ce garçon qui est d'une curiosité maladive et qui quand il est intéressé dans quelque chose, fonce, tu es ce garçon qui a tant de répondant et de sarcasme qu'il pourrait écrire une trilogie rien que sur les répliques qu'il a pu sortir. Ce ne sont pas tes démons qui font de toi ce que tu es. C'est chaque petit détail que je découvre chaque jour. Que j'apprends à connaitre et que j'aime."

Hiccup ferme directement sa bouche suite à la fin de sa réplique puis détourne le regard, rougissant légèrement et se frottant la nuque. Je souris légèrement puis murmure:

"Moi aussi j'aime ce que je découvre de toi chaque jour."

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il se racle la gorge et décide de changer de sujet:

"Alors tu ne t'y connais pas en constellation? Je m'y connais. Tu vois la constellation là bas? C'est la constellation d'Orion. Elle est à l'opposé de la constellation du scorpion. Orion était un géant chasseur connu et qui a décidé de chasser une des biches d'Artémis. Artémis n'a pas trop apprécié et a envoyé son scorpion de feu pour le tuer. Les dieux ont eu pitié de lui et l'ont transformé en constellation ainsi que le scorpion. Chacun loin l'un de l'autre. L'un se levant en été tandis que l'autre se couche."

Il m'offre un léger sourire tandis que je réplique:

"Oh monsieur s'y connait en constellation et en mythologie?"

Il rit doucement puis me répond:

"Non pas tellement. C'est la seule histoire liée aux constellations que je connais. Je suis plus mythologie nordique que grecque. Lié à mes ancêtres j'imagine.

\- Un viking dans l'âme?"

Hiccup rit de nouveau avant de répondre:

"Peut-être un quart perdu dans les méandres de mes gênes."

Je souris à mon tour et sans réfléchir continue:

"En tout cas la première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dit que tu avais tant de tâches de rousseurs qu'on pourrait les comparer à des constellations."

Je détourne rapidement le regard, gêné par ma réplique, m'attendant à ce qu'Hiccup se moque. Mais aucun rire ne sort de sa bouche, à la place je l'entends dire:

"Dans ce cas tu serais la personnification de la lune avec tes cheveux blancs, ta peau pâle et tes yeux bleus. Un peu comme l'enfant la lune."

Je souris légèrement face à cette référence et le bouscule doucement:

"Hey c'est une très belle chanson."

Hiccup rit légèrement avant de répliquer:

"Oui c'est vrai."

Nous restons en silence quelques minutes avant que je ne dise:

"Je ne connais qu'un seul mythe grecque. Ma mère nous l'avait raconté à Emma et moi quand nous étions plus jeunes. Le mythe d'Orphée et d'Eurydice."

Hiccup semble plus curieux tandis qu'il demande:

"Ah oui? De quoi ça parle?"

Je me redresse légèrement puis lève les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire pour observer les étoiles:

"Orphée et Eurydice étaient un couple vraiment heureux, très amoureux. Orphée était le plus grand poète de son temps et déclamait des vers faisant s'émouvoir même les Dieux. Malheureusement un jour sa femme Eurydice meurt, piquée par un serpent. Orphée, fou de chagrin, se rend aux Enfers pour supplier Hadès de lui rendre sa femme. Il déclama des vers si bouleversant que même le dieu des Enfers fût ému. Il accepta mais à une seule condition: sur tout le chemin du retour pour remonter à la surface, Orphée ne devait pas se retourner pour voir sa femme qui le suivrait. Orphée accepta et commença à remonter vers la sortie. Mais il avait peur qu'Hadès ne lui joue un tour et que Eurydice ne soit pas derrière lui. Effrayé et impatient de revoir sa femme, il se retourna avant d'être sorti. Tout ce qui vit fût la forme pâle et transparente d'Eurydice le fixait d'un air triste et désespéré avant de disparaître. Orphée avait échoué et jamais plus il ne reverrait son âme sœur."

Je reporte mon attention sur Hiccup, son sourire a disparu et il me fixe d'un air triste:

"Elle est bien triste ton histoire."

Un sourire triste naît sur mes lèvres tandis que je réplique:

"-Et bien la plupart du temps les histoires d'amour célèbres ne finissent pas bien.

-C'est faux."

J'hausse un sourcil avant de répondre:

"Cites moi un exemple alors?"

Hiccup grimace légèrement avant qu'une illumination ne se fasse dans son regard et qu'il me dise, sûr de lui:

"Han solo et Leïa."

Il se passe alors quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais revivre un jour, un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Pas un ricanement ou un sourire ou un gloussement. Non un vrai rire, un rire cristallin. J'éclate de rire devant Hiccup. Je ne sais pas si c'est la situation, la réaction d'Hiccup, sa réponse ou l'alignement des planètes qui fait ça. Je pose finalement ma main sur mes lèvres, surpris, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas rit que j'en avais oublié les effets. Hiccup semble aussi surpris que moi avant qu'un sourire rayonnant ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent de joies et son sourire et si grand qu'il en devient contagieux, je souris légèrement à mon tour tandis qu'il s'exclame:

"Jack tu as rit! Merde! Tu as rit! Jack c'est génial!"

Il me prend alors les mains dans son euphorie tandis que nos regards se croisent. Il y a tant de joie dans ses yeux que je m'y perd et les admire quelques instants. Ils sont magnifiques. Hiccup heureux est magnifique. Non, Hiccup est magnifique. Je murmure alors:

"Les étoiles ont migré dans tes yeux."

Je vois Hiccup rougir tandis que son sourire devient plus gêné. Finalement après quelques secondes il lâche mes mains alors que la magie du moment disparaît. Un silence agréable s'installe puis je m'exclame:

"Han Solo et Leïa? Sérieusement? T'as pas trouvé mieux?"

Hiccup rit légèrement avant de répondre:

"-écoute c'est la première idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est un très bon couple.

-Peut-être, je suppose que je dois te croire sur parole vu que je n'ai jamais vu Star Wars."

Hiccup se tourne alors vers moi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche exagérément ouverte, il place une main sur son cœur et dans une exclamation théâtrale, me dit:

"Quoi? Tu n'as jamais vu Star Wars? Mais c'est une honte! Qu'as tu donc fait de ton enfance?"

Je souris avant de répliquer:

"-Et bien j'avais d'autres centres d'intérêts qu'une série de films datant d'il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années.

-Mais. Mais c'est un classique! C'est un crime impardonnable qu'il faut réparer!"

J'hausse les épaules alors qu'il conclue:

"-Oui nous allons définitivement réparer cet affront! Nous allons mater tout les films!

-Maintenant?"Je demande, surpris.

Hiccup ricane:

"Non peut-être pas maintenant alors qu'il est 4 heure du matin."

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, 4 heure du matin? Il est effectivement tard alors.

"Nous devrions peut-être rentrer?" Je demande.

Hiccup reporte son attention sur le ciel tandis qu'il me répond:

"Oui peut-être."

Pourtant aucun de nous deux ne se lève. Je sens sa main se lier à la mienne et nous restons ainsi à observer les étoiles et profiter simplement de l'instant présent et de la présence de l'autre.


	13. chapitre 13

Du bruit, de la lumière, trop de monde, trop proche, trop proche, éloignes toi, ne me touches pas, encore de la lumière, différentes couleurs, un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de personnes, trop de bruit, trop de monde, trop de lumière. Trop.

je m'éloigne du centre de la piste et essai de m'isoler de tous. Sans succès. Peut-être aurais-je dû accepter la proposition d'Hiccup par rapport aux dealers de Dagur? Défoncé, j'aurais mieux géré tout ça. Il est trop tard maintenant et je dois supporter cette situation avec l'esprit clair. Stupide résolution.

C'est l'anniversaire d'Hiccup et nous voici tous réunis dans la boite de nuit que nous avait indiqué Flynn. Ce n'est pas un endroit déplaisant, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui mon esprit n'assume pas tout...ça. Il sature. Le bar n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée? J'avise Hiccup un peu plus loin qui discute avec Astrid et une grande noiraude. Astrid ne m'a pas jeté un regard lorsqu'elle est arrivée et je pense que c'est le maximum de politesse qu'elle puisse m'accorder. Hiccup éclate de rire et dès que je vois son sourire je me sens plus calme. Pas mieux. Juste que tout ça devient plus tolérable. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me crispe sur le coup. Je me tourne tandis qu'une voix m'hurle à l'oreille:

"Jack y a cette blonde qui veut te piquer ton copain!"

Mérida m'offre ensuite un grand sourire, elle est complètement bourrée, pourtant ça ne fait même pas deux heures que nous sommes arrivés. Elle s'accroche à mon épaule et continue de me parler. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle me dit, ses mots sont engloutis par la musique trop forte, et par mes pensées.

_Ne me touches pas. éloignes toi. Lâches moi. Vas t'en. Dégages._

Je me retiens de la pousser et me contente d'attendre qu'elle finisse son monologue. Finalement Elsa arrive et, comprenant la situation, m'offre un sourire d'excuse avant d'éloigner la rousse.

J'avise rapidement Hiccup, toujours en pleine discussion, puis soupire. Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente aussi mal aujourd'hui? Il ne pourrait pas y avoir une alarme de prévention? Comme "Attention d'ici deux jours tu te sentiras comme de la merde donc annules tout ce que tu as prévu." Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Nous avons passé la moitié de la journée à faire le fameux marathon Star Wars puis promené Toothless avant d'aller rejoindre Aster et Raiponce pour aller boire un verre et ensuite aller retrouver les autres. Un emploi du temps sympathique en sommes. Enfin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans la boite de nuit. Là, mon esprit a commencé à défaillir et depuis je me retiens de m'enfuir loin. Instinct de survie j'imagine. Je m'approche du bar et commande un verre. Peut-être que l'alcool va réussir à me calmer? On peut toujours tenter. Je bois tranquillement ma boisson, honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai pris, puis remarque du mouvement à ma droite. Je tourne la tête tandis qu'Aster m'offre un léger sourire:

"Alors vieux tu vas bien?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de répondre, la voix légèrement rauque et la bouche pâteuse:

"Oui je pète la forme ça ne se voit pas? Pourquoi?"

Aster hausse un sourcil avant de répondre:

"Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu t'es isolé du reste du groupe et que tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui se se serait fait écrasé par un camion. Plusieurs fois. D'avant en arrière, en avant en arrière."

Et avec ça il lève son index pour mimer un va et viens pour illustrer son propos. Je soupire puis un maigre sourire, tenant plus d'une grimace, naît sur mes lèvres:

"ça se voit tant que ça?"

Aster ricane légèrement:

"Désolé vieux mais oui."

Je me contente de fixer mon verre avant de déclarer, sans réfléchir:

"Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hiccup."

Je n'entends rien sur le coup, aucune réaction particulière, alors je me tourne vers Aster et se dernier me fixe tout en arborant un sourire espiègle. J'hausse un sourcil et marmonne:

"Quoi? Il y a quelque chose de drôle?"

Aster ricane tout en secouant légèrement la tête de dépit avant de répondre:

"écoute vieux, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous je veux dire. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne rien voir. Il y a même eu des paris dans le groupe. À savoir au bout de combien de temps vous allez vous mettre ensemble. Mérida penche pour début juillet mais moi je suis plus pour fin mai."

Je me contente de le fixer, abasourdi:

"Attends il y a eu des paris sur Hiccup et moi?"

Aster acquiesce avant de me tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

_Ne me touches pas. éloignes toi. Lâches moi. Vas t'en. Dégages._

"Mais t'inquiètes pas vieux. C'est pas méchant. Au contraire on est tous contents que vous vous soyez trouvés tout les deux. Mais faudrait penser à conclure parce que sinon vous allez nous faire un remake de "quand Harry rencontre Sally" et honnêtement ce serait idiot. Surtout que j'ai parié gros donc ne me déçois pas."

Il m'offre un sourire encourageant tandis que je lui souris à mon tour:

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un truc?"

Il finit son verre d'une traite avant de me répondre:

"J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Et dieu seul sait combien j'aime mes mains."

Mon sourire devient plus doux:

"Merci...Bunny."

Il semble surpris sur le coup, par rapport au remerciement ou alors peut-être au surnom, avant qu'un sourire ne revienne rapidement sur ses lèvres:

"De rien vieux."

Suite à ça il me tapote de nouveau l'épaule puis s'en va, certainement rejoindre Toothiana.

Je commande un verre puis sens de nouveau du mouvement à ma gauche:

"Tu as oublié quelque chose Bunny?"

Ce n'est pas Aster qui se trouve à mes côtés mais un inconnu. Un inconnu plutôt...séduisant. L'inconnu est vraiment beau. Il semble grand, musclé, a des yeux verts et est roux. Il m'offre un sourire avant de demander:

"Tu es seul ?"

Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque le serveur nous interrompt en me servant mon cocktail.

"Je paye." Annonce l'inconnu, toujours en souriant.

J'hausse un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien. Un verre gratuit est toujours bon à prendre. Je bois tranquillement mais l'inconnu ne semble pas vouloir me laisser. Je sens son regard brûler sur moi et essaie de l'ignorer. Mais il ne semble pas d'accord. Il me prend mon verre des mains pour le poser sur le côté, ok mec si tu me prends mon alcool on va pas être amis, et me sourire de toutes ses dents:

"Je ne savais pas qu'un cocktail pas chère d'un bar miteux était plus intéressant que moi."

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers lui:

"Lui au moins a une certaine utilité vois tu."

Il feint d'être blessé en posant une main sur son cœur:

"Ouh tu me vexes là."

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis vais pour récupérer mon verre. L'inconnu me tend alors sa main,toujours en souriant:

"Hans."

J'hésite quelque seconde avant de lui serrer la main et de répondre, sur un ton froid:

"Jack."

Hans ne semble pas, ou alors ne veut pas, remarquer mon ton froid et continue de sourire tout en tenant ma main. Beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût:

"Alors Jack, que fais tu ici?"

Il lâche enfin ma main et je me recule le plus possible sur mon tabouret:

"Je fête l'anniversaire d'un ami."

Simple, précis, au revoir Hans.

Il pose de nouveau sa main sur la mienne tandis que son sourire devient plus charmeur:

"Si tu veux on peut s'amuser tout les deux. Tu sais, faire notre propre petite fête."

_Ne me touches pas. éloignes toi. Lâches moi. Vas t'en. Dégages._

Je rapproche mon visage du sien pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres, et lui siffle, très sérieux:

"Je préférerais lécher l'anus infecté d'un cheval que ne serait ce que t'embrasser."

Suite à ça je récupère ma main et le laisse pour me diriger vers les toilettes publics.

J'entre dans celles-ci, il n'y a personne. Bien. Je m'approche de l'évier et fixe mon reflet dans le miroir, toujours le même Jack Frost. Les mêmes cheveux blancs, le même teint pâle, les mêmes cernes, le même regard vide. Certains disent que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux, que je fais "moins malade". Je ne trouve pas. J'ai toujours l'apparence de ce gamin malade perdu dans l'océan de la société. Tous avancent mais moi j'ai l'impression de marcher au ralentit. Peut-être est-ce le cas? Si je suis seul je redeviens l'être abject que je suis donc dans ce cas n'est-ce pas ma véritable nature? C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée pour que j'ai ce genre de pensées. Je dois me ressaisir. Hiccup l'a dit. Je ne suis pas que ça. Je suis plus.

Je m'asperge le visage d'eau puis reporte de nouveau mon attention sur le miroir. Toujours le même reflet à part un changement. Je ne suis plus seul dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens mon bras être agrippé puis être propulsé contre le mur.

J'ai été projeté avec tant de force que l'impact me coupe le souffle. Je relève la tête pour reconnaître ces cheveux roux et ces yeux verts:

"Hans? Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix. Vas donc jouer à ton petit jeu auprès d'autres clients plus naïfs."

Hans se contente de me sourire. Mais ce sourire n'a rien à voir avec ses sourires précédents.C'est un sourire mauvais, puis il ricane tandis que je lui tourne le dos:

"Oh Jacky. Pitch Black m'avait prévenu que tu étais un dur à cuir."

Je me tourne rapidement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils:

"Qu'as tu dit?"

Hans s'approche alors de moi, son sourire toujours encré aux lèvres:

"Oh tu es intéressé d'un coup? J'en serais presque vexé."

Il va pour me prendre la main mais je la retire et prend, à la place, son col à deux mains. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule vu qu'il est deux fois plus musclés que moi mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est:

"D'où connais tu Pitch Black?"

Ma demande sonne comme un sifflement de rage, pourquoi connait-il Pitch? Est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec l'agression d'Hiccup? Pourquoi Pitch l'envoie-t-il? Qu'est-ce que ce type me veut?

Hans ne répond rien, à la place il rapproche son visage du mien et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me recule mais l'homme est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il me plaque contre l'évier derrière moi et passe sa main sous mon pull, ses lèvres toujours plaquées contre les miennes. La rage a disparu pour laisser place à de la peur. La peur me tord l'estomac. Je me sens commencer à trembler. Alors je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête: je donne un coup de poing de toutes mes forces pour atteindre son visage. Hans recule sur le coup tandis je vais pour m'enfuir. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas dû frapper assez fort car il se ressaisit rapidement et revient vers moi pour me prendre par l'épaule, me retourner puis me donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me recroqueville par réflexe et finis par terre tandis qu'il s'accroupit devant moi:

"Oh jacky tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je voulais être doux mais apparemment ça ne va pas être possible. Et j'oubliais..."

Il se rapproche de mon oreille et murmure:

"Tu as le bonjour de Pitch Black."

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu' il m'attrape par les cheveux et cogne ma tête contre le carrelage. Je ne vois plus rien pendant une seconde et lorsque la vision revient, elle est trouble, Il n'y a qu'un kaléidoscope de lumières et d'ombres. Une silhouette noire se dresse au dessus de moi. Un bourdonnement est présent dans mes oreilles. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon corps. Comme si je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur de cette scène. Mes mouvements sont maladroits tandis que je tente de me débattre. Sans succès. Je sens une main déboutonner mon pantalon alors qu'une autre passe sous mon pull. La peur me glace le sang. La main va pour retirer mon jean et les lèvres reviennent sur les miennes. Une langue essaie de forcer l'accès mais je garde les dents serrées.

_Non. Ne me touches pas. éloignes toi. Lâches moi. Vas t'en. Dégages!_

Et comme si mes prières avaient été entendues, les mains se retirent. Le bourdonnement est toujours présent mais je peux entendre par dessus: des cris. Il y a une troisième personne dans la pièce. Je m'assieds lentement tandis que le kaléidoscope est toujours présent. Je vais pour me lever, pour fuir loin d'ici. Mon instinct de survie fonctionnant à son maximum. Mais mon corps ne semble pas d'accord avec mon cerveau car un vertige me prends. Je me contente alors de reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche et de m'appuyer assis contre. Respirant fortement. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits mais n'y arrive pas. Peut-être ai-je vraiment quitter mon corps et que c'est ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est un fantôme? Suis-je mort? Est- ce que Emma ressent ça depuis 2 ans? Cette sensation de flottement?

Finalement, après je ne sais combien de temps, une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule, je me recule et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et un sanglot m'échappe tandis que je me contente de marmonner une litanie de "Non".

Le bourdonnement s'estompe peu à peu et j'entends deux voix discuter. Mon cerveau semble de nouveau fonctionner tandis que je reconnais ces voix. Je relève doucement la tête et à travers mes larmes remarque Hiccup accroupi devant moi. Derrière lui, debout, se trouve Aster. Aucune trace de Hans. Hiccup est tourné vers Aster et semble lui crier quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens. Ma vision alterne entre flou et net. Comme un appareil photo refusant de faire la focus. Et les larmes n'arrangent pas mon cas.

Hiccup remarque que je les observe silencieusement, il me fixe et je peux voir dans ses yeux toute la panique et l'inquiétude qui en découlent. Aster dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Tout ce que je peux entendre est la voix d'Hiccup, forte et puissante, résonner dans la pièce:

"Non il faut le ramener chez moi. Aides moi."

Je reste concentré sur Hiccup, mon ancre qui me permet de ne pas dériver et sombrer. Je le fixe avec tant d'intensité que ça doit en être effrayant. Mais si je décroche je sens que je vais m'effondrer pour ne plus me relever. Je dois rester concentré, focalisé. Hiccup va m'aider, si Hiccup est là, les choses vont s'arranger, tout va bien se passer.

Je sens une paire de bras m'aider à me relever doucement, je tangue sur le coup et la poigne de la personne se fait plus forte, pas douloureuse, juste plus forte. Ça doit être Aster. Hiccup passe de l'autre côté et je le suis du regard. Je dois vraiment avoir le regard d'un dément.

"Il est en état de choc. Regardes comment il tremble."

J'entends cette phrase à ma droite, ça doit être Aster.

"Ou alors il a une commotion, regardes tout ce sang qui coule de son front."

Et Hiccup. Je saigne? Ça doit être lorsque Hans m'a frappé. Je vais pour porter la main à mon front mais une main m'arrête. Puis quelque chose est pressé contre ma tempe. Un tissu?

"Je maintien qu'on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital."

De nouveau Aster. L'hôpital? Je ne veux pas y aller. Si j'y vais, ils appelleront mes parents et je refuse de les voir. Je gémis, seul son que je suis capable d'émettre, ce qui coupe net la conversation. Un soupire à ma gauche puis, après quelques secondes, de nouveau la voix d'Hiccup:

"Non, on le ramène chez moi. Il ne semble pas vouloir y aller."

Soupire à ma droite puis nous commençons à avancer. Enfin tout deux me portent plus que je ne marche.

"Il n'est pas en état de donner son avis regardes le, il tient à peine debout."

Nous traversons le bâtiment et le bruit est de retour. Trop de lumière. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit. Je gémis de nouveau tandis qu'Aster et Hiccup semblent comprendre le message et accélèrent le pas. À un moment j'ai cru entendre la voix de Raiponce mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai des vertiges et me sens épuisé. Peut-être pourrais-je dormir ici?

Après ce qui me semble une éternité nous sortons enfin du bâtiment et nous dirigeons vers la voiture d'Hiccup. Le bout de tissu disparaît de ma tempe et les deux hommes m'aident à m'asseoir sur le siège passager tandis qu'Aster demande:

"Tu veux que je viennes avec toi?"

Moment de silence puis la voix d'Hiccup répond:

"Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'envoies un message lorsqu'on arrive."

Nouveau moment de silence puis de nouveau la voix d'Aster:

"Ok vieux mais au moindre soucis tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il tombe raide mort parce qu'on ne l'a pas emmené aux urgences quand il en avait besoin."

Soupir de la part d'Hiccup puis acquiescement. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être spectateur de cette scène. Comme si j'assistais à une de ces séries pour adolescents en manque de sensations fortes. Hiccup monte à son tour dans la voiture puis nous démarrons en silence.

Le temps passe et je me sens aller un peu mieux. Du moins les vertiges ont diminué et je peux à peu près contrôler mes tremblements. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je peux aller courir un marathon mais ça va à peu près. Hiccup me jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil inquiets. Après plusieurs minutes je trouve enfin la force d'articuler, d'une voix rauque:

"Regardes la route. Sinon on va avoir un accident."

Les yeux d'Hiccup s'écarquillent légèrement avant qu'un léger sourire rassuré orne ses lèvres:

"Tu viens de te faire agresser et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire?"

J'hausse les épaules tandis que le silence revient. Je pose mon front contre le froid de la vitre et regarde les lampadaires défiler rapidement, créant des flashs de lumières:

"Désolé." Je marmonne après quelques minutes.

Je peux sentir la surprise dans la voix d'Hiccup tandis qu'il demande:

"Pour?"

Je soupire avant de répondre:

"J'ai gâché ta fête d'anniversaire."

Hiccup ne répond rien sur le coup tandis qu'il se gare dans l'allé. Il me déteste, j'ai tout fait foirer. Je fais toujours tout foirer. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus mais tout ce qu'il dit est:

"Tu n'as rien gâché Jack."

Je tourne ma tête rapidement vers lui, si vite que ça m'étonne qu'elle ne se rompt pas sur le coup. Il continue:

"Tu as été victime Jack. Victime de... de cet enfoiré. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ne t'excuses pas."

Je ne réponds rien tandis que nous sortons de la voiture. Hiccup m'aide à marcher et nous entrons chez lui. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, Stoïk est toujours absent. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé tandis qu'Hiccup me dit:

"Je vais chercher de l'eau. Je reviens vite. Ça va aller?"

J'hoche simplement la tête et l'attends tandis qu'il court vers la cuisine qui pourtant est juste à côté. Il doit vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. J'entends du bruit et fronce les sourcils. ça ne peut pas être Hiccup vu qu'il est dans la cuisine. Alors qui est-ce? Un inconnu? Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison? Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer et une légère panique tordre mon estomac. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe. Comme un enfant. Si tu fermes tes yeux alors tu ne peux pas voir les mauvaises choses et elles n'existent plus. C'est ce que je me disais étant gosse. Alors tel un gamin effrayé j'applique cette règle et ferme les yeux. Pourtant rien ne se passe, après quelques secondes, je décide de les rouvrir lentement et sursaute légèrement devant ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Toothless me fixe de ses grands yeux. On pourrait presque y voir de l'inquiétude. Il gémit et approche sa truffe de ma main. Je le fixe, clignant des yeux quelques secondes, avant de lentement lever la main pour le caresser. Les gestes sont mécaniques et je me sens partir ailleurs. Comme un pantin se contentant de répéter les mêmes gestes que le marionnettiste lui ordonne de faire.

Hiccup refait son apparition et je sursaute tandis qu'il s'assied dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. Sa mine se fait plus inquiète alors qu'il me tend un verre d'eau. Je récupère l'objet et remarque ma main tremblante. J'essaie d'ignorer la chose et bois lentement. Alternant ce geste avec le fait de caresser Toothless. Puis mon attention se porte sur le tee-shirt d'Hiccup, il y a du sang séché dessus, une grande tâche, ça doit être ce qu'il a utilisé pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, je demande:

"Comment m'as tu trouvé?"

Hiccup soupire avant de répondre:

"-Aster avait remarqué que ce gars te collait, alors il est venu m'en parler en disant que l'on devrait garder un œil sur lui. Finalement tu t'es levé pour partir et je ne me suis plus inquiété jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ce gars était parti dans la même direction. Alors j'ai appelé Aster et nous sommes partis à ta recherche. Et nous t'avons trouvé et...

"-et?

-Et lorsque nous sommes arrivé ce gars...t'agressait. Alors j'ai vu rouge et ai foncé sur lui avec Aster pour l'éloigner de toi. Si on n'était pas arrivé à temps ce gars...t'aurait certainement violé. Jack est-ce...est-ce qu'il t'a touché?"

Je ne réponds rien et arrête de caresser Toothless, me contentant de fixer mon verre maintenant vide:

"Je vais prendre une douche."

Suite à ça je me lève, tangue légèrement, mais réussis néanmoins à me diriger le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de bain sans laisser le temps à Hiccup de réagir.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et retire le plus rapidement possible mes vêtements qui me colle à la peau. Je suis essoufflé et sens la transpiration glisser lentement sur moi. Je dois me laver. Me nettoyer. Tout nettoyer. Je titube jusqu'à la baignoire et entre dans cette dernière, allumant l'eau. Brûlante. L'eau chaude nettoiera tout. Se débarrassera des impuretés. Des traces et restes. Il n'en restera plus rien à part les souvenirs. Des souvenirs que je vais oublier, enfermer au fin fond de ma mémoire et ne jamais y repenser. Comme pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Comme pour la mort de Guy, comme pour l'abandon de mes parents, comme pour le harcèlement que j'ai subis, Comme pour les regards de pitié ou de mépris, Comme pour les disputes avec mon père, comme l'ignorance de ma mère, comme pour la mort d'Emma,Comme pour mes envies, Comme pour mes sentiments. C'est ma faute si Emma est morte et je subis ça car Dieu, si il existe, en a décidé ainsi. Le karma me le fait payer. J'ai osé croire que je pourrais être heureux et avancer mais ce n'est pas le cas et la vie me le rappelle. Je suis désolé. Pardonnes moi.

Je prend du savon et commence à frotter sur ma peau. Frotter, laver, oublier, recommencer. Encore et encore. Ma peau devient rouge, à cause de la chaleur ou des frottements, mais je continue à frotter encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ça en soit douloureux. Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis qu'un sanglot se coince dans ma gorge. Je continue ce manège macabre jusqu'à être à peu près satisfait. Me sentir plus décent, plus vivant. Me laver de mes sentiments qui m'étouffent et m'empêchent de penser clairement. Je me laisse glisser dans la baignoire et passe mes bras autours de mes jambes, recroquevillé et laissant les larmes et sanglots se libérer.

Finalement ,après je ne sais combien de temps, je sors de la douche et me sèche rapidement avant de m'habiller de mes vêtements oubliés au sol. Sales. J'aurais dû en prendre d'autres. Je m'avance vers le miroir. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau avant de reporter mon attention sur mon reflet. J'ai une marque sur le front avec encore un peu de sang séché. La blessure prend toute ma tempe droite. C'est moche. Une cicatrice de plus à ajouter à ma liste plutôt longue. Je suis vraiment hideux. Je sens une nausée monter. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et recule jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre mon dîner. Le vomis me brûle la gorge tandis que les larmes sont toujours présentes aux coins de mes yeux, rendant ma vision flou. Je m'essuie rapidement la bouche et me dirige vers le lavabo pour me la rincer et être un peu plus présentable. Je fixe de nouveau mon reflet dans le miroir en inspirant et expirant lentement, essayant de me calmer. Mais quelque chose cloche, Je fronce les sourcils en voyant du coin de l'œil une silhouette aux cheveux roux. Je sursaute sur le coup avant de me retourner. Personne. Était-ce une hallucination? Ça y est j'ai craqué et je deviens fou? Ça doit être la fatigue ou je suis effectivement en état de choc. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, perplexe, lorsqu'un bruit me tire de ma réflexion. Mon téléphone sonne, Je cherche dans mes poches, par réflexe, mais il n'y est pas. Finalement je le trouve sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il a dû tomber lorsque je me suis déshabillé. Je le ramasse et avise le contact. Je décroche alors rapidement:

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Un ricanement est la seule réponse qui me parvient puis la voix grave de Pitch se fait entendre:

"Oh Frost, tu n'as pas aimé ton interaction avec mon ami? Pourtant je pensais que ça te plairait. Il avait l'air d'être ton type d'homme."

Je fronce les sourcils et m'appuie sur le rebord du meuble du lavabo:

"Je t'avais dit de me foutre la paix. Quand vas-tu lâcher l'affaire?"

Nouveau ricanement:

"Je t'ai vu avec ce gars. Haddock c'est ça? Tu as l'air de plutôt tenir à lui, ce serait idiot qu'il lui arrive des ennuies."

Je me redresse rapidement tandis que ma voix se fait plus forte:

"Laisses Hiccup en dehors de ça!"

Moment de silence, je sens la colère bouillonner en moi. Finalement la voix de Pitch se fait de nouveau entendre:

"à bientôt Jack."

Le silence est de nouveau présent. Je jette mon téléphone sur le meuble. Il ne peut pas faire de mal à Hiccup. Il ne doit pas faire de mal à Hiccup. La colère me tord l'estomac. Je tremble légèrement et, de frustration , balance ce qu'il y a sur le meuble à même le sol. Les objets chutent dans un vacarme monstre et je me passe les mains dans les cheveux, tirant sur mes mèches, les larmes me montant de nouveau aux yeux. Le geste me calme un peu mais pas totalement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'entre en contact avec ce type? Je pose mes mains sur le meuble et baisse la tête, respirant fortement et essayant de me calmer. La colère disparaît peu à peu au rythme de ma respiration erratique, l'adrénaline redescendant, et le vide est de nouveau présent.

Finalement J'entends toquer à la porte. Je sursaute sur le coup et retiens ma respiration par réflexe. Si tu ne fais pas de bruit personne ne te remarquera. Puis la voix d'Hiccup se fait entendre:

"Jack ce n'est que moi. Je venais t'apporter des vêtements de rechange lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien?"

Je reste sans bouger durant quelques secondes avant de nouveau m'autoriser à respirer. Ce n'est qu'Hiccup. Hiccup ne me fera pas de mal. Je me relève lentement pour aller lui ouvrir. Il se tient devant moi avec du linge plié à la main, il a changé de tee-shirt aussi pour mettre un pull. Il m'offre un léger sourire avant de me tendre mes vêtements. Je les récupère lentement puis reporte mon attention sur lui, me contentant de le fixer. Hiccup me fixe aussi pendant quelques secondes avant de perdre son sourire:

"Jack. Parles moi, dis moi comment tu te sens. Ne gardes pas tout en toi. S'il te plait."

Je baisse les yeux, fixant ses pieds nus, ne répondant rien. Après un temps qui me parait interminable, Hiccup soupire puis j'entends de nouveau sa voix:

"D'accord. Vas te changer, je t'attends dans le salon."

Il se retourne et commence à partir. Non ne pars pas. Ne me laisses pas. Si tu pars, il va revenir. Par réflexe, j'attrape le bout de sa manche, geste vain et désespéré pour l'empêcher de me quitter. Il se retourne, semblant surpris. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais les mots refusent de sortir, se bousculant dans mon cerveau et buttant sur ma langue. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme vite, me mordant la lèvre inférieur de frustration et fixant le sol, ma main toujours accrochée à sa manche. Pourtant Hiccup semble comprendre tandis qu'il me dit:

"Je reste ici d'accord? Je ne bouge pas, je te le promets, alors vas te changer."

Je relève rapidement la tête tandis qu'il m'offre un sourire rassurant. Je rabaisse ma tête avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Je ressors quelques secondes plus tard et Hiccup est toujours là, comme il me l'avait promis. Il me sourit de nouveau puis nous retournons dans le salon.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé tandis qu'Hiccup essaie de me changer les idées et me distraire en me racontant comment s'est passé son début de soirée avec Heather et Astrid. Il parle depuis plusieurs minutes, alternant anecdotes et blagues jusqu'à ce que je dise:

"Il avait commencé."

Je n'ajoute rien, fixant la table basse. Hiccup s'arrête de parler et attend. Patientant jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à me confier. Quelques minutes passent tandis que j'essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Finalement je continue, toujours concentré sur la table basse:

"il m'avait fait des avances. Que j'ai refusé brutalement. Je suis allé me réfugier dans les toilettes mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me suive. Il m'a frappé et m'a cogné la tête pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre...il m'a embrassé et...et a commencé à me caresser...Si vous n'étiez pas arrivé... Si tu n'étais pas arrivé il m'aurait...il l'aurait fait."

Je continue de fixer la table basse tandis que je commence à voir flou. Les larmes sont de retour. Semblant mes plus fidèles compagnes quotidiennes. Un sanglot m'échappe. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Hiccup s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ne disant rien. Me serrant juste. Ce simple geste doux m'apaise un peu, même si les larmes continuent de couler.

Après je ne sais combien de temps les larmes se stoppent, laissant place à un vide. Une grande fatigue. Je me retire de l'étreinte d'Hiccup et garde la tête baissée, fixant mes mains. Finalement après quelques secondes je murmure:

"Peut-être ai-je mérité ça."

Le silence est la seule réponse qui me parvient avant que je n'entendes:

"Jack. Jack regardes moi."

Je garde obstinément la tête baissée, de honte, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Hiccup lève sa main et fait relever doucement ma tête, délicatement. Je me laisse faire puis nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux brillent de colère mais elle ne semble pas être dirigée contre moi:

"Jack. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Tu es une victime, tu n'es pas punis. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Cet homme était un malade et dieu seul sait que si je retombe sur lui, je le tue. Il est coupable. Toi tu n'es coupable de rien. Je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que tu mérites ça. D'accord?"

Je ne réponds rien, le fixant simplement. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'approche et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je reste surpris sur le coup. C'était doux, agréable, juste...simple. Naturel, comme si c'était une habitude que nous avions. Comme un de ces vieux couples ensembles depuis si longtemps que toutes leurs interactions semblent naturelles, comme si elles avaient toujours été.

Oscar Wilde a écrit "Rien n'est jamais tout à fait vrai." Peut-être a-t-il raison. La vérité n'est jamais réellement complète. Peut-être qu'elle dépend d'un point de vu. Comme une impression que l'on ressent au plus profond de soi. Si de mon point de vu je suis coupable et mérite cela alors peut-être que du point de vu d'un autre je suis une victime. Peut-être devrais-je voir cette vérité et me l'approprier? Peut-être que cette vérité me permettrait de pouvoir avancer sans m'effondrer. Mais ce type de vérité ne peut pas aller avec tout. Il doit exister des vérités immuables qui portent le nom de lois ou de règles. Mais ces vérités ont-elles besoin de point de vu? La frontière entre le vrai et le faux est-elle réellement si profondément définie? Ou alors est-elle si floue que nous devons nous l'imposer pour la rendre ne serait-ce que légèrement tangible? Mais dans cette histoire où commence le vrai et où s'arrête le faux? Où suis-je victime et où suis-je coupable? Peut-être n'y a-t-il ni l'un ni l'autre mais juste deux histoires différentes. Deux être humains, deux points de vu, deux vies se rencontrant, s'emmêlant, s'influençant puis se quittant pour tracer sa route.

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par la voix d'Hiccup:

"Jack tu vas bien?"

J'hoche la tête avant de demander d'une voix rauque:

"Peut-être...pouvons nous finir le film que nous avons commencer avant de partir?"

Hiccup semble décontenancé par ma demande soudaine avant qu'un léger sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il acquiesce. Nous nous installons à l'étage dans son lit tandis qu'il lance le film sur son ordinateur. Hiccup s'endort avant la fin du film. Je referme doucement l'ordinateur puis m'allonge dans le lit, essayant d'accueillir Morphée. Mais celui-ci semble me délaisser. J'attends, j'attends, me retournant encore et encore mais impossible de m'endormir. Dès que je ferme les yeux, les images de...cette fin de soirée s'impose à moi, des images d'Hans mais aussi mélangées avec d'autres. Des images de Rustik, de Pitch, d'Emma, de Guy, mon père, ma mère. Tout ça créée un capharnaüm infernale dans ma tête. M'empêchant d'accéder au repos. Si je m'endors je sais que mes cauchemars vont m'accueillir pour créer une danse macabre avec mes démons. L'insomnie est donc ma seule compagne ce soir. Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Hiccup et à défaut de fumer un joint, sors une cigarette pour l'allumer et m'asseoir à la fenêtre, admirant la lune. Seul. Comme autrefois.


	14. Chapitre 14

je ne suis plus sorti depuis ce jour. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être par peur, peut-être par manque d'envie, manque de motivation ou par paranoïa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce que je sais c'est qu'à cause de ça je risque de rater mon année. Pas que cela ne m'inquiète. Je ne sors plus pour aller en cours, je ne sors plus pour aller voir Aster et Raiponce, je ne sors plus pour rejoindre les gardiens, je ne sors plus balader Toothless avec Hiccup. Non tout ce que je fais est rester chez lui à lire ses livres et à fumer. Essayant de me distraire. Je ne dors plus beaucoup, dès que je ferme les yeux les cauchemars sont de retour. Comme avant. Je mange moins aussi parait-t-il. Si Hiccup n'était pas là pour me forcer je crois que je ne mangerais plus rien. J'ai essayé de retourner vivre dans mon studio, mais Hiccup m'a forcé a rester, se doutant certainement que si je retournais là bas, seul, je pourrais faire une connerie. Je n'ai de nouveau plus goût à rien. Hiccup a essayé de me forcer à bouger, à sortir, mais a abandonné lorsqu'il a vu que ça ne menait à rien.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à qu'il ne rentre, un vendredi soir, avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. J'abaisse mon livre, une encyclopédie parlant de mythologie nordique, haussant un sourcil et attendant qu'il s'explique. Son sourire est toujours présent alors qu'il s'assied à mes cotés. D'accord, quelque chose cloche:

"Jack, Raiponce m'a dit qu'il y avait un festival ce week-end. Elle dit que ça s'appelle la "fête des lanternes" et qu'il faut absolument y aller. J'y vais demain avec elle et les autres."

Je le fixe quelques secondes avant de répondre un simple "c'est super Hiccup" en souriant légèrement puis me reconcentrant sur ma lecture. Pas pour longtemps. Hiccup me prend mon livre des mains et après une exclamation de surprise de ma part, continue:

"Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi."

Je soupire, m'attendant à cette discussion, avant de m'avancer pour récupérer mon livre. Hiccup a dû anticiper mon action car il relève légèrement l'objet pour le mettre hors de ma portée:

"Hiccup s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas alors laisses moi récupérer mon livre."

Son sourire devient plus taquin tandis qu'il me répond:

"Seulement si tu viens avec moi demain."

Je ne répond rien et tente une nouvelle fois de récupérer l'objet mais Hiccup me prend la main de sa main libre et la tire de façon à ce que nos visages soient plus proches:

"S'il te plait Jack"

Son sourire a disparu et il semble très sérieux. Ses yeux me fixe avec tant d'intensité, attendant certainement une réponse positive de ma part. Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne détourne mon regard et me recule légèrement, Hiccup libère ma main et me fixe simplement.

"D'accord" je soupire, après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Son sourire est de nouveau présent tandis que je m'exclame:

"Tu es vraiment têtu quand tu veux."

Il rit face à ma remarque et me répond:

"Je pense que sur ce point là, tu n'as rien à m'envier."

Je souris simplement puis il continue:

"-Et si tu laissais tomber ce livre et venais faire une partie de Mortal Komba avec moi?

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments."

Le lendemain nous nous retrouvons avec Hiccup devant un parc un peu éloigné du centre-ville. Je me souviens de cette fête, j'y suis allé il y a quelques année avec ma famille. À l'époque ce n'était qu'un petit festival avec quelques stands, mais maintenant, certainement dû à son succès, il y a plus que de simples petits stands. De grandes attractions sont éparpillées un peu partout, accompagnées de grands stands sur le thème de la lumière. Certaines personnes sont déguisées dans un style médiévales, surtout la plupart des vendeurs et animateurs, bien que certains clients se soient pris au jeu. Au fond se trouve une grande roue, surplombant la fête.

Nous payons nos places avec Hiccup et retrouvons les autres un peu plus loin. Cela fait tout drôle, je ne les avais pas vu depuis...depuis l'anniversaire d'Hiccup en fait. Mérida est la première à nous remarquer et arbore un grand sourire tandis qu'elle s'avance rapidement vers nous. Elle me donne une légère tape sur l'épaule comme salutation et s'exclame:

"Jack! Ça fait un bail Blanche Neige! Comment ça va?"

Je grimace légèrement et me frotte l'épaule, cette fille ne sait pas mesurer sa force, alors qu'Elsa nous rejoint en trottinant, les sourcils froncés:

"Bébé, on avait dit qu'on ne l'agresserait pas quand ils arriveraient!"

Mérida grimace à son tour puis sa mine se fait plus coupable, comme un enfant pris en faute:

"Désolée mec...ça va?"

J'hoche simplement la tête avant de sourire légèrement:

"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai simplement un bras en moins maintenant."

Elle sourit à son tour:

"Ah si ton humour mordant est de retour, c'est que tu vas mieux!"

Les autres nous rejoignent rapidement et Raiponce s'approche doucement de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je reste surpris sur le coup et n'ai pas le temps de répondre à l'étreinte qu'elle s'éloigne déjà pour me fixer de cette mine inquiète qu'ont les mères lorsque leurs enfants sont malades:

"Jack comment vas tu?"

J'acquiesce simplement. Flynn s'exclame alors:

"Punzie, tu devrais lui laisser un peu d'espace tu ne crois pas?"

Raiponce acquiesce rapidement, les joues légèrement roses de gêne. Je souris légèrement à Flynn en signe de remerciement tandis qu'il se contente d'hocher la tête comme toute réponse.

Finalement je remarque quelqu'un un peu à l'écart.

Astrid me fixe simplement, sans animosité, de façon plutôt hésitante. Elle s'approche lentement pour se placer devant moi:

"écoute Frost, je suis désolée pour avoir été...froide avec toi."

Froide est plutôt sobre comme adjectif, avec une attitude qui pourrait faire croire à des tendances aux meurtres serait plus approprié.

"Pardon?"

Merde j'ai dit ça à voix haute. Je lui offre un léger sourire alors qu'elle secoue la tête:

"Enfin bon Hiccup a insisté pour ça alors autant en finir. Je suis désolée d'avoir cru ces rumeurs sur toi et d'avoir été... froide envers toi. Je propose une trêve."

Suite à ça elle tend sa main. Après quelques secondes, je la prend de façon hésitante et la secoue doucement. Un léger sourire est présent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle continue:

"Bon maintenant que les choses sérieuses sont faites, allons nous amuser!"

Suite à ça elle prend Hiccup par la main et avance rapidement, suivie par Mérida, Elsa, Raiponce et Flynn. Aster prend place à mes côtés tandis que nous marchons tranquillement:

"Je sais qu'on te l'a déjà demandé vieux mais, comment vas tu? Tu as l'air d'un revenant."

Je soupire légèrement avant de répondre:

"-ça peut aller Bunny. Je suis juste très fatigué.

\- Vu comment on t'avait retrouvé, je suis étonné que tu n'es pas de séquelles physiques."

J'hausse simplement les épaules:

"J'ai connu pire. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis un gars plutôt solide."

Aster ricane puis le silence revient. Finalement je demande:

"-Et...à propos de Hans...

-Hans?

-Tu sais le gars qui...m'a...

\- Oh! Non aucune nouvelle. Je suis retourné au canard boiteux avec Hiccup et Flynn plusieurs fois et aucune trace du gars. Comme si il s'était volatilisé."

Il a disparu aussi rapidement qu'il n'est apparu. Un peu comme un démon invoqué pour me tourmenter le temps d'un court instant. Juste assez longtemps pour me briser un peu plus.

Mais pourquoi serait-il venu dans cette boîte de nuit spécifique juste pour ce soir-là? Ça n'a pas de sens. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence...Comment Pitch pouvait-t-il savoir que je serais au Canard Boiteux?

"Hiccup t'accompagnait?"

Un léger sourire prend place sur les lèvres d'Aster:

"Ouais...Il est très inquiet pour toi. Il a peur que tu te renfermes de nouveau. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Et il n'est pas le seul."

Je reporte mon attention sur le brun. Il rit à une blague qu'Astrid a fait. J'ai perdu l'habitude de tout ça. Juste profiter de la vie en compagnie des gens que l'on aime.

"Comment ça?"

Je me tourne vers Aster, qui vient de poser cette question. Je dois vraiment arrêter de penser à voix haute:

"J'ai perdu l'habitude de vivre tout ça et doit me réhabituer à avoir des amis et être heureux. À pouvoir compter sur des gens que j'aime et qui m'aime. Depuis deux ans je n'ai pu compter que sur moi-même. J'imagine que mon pire ennemi n'est autre que moi."

Aster acquiesce avant de répondre:

"Peut-être. Mais...Tu peux compter sur nous tu sais. C'est à ça que servent les amis. À s'épauler. On n'est pas là juste pour profiter des moments joyeux. Mais aussi pour quand les choses vont mal. On ne te laissera pas tomber Jack. On est là pour toi."

Je souris comme seule réponse avant que la voix de Flynn ne nous coupe:

"Hey les gars! Qui est partant pour une partie de tir à la carabine? Un petit concours?"

Aster souris d'un air espiègle avant de s'approcher de Flynn:

"Mon vieux, fais tes prières."

Flynn sourit à son tour tandis qu'Hiccup se joint simplement silencieusement à eux. Mérida s'approche à son tour tandis que Flynn annonce:

"Désolée ma belle furie, c'est un concours entres hommes."

Mérida hausse un sourcil et croise les bras avant de répliquer:

"Oh donc ton petit ego sexiste et misogyne a peur de se faire battre par une pauvre et frêle femme?"

Flynn hausse un sourcil à son tour:

"-D'accord ma belle, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Inquiètes toi plutôt pour toi."

Elsa s'approche de Mérida et plante un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres:

"Bonne chance Bébé."

Mérida sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lever un poing en l'air et de crier:

"Je sauverais le monde de tout ces connards misogynes!"

Flynn s'approche alors de Raiponce et fait la moue:

"Et moi je n'ai pas droit à un baiser d'encouragement?"

Raiponce lève les yeux au ciel en souriant comme seule réponse avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue puis de lui donner une tape derrière la tête:

"ça c'est pour ta remarque sexiste."

Flynn ricane avant de se tourner vers moi:

"Et toi mon cher? Aucune envie de participer?"

Je secoue simplement la tête pour refuser. Flynn hausse alors les épaules de façon désinvolte tandis que lui et les autres participants se mettent en place.

Finalement, après la partie, le classement a été établie et Mérida est arrivée première suivie par Hiccup. Elle saute de joie suite à l'annonce et se précipite vers Elsa. Cette dernière rit tandis que sa petite-copine lui tombe dans les bras en s'exclamant:

"J'ai gagné! Regardes!"

Suite à ça elle lui tend son prix: un énorme ours en peluche. Elsa le récupère tandis que son rire se calme:

"Bravo bébé!"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassent alors langoureusement. Je détourne le regard, gêné tandis qu'Hiccup s'avance vers moi et me tend son prix: un petit pingouin en peluche:

"Tiens, prends."

Je prend l'objet de façon hésitante et l'observe. Un léger sourire nait alors sur mes lèvres:

"Merci Hiccup."

Il ne me répond que par un doux sourire.

Je mets le pingouin dans mon sac à dos et nous nous apprêtons à continuer la visite lorsque j'entends derrière moi:

"Jack!"

Je me tourne vers la source du bruit et remarque Jamie me faire de grand signe de main tandis qu'il s'avance vers nous. Il arrive rapidement à notre hauteur et son sourire s'agrandit:

"Jack! Tu m'as manqué!"

Je lui souris tout en répondant:

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Jamie, ta mère n'est pas là?"

Jamie fait la moue tandis qu'il continue:

"Si, mais elle est avec Sophie,, elle voulait essayer un manège pour petit. Alors j'attends là..."

J'acquiesce comme seule réponse tandis que Jamie semble d'un coup plus triste:

"Qui a-t-il Jamie?"

L'enfant détourne le regard et hésite durant quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer:

"Jack...pourquoi tu viens plus? Tu me détestes maintenant?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux autres. Ils discutent tous tranquillement, seuls Hiccup et Aster semblent avoir compris la situation et observent tout de loin. Je m'agenouille en face de Jamie et demande:

"Non Jamie je ne te déteste pas. J'ai...eu quelques soucis il y a peu et n'ai pas pu venir. Mais je vais revenir dès que les choses iront mieux."

L'enfant renifle avant de murmurer et tendre son petit doigt:

"Promis?"

Je souris légèrement tout en entrelaçant mon petit doigt avec le sien:

"Promis."

"Jamie?"

Je me relève tandis que la mère de Jamie arrive devant nous avec Sophie.

"Hey Sophie" je m'exclame

La petite me fixe à travers sa frange durant quelques secondes avant qu'une lueur ne brille dans son regard:

"Fée! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

Hiccup et Aster doivent prendre ça pour un signal car ils arrivent tous deux à notre hauteur et serrent la main de la mère des deux enfants.

Aster discute tranquillement avec la femme alors qu'Hiccup se tourne vers moi:

"Ce festival réunit vraiment toute la ville."

Je me tourne vers lui tandis qu'un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres:

"C'est une petite ville en même temps. Ça doit te changer de ton ancienne vie non?"

Hiccup ricane face à ma question avant de répondre:

"-Détrompes toi, mon ancienne ville était un trou perdu. Il y faisait froid 9 mois sur 12 et la seule animation qu'il y avait était une fête slovaque. Un peu comme un équivalent à noël.

-Et pourtant il y avait des gangs.

-Bizarrement oui. Assez paradoxalement. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas très bonne réputation. Mon père faisait tout pour changer ça mais on va dire que les gangs obéissent à d'autres règles et vivent dans un autre monde."

Il perd son sourire et semble d'un coup plongé dans ses pensées. Je le bouscule légèrement pour le ramener à la réalité:

"Hey la terre à Hiccup. Tu me reçois?"

Il cligne rapidement des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité et me sourit légèrement:

"Désolé, j'étais...ailleurs.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Souvenirs?

-Ouais...Tu sais avant...la mort de ma mère, j'avais plutôt une vie sympa. Une vie d'adolescent ordinaire. Je n'avais pas d'amis mais je le vivais bien. J'avais une famille aimante, Toothless, des bonnes notes à l'école. Et malgré les disputes avec mon père, j'avais une vie plutôt tranquille. Simple mais agréable."

Je fronce les sourcils, demandant:

"Donc tu as le mal du pays?"

Hiccup soupire après ma question:

"Pas tellement, dès fois je suis nostalgique de cette époque. Mais il ne faut pas rester prisonnier du passé. Il faut avancer non? Se créer de nouveaux souvenirs desquels je serais nostalgique dans quelques années. La nostalgie est une bonne chose, mais rester encré dans le passé ne l'est pas."

J'acquiesce simplement silencieusement puis une question me vient en tête:

"Tu t'es vraiment toujours disputé avec ton père?"

Hiccup détourne alors le regard. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû demander ça. Mais à ma grande surprise, il me répond:

"-Ouais...je te l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes très différents. Ce qui en résulte par des débats et des disputes. Avant, ma mère intervenait pour calmer les choses mais depuis sa mort les choses ont...explosé. Il n'y a plus personne pour nous retenir et les propos blessants peuvent sortir très rapidement et facilement. Nous ne sommes pas souvent d'accord mais...c'est mon père et je l'aime plus que tout.

-Et je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour lui aussi."

Hiccup m'offre un sourire timide comme seul réponse mais son sourire se fane vite:

"Désolé. Je te parles de ça alors que ce n'est rien comparé à la relation avec ton père. J'ai l'impression d'être un fils ingrat."

Je fronce les sourcils avant de répondre:

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une relation merdique avec mon père que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler des problèmes que tu as avec le tiens. Ce serait comme dire à un noyé: "oh tu n'étais pas à une très grande profondeur comparée à un autre donc ne te plains pas." sauf que ça ne veut rien dire. Qu'importe la profondeur. Dans tout les cas tu te noies."

Hiccup hausse alors un sourcil:

"J'aime la métaphore mais "parler à un noyé?""

Je ris légèrement:

"Tu as compris l'idée."

Hiccup rit à son tour tandis qu'Aster dit au revoir à la mère de Jamie. Il se tourne vers nous tandis que Jamie me fait de grands signes d'au revoir auquel je répond plus discrètement. Aster demande alors, haussant un sourcil:

"On rigole sans moi? J'en serais presque offensé."

Hiccup arrête de rire et hausse un sourcil à son tour:

"Oh excusez nous votre altesse."

Et suite à ça il fait une légère révérence. Aster ricane face à ça avant de répondre:

"ça va. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois vous aurez la tête coupée."

Je souris à mon tour:

"Au moins c'est radical."

Aster me sourit alors:

"Très, je n'ai eu aucune plainte des concernés."

Nous nous regardons alors rapidement avec Hiccup avant de rire.

Aster semble fier de son effet puis se met à rire avec nous. Finalement Raiponce s'approche de nous:

"Et bien les garçons. Vous venez? Mérida veut acheter de la barbe à papa."

Nous acquiesçons simplement tandis que nous rejoignons les autres vers un stand remplis de la nourriture clichée que l'ont retrouve dans des fête foraines: Barbes à papa, pommes d'amour, hot dogs, hamburgers, gaufres, crêpes, frites, beignets, bonbons et pleins d'autres friandises qui ferait faire un arrêt cardiaque à un diabétique rien qu'en les voyant.

Nous arrivons devant le stand alors qu'Astrid s'exclame:

"Bon faites votre choix! Mais attention celui-ci sera déterminant!"

Aster hausse alors un sourcil:

"Déterminant pour?"

Astrid lui sourit alors:

"Pour l'opinion que j'aurais de vous."

Nous payons avec Hiccup lorsque la voix d'Elsa se fait entendre:

"Regardez! C'est le défilé!"

Je me tourne alors et remarque qu'effectivement le défilé a commencé. Nous récupérons nos barbes à papa avec Hiccup et suivons les autres pour regarder l'événement. Chaque année ce défilé est de plus en plus élaboré et perfectionné. Il a toujours eu un grand succès et cette année ne dérobe pas à la règle. Un monde fou, certainement tout les visiteurs, observent le défilé, créant une foule compacte. Des acrobates passent devant nous, suivis de personnes déguisés dans des vêtements médiévaux. Certains artistes tiennent des lanternes et s'amusent à les lancer puis les rattraper tandis que d'autres se balade simplement en tenant des lanternes volantes au bout d'une corde, créant des motifs dans le ciel. Tout se passait bien, nous étions tous émerveillés et certains spectateurs riaient et souriaient tandis que les enfants criaient de joies et agitaient leurs bras.

Puis arrive la dernière vague d'artistes: les cracheurs de feux. C'est toujours impressionnant à voir et c'est ce qui fait le plus d'effets et qui plait le plus aux visiteurs durant le défilé. Les cracheurs de feux font ce pourquoi ils sont là et des exclamations de surprises se font entendre dans le public. Je souris simplement face au spectacle puis me tourne vers Hiccup. Mon sourire disparait alors. Hiccup a l'air paralysé. Il fixe la scène les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, tel un enfant face à son pire cauchemar. Une fine pellicule de sueur se fait voir sur son visage et il est pâle comme la mort, il a fait tombé sa barbe à papa je ne sais quand et à les poings si serrés que ça va certainement laisser des marques dans sa peau. Il tremble légèrement et semble complétement ailleurs, fixant simplement la scène.

Je fronce les sourcils tout en posant une main sur son épaule:

"Hey Hiccup! ça va?"

Il ne réagit pas alors je décide de le secouer un peu:

"Hey Hiccup!"

Il sursaute alors et se tourne vers moi, plus pâle que jamais, il ne semble pas me reconnaitre. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil au spectacle avant de se tourner et partir en courant. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se fraye un passage dans la foule et disparait. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il avait l'air...terrifié. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au reste du groupe qui, tellement pris dans le spectacle, n'a pas remarqué l'attitude étrange d'Hiccup.

Je me fraye un chemin parmi les spectateurs et pars dans la direction empruntée par le brun.

Pratiquement tout les visiteurs sont au défilé, même les employés ont fermé les stands juste pour l'événement. Il n'y a personne et il devrait être facile de retrouver Hiccup. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a comme...disparu. Où peut-il être?

"Hiccup!" je crie

Aucune réponse.

"Hiccup!"

Toujours aucune réponse.

Je regarde autour de moi: Personne. Où est-il?

"Hiccup!"

Je continue de courir, cherchant tout en criant son nom. Je sens un début de panique monter en moi. Où est-il? Pourquoi a-t-il réagit ainsi? Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le défilé commence.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. Toujours aucune trace d'Hiccup. Peut-être est-t-il retourné voir les autres? Je m'apprête à repartir lorsque j'entends derrière moi:

"Tiens tiens, comment va ce cher Frost?"

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Rustik et sa bande. Il manquait plus qu'eux. Je soupire puis marmonne un simple "J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries Rustik." Puis vais pour continuer à chercher Hiccup. Rustik ne semble pas apprécier car il s'approche de moi pour n'être qu'à quelques pas de moi. Son sourire mauvais revient sur ses lèvres tandis que j'entends Varek annoncer:

"Viens Rustik laissons-le, souviens toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois."

L'un des jumeaux, je ne saurais pas définir lequel, s'écrit alors:

"Ouais Rustik! Laisse donc cet avortons et allons plutôt faire un concours de mangeur de hot dog!"

Son frère, ou sa soeur?, ajoute:

"-Sans les mains bien sûr!

-évidemment!"

Mais Rustik ne semble pas d'accord avec eux:

"Oh Varek je n'ai pas oublié qu'à cause de lui et de son minable de petit copain nous avons eu des heures de colles.

-En même temps si tu n'avais pas répondu avec insolence à North...

-Cet idiot me cherchait! Avec ses morales stupides!"

Je les laisse se disputer tandis que je me recule lentement pour fuir. Pas assez discrètement apparemment car Rustik m'attrape alors le bras:

"Oh mais où crois tu aller toi?"

Sa poigne se ressert, il va rester des bleues, puis il approche son visage du mien:

"Ton petit-copain t'a lâché? Pas étonnant. Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma petite vengeance."

Son sourire mauvais est toujours présent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je tombe sur lui alors qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours? Je ne vais pas commencer à paniquer. Ma priorité est de retrouver Hiccup. Il peut être n'importe où et n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Cette pensée fait fuir la peur que je ressentais à la vue de Rustik. Ma priorité est Hiccup et cette bataille est ridicule. Je force Rustik a lâcher mon bras puis me recule légèrement, essayant de parler avec le plus d'assurance possible:

"Dégages Rustik. Fous moi la paix. Ne reviens plus jamais me parler. Compris?"

Rustik ne semble pas me prendre au sérieux, ce qui est logique vu tout le temps qu'il a passé à m' harceler, et son sourire est toujours présent quand il demande:

"Ou quoi?"

Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Je dois retrouver Hiccup. L'image de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu me revient en tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je sers mes poings inconsciemment. Je m'approche alors de Rustik et mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien tandis que je répond, d'une voix froide:

"Ou alors ça pourrait mal finir pour toi."

Suite à ça je ne jette pas un regard aux autres et me retourne pour repartir à la recherche d'Hiccup. Je n'ai pas fait attention à leurs réaction, ni celle de Rustik, ni celles des autres. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est de retrouver Hiccup.

J'arrive près de la grande roue et commence à désespérer lorsque j'entends derrière moi:

"Jack?"

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à:

"Hiccup!"

Je m'approche rapidement de lui tandis qu'il semble confus:

"Tu n'es pas resté voir la fin du défilé?"

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il porte un léger sourire:

"-Non Hiccup je...

-On devrait les rejoindre alors! Viens!"

Il me prend alors la main pour que nous y allions mais je me libère rapidement, reculant légèrement:

"Hiccup il faut qu'on parle."

Il m'offre un sourire doux tout en demandant:

"De? On devrait se dépêcher les autres vont s'inquiéter.

-C'est moi qui m'inquiète!"

J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte. Hiccup ne devait pas s'y attendre car il sursaute et perd son sourire. Son sourire qui avait l'air si...faux.

"Tu n'as pas à toujours sourire Hiccup. Si quelque chose ne va pas tu as le droit de le dire. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant."

Il détourne le regard puis soupire. Son sourire a définitivement disparu. Il tourne la tête vers la grande roue puis murmure:

"Viens, allons discuter."

Nous nous dirigeons tout deux vers la grande roue, vide, à part un employé sur son téléphone, il ne lève pas la tête quand nous passons et nous asseyons dans une cabine vide. Il se contente de marmonner un "amusez vous bien" puis active le manège.

Nous sommes assis face à face avec Hiccup. En silence. Hiccup se contente d'observer l'extérieur, semblant vouloir repousser le moment d'explication. Après quelques minutes je demande:

"Que t'est-t-il arrivé durant le défilé Hiccup?"

Il soupire et sans quitter des yeux le paysage marmonne:

"Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur la mort de ma mère."

Je fronce les sourcils:

"-Je sais qu'elle est morte dans un accident auquel tu étais présent, même si la piste criminelle est à envisager.

-Oui mais il y a d'autres choses."

Il se tourne alors vers moi:

"Ce jour là...ma mère et moi étions dans ses bureaux. Je devais l'attendre car nous devions aller manger une glace ensemble. Notre rituel du vendredi soir. Mais...ce soir là elle avait plus de travail que prévu et devait finir quelques trucs. Tu sais pour une de ses nombreuses manifestations. Je l'attendais alors, paressant sur mon téléphone avec Toothless à mes côtés, dans son bureau. Viggo a alors fait son apparition, prétextant qu'il devait s'entretenir avec elle sur un sujet important. Ma mère s'est excusé auprès de moi puis l'a suivi à l'extérieur. J'étais curieux, et honnêtement je m'ennuyais, alors je suis allé à la porte, entrouverte, pour écouter. Ils se...disputaient. Sur un sujet que, du haut de mes 15 ans, je ne maitrisais pas. Mais ça avait un rapport avec leurs prochaine manifestation. Le ton est monté et sur le coup de la colère ma mère a...giflé Viggo. Un long silence a alors suivi. Puis des chuchotements. Je suis retourné m'asseoir alors que ma mère entrait dans la pièce. Elle semblait...bouleversée. Elle s'est approchée de moi et ma pris dans ses bras, me disant à quel point elle m'aimait puis elle m'a sourit elle a ajouté " Allons manger cette glace." Suite à ça une explosion s'est faite entendre. Ma mère continuait de me sourire, de ce sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à moi. Puis s'est relevée alors qu'une autre explosion se faisait entendre. L'alarme incendie s'est alors déclenché. Toothless s'est alors mis à grogner, une autre explosion s'est faite entendre, si puissante que le porte s'est ouverte, laissant place à un spectacle glaçant: un incendie. Des flammes de partout, parcourant le sol, les murs, les meubles. Nous étions seuls dans le bâtiment ma mère, Toothless et moi. Enfin... Viggo avait disparu. J'ai commencé à paniquer, fixant ma mère, attendant qu'elle trouve une solution. Car dans mon esprit d'adolescent ma mère trouverait toujours une solution. Mais elle semblait aussi désemparée que moi. Le feu a commencé à ramper dans la pièce. Toothless a alors aboyé. Des sirènes se sont faites entendre à l'extérieur. Mais il était trop tard. Aucun échappatoire. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que ma mère se tourne vers le fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Nous étions au troisième étage. Autrement dit impossible de s'en sortir. Elle s'est pourtant tournée vers moi, m'a souris, a pris ma main et s'est tourné vers la fenêtre. Je me contentais de marmonner que "non je ne pouvais pas faire ça". La peur me glaçait le sang, je pouvais à peine bouger. Toothless a dû comprendre la situation car il a commencé à me pousser du bout de la truffe, comme pour m'inciter à sauter. Je l'ai alors pris dans mes bras . Je fixais le sol quelques mètres plus bas, n'osant pas sauter, paralysé de peur. Puis ma mère m'a sourit et s'est contenté de me dire:" tout va bien se passer Hiccup. Je t'aime". Elle a posé un baiser sur mon front puis m'a pousser. J'ai fermé les yeux, me recroquevillant et serrant Toothless le plus fort possible.J'ai entendu un crac. Puis ai entrouvert les yeux. Je voyais flou mais sentais de l'agitation autour de moi, les passants devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait. Je me contentais de fixer la fenêtre. Seule chose que je voyais clairement. M'attendant à ce que ma mère me rejoigne mais..."

Il énonce ça le regard dans le vide, la voix monotone. Comme si il revivait cette scène. Finalement, les larmes lui monte aux yeux, je prend sa main et la serre légèrement, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

"Mais... Alors que je fixais la fenêtre une explosion a eu lieu. La dernière. Dans le bureau de ma mère. Elle...n'a pas eu le temps de sauter."

Il a toujours les larmes aux yeux alors que les morceaux du puzzle s'assemble dans mon esprit:

"Alors durant le défilé...avec les cracheurs de feux...Oh merde Hiccup."

Il ne répond rien, détournant le regard puis marmonne:

"Une séquelle de mon traumatisme. Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. J'ai tout gâché."

Je prend alors ses deux mains les serrant:

"Tu ne m'as rien infligé Hiccup. Tu n'as rien gâché. Si j'avais su... Je suis désolé."

Il ne répond rien alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient en tête. Je le tire vers moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si il est surpris par ce mouvement mais il reste figé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Les gestes fonctionnent mieux que les mots dit-on. Alors je me contente de le serrer dans mes bras. Après quelques secondes il fond en larme et s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nos rôles sont inversés pour une fois.

Je répète les gestes qu'il fait à chaque fois que je fais une crise. Je lui caresse le dos d'une main et de l'autre, joue avec ses cheveux, lui murmurant des "ça va aller" et des "tout va bien".

Au fur et à mesure, il se calme. J'entends ses sanglots s'arrêter doucement puis la navette redevient silencieuse. Nous restons ainsi quelque seconde, lui dans mes bras tandis que je le berce minutes passent puis finalement je m'arrête tandis qu'il relève doucement la tête. Il a les yeux humides, rouges et les joues roses dû à l'émotion, et pourtant je le trouve toujours aussi magnifique. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres. Il me fixe intensément et se relève doucement. Nous nous faisons maintenant face. L'atmosphère a changé. On se croirait dans un de ces films romantiques que semblent aimer Raiponce et Anna. D'ordinaire je trouverai ça ridicule mais là...j'aime ça. J'aime cette atmosphère. Peut-être parce que c'est Hiccup. Ce dernier se rapproche lentement de moi tandis que je fais de même. Nous nous arrêtons à quelques centimètre tandis qu'Hiccup me sourit doucement. Semblant attendre mon accord. Je m'avance lentement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il semble prendre ça pour mon autorisation car il commence à m'embrasser. Je sens sa main se poser dans le bas de mon dos tandis que la mienne trouve place dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, pas même avec Pitch ou avec Guy. Non c'est différent. Plus intense, plus...parfait. Nous nous reculons finalement après je ne sais combien de temps. Hiccup pose son front contre le miens puis rit doucement puis murmure:

"Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça."

Je me contente de lui sourire. Les mauvais souvenirs semblent oubliés, pour le moment. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes. Profitant du silence. Puis j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je me recule légèrement puis décroche tandis qu'Hiccup grogne son mécontentement, de façon assez théâtrale il faut l'avouer.

"Raiponce?"

À l'autre bout, la voix de la blonde se fait entendre:

"Jack! Où es-tu passé? Hiccup aussi a disparu! Tu sais où il est?"

Je souris doucement tout en avisant le brun. Hiccup se contente de ricaner, il a dû tout entendre, vu comment Raiponce criait.

"Tout va bien Raiponce, on a simplement voulu nous balader."

La blonde pousse un soupire de soulagement puis semble s'adresser à quelqu'un à ses côtés. Elle doit certainement rassurer les autres.

"On arrive Raiponce, on a qu'à se retrouver à l'entrée du festival?"

La blonde acquiesce puis raccroche.

Nous descendons de la grande roue et commençons à marcher. Le silence est roi durant une période. Pas un silence gêné. Non, juste un de ces silences agréables où l'on profite simplement de la présence de l'autre. Un autre mur semble s'être brisé entre nous. Inconsciemment nos mains se joignent tandis que nous rejoignons les autres.


	15. Chapitre 15

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, entre animations et activités nous en profitons tous bien et je me suis même surpris à lâcher un ou deux rires. Cette sortie était une bonne idée. Comme toujours, Hiccup trouve toujours le moyen de me faire me sentir bien. Est-ce parce qu'il est aussi passé par une mauvaise période ou y a t-il une autre raison? On a pas réellement eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la navette et honnêtement je ne sais pas si il y a réellement besoin d'en parler. La nuit tombe doucement et quelque étoiles font leurs apparition tandis que Raiponce s'exclame:

"C'est l'heure du bouquet final!"

Si le défilé est très apprécié des visiteurs alors la fermeture l'est encore plus. Enfin plutôt ce qui se passe juste avant. C'est une sorte de tradition, et c'est de ça qu'est parti, à l'origine, le festival. Hiccup me regarde avec curiosité, semblant attendre une explication tandis que je ne lui offre qu'un sourire comme réponse. Mérida semble avoir intercepté notre manège et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aster ,qui se met à ricaner. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec leurs paris. Nous nous dirigeons vers le centre du festival. Hiccup semble toujours curieux de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Tout les invités sont présents et tiennent une lanterne à la main. Raiponce, qui nous avait devancé tant elle était impatiente, revient avec plusieurs lanternes. Flynn l'aide à tout porter, et c'est une bonne idée vu comment elle semblait avoir du mal à tout transporter seule. Ils distribuent tout deux les objets et Hiccup semple vraiment curieux maintenant:

"Qu'allons nous faire avec ça?" me demande-t-il

Je lui offre un léger sourire tout en murmurant un simple "tu vas voir".

Le soleil est maintenant définitivement couché et les étoiles sont bien présentes dans le ciel. Puis une lanterne monte dans le ciel, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Les visiteurs allument une à une les lanternes puis les font voler dans le ciel. Je vois le regard d'Hiccups s'illuminer tandis qu'il admire le spectacle. Notre groupe fait de même et commence à allumer les leurs. Hiccup s'apprête à allumer la sienne tandis que je m'exclame:

"Attends, tu dois faire un vœu avant de l'allumer."

Il acquiesce puis ferme les yeux, semblant réfléchir à quel vœu il pourrait formuler. Finalement, après quelques secondes, un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres puis il ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Il allume la lanterne et la lance légèrement en l'air. Cette dernière s'envole paresseusement pour rejoindre les autres. Hiccup se tourne alors vers moi:

"Tu n'allumes pas la tienne?"

Je sursaute légèrement puis baisse les yeux sur l'objet entre mes mains. J'avais complétement oublié de l'allumer. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Quel vœu pourrais-je faire? Je ferme les yeux, réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes. Finalement une idée me vient en tête et je souris légèrement. Je reporte mon attention sur la lanterne, l'allume et la lance pour rejoindre les autres. J'admire le spectacle qu'elles forment pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur Hiccup. Ce dernier m'observe. Nos regards se croisent et il rougit légèrement, pris en flagrant délit. Un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres puis demande, pour le taquiner:

"Tu n'es pas très discret, tu sais que le spectacle est en l'air et non en face?"

Il sourit à son tour puis réplique:

"Oh mais le spectacle que je vois me satisfait beaucoup plus."

C'est à mon tour de rougir. Quel idiot. Adorable mais idiot. Hiccup s'approche lentement de moi puis place ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant de lui. Son sourire n'a pas disparu tandis qu'un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres. Je demande, dans un murmure:

"Quel était ton vœu?"

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il me répond, doucement:

"ça."

Il s'approche alors lentement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Cela semble cliché vu les circonstances mais cela n'enlève en rien le côté agréable de la chose. Nous nous embrassons puis nous séparons finalement après quelques secondes. J'entends alors derrière nous des applaudissements et sifflements.

Je me retourne et remarque que tout le reste de notre groupe nous fixe en souriant. D'accord niveau discrétion on repassera.

"Vous en avez mis du temps!" s'exclame Mérida

Hiccup ricane légèrement tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel.

Raiponce s'approche alors de nous, enfin elle sautille plutôt vers nous, avec un sourire immense sur le visage:

"Je suis si contente pour vous deux! Ça fait combien de temps? Pourquoi ne nous avez vous rien dit? Lequel d'entre vous a sauter le pas en premier?"

Flynn s'approche alors à son tour, un sourire gêné aux lèvres:

"écoute Punzie, je pense qu'on devrait les laisser."

Raiponce semble déçue, mais compréhensive. Elle se recule et s'exclame:

"Oh excusez moi, je m'emporte un peu parfois."

Mérida ricane alors:

"Seulement parfois?"

Raiponce lui tire la langue comme seule réponse tandis que Mérida fait de même. Le reste du groupe rit simplement face à la scène puis on entend dans un des hauts parleurs installés partout à l'occasion du festival:

"Le festival ferme ses portes. Tout les visiteurs sont priés de se diriger vers les sorties dans le calme."

J'entends Aster ricaner à ma gauche:

"Et bien, la fête est fini on dirait."

Nous acquiesçons tous et nous dirigeons tranquillement vers la sortie la plus proche. Mérida continue de se chamailler avec Raiponce tandis que flynn joue les arbitres. Elsa discute tranquillement avec Aster. Astrid quant à elle...s'approche vers Hiccup et moi d'un air déterminé. OK je le sens mal. Elle se tient face à moi tandis que nous nous arrêtons avec Hiccup. Elle pose son doigt sur mon torse et commence à appuyer fortement. Qui eu crû que l'on pouvait faire mal à quelqu'un juste avec un doigt? Pas moi en tout cas. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Astrid approche son visage du mien et annonce, très sérieuse:

"écoute moi bien Frost. Je te tolère oui mais si tu ne fais, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, mal à Hiccup. Tu auras à faire à moi et au reste de notre gang compris? Hiccup fait parti de la famille et si tu lui fait du mal et bien c'est à toute sa famille que tu devras t'expliquer. Et nous ne sommes pas très tolérants à ce niveau là. Compris?"

Je recule légèrement par réflexe, ou instinct de survie, et acquiesce silencieusement. Cette fille est vraiment effrayante. J'entends Aster remarquer:

"Fais attention Astrid, tu l'effraies, si tu continues comme ça tu vas le faire fuir."

Astrid ricane face à sa remarque puis se recule et, comme si de rien n'était, elle part rejoindre Aster et Elsa pour discuter tranquillement avec eux. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?" je marmonne

Hiccup rit légèrement avant de me répondre:

"Oh tu as eu à faire à l'instinct protecteur d'Astrid. Ne t'inquiète pas elle n'était pas sérieuse. Enfin à moitié."

Je soupire:

"Génial."

Les jours ont passé. Je ne retourne pas en cours. Pour l'instant. Mais Aster et Raiponce passent au moins deux fois par semaine pour m'expliquer les cours. L'administration a été compréhensive, nul doute que les gardiens ont à voir là dedans, et m'autorise à suivre les cours ici plutôt qu'entouré de monde.

C'est un jour comme les autres. Je lis tranquillement tandis qu'Hiccup a emmené Toothless chez le vétérinaire pur une "visite de routine". Il m'a assuré qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Stoïk, quant à lui, est au travail comme d'habitude.

Je lis tranquillement lorsque j'entends toquer à la porte. Qui ça peut-être? Hiccup aurait-il oublié ses clés? Pourtant je n'entends pas Toothless à l'extérieur. C'est peut-être Aster ou Raiponce? Je me lève pour ouvrir mais reste paralysé lorsque je vois qui se tient devant moi.

"Et bien Jacky, ça faisait longtemps dis moi?"

Je ne répond rien, le fixant simplement. Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé? Finalement je reprend mes esprits et vais pour refermer la porte mais Pitch m'en empêche en se plaçant entre l'objet et moi:

"Voyons Jacky, quel mauvais hôte tu fais, tu ne m'invites pas à entrer?"

Je recule légèrement tandis que Pitch entre tranquillement, comme si il venait tout les jours et que ce n'était qu'une visite quotidienne. J'ai perdu l'usage de la parole, je me contente de le fixer,le plus loin possible de lui. Pitch entre puis fixe un meuble dans l'entrée, passant son doigt sur ce dernier et l'inspectant comme si il s'y trouvait de la poussière invisible:

"Je dois avouer que tu me déçois Frost. Tu m'abandonnes pour un minable unijambiste. J'en serais presque blessé."

Je retrouve finalement l'usage de la parole à la mention d'Hiccup:

"Il vaut mille fois mieux que toi Pitch. Tu devrais partir."

Il acquiesce silencieusement, ne semblant pas convaincu, tout en continuant d'admirer la poussière invisible sur son doigt. Après finalement un certain temps qui me parait une éternité il frappe le comptoir de son poing. Je sursaute sur le coup tandis qu'il s'exclame:

"Tu penses réellement que je vais te laisser partir comme si de rien n'était? Je suis le seul qui ai eu un quelconque intérêt lorsque personne ne voulait de toi. Tu es une ordure Jack. Comme moi. Tu n'es pas fait pour cette vie parfaite. Tu as tout gâché Jack. Tout est de ta faute."

Il se met alors à ricaner:

"Et tu te retrouves avec un gentil garçon pour avoir l'illusion que tu vaux quelque chose. Mais tu ne vaux rien Jack. Elle est morte par ta faute souviens toi. Et ce n'est pas en restant avec ce gamin que les choses changeront."

Au fur et à mesure de son discours il se rapproche de moi tandis que, par peur, je recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur. Pitch donne un coup de poing sur le mur à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je sursaute, pris au piège, son visage se rapproche alors de moi :

"-Tu m'as laissé Jack. Tout est de ta faute. Tu gâches toujours tout. Vois par toi-même. Il va te laisser, t'abandonner. Je t'ai suivi Jack durant la période où tu vivais chez lui. Mes informateurs m'ont tout dit sur tes récentes activités. Tu rejoins un groupe d'adolescents pour garder des enfants? Est-ce que tu vas les tuer eux aussi? T'ont-il demandé à propos d'Emma? Est-ce que Haddock sait à propos d'Emma? Peut-être devrais-je lui dire?

-Fermes-là!" Je m'exclame

Il ricane avant de redevenir d'un coup sérieux et de me gifler avec tant de force que ma tête part sur le côté. Ma joue me brûle et mon regard revient sur Pitch. Je le fusille du regard. Une illumination se fait dans ses yeux et un sourire mauvais nait sur ses lèvres:

"Oh mais Jacky veut se rebeller. Tu as beaucoup trop côtoyé ce gamin dis moi? Je vais devoir te dresser un peu. Réparer tout ça. Comme je l'ai fait avec Hans. Tu as aimé mon cadeau?"

Suite à ça son poing rencontre ma joue. Je sens le sang couler dans ma bouche tandis qu'il continue en donnant un coup de genou dans mon ventre. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis à terre tandis qu'il me donne un coup de pied. Je me protège le visage avec mes bras alors qu'une pluie de coups tombe sur moi. Finalement, après ce qui semble une éternité, ça s'arrête et à travers ma vision brouillée par les larmes je peux voir Pitch s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Il me prend la tête par les cheveux et rapproche mon visage du sien tandis que je siffle de douleur.

"Voyons Jacky, regardes ce que tu me fais faire? Tout est de ta faute. Comme à chaque fois. La mort d'Emma est de ta faute, Le mépris que tous te portent est de ta faute, l'agression d'Haddock d'il y a quelques semaines est de ta faute, ta famille brisée est de ta faute, la présence d'Hans durant cette soirée là est de ta faute,ma présence ici est de ta faute, tu vois..."

Il approche son visage du mien et me chuchote à l'oreille:

"Tout est de ta faute."

Après ça il lâche mes cheveux et se remet debout. Difficilement, je me relève à mon tour et me retrouve face à lui, un bras entourant mes côtes. Il va y avoir des bleus. Pitch me fixe durant quelques secondes avec une fausse pitié dans le regard avant de secouer la tête, comme un parent devant son enfant ayant fait une bêtise:

"Regardes ce que tu me fais faire Jacky. Mais je suis prêt à te pardonner. Si tu reviens avec moi."

Il m'offre un faux sourire rassurant et tend sa main. Je le fusille du regard puis réplique, difficilement:

"Plutôt crever."

Son sourire disparait alors:

"si tel est ton désir."

Il sort alors quelque chose de la poche de son long manteau: un revolver. Il le braque sur moi tandis que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ce type est complétement cinglé! Une pensée me vient alors à l'esprit: Si Hiccup rentre maintenant, Pitch risque de lui tirer dessus. Je me mets alors à prier mentalement: Pitié faites qu'Hiccup ne rentre pas maintenant. Il faut qu'il reste saint et sauf. Pitié faites qu'il ne se fasse pas blessé.

Quittes à ce que je meurs. Mais pitié faites qu'Hiccup vive.

Pitch se rapproche de moi. Son visage est si proche du mien. Trop proche. Le revolver est braqué contre mon estomac. Pitch s'approche alors et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je le laisse faire. On ne peut pas réellement riposter lorsqu'une arme est braquée sur nous. Il passe une main sous mon pull tandis que je me retiens d' hurler. Les larmes me monte aux yeux. Nous avons coucher ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois mais cette fois-ci est différente. Je ne veux pas ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis prisonnier. Peut-être que je mérite ça? Peut-être que Pitch a raison et que je me fais des illusions. Peut-être que tout est de ma faute est que si je mourais tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

Je commence à entendre un sifflement dans mes oreilles, qui se transforme bientôt en bourdonnement. Ma vision se fait flou. Si pitch ne me maintenait pas contre le mur, je me serais écroulé. Je ferme les yeux, attendant simplement que ça passe.

Un grand bruit se fait entendre. Puis des aboiements. Je rouvre les yeux. Ma pire crainte est arrivée. Hiccup est rentré.

Pitch se tourne vers la source du bruit et un sourire nait sur ses lèvres:

"Haddock! Enchanté de te rencontrer. Jacky a dû te parler de moi non? Ou alors te souviens tu de ton altercation avec certains de mes amis.

Hiccup a le visage plus sombre que jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé, il répond, d'une voix froide:

"Oui. Ils devraient apprendre à se battre. J'ai connu pire."

Pitch perd son sourire et son attention revient vers moi:

"Et bien on dirait que nous sommes interrompu. Peut-être devrais-je me débarrasser de lui?"

Son sourire revient, plus psychopathe que jamais. Je crie alors:

"Non!"

Je sens mon ventre se tordre et la panique couler lentement dans mes veines. Il ne peut pas faire de mal à Hiccup. Si je n'avais pas été là Hiccup ne serait pas dans cette situation. Tout est de ma faute.

Pitch se tourne vers moi, mimant une expression étonnée:

" Cette idée ne te plait pas Jack? Moi je l'aimes beaucoup."

Hiccup se contente de nous fixer. Son regard passe de moi, à Pitch puis à l'arme qu'il tient dans ses mains. Puis sa voix se fait entendre:

"Pourquoi fais tu ça?"

Pitch semble surpris qu'on lui pose la question, puis, comme si c'était une évidence, s'exclame:

"Et bien parce que Jack m'appartient. Et je refuse de laisser partir ce qui m'appartient."

Hiccup se contente de froncer les sourcils puis répond:

"Jack n'appartient à personne. Il n'est pas un objet."

Pitch ignore cette réplique, puis un sourire nait sur ces lèvres:

"Tant qu'on en est au confession. Dis moi Haddock, est-ce que notre cher Jack t'as parlé d'Emma?"

Hiccup devient encore plus confus tandis que Pitch continue, sans attendre de réponse:

"Oh mais bien sûr. Il a joué les victimes "Bouh bouh ma sœur est morte". Mais sais-tu comment elle est morte? Comment notre cher Jack ici présent est la cause de tout ça."

À la fin de sa réplique il écarte les bras, en un geste théâtrale. Hiccup se contente de fixer l'arme, devant attendre une occasion de s'en emparer. Occasion qui ne se présente pas.

"-Peut-être devrais-je te le dire? Comme ça tu verras quelle ordure il est...

-Ferme la Pitch!"

Je regrette ma réplique lorsque que son poing entre en contact avec mon ventre. Je me recroqueville de douleur et entends simplement Hiccup crier mon nom. Toothless aboie. Hiccup doit le retenir de se jeter sur Pitch. Il n'hésiterais pas à lui tirer dessus. Je ne relève pas la tête et me contente de siffler de douleur. La voix de Pitch se fait alors entendre:

"Tu devrais te taire Jack."

Je relève la tête et mon regard croise le sien. Son regard mort. Sans vie. Comme si il n'était pas humain mais un démon. Comment ai-je pu le côtoyer si longtemps?Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque je me fichais de vivre ou mourir. Peut-être parce que maintenant j'ai une raison de rester en vie.

Puis après ça tout va extrêmement vite. Hiccup remarque que Pitch est déconcentré et en profite pour lui foncer dessus pour récupérer l'arme. Pitch, surpris par ce mouvement, a reculé et s'est éloigné de moi. Les deux hommes sont tombés et l'arme est parti un peu plus loin. Toothless se place devant moi et place sa truffe sur ma joue, semblant vérifier que j'aille bien puis, voyant que je ne suis pas mort, se retourne pour aboyer sur Pitch. Hiccup et Pitch n'y ont pas fait attention et on commencer à se battre, tels deux loups.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arme, elle n'est pas trop loin de moi et je pourrais la récupérer. Je recule doucement vers la droite pour essayer de prendre le revolver. Les deux hommes n'ont pas fait attention, trop occupés à se battre. Je récupère l'arme puis la pointe sur Pitch.

Pitch comme Hiccup s'arrêtent net. Hiccup, comprenant rapidement la situation ,recule pour se tenir le plus loin possible de Pitch. Toothless se plaçant à ses côtés.

Pitch, quant à lui, se contente de me fixer avec une réelle surprise. Finalement son masque se remet en place et il se relève lentement:

"Voyons Jack, tu n'oserais pas faire ça. Tu n'as pas les couilles pour ça."

Je pointe toujours l'arme sur lui, je me sens trembler mais décide d'ignorer ça et lui annonce, d'une voix froide:

"Tu veux parier? Pars Pitch. Dégage et ne reviens plus."

Pitch s'apprête à répliquer mais s'arrête net. Au loin on peut entendre une sirène de voiture de police. Il fronce les sourcils puis se tourne vers Hiccup. Ce dernier sourit puis croise ses bras:

"Tu devrais partir avant que la police n'arrive."

Pitch semble vraiment confus. Il se contente de marmonner:

"-Mais...Comment?

-Je les ai appelé avant d'entrer. Je t'ai vu entrer chez moi donc on va dire que j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Donc tu choisis. La prison ou la fuite. Et ne reviens plus. J'ai des connaissances dans la police qui se ferait une joie de t'arrêter." lui répond Hiccup

Pitch devient plus pâle que la mort. Il a perdu toute l'aura oppressante qu'il dégage d'habitude. Il me jette un regard, puis un à Hiccup, avant de se retourner pour partir en courant.

Quelques secondes passent avant que je ne m'autorise de nouveau à respirer. Mes tremblements sont toujours présents tandis que j'abaisse l'arme et me sens glisser lentement contre le mur, me retrouvant assis par terre.

La voix d'Hiccup se fait entendre mais je n'arrive pas à discerner ce qu'elle dit. Elle est submergé par toute mes pensées qui envahissent mon esprit. Un bourdonnement nait lentement dans mes oreilles.

Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Hiccup, il n'aurait jamais eu à vivre ça. Si je n'avais pas côtoyé Pitch. Si je ne faisais pas que des mauvais choix. Je fais du mal à tout ceux que je croise. À tout le monde. Si je n'existais plus alors tout irait mieux. Peut-être est-ce ça la solution? Peut-être dois-je mettre fin à mes jours? Comme ça tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et j'arrêterai de tout gâcher. Hiccup ne m'aurait plus comme fardeau, mes parents n'auraient plus à se soucier de leurs incapable de fils, mon père n'aurait plus à me détester. Tout irait mieux. Je pourrais peut-être rejoindre Emma?

Je baisse lentement les yeux sur l'arme que je tiens toujours entre mes mains. Je suis comme hypnotisé par elle. Je la fixe tandis que le bourdonnement s'estompe lentement. Je parviens alors à comprendre ce qu'Hiccup me dit:

"Jack. Jack ça va? Jack...lâche cette arme s'il te plait."

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis relève lentement la tête. Hiccup est accroupis juste devant moi et semble réellement paniqué. Il se contente de répéter, sa voix se cassant:

"Jack...lâche ça s'il te plait."

Je rabaisse mon regard sur l'arme puis me contente de marmonner:

"C'est peut-être ça la solution."

Hiccup semble confus tandis qu'il me demande:

"-La solution à quoi?"

-à tout.

-Non Jack, s'il te plait, je t'en pris, lâche cette arme."

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis relève la tête, nos regards se rencontrent et je peux voir dans le sien toute la peur qu'il ressent.

"Jack s'il te plait. Jack ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas me laisser Jack."

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux tandis qu'il continue:

"S'il te plait Jack ne fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Tu sais on dit que lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui va changer notre vie on le sait. Et c'est vrai, tu as tout changer en mieux. Au début j'avais commencer à te parler parce que je me voyais en toi et je voulais t'aider. Mais après j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. Pitié ne fais pas ça Jack. Donne moi l'arme."

Hiccup pleure maintenant librement tandis que je fais de même. L'arme est toujours dans ma main tandis que je réponds, la voix brisée:

"Je vais te faire du mal Hiccup. Comme tout ceux que je côtoie. Comme à mes parents, comme à Guy, même à Pitch. Tous. Je gâche tout, je détruis tout. Je suis un poison. Tout ira mieux si je meurs, si je disparais"

Hiccup s'exclame alors:

"tu raconte n'importe quoi, tu ne gâche pas tout. Putain Jack je t'aimes. Je t'aimes tellement. Tu peux pas partir. Putain Jack de quoi as tu peur?!"

Il crie la fin de sa phrase. Je sursaute légèrement mais ne répond rien. On se contente de se fixer puis je baisse les yeux et fixe l'arme. Je répond, dans un murmure:

"J'étais parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée de me tuer il y a quelques mois. Tu sais quand on a plus rien c'est facile de tout abandonner. Avant je me fichais de tout et ne m'attachais à rien. Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu es arrivé et tu m'as demandé de continuer, de croire. Et tu as tout foutu en l'air en moi. Et j'y ai cru, et j'ai continué. Et merde tu as réussi à éveillé en moi des sentiments que je pensais avoir perdu. Mais je ne veux pas te blesser Hiccup...

-Alors pourquoi fais tu ça?! S'il te plait Jack, tu ne peux pas faire ça, donne moi cette arme."

Il tend alors sa main lentement et je peux voir à quel point il tremble, à quel point il est effrayé. Effrayé de me perdre. Mon regard passe d'Hiccup à l'arme puis, lentement, je la lève pour lui donner. Hiccup s'en empare rapidement.

Il l'a glisse loin puis se rapproche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me sert si fort que je n'arrive plus à respirer. . Je l'entends murmurer à mon oreille:

"Mon dieu Jack ne refais plus jamais ça. Mon dieu Je t'aimes tellement. Ne me quitte jamais."

Je l'entoure de mes bras à mon tour pour le serrer dans mes bras:

"Je ne quitterai jamais Hiccup, je t'aime aussi."

Suite à ça on se sépare légèrement pour se fixer quelques instant avant de s'embrasser. Ce baiser dégage tant d'émotion, toute la peine, la peur, mais aussi l'espoir et l'amour.

Finalement du bruit se fait entendre à notre gauche. Je me retourne pour tomber sur une femme, d'âge mur, aux cheveux court blonds. Elle tient une arme à la main et porte un uniforme de police. Elle est accompagnée de deux autres policiers et tout trois nous fixe bizarrement. La femme s'exclame alors, semblant perplexe:

"Hiccup...tu peux m'expliquer?"

Hiccup commence donc à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tandis qu'un agent place une couverture autour de mes épaules et me demande ma version des faits. Il a tout noté dans un carnet avant de simplement hocher la tête pour rejoindre la femme blonde. Cette dernière a fait un simple signe de tête à Hiccup avant de partir avec ses deux collègues.

Le soir même nous sommes dans le lit d'Hiccup, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis une question me vient à l'esprit:

"Hiccup, tu avais vraiment appelé la police avant de rentrer? Qui étais cette femme?"

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis répond:

"Oui...je l'ai vu entrer et j'ai tout de suite compris qui il était. Je l'avais déjà vu trainer par ici avant mon agression. Pareil pour devant le lycée. Alors lorsqu'il est entré j'ai tout de suite appelé la femme de Dagur, le chef de mon ancien Gang. Sa femme, Mala, travaille dans la police. Elle avait été mutée dans cette ville quelques mois avant mon arrivé et m'avait dit qu'en cas de problème, je pouvais l'appeler. C'est la femme blonde que tu as vu."

Je ne répond rien, essayant simplement de digérer les nouvelles information. Alors Pitch m'espionnait depuis longtemps? Ce type est vraiment un malade. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait...l'agression d'Hiccup, la tentative de viol durant l'anniversaire...

Merde l'anniversaire! Je me relève rapidement. Hiccup pousse une exclamation de surprise tandis que, dû à mon mouvement, il tombe sur le côté. Je me lève puis me dirige vers la commode. J'entends Hiccup s'exclamer derrière moi:

"Jack...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de chercher frénétiquement. Je l'avais caché là j'en suis pratiquement sûr. Après quelques secondes je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Je prends le petit paquet et me tourne vers hiccup. Cachant le cadeau derrière mon dos. Hiccup semble vraiment curieux maintenant. Je m'approche lentement de lui un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il hausse un sourcil tandis que je m'assieds en face de lui. Je tends finalement le paquet:

"Je voulais te le donner pour ton anniversaire mais avec tout les événements qui sont arrivés récemment..."

Hiccup parait surpris sur le coup. Après quelques secondes il récupère délicatement le paquet, comme un trésor précieux, puis le déballe tranquillement. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux en découvrant l'objet: le fameux pendentif. Un immense sourire nait alors sur ses lèvres. Son regard passe de l'objet à moi plusieurs fois alors qu'il bégaie:

"Jack je...wow...c'est...c'est..."

Je ricane alors:

"Calmes toi Hiccup. Ne nous fait pas une attaque."

Il rit légèrement puis va pour mettre le collier. Cela fait, il se penche vers moi pour poser un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres:

"Merci Jack, c'est magnifique."

Je me sens rougir puis détourne le regard:

"Ouais bon..."

Il ricane puis place une main sur ma joue, essayant d'éviter les bleus:

"J'ai l'impression de te voir beaucoup trop souvent avec des bleus dernièrement."

Je souris puis répond:

"Oui et bien on ne peut pas dire que je mène une vie calme."

Il sourit doucement puisse penche à nouveau pour m'embrasser plus langoureusement. Je répond au baiser tandis que ma main trouve sa place dans ses cheveux. Hiccup casse le baiser puis commence à poser des baisers de mes lèvres jusque dans ma nuque. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis qu'il commence à me mordre légèrement dans le cou. Ma main est toujours présente dans ses cheveux mais ses mains à lui trouvent un autre chemin. Il passe une main sous mon pull, allant certainement pour l'enlever. Merde. Je me réveille instantanément et recule légèrement. Il ne peut pas voir mes cicatrices. Pas maintenant du moins. Hiccup me regarde, surpris, puis un bref éclair passe dans ses yeux. Il est blessé, je peux voir ça:

"Hiccup...ce n'est pas contre toi...je...je ne suis pas prêt."

Il ne dit rien, acquiesçant simplement. La pièce reste silencieuse durant ce qui me semble une éternité avant qu'Hiccup ne pouffe:

"Moi qui croyais que tu ne me trouvais pas à ton goût."

Je ris à mon tour, m'approchant de lui et posant un baiser sur ses lèvres:

"Oh mais tu l'es Haddock."

Du bruit se fait alors entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussé. Nous perdons tout deux nos sourires. Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup qui fait de même. Il se lève puis se dirige lentement vers la porte. Hésitant à l'ouvrir. Finalement, alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignet, la voix de Stoïk se fait entendre:

"Fils! Jack! Descendez!"

Hiccup tourne sa tête vers moi puis se met à pouffer:

"OK je pense que niveau paranoïa on devrait se calmer."

Je me contente de rire tandis que nous descendons tout deux rejoindre Stoïk.

Nous arrivons devant stoïk et perdons tout deux nos sourires. Le père d'Hiccup nous fixe, les bras croisés et avec une aura effrayante. Je déglutis difficilement, m'attendant au pire. Par réflexe, j'attrape la main d'Hiccup et ce dernier ressert la sienne sur la mienne. Stoïk baisse les yeux pour fixer nos mains entrelacées mais ne dit rien.

La pièce reste silencieuse durant plusieurs secondes, alors Hiccup décide d'engager la conversation:

"Alors papa, pas trop dur ta journée?"

Stoïk hausse un sourcil puis lui répond, d'une voix froide:

"Oui, j'ai eu un appel intéressant plus tôt. Un agent de police m'a posé quelques questions."

Merde. Ils ont dû prévenir Stoïk pour Pitch. Ce qui est logique dans un sens, après tout nous sommes chez lui. Mais bon ça aurait été bien qu'ils attendent quelques jours, voir jamais, pour le prévenir.

"As-tu quelque chose à me dire Hiccup?"

Hiccup s'apprête à répondre mais je m'exclame alors:

"C'est ma faute. J'avais de mauvaises fréquentations...avant. J'ai décidé de couper les ponts et cet homme...Pitch Black n'a pas apprécié. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Stoïk ne répond rien sur le coup, tout comme Hiccup, ce dernier doit redouter la réaction de son père, ce qui est logique. La voix de Stoïk se fait alors entendre, plus froide que jamais:

"-Je t'avais prévenu Jack Frost. Tu ne devais pas attirer d'ennuis à Hiccup. J'ai accepté de t'accueillir et voilà ce que tu fais?

-Papa laisse-le! Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

-Bien sûr que oui Hiccup c'est de sa faute. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette entrée par effraction et cette agression si il n'avait pas été là. Admettons que la police n'ait pas pu intervenir, que se serait-il passé Hiccup?

-Mais la police est intervenu! Arrête papa de vouloir tout reporter sur lui! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ce type était un malade!

-Assez Hiccup!

-Non papa!

-Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu!"

Hiccup sursaute à la dernière phrase criée par son père. Ce dernier souffle puis annonce, plus calme:

"Ta mère a côtoyé de mauvaises personnes et regarde où ça l'a mené."

Hiccup se tait, ne répondant rien, se contentant de fixer Stoïk comme si il découvrait une nouvelle partie de lui.

Stoïk soupire puis annonce, d'une voix calme:

"Tu devrais partir Jack."

Je ne répond rien, jetant un regard à Hiccup, il semble perdu, comme si il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son père. Un autre homme derrière le père strict et absent. Je vais pour lâcher sa main mais Hiccup, en réponse, sert ma main encore plus fort, m'empêchant de partir.

"Il reste." annonce t'il d'une voix déterminée.

Stoïk semble surpris puis son regard se baisse sur nos mains enlacées. Il fronce les sourcils puis réplique:

"ça ne le regarde pas fils. Il doit partir. Il ne t'apporte que des ennuis."

Hiccup a encore son regard déterminé tandis qu'il répond:

"Non il reste."

"Pourquoi?" Demande Stoïk "Pourquoi veux tu rester avec ce vaurien?"

Hiccup fronce alors les sourcils puis annonce d'une voix forte:

"Il n'est pas un vaurien. Je t'interdis de l'insulter. Il est l'homme que j'aime papa. Je l'aime plus que tout et je refuse de le laisser partir. Je refuse de l'abandonner."

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers Hiccup, mes yeux s'écarquillant et une légère rougeur naissant sur mes joues.

Stoïk ne répond rien, soupirant simplement, puis quitte la pièce. Hiccup se tourne alors vers moi un léger sourire aux lèvres puis son sourire disparait face à ma mine toujours aussi étonnée. Il pose une main sur ma joue, aussi délicatement que possible dû à la présence des bleus, et demande:

"Jack que t'arrive t'il? Ça va?"

Je cligne rapidement des yeux, détourne le regard et murmure:

"Peut-être qu'il a raison? Je devrais partir, je ne t'apporte que des ennuis."

Hiccup soupire puispose sa main sous mon menton pour relever doucement ma tête et que nos regards se croisent, il m'offre un sourire rassurant puis répond:

"Jack je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu ne m'apportes pas d"ennuis. Tu es la plus belle chose qui est pu m'arriver. Ne penses jamais que tu puisse être mauvais pour moi. D'accord?"

Je souris à mon tour puis m'avance doucement pour poser un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres:

"Merci Hiccup. Je t'aime."

Il m'offre un doux sourire puis nous remontons tout deux dans sa chambre.


	16. Chapitre 16

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il fait encore nuit dehors. La lumière artificiel des lampadaires traverse le verre de la fenêtre et éclaire les meubles de la chambre. Je relève doucement la tête pour remarquer Hiccup encore endormi. Il a ses bras enroulés autour de moi et semble...paisible. Je lève lentement ma main, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, et la pose sur sa joue. Si il y a quelques mois on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai dans cette situation je ne l'aurai pas cru et traité de fou...et pourtant Je sens alors un regard posé sur moi, me sortant de mes pensées. Hiccup me fixe, l'air encore légèrement endormi. Il a l'air adorable. Il s'approche doucement de moi, pose un baiser sur mon front, puis marmonne:

"Jack, il est tôt, tu devrais te rendormir."

J'acquiesce silencieusement, par réflexe, même si je doute qu'il voit mon hochement de tête, dû à sa position, avant de me rendormir.

Lorsque je me réveille il fait maintenant jour et Hiccup n'est plus là. Je m'assieds sentant un grand froid. Je décide que je n'aime pas ça. Je me lève rapidement pour descendre les escaliers vers la cuisine. à peine arrivé que je tombe sur Stoïk et Hiccup en grande discussion. Comme le matin où Stoïk a accepté que je reste. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas faire un geste. Dans la nature, certains animaux imitent la mort lorsqu'un prédateur est proche. Peut-être devrais-je essayer? Stoïk est le premier à me remarquer. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me crie dessus mais rien ne se passe. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Hiccup puis, sans même me regarder, quitte la pièce. D'accord ça c'est bizarre. Je fixe le hall d'entré, m'attendant à le voir revenir mais rien ne se passe. Je sens alors des bras entourer mon corps tandis qu'Hiccup se place derrière moi et pose un baiser dans ma nuque. Je prends l'une des mains posées sur mon ventre et me contente de la serrer. J'entends Hiccup me demander:

"Tu as bien dormis?"

Je soupire doucement puis me retourne avec un léger sourire aux lèvres:

"Oui plutôt, j'avais un chouette oreiller."

Hiccup rit légèrement puis pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres avant de retourner à ses occupations. Après quelques minutes à l'observer, je trouve le courage de demander:

"De quoi parliez-vous avec ton père?"

Pitié faites qu'Hiccup ne soit pas obligé de me chasser d'ici...

Il semble surpris de ma question puis un éclair de compréhension se fait voir dans son regard:

"On a discuté de ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

Justement je m'inquiète. Une idée me vient alors à l'esprit. Mais je ne peux pas la proposer maintenant. Mieux vaut attendre un peu. Je m'approche alors d'Hiccup puis demande, pour changer de sujet:

" Nous allons rejoindre les gardiens aujourd'hui?"

Il m'offre un grand sourire rayonnant avant d'acquiescer.

La journée se passe tranquillement. Jamie a sauté de joie en me voyant, littéralement, il faisait de petits sauts tel un lapin, puis s'est empressé de rattraper le temps perdu en parlant durant au moins 1 heure de tout ce qui s'était passé et de tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Il est tranquillement en train de me raconter ce qui s'était passé à la dernière séance, tandis que je suis assis par terre l'écoutant tranquillement. Je dois parfois esquiver ses mains tant ses mouvements sont grands tandis qu'il mime certaines scène, lorsque je sens du mouvement derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me sens être tiré en arrière et atterrir contre quelque chose de chaud. Je relève doucement la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hiccup. Ce dernier a un sourire amusé alors que je lève les yeux au ciel, m'installant plus confortablement contre son torse tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi. Jamie nous fixe avec des yeux écarquillés puis s'exclame:

"Je le savais! Soph' vient voir! J'en étais sûr!"

Une petite tête blonde déboule alors avec un grand sourire. Elle se tourne vers nous puis nous pointe du doigt, son sourire s'agrandissant:

"Amoureux?"

Jamie acquiesce, lui aussi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce que tout le monde dans notre entourage espérait qu'on finisse ensembles? C'est un peu flippant vu sous cet angle, et stressant. Trop de pression. Et j'aime pas ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps de prolonger ma réflexion que Bunny vient s'asseoir à nos côtés, accompagné de Toothiana. Cette dernière ne dit rien par rapport à notre position à Hiccup et moi, mais je peux voir dans son regard que si elle pouvait agir, elle crierait de joie. Ils sont tous beaucoup trop démonstratif au niveau de leurs émotions, peut-être devrais-je m'en inspirer. Bunny observe les deux enfants s'éloigner pour jouer puis se tourne vers nous:

"Les gars, Tooth et moi avons une proposition à vous faire."

Je me relève légèrement, la curiosité l'emportant sur le sentiment de confort mais garde ma main scellée dans celle d'Hiccup. Ce dernier aussi semble curieux tandis qu'il demande:

"Ah oui?"

Bunny acquiesce mais n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer que Toothiana s'emporte:

"Oui! Voyez-vous, ma famille possède un petit chalet en montagne et je voulais savoir, enfin nous voulions savoir si vous vouliez venir y passer un week-end avec nous?"

Elle a parlé beaucoup trop vite et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'a pas repris sa respiration tout le long de son monologue. Après avoir enregistré et trié les nouvelles information, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors Je ne répond rien et Hiccup non plus, il semble réfléchir tandis qu'Aster ajoute:

"Il n'y aura pas que nous quatre. On a aussi invité Astrid, Raiponce et Flynn, Mérida et Elsa et enfin North et Sandy. Alors?"

Ça fera beaucoup de monde, dans un chalet, ça promet. Hiccup me jette un rapide coup d'œil tandis que je fais de même. Il m'offre un sourire doux puis je me tourne vers Bunny, un léger sourire aux lèvres:

"ça marche."

Le week-end arrive plus vite que prévu et nous nous retrouvons, Hiccup et moi, perdus en pleine forêt. Ce dernier râle puis s'exclame:

"Je suis sûr que c'est dans le coin, tu as bien vérifié sur l'itinéraire sur ton téléphone?"

Je roule des yeux avant de répondre:

"Pour la millième fois Hiccup oui. Et puis de toute façon il n'y pas de 4G ici. On devrait peut-être les appeler?"

Hiccup grogne alors:

"Non, je vais trouver."

Un sourire amusé orne mes lèvres, il est vraiment têtu.

"Je suis fort et indépendant!"

Je ricane alors, comme seule réponse:

"Fort et indépendant peut-être, mais têtu."

Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de me jeter un rapide coup d'œil puis de pouffer:

"Bon d'accord peut-être. En attendant on a pas de réseau non plus monsieur le génie donc comment comptes tu les appeler?"

je hausse de manière nonchalante les épaules:

"Je ne sais pas, j'avais pensé à des signaux de fumé...qu'en penses tu?"

Hiccup éclate alors de rire mais s'arrête brusquement. De rire et littéralement:

"Comment peut-il y avoir un troupeau de moutons ici?!"

En effet, plusieurs des dit animaux traversent tranquillement la route sans se soucier le moins du monde de bloquer le passage.

Je hausse alors de nouveau les épaules:

"Période de migration?"

Hiccup me jette un coup d'œil avant de pouffer puis une étincelle se fait voir dans son regard:

"Je crois que c'est dans le coin. Attendons simplement que le troupeau passe puis continuons sur la route. Bunny a dit que c'était à l'entrée de la forêt. Ça ne doit pas être loin."

Nous arrivons finalement, après 40 minutes, à trouver le fameux chalet. Inutile de préciser que tout nos amis étaient déjà présent. Nous sortons de la voiture alors que Mérida s'exclame:

"Bah alors les gars? Vous avez fait du tourisme?"

HIccup soupire avant de répliquer:

"Disons plutôt qu'il y a eu quelques embouteillages."

Toothiana me jette un regard interrogateur tandis que je me contente de répondre:

"Moutons."

Une étincelle se fait alors voir dans son regard puis elle se met à pouffer:

"Oh! j'avais oublié de vous prévenir. Il y a une bergerie un peu plus haut dans la montagne donc ça arrive souvent que les moutons descendent par ici."

Hiccup lève les yeux au ciel puis Bunny intervient:

"Comme vous êtes les derniers arrivés, vous partagerez la dernière chambre. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous pose de réel problème non?"

Suite à ça, il fait un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Hiccup et moi avons la décence de rougir avant de le suivre et de, au passage, saluer tout le reste du groupe.

Bunny nous montre rapidement la chambre mais n'a pas le temps de prolonger la visite que Raiponce arrive vers nous, ou devrais-je dire sautille vers nous, avec un grand sourire:

"Les garçons! Tooth m'a dit qu'il y avait un marché sur la place du village! Et si nous y allions?"

Hiccup et moi nous jetons un rapide coup d'œil tandis que ce dernier hausse simplement les épaules signifiant certainement "ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parle.".

La place du marché est immense. Pour un petit village, l'endroit s'étend à perte de vue. De grandes échoppes colorées se succèdent, présentant différents fruits, légumes, viandes et autres produits locaux. Il y a aussi de nombreux vêtements présentés, notamment des chapeaux plutôt élégants que Raiponce et Toothiana s'empressent d'essayer sous les yeux amusés de leurs petits-amis respectifs. Elsa s'approche de Mérida et, par surprise, lui enfile un grand chapeau contenant de nombreuses fleurs colorés sur le dessus. Bien que le par-dessus lui aille à ravir, je doute que Mérida accepte de porter ce genre de vêtement qui dénotent complétement avec son jean déchiré et son sweat. La rousse se retourne vers Elsa et la fusille du regard avant de la pousser tout en souriant tandis que la blonde explose de rire. Astrid apparait alors derrière Hiccup, ce dernier ne l'a pas vu dû au spectacle présenté par nos amies. Elle me fait signe de me taire tout en souriant puis soulève un chapeau très féminin avant de pointer Hiccup du doigt. Je souris à mon tour, comprenant ce qu'elle veut faire et décide de la laisser agir. La blonde s'approche alors d'Hiccup puis enfonce le chapeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier, surpris, sursaute légèrement puis se tourne vers Astrid, qui est pliée en deux tant elle rit. Ne comprenant pas la situation, Hiccup retire le chapeau de sa tête puis une illumination se fait voir dans son regard avant qu'il ne sourisse à son tour. Il repose alors le chapeau sur l'échoppe et s'empresse de poursuivre la blonde.

J'entends alors derrière moi deux vieilles dames s'exclamer:

"Ah quel adorable couple ils forment tout les deux!"

Si elles savaient. Je choisis de ne rien dire et attend qu'Hiccup ait fini de poursuivre Astrid. Ces deux derniers se rapprochent de nous, toujours en riant, puis le téléphone de la blonde se fait entendre:

"Ah" s'exclame-t-elle "Désolée mais ma chère et tendre Femme semble vouloir me contacter."

Et suite à ça elle s'empresse de décrocher alors qu'Hiccup s'approche de moi pour prendre ma main. Inutile de préciser que les deux vieilles dames nous fixaient avec des mines si surprises qu'on pourrait croire qu'elles aient vu un fantôme.

Nous marchons donc tranquillement, main dans la main, et nous arrêtons devant une échoppe contenant de somptueux fruits. Nous observons les produits durant quelques secondes puis s'échappe alors de mes lèvres:

"Ces fruits sont magnifiques."

Le vendeur doit m'avoir entendu car il s'exclame alors:

"Ah les amoureux! Voulez-vous un fruit? Une prune?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il nous tend une prune à chacun. Hiccup récupère la sienne tout en remerciant le vendeur avec un sourire étincelant, tandis que je récupère le fruit de façon plus timide en rougissant légèrement.

Après pratiquement une heure à se balader et acheter plusieurs produits, notre petit, enfin plutôt grand, groupe choisit de s'installer à une terrasse pour nous rafraichir et observer ce que chacun à acheter. North a acheter du matériel de sculpture artisanale et plusieurs boules à neiges, même si noël est encore loin, Sandy a choisis plusieurs livres alors que Toothiana et Elsa ont toutes deux pris un chapeau. Raiponce, quant à elle, a acheter tellement de plantes et de fleurs que Flynn s'est contenté durant tout ce temps de la fixer avec une mine effarée et de, accessoirement, porter ces achats. Lui et Mérida ont choisis de ne rien acheter alors qu'Aster a réussis à débusquer plusieurs tubes de peintures dont le pigment est, d'après lui, "très rare". Hiccup et Astrid ont, quant à eux, surtout acheté des produits locaux. Hiccup pour son père et Astrid, certainement pour Heather.

Nous discutons tous tranquillement autour de plusieurs bières. Notre grand groupe s'est divisé en plusieurs groupes de discutions. J'écoute Hiccup discuter des nouveaux pigments de Bunny avec ce dernier lorsque j'entends Raiponce s'exclamer:

"Quoi? Il y a un lac? Il faut absolument s'y baigner durant notre séjour!"

Toohiana glousse comme seule réponse avant d'acquiescer. Tout le groupe montre un grand enthousiasme à cette idée. Tous excepté moi. Qui dit lac dit eau. Personne n'est au courant de ma phobie et j'espérais garder ça secret durant une plus longue période, comme...toujours par exemple. Je reste silencieux, contrairement aux autres qui commencent à parler de ce fameux lac et de ce que nous pourrions faire là-bas. Flynn propose un pic-nique. Cette idée semble plaire à tous et le fameux pic-nique est programmé pour demain.

Hiccup semble remarquer ma réticence et demande:

"Jack ça va? Tu es bien silencieux."

Mérida décide de commenter d' une réplique dont elle a le secret:

"On peut pas dire que Blanche-neige soit très bavard au quotidien."

Tous rient suite à cette blague. Tous sauf Hiccup, qui semble vraiment inquiet, et Raiponce qui se contente de dire:

"-C'est faux. Je me souviens que Jack était très bavard avant.

-Avant quoi?" Demande Flynn

Raiponce s'apprête à répondre, certainement pour parler de l'accident, mais je la coupe en répondant:

"Avant que je me rende compte que je vais devoir passer plusieurs jours avec des gens cinglés comme vous les gars."

Tous rient de nouveau puis Aster décide de changer de sujet et de revenir sur la sortie de demain.

Le lendemain arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Nous préparons tous nos affaires. North et Raiponce ont transformé la cuisine en chantier pour préparer le pic-nique. Mais le résultat est que tout les plats ont l'air délicieux, même si la faim n'est, pour ma part, pas au rendez-vous.

C'est la boule au ventre que je suis silencieusement le groupe. Hiccup me jette plusieurs fois des regards inquiets mais ne dit rien, devant certainement penser que si quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui dirais. Et bien il a raison mais je ne veux pas ruiner l'ambiance du groupe. Et puis je peux gérer tout ça, ce n'est qu'une grande étendue d'eau. Profonde, froide, comme le lac où j'ai faillit mourir. Le lac où Emma a disparu pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas le même lac donc inutile de s'inquiéter...n'est-ce pas?

Nous arrivons, après 20 minutes de marches, devant le fameux lac. De façon objective l'endroit est magnifique. L'eau est d'un bleu clair et le soleil se reflète sur cette dernière, créant des reflets dorés. De nombreux arbres entourent l'endroit et couronne le lac de leurs feuilles. Il n'y a pas un bruit, tout est paisible. Le seul soucis que l'on pourrait reprocher est qu'il fait plutôt frais, mais c'est normal vu que nous ne sommes qu'en Mai. Nous ne sommes pas à proprement parler sur le bord du lac, mais plus sur une sorte de plateforme en hauteur, surplombant l'étendu d'eau. Si on sautait d'ici on pourrait ressortir quelques mètres plus loin, là où l'eau entre directement en contact avec la terre ferme.

Je fixe l'étendu lorsqu'une voix se fait entendre, une voix sorti de mes souvenirs que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps:

_"Jack! Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser!"_

Je tourne la tête pour voir d'où peut provenir cette voix, personne ne semble avoir parlé. Non ils sont tous tranquillement en train de tout installer.

_"Jack! J'ai peur!"_

Toujours personne. Je connais cette voix. Non elle ne peut pas être là. Elle est morte. Elle est morte et ne reviendra pas.

Tous déposent leurs affaires, appréciant la beauté et le calme de ce lieu. Le calme ne dura pas très longtemps car Flynn se mit à crier:

"Tous à l'eau!"

C'est ce que je craignais. J'avais espéré que, vu la température, personne ne voudrait se baigner. En plus, nous n'avons pas de maillots de bains. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir, apparemment, remarqué ça car Elsa s'exclame alors, la mine inquiète:

"Mais nous n'avons pas de maillot de bain, et puis il fait plutôt froid non?"

Aster répond alors:

"On peut toujours se baigner en sous-vêtements, enfin si ça ne dérange personne."

Tous acquiesce simplement tandis qu'Astrid s'approche d'Elsa avec un léger sourire moqueur:

"Alors madame a peur d'une eau un peu fraiche?"

Le regard d'Elsa devient alors déterminé tandis qu'elle réplique, un sourire aux lèvres:

"Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé."

Et suite à ça elle retire ses chaussures et sa tunique rapidement suivi de son jean. Avant de courir vers le lac est de sauter. Nous nous rapprochons tous, plutôt surpris, et inquiets, de son geste. Quelques secondes passent avant que la tête d'Elsa ne sorte de l'eau:

"Venez! Elle n'est pas si froide que ça!"

Flynn est le premier à la suivre, suivi peu à peu par les autres. Hiccup se retrouve en jean et s'apprête à retirer ce dernier lorsqu'il s'arrête net, il me jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de rire légèrement et de demander, pour me taquiner:

"Alors Jack? Un peu d'eau froide t'effraie?"

Vite. Trouver une excuse:

"Non, je pense juste que je vais rester ici pour surveiller les affaires."

Hiccup hausse un sourcil et jette un regard aux alentours, avant de demander:

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il y est beaucoup d'écureuils voleurs de téléphones et de vêtements dans le coin."

Merde, il faut que je trouve autre chose.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Hiccup, ne se doutant pas de mon débat intérieur, s'approche de moi, son sourire s'agrandissant. Oh non il a une idée derrière la tête. Et je crois connaitre cette idée. Une idée semblant innocente, que n'importe qui aurait. Une idée simple, une simple blague.

Je suis maintenant dos au lac et recule légèrement atteignant le rebord, tandis qu'Hiccup s'avance doucement. Je tourne la tête et baisse les yeux pour observer l'étendu d'eau en dessous de nous. Tout nos amis y sont. Tout ça pourrait ressembler à une scène paisible. Enfin ça aurait été le cas si mon cerveau ne me criait pas de fuir. Hiccup s'arrête alors, il doit remarquer que quelque chose cloche. Son sourire disparait, il fronce les sourcils et demande:

"Jack? Jack ça va?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je sens mon pied glisser et tomber en arrière. Hiccup cours vers moi pour essayer de me rattraper mais trop tard. Je me sens tomber en arrière. J'attends le coup de grâce.

Tout est alors silencieux. Il fait froid. Très froid. Ça ne doit durer que quelques secondes et pourtant j'ai l'impression de passer une éternité là-dessous. Ma tête commence à me faire mal et je sais que si je n'étais pas sous l'eau, je commencerai à trembler. Il fait sombre. Les reflets de lumières au dessus de moi me paraissent si loin. Je regarde autour de moi, tout est flou, pourtant je distingue quelque chose, une silhouette me fait face. Je la connais. Je la connais pour l'avoir vu un milliard de fois dans mes pires cauchemars. Emma me fait face. La même Emma que dans mes souvenirs et pourtant si différente. Peut-être vais-je me noyer ici? Est-ce mon destin? C'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là dessous? 10 secondes? 10minutes? 10 heures? Emma se contente de me fixer. De son regarde vide. Ai-je atterri au purgatoire? Ou en enfer? Je commence à manquer d'air. Je sens alors un bras s'enrouler autour de moi et me soulever.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur la terre ferme. Je relève doucement la tête. Tout notre groupe est là. Autour de moi. Avec des mines inquiètes. Trempées et inquiètes. Je m'assieds alors cherchant Hiccup du regard. La panique au creux du ventre, Hiccup est juste à ma droite et est aussi trempé que moi. Il a plongé pour me sauver?

La voix de Mérida se fait entendre:

"Mec tu nous a fait une belle frayeur. Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu ne savais pas nager."

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, répliquant d'une voix rauque:

"Je sais nager. Enfin je savais. Avant."

Raiponce demande alors, d'une voix d'où transparait l'inquiétude:

"Jack...est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Emma?"

Tout le groupe me fixe alors, attendant une réponse. Je sens tout ces regards posés sur moi. Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Mon cerveau me répond une seule chose: fuit. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je me lève rapidement et commence à courir pour retourner au chalet. J'entends derrière moi les cris d'Aster et des autres. Leurs voix criant mon prénom, me demandant de revenir. Mais je ne me retourne pas. Non je cours. Je fuis comme je l'ai toujours fait.

J'arrive, essoufflé, au chalet. Je remonte rapidement les escaliers et ouvre une porte au hasard: une salle de bain. Encore et toujours une salle de bain. À croire que cette pièce est, et sera toujours, le seul témoin de ma déchéance.

Je m'avance devant le miroir et fixe mon reflet. J'ai l'air d'un fou. Un fou trempé jusqu'aux os. J'avise mon pull, lourd dû au fait qu'il soit gorgé d'eau et le retire alors, me retrouvant torse nu. Je jette le pull dans un coin et avise mes bras. Je ne me suis pas coupé depuis plusieurs mois mais les cicatrices ne partiront jamais. Je relève la tête pour croiser mon propre regard dans le miroir. Mon ventre commence à se tordre et je me sens commencer à trembler. Je connais ce sentiment: de la colère. De la haine. Une haine si grande dirigée vers moi. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être normal? Pourquoi sommes nous parti en vacance avec Emma ce jour-là? Si elle était vivante, serais-je tout de même dans cette pièce? Est-ce que j'aurais vécu cette dernière année ainsi? Est-ce que ma famille ne serait-t-elle pas brisée? Est-ce que Pitch ne serait pas en cavale ou en prison? Et Hiccup? Serions nous même amis? Des connaissances du lycée? Se jetant parfois des regards dans les couloirs? Aurais-je d'autres amis? Aurais-je même des amis? Ou alors continuerais-je de tout gâcher même sans la mort d'Emma?

Toutes ces questions commencent à tourner dans ma tête, suivis par bien d'autres, créant une spirale infernale provocant un mal de tête intense. Je me prend la tête entre mes mains et sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me laisse tomber par terre, commençant à sangloter, l'air misérable.

"Jack?"

Je relève alors rapidement la tête. À travers ma vision trouble, je peux voir Hiccup me fixer d'une mine inquiète, puis ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, fixant quelque chose en particulier. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils puis baisse les yeux pour voir ce qu'il fixe ainsi. Merde. Mes bras. Rien ne les recouvre et les cicatrices sont nettement visibles.

Par réflexe, je tente de les cacher du mieux que je peux mais c'est plutôt difficile au vu de ma situation, c'est à dire torse nu sur le carrelage froid d'une salle de bain. Hiccup s'approche alors rapidement de moi et demande, d'une voix inquiète:

"Jack! Jack ça va? Pourquoi as-tu fuis ainsi? Qu'est-ce que tu as aux bras?"

Beaucoup trop de question, que j'aurais préféré éviter.

Je détourne le regard, fixant le sol, et lui répond, d'une voix monotone:

"-C'est rien j'ai...un peu paniqué. Mais ça va maintenant je...

-Jack! Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi. Je vois que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que s'est-t-il passé au lac?"

Je soupire. Le moment de vérité est arrivé.

"Je...non ça ne va pas Hiccup. Rien ne va. Je suis un bordel. Je pensais aller mieux mais regarde moi. Elle me hante. Elle me hante depuis sa mort. Comme punition. Depuis ce jour. Depuis le jour de sa mort. Tout à l'heure...Dans l'eau, lorsque je suis tombé dans le lac. Elle était là. Elle me fixait de son regard vide, de son regard mort. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais pétrifié..."

Tout est confus. Mes phrases sont confuses. Hiccup doit s'en rendre compte.

"J'ai...peur de l'eau. Depuis ce jour. Depuis le jour de l'accident, j'ai développé une phobie intense des étendues d'eau. Je ne voulais pas vous le dire. Mais Raiponce a parlé de ce lac et...j'aurais dû le dire, l'avouer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis désolé. J'ai tout gâché.

-Tu n'as rien gâché Jack. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est une phobie. Tu ne peux pas le contrôler."

Il prend alors ma main, la serrant fort, comme pour me réconforter:

"Que s'est-t-il passé ce jour là? Que s'est-t-il passé pour que...pour ça?"

Je soupire, l'heure de vérité est arrivée:

"Tout est de ma faute...ce jour-là...on...on était partis en vacance et..."

_J'avance tranquillement, tenant notre panier de pic-nique dans une main, tandis qu'une tête brune me dépasse en riant:_

_"Jack! Dépêche toi! Tu es aussi lent qu'un escargot!"_

_Suite à ça elle me tire la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Je la poursuis alors, ayant plus de mal dû au fait que je porte le panier. Elle rit avant de s'arrêter au bord de l'eau. Elle scrute la rivière tandis que j'atterris à ses côtés:_

_"Alors grand-père, pas trop dur de me suivre?"_

_Je lui tire la langue puis ris doucement:_

_"Je t'ai laissée gagner par pur pitié."_

_Elle rit à son tour:_

_"-Mauvais joueur._

_-Je me rappelle que la dernière fois que nous avons jouer au monopoly, c'est toi qui as commencé à te plaindre que tu perdais."_

_Emma me tire alors la langue comme seule réponse puis son attention se porte sur le ciel:_

_"Tu es sûr qu'on devrait faire ça aujourd'hui? J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir..."_

_Effectivement plusieurs nuages sont présent dans le ciel. Obscurcissant le bleu magnifique de ce dernier._

_"C'est notre dernier jour ici. Donc c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas, dans tout les cas je te protégerai!"_

_Suite à ça je mime une pose exagéré de super-héro, mon bras libre relevé en signe triomphale. Emma rit doucement avant de demander tout en tendant son petit-doigt:_

_"Promis?"_

_Je souris doucement, perdant ma position, puis enroule mon petit-doigt avec le sien:_

_"Promis!"_

_Emma observe le ciel et semble réticente mais acquiesce malgré tout, se dirigeant vers une barque se trouvant un peu plus loin._

_Nous montons tout les deux tandis que je commence à ramer. Nous avançons ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant d'atterrir au milieu du lac. Je sors alors du panier deux sandwich que nous commençons à manger tranquillement. Le silence est paisible jusqu'à ce qu'Emma décide de le combler:_

_"C'est génial que papa et maman aient accepté de nous laisser partir seuls. Comment as-tu réussis à les persuader?"_

_Je hausse un sourcil avant qu'un sourire arrogant ne naisse sur mes lèvres:_

_"Oh mais tu sais que c'est moi le préféré. Ils ont été faciles à persuader."_

_Emma me bouscule légèrement comme seule réponse tout en riant. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes avant que je ne sente une goutte d'eau me tomber sur l'épaule, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Bientôt, c'est une vrai avalanche d'eau glacée qui nous tombent dessus. Mon tee-shirt devient rapidement trempé sans que j'ai le temps de réagir._

_"Merde." Je marmonne avant de commencer à ramer pour rejoindre la rive. Malheureusement le vent se lève à son tour et, bientôt, devient beaucoup trop puissant. Envoyant notre barque dans une valse avec la nature. Valse qui risque de devenir macabre. De plus, la pluie m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. M'empêchant de réellement pouvoir nous ramener vers la rive. Un éclair se fait voir, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre. J'entends alors Emma crier, son cris surpassant les bruits autours de nous:_

_"Jack! Jack j'ai peur!"_

_Je sens la panique commençait à monter en moi. Merde si je n'avais pas insisté on n'en serait pas là. Il faut regagner la rive et vite. Mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit:_

_"Jack! Jack la barque va se retourner!"_

_Des vagues commencent alors à se faire sentir. Tout va beaucoup trop vite. Les éléments de la nature sont déchainés contre nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution._

_Arrive alors le pire: la barque se retourne. Nous nous retrouvons tout les deux à l'eau. L'eau est glaciale tandis que je suis emporté par cette dernière. Le liquide entre dans mes poumons, s'infiltrant tel un poison, alors que j'essaie de sortir ma tête et de respirer:_

_"Emma! Emma t'es où?! Putain!"_

_Une vague m'emporte alors de nouveau sous l'eau. Merde on va finir noyés! Je réussis à ressortir ma tête après ce qui me parait être une éternité._

_J'essaie de nager pour regagner la surface le plus rapidement possible. Mais les eaux du lac ont décidé de faire de moi leurs prisonnier. M'emportant de plus en plus profondément. Lorsque je réussis enfin à m'en libérer et à ressortir la tête je peux entendre:_

_"Jack? Jack où t'es?! Grand-frère j'ai peur!"_

_Sa voix est si paniquée, angoissée. Merde Emma! J'essaie de nager pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où provient la voix mais avec toute la pluie et les vagues, c'est impossible de savoir si je ne tourne pas en rond. Dans un dédale invisible mais infernal._

_"-Emma!_

_-Jack! Jack au secours! Je veux pas mourir!"_

_Non. Merde Emma. Je remarque alors, un peu plus loin. Une tête dépasser de l'eau._

_"Emma!"_

_Je m'approche le plus rapidement possible et me retrouve face à elle. Emma est complétement paniquée, des larmes se font clairement voir, malgré ses joues mouillées par l'eau du lac, et dans son regard transparait la peur:_

_"-Jack! Jack j'ai peur!_

_-oui je sais je sais...mais..tout va bien se passer! Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer!"_

_Je ne sais pas si je dis ça pour la rassurer ou pour me persuader moi-même. Je tends alors la main pour attraper la sienne mais au moment où nos doigts se touchent un vague immense, tel un monstre, apparait, nous séparant. Je peux,simplement entendre un cris étranglé et paniqué, vient-il de moi ou d'Emma?, tandis que la vague m'emporte loin d'elle._

_La vague fût si puissante qu'elle m'envoya sur un rocher, me cognant la tête avec une telle force que j'en perds connaissance. La seule pensée me traversant l'esprit avant de m'évanouir fût qu'Emma était seule au milieu de cet enfer, et que je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider, la protéger. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse._

"lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Apparemment un pécheur m'avait trouvé et avait tout de suite appelé une ambulance. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était Emma. S'en était-t-elle sorti? Où était-t-elle? Mais...quand j'ai demandé aux médecins ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Leurs excuse étant que je devais me remettre du choc et que de nouvelles information pourrait "me perturber". J'ai dû attendre plusieurs heures avant que mes parents n'acceptent de me dire ce qui s'était passé. Le corps d'Emma avait été retrouvé...Sans vie...Elle était...morte. Quelques heures après mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas pu la sauver. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Des rumeurs ont alors commencé à apparaitre. Comme quoi elle serait morte par ma faute durant l'accident. Après tout il n'y avait aucun témoin et j'étais le seul rescapé. Personne ne savait rien à part qu'il y avait eu un accident et qu'Emma en était morte tandis que j'avais survécu. Surtout que les tempêtes sur des lacs sont extrêmement rares. Alors Tous ont préféré croire que j'étais le coupable. Suite à ça j'ai commencé à faire des crises, des cauchemars. Je...criais sur tout le monde et ne voulais voir personne. Il y avait tant de colère en moi. Je passais d'apathique à hystérique d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avais l'impression d'exploser. Alors ils m'ont envoyé dans un hôpital. D'après le terme scientifique je souffrais de syndrome de stress post traumatique. Là-bas j'ai rencontré Guy. Mon premier ami depuis l'accident mais..il est mort lui aussi. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour monter sur ce bateau. Pour partir seuls sans nos parents. Alors elle serait encore en vie. Si j'avais tenu ma promesse... j'ai échoué. Ils ont raison. J'ai tué ma sœur. Indirectement peut-être mais...elle est morte par ma faute."

Je relève alors la tête, attendant la réaction d'Hiccup, de la colère, ou du dégout. Mais rien de tout ça. Juste une immense tristesse. Il a les yeux humides tandis qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne pleure pas. Les larmes restent coincées dans ma gorge, peut-être ai-je trop pleuré?

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes, assis sur le carrelage froid en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que la voix rauque d'Hiccup ne murmure:

"Mon dieu Jack si j'avais su...merde..."

Je ne répond rien, que pourrais-je dire? Hiccup commence alors lentement à retracer mes cicatrices du bout des doigts, lentement, tendrement. Je me contente de répondre:

"C'est moche hein."

Je ne sais pas si je parle des mes cicatrices, de ce que je viens de raconter ou de moi-même mais Hiccup ne répond que par:

"Non. Triste oui. Moche non."

Il continue ainsi à retracer mes cicatrices durant plusieurs secondes en silence, je fixe ses mouvements, comme hypnotisé, puis sa voix se fait entendre:

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir cet accident. C'est ce que c'est, un accident. Il n'y a aucun coupable, seul mère nature qui a décidé de piquer une crise. Tu n'as pas tué ta sœur. Cet accident...Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Je fronce alors légèrement les sourcils, fixant le carrelage:

"-Si ça l'est.

-Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Je relève alors la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hiccup, les larmes ont disparu et ce dernier me fixe avec tant d'intensité que s'en est déstabilisant. Je murmure alors, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux:

"-Te fous pas de moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Je vais pour me relever, pour fuir, mais Hiccup me tient les mains et se contente de répéter:

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux:

"Fermes-la... juste...Ta gueule."

Je tente vainement de me débattre, de me libérer mais n'ai pas la force, n'ai plus la force. Hiccup se contente d'un dernier:

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Et je craque, J'éclate en sanglot. Je me sens trembler. Je m'entends gémir de désespoir tandis que mes genoux me lâchent et que je tombe sur Hiccup. Ce dernier me prend alors dans ses bras et commence à me caresser les cheveux, à me bercer doucement. Je m'accroche à lui alors que les sanglots s'amplifient. Comme si quelque chose en moi s'était cassé, libéré. Je m'entends marmonner des bouts de phrases qui n'ont aucun sens:

"Elle me manque tellement...putain...je souhaiterai tant la revoir...Emma...putain Emma...je suis désolé...pardonnes moi...pitié...pardonne moi...j'ai si mal...merde je suis désolé Emma...Si seulement tout avait été différent...pardon...Si seulement j'avais tenu ma promesse...Si seulement j'avais été un bon grand-frère...Pardon...Je suis désolé...Pardon Emma..."

Hiccup ne dit rien, il me serre simplement dans ses bras et accepte ma tristesse, accepte ma peine, accepte mes remords, accepte ma culpabilité, accepte mon désespoir.

Nous restons ainsi durant je ne sais combien de temps avant que tout ne devienne noir.


	17. Chapitre 17

Et voici le dernier chapitre. Tout bonne chose a une fin. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise.

* * *

j'ouvre soudainement les yeux. où suis-je? Que s'est-t-il passé? où est Hiccup? Je m'assieds rapidement, observant ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je suis assis sur un lit, à ma droite se trouve une coiffeuse où repose un vase rempli de nombreuses fleurs,à ma gauche se trouve une armoire et devant cette armoire se trouve deux grands sacs. Je les reconnais, ils appartiennent à Hiccup et à moi. Je suis dans la chambre que nous occupons avec Hiccup. Mais pourquoi suis-je là? Je fronce légérement les sourcils essayant de me souvenir. Nous sommes allé au lac.. j'ai chuté et... J'ai tout raconté à Hiccup. Merde. Je me lève rapidement et cours vers la porte, mais , ma chance étant définitivement absente, je me prend les pieds dans les couvertures et ma rattrape comme je peux au meuble le plus proche. Un peu plus et je me rompais le cou.

Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine, je ne croise personne en chemin, ils doivent être dehors. J'arrive devant la porte entre-ouverte de la cuisine et vais pour l'ouvrir lorsque j'entends du bruit, des voix:

"écoute Aster je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant, tu as vu dans quel état il était? ça va le perturber!

-Hiccup, si il y a une chose que j'ai appris sur Jack au fil de ces mois c'est qu'il est plus fort que tu ne le penses. Tu devrais lui dire.

-Tu as peut-être raison, je..."

Je décide de faire mon apparition dans la pièce, coupant net Hiccup:

"Que se passe-t-il?"

un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans le regard de Bunny, il s'avance vers moi, semblant hésiter à me toucher comme pour s'assurer que j'aille bien. Il demande finalement:

"Mon vieux, tu vas bien?"

J'acquiesce simplement puis reporte mon attention sur Hiccup, attendant une explication sur ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire. Bunny semble comprendre ça car il s'exclame:

"Bon, je dois rejoindre les autres pour une partie de Cartes. "

Suite à ça il nous fait signe de la main, avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Hiccup le suit du regard tandis que je demande:

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire Hiccup?"

Ce dernier semble devenir mal à l'aise, hésitant à parler. Finalement après plusieurs secondes il répond:

"Oui... j'ai reçu un appel pendant que tu dormais...de Mala."

La surprise doit clairement se faire voir sur mon visage car Hiccup marque une pause avant de continuer, plus incertain:

"Elle m'a dit que..."

Il prend alors une inspiration avant de finir:

"Ils ont retrouvé Pitch."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. Ils ont retrouvé Pitch? Comment ça? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais aucun son n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche. Elle devient sèche, comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

Hiccup doit remarquer mon état car il s'approche de moi et prend ma main délicatement, continuant finalement son explication:

"Ce n'est pas tout...ils... ils ont... il a été retrouvé mort. D'une overdose. Il se serait...suicidé."

Je me sens commencé à trembler. Mort? Suicidé? Non c'est impossible. Je me contente de fixer le sol, comme déconnecté. Il ne peut pas être mort. Pourquoi l'aurait-t-il fait? Est-ce ma faute aussi?

Je sens Hiccup me secouer légèrement tandis que sa voix perce le voile de mes pensées:

"Jack! Jack calme toi! Jack regarde moi!"

Hiccup cherche désespérément à agripper mon regard. Je lève doucement ma tête. Nos regards se croisent alors qu'il me dit:

"Jack. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord? Ce type était un cinglé et si il n'était pas mort il aurait pu faire bien pire. Calmes toi. Rien n'est de ta faute."

Je ne réponds rien, ma bouche toujours sèche. Hiccup me reprend par la main tandis que nous allons nous asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine. Il lève doucement sa main libre pour essuyer les restes de mes larmes sous mes yeux. Ai-je pleuré? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Il m'offre un sourire doux avant de s'avancer lentement et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'entrainant dans un baiser doux. Je pose ma main libre sur sa nuque tandis que sa main n'a pas quitté ma joue.

Finalement nous nous séparons puis nos regards se croisent, et je peux voir, à cet instant, dans le regard d'Hiccup tout l'amour qu'il me porte.

"Je t'aime." je murmure alors

Il m'offre un doux sourire puis me répond, aussi dans un murmure:

"Je t'aime aussi."

Nous rejoignons finalement les autre à l'extérieur. Ils sont tous assis en cercle à même le sol à jouer aux cartes. Flynn est le premier à nous remarquer, enfin plutôt me remarquer car il s'exclame alors:

"Hey mon pote! Ça va?"

Ma main se crispe légèrement d'appréhension autour de celle d'Hiccup mais ce dernier ressert doucement la sienne en signe de soutien.

"Ouais" Je réponds. " Désolé les gars j'étais...enfin..."

Bunny me coupe alors:

"T'inquiète vieux, tout est OK. Vous venez nous rejoindre? Mérida est en train de perdre."

Cette dernière s'exclame alors, sur la défensive:

"-Eh c'est faux! C'est une stratégie. Je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin je remporterai la victoire!

-C'est pas ce que tu dis depuis 4 parties déjà?" Demande Astrid avec un sourire amusé.

La rousse se renfrogne alors:

"Je perds peut-être ces batailles mais je remporterai la guerre!"

Hiccup et moi nous asseyons tranquillement entre North et Sandy, ce dernier se met à signer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas sur le coup, mon cerveau toujours un peu embrumé à cause des récents événements.

"Il dit qu'il est heureux que tu ailles mieux." Traduit North. "Et il a raison!"

Je souris légèrement tout en les remerciant avant de regarder les autres jouer.

Hiccup a pratiquement gagné toutes les parties qui ont suivies, à la surprise générale. Il fait maintenant nuit et nous nous retrouvons seuls, Hiccup et moi, dans notre chambre.

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés dans le lit, profitant du silence, tandis que je trace des arabesques sur le torse d'Hiccup avec mes doigts. Le silence est paisible, reposant, presque somnolant. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir lorsque la voix d'Hiccup se fait entendre, rompant le silence:

"C'est pour ça que tu portes tout le temps des pulls même lorsqu'il fait chaud?"

Je soupire doucement, nous devons avoir cette conversation ,c'est évident. On ne pouvait pas ignorer le sujet de mes scarifications éternellement. J'arrête mes dessins imaginaires et me soulève légèrement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien:

"Oui. C'est pour ça. Et c'est pour ça aussi que j'étais réticent à ce...qu'on couche ensemble je...C'est moche Hiccup et je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça."

Hiccup soupire à son tour puis se relève:

"Donc tu comptais jouer les vierges effarouchées éternellement?"

Quelques secondes de silence passent avant que je ne réponde, d'une voix incertaine:

"Peut-être...?"

Hiccup lève les yeux aux ciels avant de s'avancer et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant. Il se relève et place une main sous mon pull. Je me recule, rompant le baiser et nos regards se croisent. Hiccup me fixe alors, demandant silencieusement la permission de retirer le tissu. Je hoche lentement la tête puis le laisse retirer le vêtement. Nous sommes maintenant tout deux torses-nus et nous rapprochons pour nous embrasser à nouveau, de façon plus...impatiente.

Hiccup pose doucement sa main sur mon torse et me pousse doucement. Comprenant son intention, je me laisse faire alors qu"il se retrouve maintenant au dessus de moi, me dominant.

"ça va aller?" Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce simplement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa tête passe alors dans mon cou où il y dépose des baisers. Il se relève alors, m'observant durant quelques secondes.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?" Je demande, sentant un sentiment de gêne m'envahir.

Il m'offre un doux sourire avant de répondre:

"Tu es magnifique Jack, avec ou sans cicatrices tu restes magnifique. Ne doutes jamais de ça."

Je rougis légèrement et détourne le regard, sentant la gêne grandir. Hiccup se rapproche de moi avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, coupant net le début de mes pensées.

Coucher avec Hiccup était...différent de mes expériences précédentes. Peut-être est-ce parce que, contrairement à mes expériences précédentes, il y a eu des sentiments derrières. J'aime Hiccup et je sais qu'il m'aime donc...peut-être que ça change quelque chose? Peut-être que ça change tout?

Le dernier jour passé au chalet est plutôt calme, nous explorons tous un peu les environs, évitant le lac d'un accord commun, puis restons finalement à paresser tranquillement sur la terrasse. Raiponce se trouve allongée dans les bras de Flynn tandis qu'Elsa s'amuse à essayer de tresser la chevelure indomptable de Mérida. Toothiana et Bunny sont assis un peu plus loin, discutant avec North et Sandy. Astrid, quant à elle, est tranquillement en train d'envoyer des messages, certainement à Heather.

Nous sommes assis Hiccup et moi, en silence, chacun dans nos pensées respectives et profitant simplement de l'atmosphère paisible de cet endroit. Nous devons partir dans un peu plus d'une heure mais il semble que personne ne soit motivé à se lever. C'était un Week-end sympa malgré...ce qui s'est passé au lac. Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser? Je soupire avant de prendre la parole, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous:

"Les gars je...je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé au lac."

Le silence est la seule réponse qui m'accueille et, durant quelques secondes, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une connerie. Finalement la voix d'Aster se fait entendre, coupant le sentiment d'anxiété qui naissait en moi:

"Vieux, t'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu pouvais pas contrôler ce qui allait arriver."

Je soupire avant de répliquer:

"Peut-être...Mais j'aurais pu vous prévenir je..."

j'inspire pour me donner du courage:

"Depuis l'accident j'ai effectivement la phobie des étendues d'eau et...j'aurais du vous le dire mais j'avais peur de tout gâcher."

Je détourne le regard avant d'entendre la voix de Raiponce cette fois-ci:

"Ce n'est pas grave Jack, tu n'as rien gâché. Tu étais inquiet pour l'ambiance du groupe et c'est gentil. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est cette phobie qui a pris le dessus."

Elle m'offre un sourire doux tandis qu'un sourire plus maigre nait sur mes lèvres. Ils sont tous beaucoup trop gentils. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Hiccup tandis que tous retournent à leurs occupations. Hiccup murmure un simple "je suis fier de toi" avant de prendre la main. De quoi est-t-il fier? Que je me sois ouvert aux autres? Peut-être...

Après ce week-end, les choses redevinrent normales. Le quotidien a repris le dessus tandis que les examens approchaient à grands pas.

J'ai finalement réussit à retourner au lycée. Personne n'a rien remarqué, les professeurs ont prétendu que j'avais été présent ces dernières semaines et les élèves m'ont juste ignoré. J'étais de nouveau invisible, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, car j'étais visible auprès des personnes que j'aimais et c'était ça qui comptait.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles par rapport à la mort de Pitch, j'avais pensé recevoir une convocation ou quelque chose dans le genre car, après tout, je connaissais Pitch et il m'avait menacé. Mais, n'ayant pas porté plainte, et de toute façon contre qui pourrais-je le faire?, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de la police. Peut-être qu'Hiccup a joué de ses relations pour m'éviter ça? Peut-être oui...

J'étais tranquillement en train de réviser certains cours sur le lit d'Hiccup, avec, à mes côtés, Toothless que je caressais de temps en temps de façon distraite, plongé dans des calculs et autres. La porte s'ouvre alors soudainement, laissant entrer un Hiccup avec un léger sourire. Je hausse alors un sourcil:

"Tu sais que la politesse indique de toquer avant de faire irruption dans une pièce?"

Hiccup m'offre un sourire désolé avant de répondre:

"Désolé j'avais...quelque chose à te proposer..."

Ma curiosité est maintenant éveillée tandis que je m'assieds sur le lit:

"Ah? Et qu'est-ce donc?"

Hiccup devint alors moins sûr de lui, son sourire se fanant légèrement:

"Je...Viens suis moi."

Il tend alors sa main que je prends sans hésiter, le suivant simplement.

Nous entrons dans la salle de bain et ma curiosité se transforme en confusion:

"Pourquoi sommes nous ici? Tu veux le faire dans la salle de bain?"

Hiccup rougit légèrement face à mon allusion sexuelle puis bafouille:

"Non je...ça n'a aucun rapport."

Son visage devient encore plus rouge, si c'est possible, tandis que je ricane:

"Je plaisantais Hiccup."

Mon attention se porte alors sur la baignoire, cette dernière est remplie .je fronce les sourcils:

"Hiccup...pourquoi la baignoire est remplie?"

Hiccup se frotte l'arrière de la nuque, détournant le regard:

"Je...j'avais repensé à ta phobie et...Je veux t'aider à la battre je...ça peut paraitre ridicule mais...Je veux t'aider."

Un sourire doux nait sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rendes compte tandis que je prend la main d'Hiccup. Ce dernier relève la tête tandis que nos regards se croisent.

"D'accord..." Je répond toujours souriant.

Hiccup parait surpris:

"Tu...Tu veux bien? Comme ça?"

Je ricane légèrement:

"Et bien, tu ne prévois pas de me noyer?"

Hiccup rit à son tour tout en acquiesçant. Il s'approche de la baignoire et retire son tee-shirt tout en expliquant:

"J'avais pensé que, pour combattre ta phobie, peut-être pourrais-je entrer dans l'eau avec toi. Tu sais, une présence rassurante pourrait peut-être t'aider?"

J'acquiesce simplement.D'un point de vu théorique ça peut marcher, mais reste à savoir si ça peut s'appliquer.

Je retire à mon tour mon pull puis mon pantalon, me retrouvant, comme Hiccup, en boxer. Il entre dans la baignoire, s'allongeant avant de me tendre la main. Je reste sur place, sentant les prémices de l'angoisse naitre en moi. Mais tout va bien, Hiccup est là donc tout va bien. Hiccup doit remarquer mon hésitation car il s'assied et me dit, d'une voix douce:

"On a pas à faire ça aujourd'hui si tu veux. Tu n'as pas à te forcer."

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement raide mais...Je veux quand même essayer. Je veux avancer et guérir.

Je m'approche d'Hiccup tout en prenant sa main. Ce dernier m'offre un sourire rassurant tandis que je me place devant lui, m'appuyant contre son torse. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer tandis que mon cerveau commence à paniquer, m'envoyant des signaux d'alertes. J'essaie de l'ignorer mais ignorer son corps commencer à trembler est une chose plutôt compliquée.

Hiccup doit le remarquer car il commence à caresser lentement mon torse, créant des dessins. Certainement pour me rassurer et me distraire. Je l'entends me demander:

"Parles moi d'Emma, comment était-t-elle?"

Je souffle pour me donner contenance avant de commencer, la voix tremblante:

"Elle était...incroyable. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi et pourtant parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était beaucoup plus mature que moi. On passait beaucoup de temps ensembles. Elle était un très bon public pour mes blagues et mes farces."

Un sourire doux nait inconsciemment sur mes lèvres tandis que je continue:

"Je faisais mon rôle de grand frère malgré tout. Essayant de la protéger des choses mauvaises de ce monde même si honnêtement, je doute qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour ça. Elle était...comme un rayon de soleil, tout le monde l'adorait, elle souriait tout le temps et apportait de la joie partout où elle allait. Elle m'a un jour dit que " le monde serait plus heureux si les gens apprenaient à sourire plus" et...elle avait raison."

J'entends Hiccup me répondre, d'une voix douce:

"Elle devait être une gamine formidable."

J'acquiesce, sentant mes tremblements se calmer au fur et à mesure de mon récit:

"Oui elle...Mes parents étaient fou d'elle. Ils l'adoraient et je l'adorais aussi. Je l'adore toujours même si..."

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge tandis qu'Hiccup demande:

"Même Si?"

Je soupire, ma voix se cassant:

"Même si elle est morte."

Hiccup acquiesce simplement. La boule dans ma gorge est toujours présente même si les larmes ne tombent pas. Peut-être ai-je déjà trop pleuré?

Nous restons en silence plusieurs minutes avant qu'Hiccup ne demande:

"ça va? Comment te sens tu?"

Un sourire maigre nait sur mes lèvres alors que je réponds dans un murmure rauque:

"ça va..."

Et c'est vrai, je vais plutôt bien. Même si je ne suis pas à l'aise, je ne tremble pas, et c'est déjà ça. Je demande finalement, sentant malgré tout l'angoisse ramper de nouveau lentement dans mon esprit:

"Peut-on sortir Hiccup? S'il te plait?"

Hiccup acquiesce tandis que nous sortons de la baignoire. Je récupère une serviette et en tends une au brun. Hiccup la récupère tout en me remerciant puis nous nous séchons en silence. Hiccup va pour quitter la pièce mais je l'arrête en prenant doucement son bras. Il semble surpris alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. Je souris doucement avant de m'avancer et de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

"Merci." Je murmure simplement.

Hiccup se contente de sourire avant de me faire signe de le suivre tandis que nous quittons la pièce.

Les examens approchent à grand pas, Nous sommes tranquillement en train de réviser, Aster, Raiponce, Hiccup et moi, quand Raiponce pousse un soupire théâtrale avant de refermer son cahier. Bunny hausse un sourcil face à ce mouvement soudain tandis que les yeux de Raiponce pétillent de malice:

"c'est l'heure de la pause!"

Hiccup ricane:

"Raiponce, on a à peine couvert la géographie là."

La Blonde soupire de nouveau:

"-Peut-être, mais ça fait des heures...

-Deux heures." rectifie Bunny.

Raiponce lui tire alors la langue. Je décide d'intervenir:

"Raiponce a raison, une pause nous ferait à tous du bien."

Raiponce pousse un cris de victoire tandis qu'Hiccup se lève:

"Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose?"

Tous approuvent et Hiccup sort de la pièce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Raiponce se tourne alors vers Aster:

"Dis Aster, tu as eu des nouvelles pour l'apprentissage que tu voulais faire?"

Ma curiosité est éveillée, je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Bunny doit s'en rendre compte car il s'explique:

"J'ai postulé pour travailler chez un tatoueur. Je le connais et il me connait donc on peut dire que c'est comme du piston. J'apprendrais chez lui. Il est plutôt connu et ces travaux sont incroyables! Il se fait appeler Manny et ce qu'il fait est vraiment...un truc de dingue!"

Aster sort alors sont téléphone et lance instagram pour aller sur le profil du fameux Manny. J'observe, avec curiosité, les différents travaux. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment du bon travail. Il y a une sorte d'ambiance féérique qui se dégage de ses œuvres. Je siffle d'admiration puis Hiccup refait son apparition dans la pièce:

"J'ai manqué quelque chose?"

Raiponce tape des mains d'enthousiasme puis se tourne vers Hiccup:

"Hiccup? Tu as postulé dans des écoles?"

Je me tourne vers le brun, ma curiosité définitivement éveillée. Il ne m'a jamais dit de ce qu'il allait faire après. Il a juste donné des idées brouillonnes.

Hiccup nous offre un sourire penaud avant d' hausser les épaules nonchalamment. Raiponce semble surprise mais elle insiste:

"Mais Hiccup! C'est super important! Dis lui Jack!"

Elle se tourne alors vers moi, cherchant certainement mon soutien, je me contente de lui répondre par un sourire désolé. Elle secoue la tête de façon dramatique avant de se lever et de poser les poings sur les hanches, mimant parfaitement une mère énervée:

"Vous êtes pas croyables! C'est de votre avenir que l'on parle! C'est important!"

Hiccup fait une grimace tandis qu'Aster se retient de rire devant cette scène. Je décide de protester:

"Tu sais Raiponce on a encore le temps, c'est pas comme si on était vieux. On a encore toute la vie devant nous."

Raiponce se tourne alors vers moi, poursuivant sa réprimande:

"Non Jack! Tout va beaucoup trop vite de nos jours! Là maintenant tu dis ça mais demain tu te retrouves avec un métier que tu déteste ou pire! À la rue!"

J'entends Hiccup marmonner à l'oreille d'Aster:

"Elle exagère pas un peu?"

Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à l'avoir entendu car Raiponce pousse de nouveau un soupire avant de s'asseoir sur son siège, croisant les bras. Je décide, pour changer de sujet et surtout calmer notre amie, de demander:

"Et toi Raiponce? Qu'as tu prévue?"

Notre amie semble de nouveau remplie de sa joie de vivre habituelle tandis qu'elle s'exclame:

"J'ai été acceptée dans une école des arts du spectacle!"

Je suis sincèrement surpris et heureux pour elle. Hiccup demande alors:

"C'est super! Où se trouve-t-elle?"

Le sourire de Raiponce s'agrandit tandis qu'elle répond:

"New york! Nous allons y déménager avec Eugène!"

J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée que le véritable prénom de Flynn soit Eugène, je ne dis rien à ce propos cependant et me contente d'écouter.

"Et que va faire Flynn là bas?" J'entends Aster demander

Raiponce est vraiment rayonnante maintenant:

"Il a été accepté dans une école de police! Il commence en même temps que moi!"

Elle semble vraiment fière de Flynn, ce qui est compréhensible. Une école de police...c'est vraiment quelque chose. Une pensée me vient alors à l'esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la dire à voix haute, le regrettant sur le coup:

"Mais et ta mère?"

Le sourire de Raiponce se fane légèrement, elle s'assied tandis que son sourire a définitivement disparu.

Je me sens vraiment mal. Je sais que Raiponce et Gothel ont une relation...particulière. Autrefois aussi Je le savais et je n'ai jamais rien fait. Ne ressentant aucune attache envers elle mais maintenant...maintenant elle est mon amie et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal. Je me lève pour m'agenouiller à ses côtés, lui prenant délicatement la main en signe de réconfort. Raiponce m'offre un maigre sourire avant de s'expliquer:

"Ma mère...je lui ai parlé de tout ça et elle...s'est mise en colère. Elle...est très surprotectrice depuis que je suis petite. Me disant que si je lui désobéis je vais avoir des soucis et que tout ce qu'elle cherche à faire est me protéger. Lorsque j'étais petite je croyais tout ce qu'elle me disait. Toutes les maladies qu'elle prétendais que j'avais, elle disait que j'avais la santé fragile et que je devais lui obéir, qu'elle m'aidait en me protégeant mais...sa protection était une prison."

Je me rappelle alors comment Raiponce était autrefois, si timide, chétive et...souvent absente. Sans que personne ne sache réellement pourquoi .Elle pouvait s'absenter durant des jours et personne ne disait jamais rien. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal. J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi mais...disons que Gothel est vraiment effrayante, surtout du point de vue d'un enfant de 9 ans.

La blonde continue tandis qu'Hiccup s'accroupit face à moi et récupère la main libre de notre amie, la serrant dans un geste de soutien, un sourire maigre nait de nouveau sur les lèvres de Raiponce:

"Et puis j'ai rencontré Eugène, il me semblait effrayant au début avec ses airs de mauvais garçons. Il est orphelin et trainait souvent dans les rues pour s'occuper. C'est ce qu'il disait, qu'il cherchait tout les moyens possibles pour se distraire. Et, un des rares jours ou ma mère ne pouvait pas me chercher et où je rentrais donc à pied, Eugène s'est présenté. Il a commencé à me draguer mais face à mon air un peu effrayée, s'est arrêté et a juste commencé à me faire la conversation. Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions et m'a raccompagné jusque chez moi, me faisant rire avec des blagues et des mimiques bizarres. Et depuis, à chaque fois que je rentrais seule, il était là. Et nous avons commencé à sympathiser jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse comprendre que ma mère était...tyrannique. Et c'est à partir de là que les disputes à la maison ont commencé. Maman refusait que je vois Eugène mais je ne l'écoutais pas, désobéissant et continuant à le fréquenter... donc on peut dire que...les choses ne sont pas géniales à la maison. Maman déteste Eugène et m'a bien fait comprendre que, si je ne lui obéissais pas et partais, elle ne voudrais plus entendre parler de moi..."

Raiponce a les larmes aux yeux et commence légèrement à trembler, elle a l'air si vulnérable, comme une enfant ne sachant quoi faire. Je sens du mouvement à ma gauche et remarque Aster se lever pour se placer, accroupi, devant la blonde. Il essaie de capter son regard et lui offre un doux sourire, un des rares actes de douceur qu'il veut présenter en général.

"Tu n'as pas à vivre pour elle." Commence-t-il." C'est ta mère et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de cette relation toxique mais...ce n'est pas sain comme relation. Tu ne dois pas vivre pour elle mais pour toi. Si elle t'aime vraiment alors elle comprendra. Un parent se doit d'aimer son enfant, peu importe ses choix. Fais ce que tu veux faire, sans tenir compte de l'avis d'autrui. Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends."

Raiponce s'essuie les yeux tandis qu'elle rit doucement, son rire se transformant en sanglot. Le sourire d'Aster s'agrandit et il rit d'un rire attendri:

"Aller, sèches ces larmes. Et offre nous un grand sourire."

Raiponce rit à son tour de nouveau puis Aster se relève, rapidement suivit par Hiccup et moi-même. Hiccup écarte alors les bras tout en demandant:

"Câlin de groupe?"

OK non. Mauvaise idée. Espace personnel il connait? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de donner mon avis ou fuir que Raiponce se lève et que tous s'avancent pour se prendre dans les bras. Hiccup, devant comprendre mon absence d'envie s'exclame:

"Aller Jack. Pour Raiponce?"

Je soupire face à ce chantage affectif avant de m'avancer pour participer à cette embrassade. Nous nous séparons finalement et Raiponce rit doucement. Je hausse un sourcil tout en demandant:

"Qui a-t-il de drôle?"

Raiponce secoue rapidement la tête, un sourire toujours aux lèvres:

"Non non c'est juste...je suis tellement heureuse d'être amie avec vous les gars."

Aster sourit simplement alors qu'Hiccup change de sujet:

"tu ne nous avait pas dit que ta relation avec Flynn était digne de Roméo et Juliette!"

Le visage de Raiponce devient rouge et elle baisse le regard, commençant à jouer avec ses cheveux. Hiccup ricane face à cette réaction tandis que, pour sauver la blonde de cette situation, je décide de changer de sujet à mon tour:

"Ne devrions-nous pas retourner au travail? Au lieu de faire des allusions."

Mon regard se pose sur Hiccup tandis que je hausse un sourcil, démontrant que je le vise lui avec mon sous-entendu. Hiccup ricane à nouveau avant de me bousculer légèrement de façon affective. Aster intervient alors:

"Jack a raison, on a encore beaucoup de travail."

Raiponce acquiesce puis nous retournons tous au travail. Avant de nous asseoir, Hiccup se penche pour déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je hausse de nouveau un sourcil, cependant, cette fois-ci, j'ai un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que je demande:

"C'était pour quoi ça?"

Hiccup hausse de façon nonchalante avant de répondre, lui aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres:

"Faut-il une raison particulière?"

Et suite à ça il retourne s'asseoir. Me laissant là. Je secoue de dépit la tête avant de rejoindre les autres. Nous nous replongeons dans nos leçons, ignorant le temps qui passe.

Les examens arrivent rapidement et bientôt nous nous retrouvons tous assis dans des salles de classes, chaque élève aligné à côté d'un autre, à répondre aux questions. Tout se passe plutôt bien pour ma part, grâce à Aster, Raiponce et Hiccup, j'ai pu rattraper mon retard et ainsi comprendre chaque matière, seule exception étant les maths mais bon même avant le lycée je n'y comprenais rien donc ça ne change pas grand chose.

Nos résultats arrivent un mois après, un mois de stress, enfin Hiccup était très stressé et c'est moi qui ai dû le supporter et je peux dire qu'un Hiccup stressé angoisserait même une pierre. Nous arrivons tout deux au lycée pour récupérer nos relevés de notes. Je reconnais beaucoup de visage familiers, des étudiants que je ne reverrai certainement jamais, et c'est tant mieux. Je croise rapidement le regard de Rustik mais ce dernier m'évite et prétend ne pas me connaitre. Comme quoi de bonnes choses peuvent arriver.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre groupe d'amis, Aster discute tranquillement avec North, un bras enroulé autour de Toothiana tandis que cette dernière écoute Sandy, enfin le regarde plutôt signer mais ça revient à écouter.

Raiponce, quant à elle, est en pleine conversation avec Flynn. Allez savoir comment ce dernier a réussi à se faufiler dans le lycée. Mais vu le peu de sécurité que possède ce lycée, ça n'a rien de surprenant en fait.

Nous arrivons à leurs hauteur et Toothiana est la première à nous remarquer, elle pousse une exclamation de joie et s'approche de nous en sautillant:

"Devinez qui a fini première de notre promo?"

Je hausse un sourcil tandis qu'Hiccup siffle d'admiration. Toothiana rayonne de fierté, Bunny s'avance pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme:

"Je suis fier de toi."

Un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres, ils forment vraiment un beau couple tout les deux. Je demande alors:

"Et vous autres? Vous avez eu vos résultats?"

Tous acquiescent alors qu'Hiccup se plaint:

"vous auriez pu nous attendre quand même."

Aster ricane tout en croisant les bras:

"Si on vous avez attendu on aurait poiroter pendant des heures."

Hiccup sourit mais n'ajoute rien. Je demande alors:

"ce n'est pas toi qui est premier Bunny? Vu tes résultats durant toute l'année j'aurais cru."

Aster pousse un faux soupir exagéré avant de répondre:

"oui mais j'ai eu pitié de Tooth et ai décidé de lui laisser la première place."

Toothiana pousse un cris indigné tandis qu'elle bouscule légèrement Aster, au vu de leurs différence de taille la situation est plutôt comique.

"c'est faux! Je suis juste bien meilleure que toi."

Aster ricane:

"Mais oui mais oui."

Les deux commencent à se chamailler gentiment puis j'entends Hiccup me murmurer à l'oreille:

"Peut-être devrions-nous les laisser et partir chercher nos relevés avant que ces deux là nous inclus dans leur débat?"

J'acquiesce vivement puis Hiccup prend ma main et nous nous faufilons dans la foule.

Nous récupérons tout deux nos relevés puis ressortons. Nous sommes maintenant de nouveau dehors, mais un peu éloigné de la foule, profitant de ce peu d'intimité qui nous est offert. Je n'ai pas réellement d'espoir sur si je vais réussir ou non donc je ne stresse pas. Par contre je remarque qu'Hiccup tremble légèrement, certainement d'angoisse. Il fixe le document comme si ce dernier risquait de lui sauter dessus. Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne alors qu'il relève rapidement la tête, de surprise. Nos regards se croisent puis un léger sourire, que j'espère rassurant, nait sur mes lèvres. Il me sourit en retour avant de reporter son attention sur le relevé de notes. Il inspire profondément avant de l'ouvrir. Il reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un large sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres et que ses yeux pétillent de joie. Il relève la tête et s'exclame, son sourire toujours présent:

"J'ai réussi!"

Mon sourire s'agrandit, je savais qu'il réussirait. Mais l'apprendre de vive voix me rend vraiment heureux. Le sourire d'Hiccup se fane légèrement tandis qu'il demande:

"Et toi?"

Je baisse mon regard sur l'objet que je tiens entre mes mains avant de lentement l'ouvrir. Je reste là à observer mes résultats. La surprise m'empêche de parler. Hiccup semble inquiet:

"Alors?"

"J'ai réussi." Je réponds dans un souffle

Hiccup rayonne de nouveau, l'inquiétude balayée, puis me prend dans ses bras:

"Je savais que tu réussirais! Je suis fier de toi!"

Ça fait du bien de réussir quelque chose. Au moins une fois. Nous nous séparons légèrement, en face l'un de l'autre. Les bras d'Hiccup entoure ma taille tandis que mes mains sont posées contre sa nuque.

"Je suis fier de toi aussi." Je répond avec un sourire

Hiccup se penche finalement pour m'embrasser.

Hiccup est parti avant moi, j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon car je voulais juste rester un peu seul dans le bâtiment. Bizarrement, il n'a pas chercher à argumenter, même si il devait se douter de quelque chose. Un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit tandis que je traverse les différents couloirs, quelques élèves sont encore présents même si la plupart des couloirs sont vides. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder.

Je n'ai pas réellement de raisons de ressentir cette nostalgie, j'ai passé la moitié de l'année à éviter le lycée mais...Et bien jusqu'à il y a quelques mois je ne pensais même pas finir cette année vivant. Et maintenant...maintenant quoi? Je n'ai pas réellement de plans. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ressens cette nostalgie. Parce que je grandis et maintenant on me demande de vivre ma vie différemment. Alors qu'avant je n'avais pas d'autres obligations ou choix que d'aller au lycée. Et maintenant quoi? Peut-être devrais-je réaliser mon rêve d'enfant: être enseignant. Mais en ai-je réellement les capacités? Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux faire? Mes pensées deviennent confuses, après tout c'est beaucoup de pression pour un jeune de 17 ans.

Mes pas m'ont mené, par automatisme, devant la porte du bureau du conseil des élèves. Je me demande si North y est? J'entrouvre la porte et observe la pièce, North est dos à moi, penché sur son bureau et semblant lire des papiers.

Il doit avoir un sixième sens, ou alors il m'a entendu, car il se retourne et un sourire immense nait sur ses lèvres à ma vue:

"Ah Jack! Entre! entre!"

J'entre timidement dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. North continue de sourire tandis qu'il s'appuie contre le bureau:

"Que fais tu encore ici?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il continue, ses yeux pétillant de malice:

"Nostalgie?"

Un léger sourire nait sur mes lèvres tandis que j'acquiesce. Un souvenir me revient alors en tête, il y a quelques mois, lorsque North m'avait convoqué et m'avait demandé ce que je voulais. Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre et je ne suis toujours pas sûr aujourd'hui. Et lui? Qu'a-t-il prévu?

Je lui demande:

"North...que vas tu faire après le lycée?"

Son sourire s'agrandit:

"Je vais créer un refuge pour les enfants avec Sandy. Nous allons faire en sorte que les gardiens puissent accueillir tout les enfants toute la semaine et plus seulement le samedi. Mais pour ça il faut trouver un local, on ne peut pas rester chez Tooth éternellement, et avoir plusieurs papiers importants. Heureusement que je m'y connais en paperasse."

Il rit face à son propre commentaire alors que je me contente de sourire d'un air amusé. North a vraiment le rire contagieux. Il s'arrête de rire mais conserve tout de même un sourire doux sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il demande:

"Et toi Jack? As tu trouvé ce que tu voulais?"

Mon sourire se transforme en grimace puis je répond, de façon hésitante:

"Je...Je ne suis pas sûr."

North s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule en un geste amical:

"Tu n'as pas à te décider tout de suite. Es tu heureux de la vie que tu mènes aujourd'hui?"

Mon sourire revient sur mes lèvres tandis que j'acquiesce vivement. North ricane gentiment:

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte Jack. Sois heureux et grandis à ton rythme. Il n'y a pas de parcours précis à suivre. Vis simplement ta vie et sois heureux."

J'acquiesce de nouveau puis mon sourire devient plus doux:

"Merci North."

North sourit avant de bouger ses mains, comme si il me chassait, et de s'exclamer:

"J'ai été vraiment content de discuter avec toi. Maintenant files Jack Frost. J'ai encore beaucoup de paperasse à faire."

Je ricane tout en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix:

"D'accord d'accord je m'en vais."

North rit face à ma réaction alors que je sors de la pièce. Si les gardiens décident d'accueillir les enfants toute la semaine, je pourrais peut-être les aider. Je garde cette idée dans un coin de mon esprit et je rentre tranquillement.

Le début des vacances d'été était assez mouvementé. Stoïk, pour je ne sais quelle raison, était plus souvent à la maison. Du coup Hiccup et moi alternions entre aller dans mon studio puis revenir chez lui. Ça fait drôle de revenir dans mon petit appartement après tant de mois passé chez Hiccup. Raiponce nous rendait visite plus souvent étant donné qu'elle loge juste à côté. On a passé beaucoup de soirées juste tous les trois. Parfois Aster ou Mérida nous rejoignait mais ils avaient aussi leurs vie et des choses à faire. Nous jouions la plupart du temps aux cartes. Étonnement Raiponce gagnait le plus souvent. Elle apprend vite et a réussi à mémoriser de nombreuses stratégies, explique-t-elle. Tout ça accentue l'esprit de compétition d'Hiccup, nos simples parties de cartes se transformant alors en tournois presque intenses. Plus de la moitié de nos parties se finissaient par un duel entre ces deux-là, avec moi comme arbitre, la tension s'accentuant à chaque dépôt de carte. Ils ont carrément réussi à rendre le pouilleux compétitif.

C'était un matin de juillet. Jusque là tout allait bien, nos journées s'écoulant paresseusement mais restant distrayantes. Mais ce matin, ce matin-là était différent. Je me suis réveillé avec une boule au ventre. Une angoisse que je ne saurais expliqué. Nous étions dans mon studio et Hiccup était dos à moi, dans le coin me servant de cuisine, certainement en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Toothless dormait dans un coin du lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une matinée ordinaire en sommes mais...quelque chose clochait.

"Hiccup..." Je murmure " quel jour sommes nous?"

Hiccup sursaute puis se retourne, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement:

"Bonjour à toi aussi Jack. Je crois que nous sommes le 25. Pourquoi?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon souffle se coupant. C'est son anniversaire. Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'Emma est...morte.

Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne tandis que je sursaute légèrement à mon tour. Je relève rapidement la tête et croise le regard d'Hiccup. Ce dernier semble visiblement inquiet tandis qu'il demande:

"Jack? Jack ça va? Tu trembles..."

Je fronce les sourcils, baissant le regard sur mes mains. Je tremble effectivement. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de murmurer, ma voix devenant rauque:

"C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui...elle...ça fait 2 ans aujourd'hui."

Hiccup ne répond rien sur le coup, devant certainement encaisser la nouvelle et chercher une réponse convenable. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre à ça à part un...

"Je suis désolé." murmure Hiccup

Voilà la réponse que j'attendais. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas par contre est ce qui arriva après. Hiccup me prend soudainement dans ses bras. Par surprise je ne réagis pas sur le coup avant de lentement répondre au câlin en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Nous restons ainsi en silence durant je ne sais combien de temps avant qu'Hiccup ne demande:

"Tu veux qu'on aille lui rendre visite?"

Je ne réponds rien sur le coup. Je ne suis jamais aller sur sa tombe mais...peut-être devrais-je? Peut-être cela me ferait-il du bien? N'est-ce pas ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils perdent un proche?

"D'accord." je murmure dans un souffle

Hiccup m'offre un doux sourire avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

"Bonjour au fait"murmure-t-il

Un sourire doux nait sur mes lèvres tandis que je réponds:

"Oui...bonjour."

Nous sommes passé chez le fleuriste avant de nous diriger vers le cimetière. Emma était enterrée dans le seul cimetière de la ville donc ça n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps pour y aller. Nous avons laissé Toothless chez moi, je ne pense pas que les chiens soient autorisés de toute façon.

Nous parcourons silencieusement, durant plusieurs minutes, le dédale de tombes avant de trouver ce que nous cherchions.

"_Emma Frost_

_2004-2017_

_Fille et sœur bien aimée_"

Il y a beaucoup de fleurs autour de la tombe, certaines fanées d'autres semblant avoir été déposées récemment. Certainement apportées ici par des membres de ma famille.

Il n'y a rien d'autre juste...Cette pierre blanche et des fleurs. Comme si, quelques mètres sous terre, ne se trouvait pas le cadavre de ma petite sœur.

Je m'agenouille doucement, déposant le bouquet de marguerites au milieu des autres bouquets. Ça a toujours été ses fleurs préférées, les marguerites.

J'entends la voix d'Hiccup derrière moi:

"Je vous laisse seuls."

J'acquiesce simplement avant de reporter mon attention sur la pierre, je pose ma main sur la pierre froide tout en murmurant:

"Hey petite soeur...ça fait longtemps hein..."

Je commence alors à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé depuis sa mort, ma descente aux enfers, ma rencontre avec Hiccup, mes nouveaux amis. Comme si elle n'était pas morte, comme si elle était toujours là, assise en face de moi, à m'écouter et à faire des commentaires et à rire à ce que je dis.

Je sens un sanglot se coincer dans ma gorge tandis qu'un léger rire m'échappe:

"Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici..."

Je relève doucement la tête avant de murmurer:

"Tu me manques tellement Emma... je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime. Je reviendrais te voir."

Je me relève alors, essuyant les traces de terre présentes sur mon jean avant d'entendre:

"Jack?"

Je connais cette voix. Je tourne la tête tellement rapidement que, pendant un instant, j'ai peur de me rompre le cou. Mon père est là, ma mère est debout à ses côtés. Ils ont l'air...plus vieux que la dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'est à dire il y a plusieurs mois. Ils ont l'air plus fatigués aussi, épuisés. La mort d'un enfant fait des ravages mais le voir en personne est...surprenant.

Alan me fixe comme si il avait vu un fantôme et Simone...ne me regarde pas vraiment. Enfin si elle me regarde mais c'est comme si elle ne me voyait pas, comme si j'étais transparent et qu'elle fixait quelque chose derrière moi.

Je remarque les poings d'Alan se serrer tandis que sa voix devient plus agressive:

"que fais tu ici? Tu n'es pas en train de te droguer et de gâcher ta vie?"

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, essayant d'ignorer mon instinct me disant de répliquer violemment.

"Non..." je murmure d'une voix tremblante "Je ne me drogue plus et j'ai réussi mon année au cas où ça t'intéresse."

Il semble réellement surpris avant que son attention ne se dirige sur un point à côté de moi.

"Jack?" J'entends derrière moi

Hiccup arrive à ma hauteur puis demande:

"Qui sont ces personnes?"

La présence d'Hiccup réussit à m'apaiser alors que je réponds:

"Hiccup, voici mes parents: Alan et Simone. Papa, maman, voici Hiccup, mon petit-ami."

Dire les termes "papa" et "maman" à voix haute me parait étrange comme...pas naturel. Comme un mensonge, une illusion.

Alan crache alors avec dédain:

"Donc tu es toujours PD."

Je fronce les sourcils:

"Oui Alan. Je suis toujours PD et heureux auprès d'Hiccup."

Simone ne répond rien, semblant vraiment ailleurs, dans son monde. La voir comme ça me brise le cœur. Elle reste ma mère malgré tout.

La voix d'Alan me sort de mes pensées, tranchante comme un couteau:

"Alors toi qui est responsable de la mort de ta sœur vit heureux? Et en plus tu as l'audace de venir lui rendre visite?! Tu as l'audace d'être heureux alors que tu devrais être mort à sa place? Tout est de ta faute Jack ne l'oublie pas et..."

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hiccup fonce sur lui pour lui asséner un coup de poing au visage. Alan tombe à terre, tant le coup fût violent, tandis que Simone pousse un cris effrayée, le geste semble la réveiller alors qu'elle s'exclame:

"Que faites vous?! Chéri tu vas bien?!"

Alan se relève difficilement et Hiccup annonce, d'une voix froide:

"Je vous interdit de dire ça. Jack est la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré. La plus merveilleuse. Il n'est en rien responsable de la mort de sa sœur et vous le savez. Vous cherchez juste un coupable pour vous défouler et pour décharger votre colère et votre tristesse. Ne refaites plus jamais ça. Ne l'insultez plus jamais ou les choses pourraient mal finir pour vous."

Je ne dis rien, surpris par tout ça. Tout est allé si vite. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Que je ne peux rester que spectateur et non acteur de ma vie.

Alan n'ajoute rien, se frottant simplement la joue. Il va y avoir un bleu vu comment Hiccup a frappé fort. Hiccup a une aura intimidante autours de lui, Alan n'osera rien faire pour le moment. Mon attention revient sur ma mère, cette dernière me fixe avant de demander:

"Emma chérie, peux tu demander à ton ami de ne pas faire ça? Il a fait mal à ton père. Fais attention d'accord ma chérie?"

Et suite à ça elle s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras, ne semblant pas se rendre compte du fait que je sois plus grand qu'elle, que je ne suis pas Emma, que je suis son fils qu'elle semble avoir oublié.

"D'accord ma chérie?" Demande-t-elle

Un sourire triste nait sur mes lèvres:

"D'accord...maman."

Elle ne se rappellera sans doute jamais de moi. Le traumatisme est trop grand.

Simone se recule tout en me souriant de ce sourire que seules les mères ont avant de se tourner vers mon père:

"Nous devrions y aller. À plus tard ma chérie. Je t'aime."

Elle est visiblement en plein délire. Je me contente de murmurer:

"Je t'aime aussi maman."

Elle hoche la tête, semblant satisfaite, avant de prendre le bras d'Alan et de partir. Alan nous fusille du regard, visiblement en plein débat intérieur sur si il devrait rester ou non. Finalement il soupire puis décide de suivre ma mère, nous laissant seuls, Hiccup et moi.

Hiccup se tourne vers moi, semblant gêné:

"Je suis désolé Jack je...je n'aurais pas dû réagir mais...je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça."

Un sourire doux nait sur mes lèvres alors que je m'avance pour l'embrasser, Hiccup répond au baiser tandis que ses bras trouvent leurs places autour de ma taille.

"Je t'aime." Je murmure finalement

Il me sourit avant de répondre:

"Je t'aime aussi."

Le soir même nous nous retrouvons, Hiccup et moi, sur le toit de sa maison. Hiccup a proposé d'observer les étoiles et l'idée était intéressante donc nous voici, à 23H, dehors alors qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour se dispenser d'un ventilateur ou de la climatisation.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup, il est vraiment magnifique, sous le clair de lune, arborant un sourire rêveur tout en observant le ciel.

Hiccup, devant se sentir observé, reporte son attention vers moi alors que son sourire devient taquin:

"Je sais que je suis magnifique mais ne devions nous pas regarder les étoiles?"

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je n'acquiesce, mon attention se reportant sur le spectacle en face de nous. Il n'y a pas un bruit et le ciel est dégagé. La lune est pleine ce soir et nous éclaire de sa lueur froide, créant une ambiance particulière mais agréable.

"Alors tu a trouvé ce que tu voudrais faire l'année prochaine?"

Hiccup continue de fixer le ciel comme si il ne venait pas de me poser cette question.

"Je ne sais pas..." je murmure " je suis encore un peu perdu à ce niveau là."

Un sourire doux nait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répond:

"Je pense prendre une année sabbatique, travailler un peu pour me remettre les idées en place et trouver ce que je souhaite faire. Peut-être devrais-tu faire ça aussi? Comme ça ça te permettra d'explorer un peu les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi."

Je ne réponds rien sur le coup, songeant à cette proposition. C'est une bonne idée. Je ne pense pas pouvoir réellement entrer dans le monde universitaire pour le moment, je suis encore trop...perdu et brisé. Il faut du temps pour se reconstruire dit-on. Ne pas précipiter les choses. "prendre son temps" comme m'a dit North.

"J'avais pensé essayer de devenir enseignant. C'est un vieux rêve, une vieille idée." Je murmure " mais de toute façon les inscriptions sont déjà terminées donc...peut-être pourrais-je essayer dans 1 ans?"

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup, ce dernier me fixe avec un doux sourire.

"Les étoiles ont migré dans tes yeux." j'annonce avec un léger sourire, faisant écho à la dernière fois où nous sommes allés sur ce toit.

Hiccup rit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel:

"J'aime cette idée, toi en tant qu'enseignant. Ça t'irait bien."

Mon cœur se réchauffe à l'entente des encouragements d'Hiccup.

"Oui... de toute façon il me reste un an pour être sûr. J'ai encore le temps."

Hiccup acquiesce simplement alors que le silence revient.

Une pensée me vient à l'esprit. Une idée que j'avais eu il y a quelques semaines. Ça semble être le bon moment pour la proposer à Hiccup.

"Hiccup..." je commence, hésitant " J'ai eu une idée, et...enfin tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mais...et bien j'aimerais que tu emménages, avec moi dans mon studio...Enfin officiellement. Y vivre ensemble."

Hiccup semble surpris sur le coup. J'ai peur qu'il refuse mais un large sourire nait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prend ma main:

"J'adorerais Jack. Je vais devoir l'annoncer à mon père mais je ne pense pas que ça pose problème et puis de toute façon je suis majeur donc il n'a pas son mot à dire. Et je pense que Toothless est pour."

Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Puis je continue:

"Donc on devra tout deux trouver un job. Mon anniversaire arrive bientôt et mon père se fera une joie de me couper les vivres."

Hiccup rit à son tour:

"ça c'est pas un problème, on pourra se débrouiller. Il va falloir faire une fête pour ton anniversaire, inviter les autres avant qu'ils ne partent chacun dans tout le pays. Bien sûr en petit comité chez nous."

J'aime qu'il utilise le terme "notre" pour désigner et bien...notre studio maintenant.

Bunny, Toothiana, North et Sandy sont les seuls à rester dans notre ville. Flynn et Raiponce partent à New-york tandis que Mérida et Elsa partent dans le Michigan, peut-être vont-elles rencontrer Big-Foot? Jamie aimerait cette idée. Astrid reste avec le gang de Dagur donc on pourra la voir de temps en temps.

Hiccup se penche vers moi, son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du miens alors qu'il murmure:

"Je suis si heureux de t'avoir adresser la parole lorsque j'ai emménagé ici."

Je ris doucement avant de murmurer:

"Tu m'as plutôt harcelé oui."

Il rit à son tour:

"Oui mais ça valait le coup."

J'acquiesce avant de rompre le peu d'espace nous séparant pour l'embrasser.

Tout change, tout a changé en quelques mois. Mais en mieux. Les choses ont évolué et maintenant je suis heureux. Chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'année dernière. Et les choses vont continuer de changer, d'évoluer. Je vais guérir, ça prendra du temps mais je vais y arriver, grâce à Hiccup. Hiccup qui a tout changé, qui a réussi à me faire reprendre goût à la vie. Qui a réussi à me sauver de mes démons. Qui a réussi à me sauver de moi-même.


End file.
